A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré
by FungysCullen13
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Basada en la película de Netflix. La tranquila vida de Bella Swan da un giro inesperado cuando cartas de amor escritas para los chicos de los que se enamoró terminan en las manos equivocadas.
1. Carta 1

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Nolebucgrl** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Nolebucgrl** , I just translate.

* * *

 **A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré**

 **Carta 1**

Querido E,

Te amo. Creí que deberías saberlo. Sé que estás con mi hermana, y eso está bien. Quiero decir, técnicamente fuiste mío primero. Mi mejor amigo. Tú y yo pasábamos todas las tardes juntos después de la escuela jugando vídeo juegos, haciendo tareas, viendo películas, todo. Y me parecía bien dejarlo así porque estábamos juntos. Y, por mucho tiempo, fue genial. Pero entonces empezaste a verla de una forma nueva y todo cambió.

Sé que la amas. Yo también la amo. Y nunca me metería entre ustedes. Pero debes saber que, si fuera yo, me sentiría feliz de que me visitaras en la universidad. No, en realidad nunca te hubiera dejado para empezar. ¿Qué no hay universidades cerca de aquí? ¿De verdad tenía que irse al otro lado del mundo y dejarte, dejarnos a todos en realidad, aquí? Creí que deberías saber que yo te hubiera puesto a ti en primer lugar.

No importa. Ella es todo lo que ves, ¿quién puede culparte? Mi hermana es increíble. Al parecer, demasiado increíble para Forks. Y para todos nosotros.

Lamento que estés dolido. Lamento que ella te deje atrás. Espero que te haga feliz saber que yo sigo aquí.

Todavía amándote.

Siempre,

Bella.

* * *

Esta traducción va a estar basada en la película de Netflix, así que no sé qué tanto parecido vaya a tener con los libros. Igual amo la forma en que escribe Nolebucgrl, así que confío en ella.

Una pequeña aclaración: la historia en inglés no está terminada, apenas lleva dos capítulos. De todas formas, decidí empezar a traducir y publicar, y espero poder llevar el ritmo de actualizaciones de Nolebucgrl. Como este es un primer capítulo muy cortito, en un par de días subiré el siguiente.

Y pues estoy de vuelta, espero que quieran acompañarme a lo largo de esta traducción, y ya veremos si en el camino se les unen más.

Como siempre, ¡mil gracias por leer!


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Nolebucgrl** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Nolebucgrl** , I just translate.

* * *

 **A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré**

 **Capítulo 1**

—¡Bella! ¡La cena!

Suspiré y metí la carta dentro del sobre, poniéndole nombre y dirección a pesar de que nunca la enviaría. Mi mamá siempre me decía que debía expresar mis sentimientos y, aunque pensaba que eso era un buen consejo, no iba a expresárselos a _él_ a la cara. De ninguna manera. Él nunca podría saberlo.

Agarré la hermosa caja de satín azul que mamá me había regalado hace cinco años, justo antes de morir. Me dijo que guardara ahí mis tesoros… ¿qué mejor tesoro que el amor verdadero?

Agarré las otras cuatro cartas que estaban adentro. Tyler Crowley, del Campamento Tikihama en sexto grado. Jasper Whitlock, modelo de UN. Eric Yorkie, del baile de Sadie Hawkins. Y Edward Cullen, mi primer beso en séptimo grado. Los otros chicos a los que había amado antes.

—¡Bella!

Mierda. Alcé la vista y vi a mi hermana parada en mi puerta, su ceja de forma perfecta estaba alzada mientras golpeteaba el piso con el pie.

—Oops. Lo siento, Rose.

Dejé rápidamente mi carta a Emmett encima del montón, cerrando la caja y deslizándola debajo de mi cama antes de que ella pudiera verla. Nadie, especialmente Rose, podría saber sobre esto.

—Tu habitación es una total y completa desgracia. —Sus ojos azules juzgaron lo que, en efecto, era mi más que desordenada habitación, pero ¿qué podía decir? Tenía cosas mejores que hacer que limpiar.

—La limpiaré pronto, _mamá_ —le dije, haciéndola suspirar mientras se dejaba caer en la orilla de mi cama.

—Sabes que no voy a estar aquí para andar tras de ti, Bella. Vas a tener que intentar ser responsable por una vez. Saca tu cabeza de las nubes y únete al resto de nosotros los mortales aquí en la tierra.

—Me gusta estar en las nubes. —Recosté la cabeza en el hombro de Rose, relajándome mientras ella peinaba con sus dedos mi cabello—. Y no quiero que te vayas.

—Lo sé, pero tengo que irme. —Me abrazó—. Y tú tienes que ayudar a papá.

Asentí. Ya lo sabía.

—Eso significa cocinar, lo cual sé que sabes hacer porque yo te enseñé.

—Puedo hacerlo.

—Más te vale, porque sabes que papá traerá comida de fuera u ordenara pizza cada noche, lo que no es bueno para ti y ciertamente tampoco para Ali.

Levanté la cabeza y Rose limpió las lágrimas que había derramado sin darme cuenta. De verdad, de verdad no quería que se fuera.

—Cumplirás diecisiete en un par de semanas. Vas a tener que superar tu miedo a manejar, a menos de que quieras que te lleven en la patrulla todos los días.

Doble mierda. Ella sabía que me sentía aterrorizada detrás del volante. Estaba bastante segura de que sólo pasé el examen de manejo porque mi papá era el jefe de policía. ¿Qué era peor? ¿La vieja y oxidada camioneta que Rose había reparado tan amorosamente o la patrulla? Maldición.

—Bien, manejaré.

El hermoso rostro de mi hermana se iluminó con una sonrisa y me torció la nariz.

—Bien. Y limpiarás esta habitación después de la cena. Tengo un montón de cajas listas para irse a la caridad, cosas que no llevaré conmigo a Oxford. Tú también junta algunas cosas.

—Lo haré.

—Bien. —Rose se paró y comenzó a alejarse de mí.

—Rose.

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué terminaste con Emmett? —Tenía que saber.

Sacudió la cabeza y su rostro se vio imposiblemente triste.

—Me voy a ir a la universidad y no quiero que pase su último año esperándome. No estaré en casa para ir a los bailes. El tan sólo venir a casa en Navidad será un esfuerzo económico para nosotros. Él se merece la oportunidad de disfrutar del resto de la preparatoria. Y yo necesito ver que hay ahí afuera además de este lugar.

—Creo que este lugar es bastante increíble. Y también Emmett. —Era lo más cercano que podía decir sobre lo que sentía por él.

Su cara se suavizó y asintió.

—Lo es. Y lo amo lo suficiente para dejarlo ir. Quizá algún día… —se quedó callada y sacudió la cabeza—. Prométeme que lo cuidaras, Bella. Necesitará a su mejor amiga para ayudarlo a superar esto.

Me costó todas mis fuerzas no reírme de la idea de ella pidiéndome que cuidara a Emmett. Si tan sólo supiera. Pero no lo sabía. Ninguno de ellos lo sabía.

—Lo haré. —Siempre lo he hecho.

Me jaló de la cama y lanzó sus brazos a mí alrededor.

—Gracias, Bella. La única razón por la que puedo dejarlos a ustedes y a Emmett es porque sé que tomarás mi lugar.

¿Tomar su lugar? Seguramente no se refería a…

—Lo que significa que ayudarás a Alice con su tarea, te asegurarás de que papá coma verduras al menos cuatro veces a la semana y animarás a Emmett a salir y divertirse. —Suspiró mientras me abrazaba—. Incluso si empieza a salir con alguien, apóyalo ¿sí? Es lo que quiero para él.

Bien, definitivamente no se refería a mí. Eso tenía sentido. De todas formas, Emmett no me veía así. Bien pude haber sido su hermana como de ella. Pero tampoco podía decir que me había dejado de lado por ella. No, ambos habían sido geniales sobre incluirme, me llevaban a sus citas al cine, a los bolos y demás. Ambos eran maravillosos y yo era una perra por sentirme como me sentía.

—Ven. Vamos a comer, luego te ayudaré a limpiar tu habitación una última vez.

—Lo haces sonar como si te fueras a ir para siempre. —No me gustaba eso, para nada.

—Nop, eso no va a pasar. Regresaré en Navidad, lo prometo. Y hablaremos por Skype al menos dos veces por semana, ¿sí? —pasó su mano por mi cabello—. Quiero saber todo sobre tu tercer año. Va a ser maravilloso para ti. Lo sé. Ahora, vamos a comer.

Desearía tener al menos una décima parte de su confianza respecto a eso, pero ¿por qué este año debería ser diferente al resto?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo, no se olviden de comentarme sus opiniones.

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Nolebucgrl** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Nolebucgrl** , I just translate.

* * *

 **A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré**

 **Capítulo 2**

—¿Estás segura de que puedes hacer esto? —Alice me vio con cautela, sus ojos cafés entrecerrados porque se negaba a usar sus lentes.

—Por supuesto que sí. Ya he manejado antes. —Una o dos veces. Aunque nunca con mi hermanita pequeña en el carro.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó, asegurándose por segunda vez de que su cinturón estaba bien puesto. Ella nunca se había preocupado tanto por eso cuando Rose manejaba. Intenté no ofenderme. La verdad es que yo tenía menos confianza en mi habilidad para llevarnos a la escuela que ella.

—No te preocupes por eso.

Podía hacer esto. Lo haría.

—Puedo irme en mi bicicleta —murmuró, y volteé para verla poniéndose el casco.

—¿En serio vas a usarlo aquí? —le exigí porque, sí, eso era ofensivo.

—Sí —gorjeó, recargándose en el asiento con una pequeña sonrisa.

Respondona de diez años.

—Es sólo un viaje de cinco minutos.

Podía hacerlo. Vivíamos en un pueblo pequeño. No era como si tuviera que pasar por la autopista. Facilísimo. Encendí la camioneta y escuché el confiable retumbar. Rose se aseguró de que estuviera funcionando bien antes de irse. Todavía no podía creer que había pasado casi una semana desde que se fue.

—Aquí vamos. —Lo puse en reversa y pisé el acelerador, sobresaltándome de lo rápido de que se movió.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Vamos a morir! —chilló Alice, poniéndose las manos en la cara.

—No, no vamos a morir.

Cambié a neutral, contenta de que nadie en nuestra calle me viera salir hecha una fiera de la cochera. Papá me hubiera matado.

Bien, esto estaba bien. Afortunadamente, Forks era pequeño y la escuela de Alice estaba justo al lado de la mía, así que no tendría que dar reversa de nuevo. Sostuve el volante con tanta fuera que mis manos se pusieron blancas, pero al menos lo estaba haciendo. Llegamos al único semáforo en el camino y entré al estacionamiento de la escuela sin tener problemas.

—¿Ves? Lo tengo controlado.

—Uh-huh. Hasta que tengas que dar reversa cuando salgamos —murmuró Alice.

De acuerdo. Eso podría ser un problema, pero tendría que lidiar con ello más tarde. Justo ahora tenía que lidiar con el primer día de escuela. Eso era suficiente para entretener mi mente.

—Reúnete conmigo aquí cuando salgas, chaparra.

Alice me lanzó una mirada de odio mientras se quitaba el casco.

—¡No me llames así!

Me reí. Odiaba que le recordaran lo pequeña que era. Yo pensaba que era adorable. Tenía los ojos y el cabello oscuro de papá, igual que yo, y un cuerpo pequeño como un espíritu del bosque. Ser tan pequeña la hacía resaltar de una manera en la que yo no podía. Rose era espectacular, nacida para brillar. Alice era adorable, energética y chispeante. Y yo era yo. La aburrida Bella. La niña de en medio, destinada a la banca. Aunque eso estaba bien. Me gustaba estar ahí.

—Te ves genial —le dije porque estaba intentando verse el cabello en el espejo lateral de la camioneta.

—Tengo cabeza de casco gracias a ti.

—Igual la hubieras tenido si te hubieras venido en bicicleta, además hubieras tenido que usar mallas con esa falda y todavía está demasiado caliente para eso. —No entendía cómo podía tener una hermanita que amaba los vestidos y las faldas. Denme jeans y camisetas siempre por favor.

—Bien. Te veré después de la escuela —me dijo, abriendo la rechinante puerta.

—¡Qué tengas un buen día! —le dije, igual que Rose lo había hecho todos los días durante los últimos cinco años.

Me lanzó una sonrisa temblorosa y un pequeño saludo con la mano.

—Tú también. ¡Te amo!

—Te amo —le dije mientras se iba corriendo, gritándole a Lauren, su mejor amiga.

Agarré mi mochila, me la eché al hombro y me dirigí a Forks High, casa de los Espartanos. Gran alegría. Manteníamos los mismos casilleros cada año, así que me detuve ahí y guardé mis cosas.

—¡Hola, _chica_! —sonreí al escuchar la voz de Angela.

Me giré y ahí estaba, mi mejor amiga aparte de Emmett, viéndose bronceada y espectacular.

—Maldición, chica, claramente te tocó algo de sol en California.

Sonrió y me abrazó.

—Sí, bueno, ¡era la única cosa que podía hacer! Fuimos a Disney dos veces, pero mamá no se podía permitir más que eso. Aunque fue muy divertido.

—Tal vez sí, pero te extrañé. Los mensajes y videollamadas no son lo mismo.

—Dímelo a mí. —Entrelazó su brazo con el mío—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu verano?

Sonreí.

—Típico.

—Entonces leíste mucho y saliste con Emmett y Rose cuando te arrastraban con ellos.

—Sí, bueno en su mayor parte, hasta que ella rompió con él.

—¿Qué? —Angela se detuvo de golpe—. ¿Rose terminó con Emmett? ¿Por qué?

—Ella va a estudiar en Inglaterra y no quería que él se contuviera o algo así. —Me encogí de hombros—. No si se ella realmente quería hacerlo, pero lo hizo.

—Vaya. Creí que algún día se casarían.

Dios. Angela no sabía lo que sentía por Emmett, así que no podía enojarme con ella por decirlo, especialmente cuando yo más o menos había asumido lo mismo.

—Sí, pues…

—¿Se pueden mover, por favor?

Mierda. Esa era la voz de alguien a quien no había extrañado. En absoluto.

Angela rodó los ojos y puso una sonrisa falsa en su rostro mientras nos giraba a ambas hacia dicha voz.

—Tanya, ¡querida prima! ¿Cómo estás?

Tenía que reírme, sabía que la referencia de querida prima se le pasaría volando a Tanya por la cabeza. Hubo un tiempo en que ella fue mi mejor amiga, pero definitivamente ya no lo era. Angela detestaba a su prima, con buena razón. Era, bueno, era una perra. Y yo no usaba esa palabra muy seguido o a la ligera. Pero cuando el saco te queda…

—Sería genial si ambas se apartaran de mi camino para poder llegar a mi casillero.

Su tono era muy nasal. Sí que _era_ una perra. Golpeteó el piso de linóleo con sus tacones ridículamente altos. De todas formas, ¿quién usaba tacones en la preparatoria? Tanya, sólo ella. Junto con un vestido rojo ajustado que parecía algo con lo que debería salir de fiesta.

—Claro que sí, ¡no nos gustaría estorbarte en lo que claramente es una emergencia de maquillaje!

Ahogué una risa ante la mirada de horror que llenó la bonita cara de Tanya. Abrió la puerta de su casillero lo más rápido posible y, por supuesto, tenía un espejo pegado por dentro. Comenzó a estudiar su rostro con detenimiento.

—Me veo bien —le dijo a Angela, fulminándonos con la mirada a las dos porque ahora ya no nos molestábamos en esconder la risa.

—Tanya —anunció una suave voz de hombre detrás de mí.

Miré hacia atrás y sí, era Edward Cullen, el único chico al que había besado. Él ha sido el novio de Tanya desde primer año. Parecía que se había hecho más alto durante el verano, fácilmente llegaba a los seis pies. De alguna forma también se veía más apuesto, lo que no era justo porque ya antes había sido guapísimo.

—Hola, cariño —murmuró ella en una voz asquerosa, parándose de puntillas para darle un beso en los labios.

Él envolvió sus fuertes brazos alrededor de ella, jalándola contra su larguirucho cuerpo.

—Hola, nena. Te extrañe esta mañana.

Asco. No sabía qué veía en ella. Bueno, quiero decir, supongo que sí sabía. Perfecto cabello rubio rojizo, pechos grandes y el rumor decía que ella se le había ofrecido con mucha felicidad, así que sí, técnicamente entendía lo que veía en ella. Pero desde la secundaria era una perra.

—También te extrañe. —Nos sonrió a Ang y a mí—. Sólo le decía a mi prima aquí que me veía bien, no es que ella sepa algo sobre eso. Y Bella. Es una camiseta interesante esa que usas.

Bajé la vista a la camiseta de bolos que había encontrado hace años en la habitación de mi mamá. Amaba el color azul de cascara de huevo y la había guardado antes de donar la mayoría de sus cosas. Finalmente era lo suficientemente grande – bueno, finalmente tenía pechos que hacían que me quedara bien.

—Gracias —le dije, a pesar de que ella no pretendía decirlo como cumplido y todos lo sabíamos—. Era de mi mamá.

Por un segundo creí ver algo pasar por sus ojos. Después de todo, ella había estado conmigo durante la muerte de mi mamá. Pero sea lo que sea, se fue antes de estar segura de haberlo visto.

—Bueno, supongo que no todos nos podemos preocupar por cómo nos vemos, ¿no? Vámonos, Edward. —Entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y se fue por el pasillo.

Edward nos vio sobre su hombro y se encogió ligeramente de hombros. No estaba segura de sí estaba intentando disculparse por la bruja de su novia o qué.

—¡Esa perra! —siseó Angela, adelantándose un pasó con apariencia de querer taclear a Tanya y darle una paliza.

Agarré su brazo.

—Ella no vale la pena. Vámonos a clase.

—De acuerdo. De todas maneras, probablemente Edward no me dejará partirle el culo. Pero encontraré una manera de vengarme —declaró Angela.

—No lo hagas por mí. Ella no lo vale. —No lo había valido desde séptimo grado, muchas gracias.

—Ugh. Estoy tan enferma de ella. Obtiene todo lo que quiere. Mocosa malcriada.

—Lo sé. Pero ¿sabes qué es lo que no tiene?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ang, caminando a mi lado.

—A nosotras como mejores amigas. Tiene que ser horrible para ella.

Angela se rio.

—Cierto. Apuesto a que en secreto extraña nuestras pijamadas, quedarnos despiertas toda la noche viendo películas de John Hughes, babeando por…

—Jake Ryan —dijimos al mismo tiempo, rompiendo en risas.

Angela se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos cuando llegamos a nuestra clase de inglés.

—Es una pena que ella haya obtenido uno de verdad en la vida real.

Maldición. Tenía razón. Rico, guapo, atlético, Rey de la escuela, buen carro, cabello espectacular… Edward Cullen era como una copia de Jake Ryan. ¿Por qué no había visto eso antes?

—Bueno, ahora es aún más perra —dije, haciendo reír a Angela de nuevo.

—Muy cierto, amiga mía. Muy cierto.

.

El primer día de escuela siempre solía pasar volando y, antes de darme cuenta, era la hora del almuerzo. Me dirigí a la cafetería, esperando que Angela hubiera llegado primero y hubiera apartado una mesa para nosotras.

Por supuesto, lo primero que vi fue _la_ mesa – ya sabes cuál. En la que se sentaban todos los chicos geniales. Edward estaba sentado sobre ella y Tanya estaba en el asiento, recargándose contra su muslo mientras reían y platicaban con el resto de los deportistas y la gente popular. Ugh.

Sentí algo vibrar en mi muslo y saqué mi celular del bolsillo de mis jeans.

 **No saldré a almorzar. Banner quiere hablar conmigo sobre mi proyecto de arte para este semestre. Te veré en Español.**

Maldición. Angela no iba a estar aquí y yo no había visto a Emmett desde su gran rompimiento. No me iba a sentar sola en la cafetería como la perdedora que al parecer era, así que tomé mi jugo de naranja, mis zanahorias y me dirigí a las gradas. Me detuve de golpe cuando vi a Emmett sentado ahí, escuchando algo en su iPod.

Me miró y me dedicó una media sonrisa que ni siquiera sacó sus hoyuelos, me acerqué mientras se quitaba los audífonos.

—Hola.

—Hola. ¿Cómo estás? —pregunté mientras me sentaba en la banca junto a él.

—Estoy bien. —Su tono me decía todo lo contrario.

—¿Una zanahoria? —pregunté, ofreciéndole mi bolsa.

—Claro. —Tomo una y la mordió, mirando hacia el campo vacío frente a nosotros.

—No puedo creer que no tenemos clases juntos este año. —Habíamos tenido suerte los últimos dos, compartiendo Gimnasia ambos años e Inglés durante primer año, Historia durante segundo.

—Lo sé. ¿Con quién vas a correr sólo tres vueltas en lugar de cuatro? —preguntó, dándome un ligero codazo.

Ignoré el estremecimiento que sentí a través de mí ante su toque.

—En serio, el entrenador Peterson podría notarlo si intento hacerlo sola. —Usualmente corríamos nuestras vueltas tan lentamente que él asumía que terminábamos la milla con sólo tres vueltas, en lugar de las cuatro que requería.

—Vas a tener que aguantarte y correrlas todas, B.

—Supongo que sí. —Maldición—. Aunque tú también tendrás que hacerlo.

Me rodó sus dulces ojos cafés y tuve que reírme. Sí, sabía que él fácilmente podría haber corrido una milla solo. Sólo que siempre me hacía compañía porque era así de dulce.

Le di otra zanahoria y masticamos juntos en silencio por unos minutos.

—¿Has hablado con ella? —preguntó al fin, rompiendo el silencio entre nosotros.

—Sí.

Cuando ladeó la cabeza, indicando claramente que quería más información, seguí hablando.

—Llegó bien a Inglaterra. Ama a su compañera de cuarto. Odia a su profesor de Literatura. Cree que Londres es el mejor lugar de mundo.

Bufó.

—Sorprendente. Aunque cualquier lugar iba a ser más emocionante para ella que aquí.

Mierda.

—Escucha, E… —toqué su hombro, dándole un apretón—. Ella recapacitará y se dará cuenta de que nunca debió romper contigo. Sé que todavía te ama. —¿Cómo podría no amarlo?

—¿Preguntó por mí?

Escuché la esperanza en su tono. ¿Qué era mejor? ¿La mentira o la verdad? No sabía, pero siempre habíamos sido honestos entre nosotros, con excepción del asunto de que yo estaba enamorada de él.

—No.

Frunció el ceño y se pasó la mano por su adorable cabello rizado y oscuro.

—Estoy segura de que quería hacerlo. Probablemente sólo no quería ponerme en medio de eso, ¿sabes? —Al menos podía amortiguarlo un poco, ¿no?

—Como lo estoy haciendo yo. Lo siento, B.

—No me refería a eso, Emmett.

—Lo sé. —Agarró sus audífonos y se los metió al bolsillo junto con su celular—. Pero no debí pedirte información sobre Rose. Sé que no es justo estar dividida entre tu mejor amigo y tu hermana. Cuando empezamos a salir ambos te prometimos que no haríamos esto.

—Está bien.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lo está. Pero ya no sucederá. La amistad va primero.

Me ofreció su mano y la tomé, permitiéndole que me jalara de pie. Me rodeó con sus brazos en un abrazo demasiado breve que se terminó antes de que siquiera pudiera respirarlo. Me palmeó ligeramente el hombro y me dedicó una rápida sonrisa que ahora sí mostró sus hoyuelos.

—Vamos, B.

—Sí.

La amistad primero. Quién diría.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Nolebucgrl** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Nolebucgrl** , I just translate.

* * *

 **A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré**

 **Capítulo 3**

—Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo tu primer día? —le pregunté a Alice mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad y, maldición, su tonto casco de nuevo.

—¡Estuvo bien! David Ayers se metió en problemas por tirar a Lauren, y ahora los maestros lo está vigilando más. ¡Ya no podrá ser un idiota durante un tiempo!

Me reí de su entusiasmo y deseé haber disfrutado más del quinto grado cuando estuve ahí. Entre más crecías, menos divertida era la escuela y toda la mierda que la rodeaba.

—Pues me alegra que David se metiera en problemas. Siempre ha sido un abusón.

—Uh-huh. Y Maddie me invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Y Lauren quiere que tengamos una pijamada durante este fin de semana. ¿Puedo?

—Tendrás que preguntarle a papá.

Bufó porque, sí, era un comentario tonto. De todas formas, papá me preguntaría a mí si ella tenía permiso. Él trabajaba mucho y mayormente dejaba que la mayor estuviera a cargo de cosas como agendar actividades. Ahora que Rose no estaba, eso recaía en mí. Mientras fuéramos honestas sobre donde estábamos y tuviéramos cuidado haciendo lo que estuviéramos haciendo, él estaba de acuerdo.

—Siempre y cuando yo no tenga que llevarte. —Ir de casa a la escuela era una cosa. Manejar por toda la ciudad era otra.

—Por favor, como si fuera a pedírtelo —me dijo, señalando su casco para darle énfasis a su comentario.

—Sí, sí, malcriada.

Bien, podíamos hacer esto. El estacionamiento estaba casi vacío ya que Ali salía más tarde que yo. Usé mi tiempo mientras la esperaba para leer unos cuantos capítulos más de _Corazones prohibidos_ , mi más reciente lectura de romances vulgares. Todos tenían sus adicciones y la erótica era la mía. Ni siquiera me disculparía por eso, incluso si Emmett se la pasaba a lo grande burlándose de mis libros.

Encendí el carro, lancé una rápida oración a todas las deidades santas, y puse la camioneta en reversa, manteniendo el pie en el freno mientras lo hacía, arrancándola lentamente. ¡Bien! Nos estábamos moviendo y lo hacíamos lentamente, y…

—¡Mira por dónde vas, Swan!

Santa mierda. Pise el freno, horrorizada cuando el mismísimo Edward Cullen se apartó del camino de mi parachoque izquierdo.

—¡De hora en adelante usaré mi bicicleta! —me dijo Alice, cruzando los brazos.

No tuve tiempo de contestar eso porque Edward Cullen estaba tocando en mi ventana. Doble mierda. La bajé, manualmente por supuesto, ya que la camioneta fue hecha en los sesentas.

—Hola, Edward —dije, como si fuera algo común que él tocara mi ventana.

Miró la cabina de la camioneta, sonriendo cuando vio el casco de mi hermana.

—Es inteligente —me dijo.

Abrí la boca para defenderme, pero ¿qué podía decir?

—La camioneta es muy vieja, pero veo que sí tiene espejo retrovisor y los laterales.

Idiota.

—Así es.

Finalmente me arriesgué a verlo y me sentí aliviada al ver que sonreía.

—Entonces, ¿qué te parece si los usas antes de que atropelles a algún compañero distraído? La mayoría no estarían tan tranquilos como yo al respecto. —Sonrió al elogiarse a sí mismo. Imbécil.

—Tal vez lo hice a propósito.

—Todo un infierno sobre ruedas, Bella Swan. _Hells Bells*_. Te queda —dijo con una carcajada—. Creo que no he hecho nada para merecer ser atropellado por ti, ¿o sí?

Bueno, técnicamente no.

—Tal vez tenía la esperanza de que tu novia estuviera contigo. No puedes decirme que ella no lo merece.

Su linda media sonrisa cayó.

—No estoy seguro de dónde está Tanya. Pero lo que dijo hace rato…

Negué con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes. Estoy acostumbrada a eso viniendo de ella.

—Igual no estuvo bien. Y se lo dije cuando estábamos solos.

Hubiera sido más agradable que le dijera algo en el momento, pero al menos era más de lo que esperaba de él. Era muy dócil cuando se trataba de Tanya.

—Gracias. Pero puedo cuidarme yo sola.

—Obviamente. —Me dedicó esa sonrisa de nuevo—. Simplemente atropellas gente con este enorme tanque tuyo. Nadie tiene oportunidad contra eso.

Tuve que reírme.

—Es cierto. Así que no te metas conmigo, Cullen.

—Ni siquiera lo soñaría, Swan. —Sacó su teléfono y frunció el ceño—. Me dirías si la hubieras atropellado, ¿verdad? Porque no sería amable hacerme esperar aquí si supieras que ella no va a llegar.

—Soy demasiado inteligente para delatarme, pero puedo decir con la consciencia limpia que no la atropelle. Al menos hoy no. No puedo prometerte nada sobre mañana.

Se rio y retrocedió un paso.

—Mañana pondré una etiqueta de advertencia en mi parachoques, para que todos sepan que no deben caminar por detrás en ningún momento. Estoy seguro de que hacen señalamientos de Tengan cuidado con el cisne*.

Dios. No pude evitar reírme al imaginar uno en medio de la defensa. Ahora como que sí quería uno, aunque no quería que fuera por mi mala manera de manejar. Sólo lo quería porque sí.

—Sería divertido.

—Divertido y un servicio a la comunidad para el resto de nosotros. —Se rio entre dientes—. Cuídate y usa tu retrovisor de camino a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Y dónde queda lo divertido? —le dije mientras se despedía y se dirigía a su Audi, que era todo lo contrario al pedazo de basura que tenía como camioneta.

Revisó su celular de nuevo y luego intento llamar a alguien; supongo que a Tanya. Se despidió de nuevo al meterse al carro con el celular pegado a la oreja.

Vaya, de verdad fue más amable de lo que merecía.

—¿Quién era ese? —exigió saber Alice, haciendo que me concentrara en ella de nuevo.

—Edward Cullen —le dije, poniendo la camioneta en marcha. Pasé junto a Edward, intentando parecer más competente que su última impresión de mi forma de conducir.

—¡Es muy lindo! —me dijo, puntuando su afirmación con un saltito.

—Está saliendo con Tanya —le dije, esperando aplastar cualquier fantasía sobre Edward Cullen que intentara tener.

—Oh. —Suspiró y palmeó mi rodilla—. ¿Siquiera sabes por qué ella te odia tanto?

Tenía teorías, pero no una razón sólida.

—Tuve que besar a Edward durante un juego de la botella cuando estábamos en primaria, ella estaba enamorada de él y yo lo sabía. El día después de eso, ella dejó de hablarme a menos de que fuera para decir algo malo. —Me encogí de hombros—. Además, Angela y yo nos hicimos más cercanas, y quizá ella se sintió que la dejamos fuera en ese momento. No sé. Parece una locura odiarme después de que, al final, ella fue la que se quedó con él.

—El amor te hace hacer locuras —me dijo Alice.

Suspiré aliviada cuando entré en nuestra cochera.

—¿Y tú sabes eso… por qué?

—Los libros que lees —dijo, riéndose mientras apagaba la camioneta.

—No los has leído, ¿verdad? —exigí saber porque, mierda, papá me mataría.

—¡No! Sólo estaba suponiendo. Leí las contraportadas. —Se veía tan orgullosa de sí misma mientras se quitaba el casco y abría la puerta—. Y mañana me iré en bicicleta a la escuela.

Suspiré y me bajé por mi lado.

—Le pediré a papá que nos deje y Angela o Emmett nos pueden traer a casa. —Era hora de admitir la derrota. Un rey de la preparatoria arrollado era suficiente. Tuve suerte de que Edward fuera más amable de lo que debería ser.

—Buena idea, hermana —me dijo, saltando hacia la casa.

Síp. Era mejor mantener mis pies en el suelo. Mi cabeza ya estaba en las nubes, como siempre decía mi hermana. No necesitaba que el resto de mí también lo estuviera.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

—¿Bella?

Alcé la vista de la estufa, donde estaba preparando macarrones con queso.

—¿Qué necesitas? —le pregunté a Alice.

—Estoy haciendo una tarjeta de cumpleaños para Maddie y necesito pegamento. ¿Sabes dónde está?

—En mi escritorio —me dije—. Ve y tómalo, pero luego aséate para la cena. Ya está casi lista.

—Bien. —Corrió a buscar su pegamento mientras yo sacaba el pollo del horno.

Papá llegó justo cuando estaba poniendo los platos en la mesa y Alice se unió a nosotros unos minutos después.

—Aquí están mis niñas. —Nos abrazó a cada una—. ¿Cómo estuvo su primer día?

—Bien —le dije, y Alice se lanzó en un recuento detallado de todo lo que había pasado en el quinto grado mientras comíamos. Habló durante toda la cena sin parar.

No le presté atención ya que ya lo había escuchado todo, hasta que vagamente oí algo sobre "Bella casi atropella a un chico muy lindo".

—¿Bells? —preguntó, dándome su mirada de policía.

Suspiré.

—Lo sé. Apesto para manejar. ¿Podrías llevarnos a la escuela? Puedo conseguirnos quién nos traiga a casa.

—Seguro. —Su bigote se movió—. Intentaré buscar algo de tiempo este fin de semana para sacarte a manejar en la camioneta.

Sonreí, sabiendo que no iba a pasar. Papá trabajaba mucho y muy duro, y durante el poco tiempo libre que tenía, le gustaba relajarse. Manejar conmigo no era relajante para nadie.

—Suena bien, papá.

—Y ahora, ¿qué te parece si ponemos _Rueda de la fortuna_ y apostamos? —preguntó papá, sonriendo.

—Sabes que siempre te gano. —No era nada más que la verdad.

—Ali me va a ayudar, ¿verdad, nena?

—¡Sí, papi!

—¿Bells? —preguntó mientras llevábamos los platos al fregadero y comenzábamos a lavarlos.

—Seguro.

—Bien. Extraño a mis niñas. A todas.

Sonrió con tristeza y supe que estaba pensando en Rose. Dios, yo también la extrañaba. No me di cuenta de lo mucho que dependía de ella hasta que ya no estuvo aquí. Ayudé a papá a cargar el lavavajillas y luego me acomodé en la sala. Nosotros tres era nuestra nueva normalidad. Los cambios apestaban.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

El resto de la semana fue mejor ya que yo no era la que estaba tras el volante. Papá nos dejaba, lo cual era vergonzoso ya que manejaba la patrulla, pero supuse que era menos vergonzoso que matar a uno de mis compañeros, incluso a Tanya.

Angela estuvo de regreso durante el almuerzo y Emmett se nos unió una vez. Supongo que los demás días los pasó solo. Sabía que iba a extrañar a Rose y estar cerca de mí debía recordarle a ella. Nuestras sesiones de juegos luego de la escuela habían quedado completamente olvidadas. Aunque eso estaba bien. Yo tenía tarea. Y mis libros.

Llegó la noche del viernes y me acomodé felizmente a ver _16 Velas_ con Alice por billonésima vez.

—¿Estás segura de que no tienes nada mejor que hacer? —preguntó, acostando su cabeza en una almohada en mi regazo.

Pasé mis dedos por su cabello oscuro.

—¿Qué podría ser mejor que pasar la tarde contigo y Jake Ryan?

—¿Pasarla con un chico de verdad? —sugirió.

Mi mente automáticamente fue a Emmett, pero sacudí la cabeza. Ahora las cosas eran diferentes, sin Rose para detener mis sentimientos y con sus sentimientos por ella coloreando todas nuestras interacciones.

—Chicos de fantasía como Jake Ryan son más divertidos que los de verdad —le dije—. Menos drama.

—Creo que necesitas un novio.

Me reí.

—No lo necesito, pero incluso aunque así fuera, no es como que pudiera conseguir en un santiamén.

—Sí se puede. —Alice se sentó y me miró—. Eres muy bonita, Bella.

Bufé por eso, pero ella sólo sacudió la cabeza y siguió.

—¡Lo eres! Y eres inteligente y divertida cuando quieres. Y te vistes genial.

Ahora sabía que estaba exagerando.

—Eres dulce, Alice. Y te amo. Eres todo lo que necesito.

Bufó antes de acostarse.

—Te mereces tu propio Jake Ryan.

—Gracias. Si lo encuentras, me lo mandas. —Como si alguno me estuviera esperando, especialmente aquí en Forks.

—Bien.

Negué con la cabeza y me concentré en mi película favorita. La ficción era suficiente para mí. Era más segura. La gente de verdad se iba, o incluso peor, morían. La gente de fantasía no. ¿Quién necesitaba la realidad? Yo no.

* * *

*Juego de palabras entre _Hell_ -Infierno y _Bells_ -Bella.

*Juego de palabras con el apellido de Bella, _Swans_ -Cisne.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Carta 2

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Nolebucgrl** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Nolebucgrl** , I just translate.

* * *

 **A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré**

 **Segunda Carta**

Querido Edward,

Creo que eres hermoso. Por dentro y por fuera, incluso con tus frenos. Y de verdad fue algo genial el que pudiera sentirlos debajo de tus labios cuando nos besamos esta noche. Aunque espero que no te hayan lastimado. Sería una pena que nuestro primer beso te hiciera sangrar.

Nuestro primer beso. Mi primer beso. No sé si fue también el tuyo o no. Terminó tan rápido, probablemente porque todos nos estaban mirando. Me gustaría pensar que por eso fue tan rápido y no porque no quisieras besarme cuando la botella te señaló a ti.

Tengo que admitir que esperaba que señalara a Tyler Crowley, y no porque piense que no eres lindo o algo así, sino porque he estado enamorada de él desde el campamento de verano. Y también porque Tanya está enamorada de ti. Pero ahora yo también.

Ella se enojaría mucho si le dijera que ahora siento algo por ti, pero ¿cómo podría no sentirlo? Tus labios se sintieron tan suaves y tiernos contra los míos. Y realmente me gustó que sostuvieras mis manos durante todo el tiempo, como si supieras que necesitaba algo a lo que aferrarme para no asustarme o salir corriendo o hacer algo tonto. Eso hubiera sido vergonzoso frente a la mitad de nuestro grupo.

Mi mamá una vez me dijo que uno siempre recuerda sus primeras grandes experiencias, como tu primer amor, tu primer beso y así. Y siempre recordaré nuestro primer beso porque fue algo así como perfecto. Hubiera sido más perfecto si no nos hubieran estado viendo mientras esperaban su turno para girar la botella.

Ahora que sé cómo se siente besarte, me pregunto cómo se sentirá tomar tu mano, recargar mi cabeza en tu hombro, mirar tus hermosos ojos verdes y ser tu novia. Creo que sería maravilloso. Igual que tú.

Espero que sepas que amé nuestro primer beso y en serio, en serio espero que lleguemos a tener un segundo, tercero, cuarto y muchos besos más después de este. Estoy a punto de irme a dormir y todavía puedo sentir tus labios en los míos. Espero soñar con ellos esta noche. Y cada noche hasta que pueda besarte de nuevo.

Con amor,

Tu chica si tú así lo quieres, Bella.


	6. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Nolebucgrl** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Nolebucgrl** , I just translate.

* * *

 **A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré**

 **Capítulo 4**

—¡Dios mío! ¿Escuchaste la noticia?

Angela me abordó en el mismo segundo en que me bajé de la patrulla de mi papá, así que no estaba segura de qué era lo que podría haber escuchado, a menos de que sonara por la radio, lo cual… no.

—¿Qué noticia? —pregunté, notando su expresión de alegría pura. Al parecer, algo bueno había pasado.

—¡La Pareja de Oro ya no están juntos! —acentuó su declaración con un giro, haciendo que su larga falda azul flotara alrededor de sus piernas.

Maldición. Esas sí que eran noticias.

—¿Edward y Tanya terminaron? ¿Por qué?

Por favor, que él haya dejado su trasero posiblemente alterado quirúrgicamente. Por favor.

Ang arrugó la cara.

—Parece que ella conoció a un tipo mayor y ya sólo dejaba a Edward de lado.

Maldición. Me pregunté si ella estaría con ese tipo cuando Edward la estaba buscando la semana pasada.

—Así que ella lo dejó a él.

Eso apestaba para Edward, quien era un chico amable y se merecía algo mejor que Tanya. Pero él la amaba, y sabía lo mucho que apestaba cuando no podías tener a la persona amada.

—Es una pena. —Ang me miró de soslayo, así que aclaré—: Para Edward, porque probablemente él se siente mal. No podrían importarme menos los sentimientos de Tanya.

—Ugh. Lo sé. Desearía que él la aplastara como insecto y la dejara llorando en la cafetería, pero es lo que es.

Y sí que lo era. A dónde quiera que iba, todos parecían estar hablando de la ruptura. Me alegraba que Rose hubiera terminado con Emmett cuando todavía no empezaba la escuela, ya era lo suficientemente duro para él sin todo el chismorreo añadido. La mayoría todavía asumía que él estaba con mi hermana porque él no había dicho otra cosa y yo no iba a hacerlo. Angela era la única persona a la que yo le había dicho y ella no iba a decirle a nadie.

Casi me sentí feliz cuando el entrenador Peterson anunció que correríamos la ridícula milla fitness, porque a pesar de que no tenía a Emmett para correr conmigo, al menos podría dejar de escuchar sobre Tanya y Edward. Ya había tenido suficiente de su nombre para todo el día. En realidad, para todo el año. Comencé la primera vuelta con un trote decente, deteniéndome hasta caminar cuando el entrenador se sentó en las bancas y comenzó a leer. Con un poco de suerte, tal vez sólo tendría que hacer dos vueltas esta vez.

—¡Bella!

Volteé y vi que una mitad de la antigua pareja de oro se dirigía a mí. Afortunadamente, era la mitad buena.

—Edward —dije cuando se detuvo junto a mí. No estaba segura de sí se suponía que debía preguntarle cómo estaba o algo así. No estaba muy familiarizada con la etiqueta de relaciones ya que nunca había tenido una relación de la que hablar.

—Hola.

Se veía muy incómodo, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro y mirando a su alrededor como si temiera que lo vieran conmigo. Quiero decir, sabía que no era la chica más popular de la escuela, pero no tenía piojos, ni lepra, ni nada así.

—Escucha, me siento halagado, pero Tanya y yo acabamos de terminar.

¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?

—Uh, bieeen. —Ni siquiera lo había visto desde que eso sucedió, así que ¿por qué rayos podría pensar que yo… qué? ¿Lo quería?

Se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Es sólo que todavía la amo, ¿sabes?

—Seguro —comenté porque, a pesar de que nunca debió amarla porque ella era mala, sí la había amado y yo no esperaba que dejara de hacerlo sólo porque ella terminara con él.

Me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Y no es que no sea una buena carta. En serio lo es. —Y ahora yo estaba completamente perdida. Pensaba que quizá alguien había comenzado un rumor de que ahora yo iba a intentar algo estando él soltero, lo cual era absolutamente ridículo, pero bueno, es la prepa. Pero ¿una carta? ¿Alguien le había escrito una nota falsa a mi nombre?

—Edward, no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando. No te escribí ninguna carta.

Su sonrisa creció en una más burlona y se sacó un pedazo de papel del bolsillo.

—" _Querido Edward, creo que eres hermoso. Por dentro y por fuera, incluso con tus frenos._ "

Y de repente no podía escuchar ninguna palabra que decía sobre el zumbido de mi cabeza. No. No podía ser. Esas eran mis palabras. Mis palabras secretas de las que absolutamente nadie en el mundo debía enterarse.

—No. No, no, no.

El zumbido se hizo más fuerte y de repente todo se puso negro. Milagrosamente tranquilo y en silencio. Sí, esto estaba mejor. Me quedaría en la oscuridad.

—Bella. ¡Bella! ¡Despierta!

Sentí unas leves palmadas en la mejilla, seguidas de una sacudida en mis hombros. Maldición. Abrí los ojos y encontré un atractivo rostro inclinándose sobre mí, se veía ligeramente asustado.

—¿Estás bien?

En serio era hermoso. Mi carta había sido sincera. Mierda. Mi carta.

Me senté y Edward se recargó en sus talones, todavía me veía con preocupación.

—Estoy bien —le aseguré—. Te puedes ir ahora.

—No estás bien. Te desmayaste. Tal vez deberías ir a la enfermería.

Ugh. No necesitaba ir a la enfermería. O que me recordaran que me desmayé como una de esas mujeres de los romances antiguos que leía. Claro que ellas se desmayaban a causa del romance puro, no expuestas a una humillación como a la que yo me enfrentaba, pero no importaba. De cualquier manera, era vergonzoso. Yo no era de las que se desmayaban.

—No necesito ir a la enfermería. —Hora de darle la cara, Swan—. Y no sé cómo conseguiste esa carta, pero si de verdad la leíste, entonces sabes que la escribí hace mucho. Después de todo, ya no tienes frenos. —Sonrió, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos. Los frenos habían hecho su trabajo.

—Pensé que quizá me la habías mandado para recordarme ese primer beso y tal vez pedirme otro.

Bufé ante esa tontería. Como si tuviera el valor de hacer algo así.

—De alguna manera logré superarte durante los siguientes cuatro años.

—No sé… soy muy inolvidable.

Rodé los ojos y me levanté, intentando deshacerme de la bruma en la que entré desde que me di cuenta de que él tenía mi carta.

—Bueno, ya que ninguno anda tras el otro, creo que deberías regresarme la carta y podemos pretender que esto nunca pasó. —Estaba cien por ciento a favor de ese plan.

—No lo creo, Swan. Es una buena carta. Creo que me la quedaré para recordar un momento tan grande de nuestras vidas. Me alegra haberla recibido.

Comencé a preguntarle si se había metido a mi casa por alguna extraña razón cuando vi algo terrible sobre su hombro. Emmett se dirigía hacia nosotros, algo que normalmente hubiera sido muy bueno, pero noté que sostenía un pedazo de hoja doblado en su mano. Un pedazo de papel que parecía ser una copia del que estaba en la mano de Edward.

Oh no. No. Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla. La peor pesadilla que había tenido jamás. Esto no podía estar pasando. Tomando todo en cuenta, el que Edward recibiera su carta no había sido tan malo. Ambos ya nos estábamos riendo de eso. Nadie salió dañado. Pero ¿Emmett? El que Emmett recibiera su carta podría arruinar todo. Nuestra amistad. Mi relación con mi hermana. Todo. Tenía que hacer algo.

—Entonces, ya que supongo que no estás secretamente enamorada de mí, podemos sol…

Pero Edward nunca logró terminar su oración, porque me estiré y lo agarré del cuello de su camiseta, jalándolo hacia mí y haciéndolo perder el balance. Presioné mis labios contra los suyos cuando se fue hacia enfrente, cayendo sobre mí en medio de la pista. Lo sostuve con todas mis fuerzas, no quería que se alejara. Emmett tenía que pensar que esto era real.

No estaba segura, pero parecía como si los labios de Edward se movieran con los míos. Aunque quizá estaba intentando preguntarme qué demonios estaba haciendo, no es que yo lo supiera en realidad. El sonido de un silbato y de alguien gritando mi hombre penetró mi consciencia, supuse que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo, así que liberé mi agarre en Edward y lo empujé lejos de mí.

Pobre tipo. Se veía completamente confundido, pero no me importaba. Porque Emmett se había detenido a unos veinte pies de nosotros y nos estaba mirando. No estaba segura de qué significaba su expresión, pero en realidad no quería saber.

Me puse de pie, murmuré un _lo siento_ y corrí junto al malacariento entrenador Peterson, que me estaba gritando sobre que debía estar corriendo, no besando, y me dijo que me fuera al vestidor para calmarme. De alguna manera logré correr menos de una vuelta. Un nuevo récord mundial. Emmett estaría impresionado si alguna vez volvíamos a hablar. Y no lo haríamos. Porque él tenía mi carta y todo era un desastre.

Después de bañarme me dirigí a mi última clase del día, deseando haber arriesgado mi vida y haber manejado a la escuela para poder saltarme las clases e irme a casa. Me pregunté si Charlie me dejaría estudiar desde casa. De todas formas, quizá él nunca se daría cuenta si lo hiciera.

—Hola, Bella.

Mierda. En serio tenía que concentrarme. Si no era cuidadosa, no podría evitar a Emmett. Y a Edward, viendo que lo besé justo después de decirle que ya no me interesaba. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Oh, cierto. Concéntrate.

Erick Yorkie estaba parado frente a mí. Eric del baile de Sadie Hawkins. Eric de la carta número tres… oh, Dios, no otro.

—Por favor, dime que no recibiste una carta mía.

Soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo haría si pudiera, pero entonces estaría mintiendo.

Maldición. Tenía que irme a casa. Cuando lo hiciera, encontraría todas mis cartas en la bonita caja de satín azul, donde pertenecían, y este día sería tan solo un muy detallado producto de mi imaginación.

—Mira, Eric. La escribí hace mucho tiempo. No tengo un enamoramiento contigo ni nada por el estilo. —Mierda, ¿sonó muy rudo?—. No es que no seas un tipo genial. Es que… eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

Sonrió, sus ojos oscuros brillaban.

—Así es. Y nos la pasamos muy bien en ese baile, pero en realidad no creía que siguieras interesada en mí.

—No, en absoluto.

Mierda, ¿fue grosero? Eric parecía estar de acuerdo mientras echaba su cabeza atrás y reía.

—Es algo bueno, viendo que soy gay, sabes.

No, no lo sabía. Pero me alegraba que no se sintiera insultado.

—Qué bueno. Quiero decir, que no estés molesto o algo así.

Se rio entre dientes y lanzó un brazo a mi alrededor.

—¿Cómo podría sentirme molesto? Yo era muy tímido y en ese entonces me sentía muy inseguro de mí, luego tú me invitaste a bailar y me hiciste sentir que pertenecía ahí. Yo también tenía un enamoramiento contigo, aunque no de manera romántica.

Bueno, al menos alguien correspondía mis sentimientos, incluso si era del otro bando. Así era mi vida.

—Vamos, Bella. Déjame acompañarte a clase, en honor a que tú eres mi única chica.

No podía resistirme a su sonrisa y su naturaleza feliz. Un novio gay era mejor que nada. Caminé a su lado.

—Entonces, ¿en serio te gustó mi carta?

Se rio.

—No, Bella. Amé tu carta.

Al menos una de ellas no había arruinado mi vida.

Pasé por el resto del día. Cuando sonó la última campana corrí a mi casillero, lista para salir de aquí. Alice iba a ir a casa de Lauren, así que caminaría a casa, viendo que mi plan de conseguir un aventón de Emmett no iba a funcionar ya que planeaba esconderme de él durante los siguientes dos años.

Agarré los libros que necesitaba y mantuve la cabeza gacha mientras salía. Sabía dónde se estacionaba Emmett usualmente, así que me dirigí a la derecha, añadiéndole tiempo extra a mi caminata, pero probablemente era algo bueno viendo que ni siquiera había corrido una vuelta hoy.

Exhalé un suspiro de alivio cuando llegué a la orilla del estacionamiento. Iba a atravesar por los árboles en lugar de caminar por la banqueta. Podía hacerlo. Un día menos de evitar a Emmett. Faltaban muchos, muchos más.

—Bella. Necesito hablar contigo.

Mierda.

* * *

Oh, oh. ¿Quién será?

¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Carta 3

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Nolebucgrl** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Nolebucgrl** , I just translate.

* * *

 **A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré**

 **Tercera Carta**

Querido Eric,

Me divertí mucho en el baile esta noche. Eres muy buen bailarín. Nunca antes había bailado con un chico. A menos que cuente bailar con Emmett y Angela, algo que no cuenta para mí.

Cuando rodeaste mi cintura con tus brazos y comenzamos a bailar al son de _All of me_ , me perdí en tus ojos. Creo que esa debería ser nuestra canción, ¿no crees? ¡No es que bailar _Happy_ no fuera divertido! ¡Estaba muy feliz de estar contigo!

Lamento haberte pisado tanto. Supongo que debí haber practicado antes del baile, ¿eh? ¡La próxima vez lo haré mejor!

¿Crees que habrá una próxima vez? Sentía que sólo existíamos nosotros dos mientras bailábamos y todos los demás del salón desaparecieron. ¿También lo sentiste? Quería que me besaras, pero ya que realmente no estábamos solos, me alegra que no lo hicieras. Quiero que nuestro primer beso sea privado y especial. Todos los besos deberían serlo, ¿no?

Nunca antes he besado a alguien, pero ahora sé con quién quiero hacerlo. Una pista, ¡eres tú! ¡Espero que te sientas igual!

Soñaré con nuestro baile y en mi sueño, ¡nos besaremos! Espero que tus sueños sean iguales a los míos.

Soñando contigo.

Con amor,

Bella.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!


	8. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Nolebucgrl** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Nolebucgrl** , I just translate.

* * *

 **A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré**

 **Capítulo 5**

—Creí que ya habíamos hablado. —En serio, ¿qué más podía decir? Me refería a que, sí, yo lo besé y hui, pero en serio, eso debió haberle dicho todo.

Edward alzó una ceja y señaló una de las mesas exteriores, cerca del lugar donde casi había logrado hacer mi escapada.

Suspiré pesadamente y lo seguí a la banca. Al parecer si íbamos a hablar. ¿Qué más daba tener una conversación humillante más con él?

—Lamento haberte besado.

Su brillante sonrisa apareció cuando se sentó.

—Yo no lo lamento.

Eso era… raro.

—Pero me acababas de decir que no estabas listo para intentar algo. —Negué con la cabeza—. No es que esa fuera mi intención.

—¿Qué era lo que intentabas hacer? —preguntó, inclinándose hacia enfrente.

Pues mierda.

—Vi a Emmett viniendo hacia nosotros con su carta en la mano. No quería lidiar con eso y pensé que besarte era la mejor manera de hacerle pensar que la carta no significaba nada.

Edward se echó hacia atrás con el ceño fruncido.

—Entonces, ¿no fui el único que recibió una carta?

Oh, dios. Ahórrenme el ego masculino.

—¿De verdad creíste que eres el único chico del que me he en… que me ha gustado?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Ya no me siento especial.

Rodé los ojos.

—¿Cuántas cartas eran?

Ugh. Dios.

—Cinco. Y al menos tres ya las recibieron. No tengo idea de cómo.

—¿Cinco? —se llevó una mano al corazón—. ¿Quién más está compitiendo conmigo por tu corazón?

Nos miramos el uno al otro por varios segundos y supe que no iba a retroceder.

—Eric Yorkie, Jasper Whitlock y Tyler Crowley.

Edward comenzó a carcajearse.

—¿En serio? —preguntó cuando logró recuperar el aliento—. Yorkie es gay.

—Eso he escuchado —murmure—. Pero yo no sabía eso en séptimo grado. Probablemente ni él lo sabía tampoco. Debería preguntarle ya que, a diferencia de _ciertas_ personas, él no se molestó por mi carta.

—No me molesté —dijo, todavía riéndose en voz baja—. Pero ¿Whitlock? Vas a tener que cambiar un poco de apariencia si quieres atraparlo. Lo vi babeando sobre una vieja foto de Eleanor Roosevelt, o alguien así.

Bien, eso fue divertido y me reí.

—En realidad dudo que fuera Eleanor Roosevelt, pero sí, admito que Jasper es así. Su carta fue de cuando participamos en Model UN, en sexto grado.

Su conocimiento sobre el Primer Congreso Continental me había impresionado. ¿Qué podía decir? La inteligencia seguía siendo sexy, aunque también ser sexy seguía siendo sexy.

—¿Y Crowley? Por favor, dime que esa no es una carta reciente.

Dios, no.

—¿El regalo de Dios para las mujeres, o más bien lo que a él le gusta creer? No, no lo creo.

Tyler era ahora uno de esos chicos que pensaban que todas las chicas de la escuela andaban tras de él. Le rogaba a Dios que él no hubiera recibido su carta, porque entonces lo tomaría como prueba de que era tan maravilloso como pensaba.

Edward estaba esperando, todavía sonriéndome.

—Campamento Tikihama, justo antes de entrar a sexto grado. Trabajamos juntos en nuestro papalote.

Esa carcajada resonó de nuevo y me uní a él porque, en serio, eso era todo lo que se había necesitado para que comenzara a formarse el enamoramiento.

—Hombre, quién diría que era tan fácil lograr que una chica se enamorara de ti cuando eras joven —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Papalotes y Model UN. Y pensar que sudé con ese primer beso.

Golpeé su brazo.

—Eso fue entonces. Todas eran cartas muy viejas, como sabes. Excepto la de Emmett.

La risa desapareció de su cara.

—¿Qué tan reciente era la de Emmett?

Dios. Mátame ahora.

—De hace un par de semanas.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—O sea, ¿mientras salía con tu hermana?

—¡No! ¡Ellos terminaron!

Me miró con escepticismo.

—No había escuchado sobre eso.

—Nadie lo sabe. Fue justo antes de que ella se fuera a Inglaterra. No quería atarlo mientras ella estaba al otro lado del mundo.

—Muy bien, pero… —se calló, probablemente no estaba seguro de qué decir porque, ¿Qué podía decir? Me porté horrible.

—No es como si hubiera pretendido hacer algo al respecto. —Suspiré y dejé caer la cabeza entre mis manos—. Él fue mi mejor amigo por años antes de que ellos decidieran empezar a salir. Y lo quería, como quieres a un mejor amigo.

Miré entre mis dedos y vi a Edward asentir.

—Supongo que el verlo como novio, como el novio de Rose, me abrió los ojos ante el increíble chico que era más allá de una forma amistosa. ¡Pero nunca hice nada al respecto! ¡Y no iba a hacerlo! Solo escribí una carta sobre cómo yo no lo hubiera dejado, como lo hizo Rose, y tampoco hubiera terminado con él si fuera mío. Se suponía que él nunca iba a verla. Dios. Es un desastre.

—Sí, puedo notarlo. —Edward estiró el brazo y me aparto las manos de la cara—. Lamento haberme burlado de las cartas. Eso no estuvo bien de mi parte.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No. Es bueno reírse de todas las demás. Era ridículas. Pero, Emmett… todo se arruinará si piensa que lo deseo. Y si le dice a mi hermana… Dios. —Rose me odiaría.

Edward asintió.

—Esto es bueno.

Lo miré boquiabierta.

—¿Qué?

Sonrió.

—No, no porque Emmett sepa. Quiero decir, creo que nos podemos ayudar el uno al otro.

Oh, ¿en serio?

—¿Cómo?

Sonrió.

—Pues después de que me besaste hoy…

Gemí ante el recuerdo.

—En serio desearía que te olvidaras de eso.

—No puedo hacerlo, Swan. Verás, le llegó el chisme a Tanya de que tú y yo nos estábamos besando en medio de la pista, y se enojó.

Se veía completamente alegre ante esta revelación, mientras que yo tenía ganas de vomitar.

—Entonces me quiere patear el culo. ¿Qué hay de nuevo en eso? —Aparte de que todos en la escuela creían que lo habíamos hecho en la pista.

—No solo estaba enojada, estaba celosa. Odia que ya la haya superado —dijo, haciendo comillas con los dedos en la palabra _superado_.

Bueno, eso estaba mal.

—Pero ella también ya te superó, ¿por qué tú no puedes hacerlo?

—¡Exacto! —Edward alzó las manos—. Cree que debo esperarla hasta que se canse de ese otro tipo y luego la reciba con brazos abiertos.

Claro que creía eso. Ella era así de egoísta.

—Eso apesta, Edward.

Asintió.

—Así es. Pero ahora que piensa que tú y yo estamos saliendo, está totalmente enojada. También se la pasa mandándome mensajes.

Sacó su celular y me mostró el que había llegado minutos antes. No era nada importante, sólo que esperaba que él tuviera una buena noche, pero de todas formas era raro.

—Bueno, supongo que es algo bueno para ti. —No estaba segura de qué decir.

—Bueno para nosotros, querrás decir.

Ante mi mirada, sin duda confundida, continuó:

—Mira, tú quieres que Emmett piense que la carta no significó nada, o más bien no significa nada, porque te intereso yo. Y yo quiero a Tanya de regreso. Podemos ayudarnos el uno al otro pretendiendo que esto —se señaló a sí mismo y a mí— es real.

—¿Quieres que finja que salimos? —pregunté, mi voz extrañamente chillona.

—Sí. No es como si no nos lleváramos bien. Eres una chica genial. Pasaremos tiempo juntos y los haremos pensar que ya los superamos.

Esto era tan raro.

—Pero podrías salir de verdad con cualquier chica de la escuela.

Se encogió de hombros, sin molestarse en negarlo.

—Tal vez, pero quiero a Tanya de regreso. Y no quiero usar a nadie para lograrlo. Ambos entraríamos en esto estando de acuerdo que no es real, así que nadie sale lastimado ni nada así.

Era una locura.

—De ninguna forma.

—¿Por qué no, Bella? ¿Vas a huir de Emmett todos los días durante los siguientes dos años?

Sí, en realidad ese había sido mi plan. De acuerdo, tal vez no era un buen plan, pero ¿esto? ¿Funcionaría? Quiero decir, tal vez funcionaría para mí, pero ¿y para él?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que Tanya estaría celosa de que tú estés conmigo? Quiero decir, el beso pudo haber sido la excepción. No soy el tipo de chica que provoca celos.

Edward estudió mi cara por un momento.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Sabes a que me refiero. No soy guapa como Tanya o mi hermana. Deberías pedirle a Jessica Stanley que sea tu novia falsa. —Ella era bonita y era amiga de Tanya.

Edward arrugó la cara.

—Primero, Jessica es muy molesta.

Eso era muy cierto.

—Segundo, no te ves a ti misma con claridad. Eres una chica muy bonita.

Rodé los ojos, haciéndolo reír.

—¡Lo eres! Y aparte de eso, tienes tu propio estilo.

Bajé la vista a la blusa vintage de encaje que había comprado en una tienda local.

—¿Y por mi propio estilo, te refieres a que no tengo? —pregunté, porque su novia, quiero decir exnovia, usaba a los diseñadores más modernos que había.

—Sobresales, Swan, incluso si crees que no lo haces. Eres genial. Y usualmente no te importa lo que los demás piensen de ti, sin contar la conversación actual, lo que te hace aún más genial.

Bueno, tenía razón en una cosa. La mayor parte del tiempo no me importaba lo que la gente pensaba de mí; al menos, no los dejaba pensar que me importaba.

—Y tercero, Tanya te odia.

En eso estábamos totalmente de acuerdo.

—Lo sé.

—Así que, si tu exnovio comenzara a salir con la chica que más odias, ¿cómo reaccionarías? —preguntó con expresión de triunfo.

—Nunca he tenido novio. —Lo que hacía que todo esto fuera tan horrible—. No quiero que mi primer novio sea uno falso.

Se veía sorprendido ante mi admisión.

—¿Nunca has tenido novio?

—Solo en mi imaginación. Y escribirles es lo que me metió en problemas.

—Bien, pero actualmente no quieres uno, ¿a menos que de verdad quieras a Emmett?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No. Él es de Rose, e incluso si nunca regresan, él siempre será de Rose. Ella es mi hermana. Nunca haría algo con él porque la lastimaría. Amo a Rose más de lo que alguna vez podría amarlo a él.

—Entonces, ¿qué tiene de malo hacerle creer que estamos juntos por un tiempo? Puedes decirle que tenías un pequeño enamoramiento, pero que cuando estuvimos juntos, te diste cuenta de que no era nada.

No era mala idea. Quiero decir, no amaba la idea de ayudar a Edward a recuperar a Tanya, pero sí me gustaba que ella se enojara pensando que estábamos juntos. Hacer enojar a Tanya era un agradable beneficio de esta tonta idea.

—Si lo hacemos, tenemos que poner reglas.

La cara de Edward se iluminó.

—Por supuesto.

Abrí mi mochila, saqué una libreta y una pluma. La abrí y escribí _Las Reglas_ en la parte de arriba, haciendo reír a Edward.

—La primera regla es no besar.

—¿Qué clase de regla es esa? —exigió saber—. Tú ya me besaste.

—Eso fue hecho por desesperación. Te dije que nunca he tenido novio y creo que debería guardar mis besos para alguien real.

—Nadie va a creer que estamos juntos si no te puedo besar.

Tenía algo de razón en eso, viendo que él y Tanya siempre estaban besándose para que todos los vieran. Pero estaba decidida sobre esto. ¿Qué podíamos hacer? Y de repente lo supe.

—Puedes meter tu mano en mi bolsillo trasero.

Edward me miró confundido.

—¿Puedo tocarte el trasero? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Dios.

—¿Nunca has visto _Dieciséis Velas_?

—No.

—Dios. Regla número dos es que la vas a ver conmigo. —Lo agregué a la lista—. Una de las escenas iniciales es del chico poniendo su mano en el bolsillo trasero de la chica. Les demostraba a todos que estaban juntos.

Edward suspiró, pero asintió.

—Bien. No te besaré en los labios, pero me reservo el derecho de hacerlo en la mejilla o la sien.

Eso era justo. Modifiqué la regla número uno con _No besos en los labios_.

—Regla número tres: no decirle a nadie sobre esto. Estamos juntos en lo que a todos concierne —le dije, escribiéndolo.

—La primera regla del _Club de la pelea_.

—¿Qué?

—¿Nunca la has visto? La primera regla del club de la pelea es que no existe el club de la pelea.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Oh, diablos no. Añade eso a la lista con tu película entonces. Por cada película de chicas, añadimos una de mis favoritas.

Eso era justo. Modifiqué la regla número dos.

—¿Qué más?

—Tienes que ir a mis juegos, a las fiestas y bailes conmigo.

Gemí y se rio.

—Necesitamos que nos vean juntos fuera de la escuela. Sabes que tengo razón.

—Bien. —Me llegó la inspiración—. Entonces tienes que pasar por mí y por Alice y llevarnos de ida y regreso de la escuela.

Se rio.

—Estaré haciéndoles un favor a todos con eso, pero bien. Añádelo a la lista.

Añadí nuestra última regla a la lista.

—¿Algo más?

—Nos tomaremos las manos en los pasillos.

Tenía sentido. Lo agregué.

—Y tenemos que sentarnos juntos en las comidas, asambleas y esas cosas. —Ya no tendría que buscar con quién sentarme si Angela no estaba en la comida.

—Y si seguimos juntos, tienes que ir al viaje de campamento de la clase conmigo.

Vaya.

—Espera. ¡Faltan tres meses!

—Incluí un _si_ en mi declaración. Solo escríbelo.

—Bien, pero dentro de tres meses no seguiremos haciendo esto, así que no iré en absoluto. —Campamento con mis compañeros, por Dios.

—Ya veremos, Swan. Espero que no sea un problema, pero estoy cubriendo todas las contingencias.

—Sí, sí. ¿Algo más?

Lo pensó un minuto, y luego sonrió.

—Sí. Te voy a escribir cartas.

¿Qué? ¿Se estaba burlando de mí?

—¿Por qué?

—Tanya siempre se quejaba porque le gustaba escribirme notas en clases. ¿Qué es esto, los ochentas? Le mandaba mensajes durante todo el día, pero ella quería que le escribiera notitas cursis y se las diera entre clases y cosas así. La haría enojar muchísimo si lo hiciera por ti.

Hacer enojar a Tanya funcionaba muy bien para mí, así que lo añadí a la lista.

—De acuerdo.

—Creo que eso lo cubre todo. Siempre podemos agregarle más si sale algo.

Miré el papel frente a mí. En realidad, no eran tan malo. Y Edward era algo divertido. Podía hacer esto.

—Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato?

Asentí y estiré mi mano para que él la tomara, lo que hizo, riéndose por supuesto.

—Trato.

—Déjame cumplir con mi lado del trato. —Ante mi mirada de confusión, se paró y me ofreció su mano—. Te llevaré a casa.

Miré su mano unos momentos antes de tomarla.

—Supongo que no hay mejor tiempo que el presente. Hagámoslo.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!


	9. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Nolebucgrl** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Nolebucgrl** , I just translate.

* * *

 **A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré**

 **Capítulo 6**

—Entonces supongo que no tenemos que hacer ningún tipo de anuncio sobre esto, ¿verdad? Solo llegamos mañana juntos a la escuela, nos tomamos las manos y ¡bam!, ¿ya todos lo sabrán? —le pregunté a Edward mientras conducía hacia mi casa.

—Bueno, tenemos que agregarnos en redes sociales, cambiar nuestro estatus de Facebook y esas cosas.

¡Mierda!

—¿Por qué? ¡Rose lo verá!

—¿Y? ¿No quieres que sepa que tienes un novio que no es su novio?

De acuerdo, lo que él decía tenía sentido, pero de alguna forma, el que Rose lo supiera al otro lado del mundo lo hacía mucho más real que el que lo supiera la gente de Forks.

—No sé. Odio mentirle.

Edward me lanzó una mirada de incredulidad cuando giró en mi calle.

—¿Qué? Nunca me preguntó si sentía algo por Emmett. —Me preguntó si me molestaba que saliera con él y no me había molestado, al menos no en verdad. Pensé que era raro, sí, pero en realidad no tenía problemas con ello.

—Se verá raro si no publicamos fotos juntos y esas cosas —me dijo, y supe que tenía razón.

—Bien, yo… ¡oh mierda!

Edward soltó una risita cuando se paró en la entrada de mi casa y ambos vimos a Emmett sentado en los escalones del porche.

—No hay mejor momento que el presente, ¿eh? —preguntó, apagando su carro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunté, incapaz de apartar la mirada de Emmett.

—Acompaño a mi novia hasta la puerta de su casa —respondió, bajándose de su carro y corriendo al otro lado para abrirme la puerta. Me ofreció su mano—. Es por esto por lo que lo hacemos, ¿cierto?

Cierto. No quería enfrentar a Emmett justo ahora, pero no sería tan malo si lo hacía con Edward a mi lado. Tal vez. Ugh. Sí, sí sería malo.

Entrelazó nuestros dedos y me acompañó hasta la entrada. Sentía que con cada paso me acercaba más a una condena, pero era demasiado tarde para pedirle que me llevara a otro lado.

—Hola Emmett —dijo Edward cuando nos detuvimos frente al chico en cuestión, que se había parado cuando nos vio acercándonos.

—Hola Edward. —Aunque apenas y vio a Edward. Sus ojos estaban en mí—. Estaba esperando poder hablar contigo, Bella.

Dios, no sonaba para nada como sí mismo. La tensión que escuché en su voz y que vi en la forma en que se paraba me hizo retroceder.

Edward soltó mi mano y pasó su brazo por mi cintura.

—En realidad, Emmett, sólo llegamos para que Bella dejara sus libros antes de ir a comer.

¿En serio? Bien, era verdad.

—¿Por qué no vas a dejar tus cosas, nena?

¿Nena? No iba a responder a eso, así que sólo asentí y pasé junto a Emmett, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para no verlo. No tenía idea de cómo estaba reaccionando a esto, pero iba a aceptar la brillante idea de Edward de alejarnos de Emmett.

Me mantuve de espaldas a ambos chicos mientras abría la puerta y me apresuraba en entrar, colapsando contra la puerta en cuanto la cerré. ¿Ven? Es por esto que mantenía mis sentimientos solo para mí y mantenía relaciones imaginarias. Era muchísimo más fácil. Estaba lista para hiperventilar con tan solo ver a Emmett esperándome. Claramente no estaba destinada a tener novio.

—Entonces, ¿ahora estás con Bella?

Y necesitaba dejar de alterarme para poder escuchar. No estaba segura de que dejarlos solos fuera una buena idea, pero sentía que podía confiar en Edward, lo cual era sorprendente considerando la rapidez de esto.

—Eso parece, ¿no? —respondió, sin decir en realidad sí o no.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

¿Por qué demonios no? ¿Desde cuándo a Emmett le importaba lo que yo hacía?

—Bueno, no creo que dependa de ti, ¿cierto?

Demonios. Edward le estaba contestando. Sonaba molesto y algo arrogante. Desearía poder ver su cara justo ahora, porque en mi mente la arrogancia le quedaba muy bien.

—Bella no es el tipo de chica con la que reemplazas a alguien—le dijo Emmett.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿No era lo suficientemente buena para Edward luego de que tuvo a la crema y nata con Tanya? Créeme, estaba más que consciente de eso.

—No sabes nada sobre mí ni sobre nuestra relación —dijo Edward, sonaba incluso más enojado que antes.

Mierda. No debería dejarlos solos por mucho más tiempo. Sonaba como si fueran a pelearse por mí, lo que era ridículo ya que en realidad no estaba con ninguno de ellos.

—Sé que hasta hace cinco minutos estabas saliendo con Tanya. ¿Me estás diciendo que has tenido sentimientos por Bella durante todo este tiempo y ahora ya estás listo para salir con alguien nuevo?

—Te estoy diciendo que no es de tu incumbencia con quién salgo.

—Lo es cuando se trata de Bella.

Oh chico. Sabía que debía salir, pero no podría moverme, aunque me pagaran un millón de dólares.

—¿Y eso por qué? Sé que solían ser mejores amigos, pero no te he visto con ella últimamente. A mí me parece que su hermana se fue y tú también la dejaste atrás.

Mega mierda. ¿Cómo había notado Edward algo como eso? Ni siquiera me había admitido a mí que se sentía como si Emmett también me hubiera dejado. Todo había cambiado cuando Rose se fue.

—¡No sabes ni mierda sobre mi relación con Bella!

Bien, las voces se estaban alzando y en realidad no quería que le llamaran a mi papá para que detuviera una pelea en su propia casa. Planté una sonrisa en mi cara y abrí la puerta.

—Estoy lista —le dije a Edward, que fulminaba con la mirada a Emmett.

No pude ver la expresión de Em hasta que se giró para mirarme. Se veía tan malditamente triste. Mi corazón dolía por él, pero no lamentaba que Edward dijera lo que dijo. Emmett necesitaba saber que me había ignorado incluso antes de recibir mi estúpida carta y que ésta arruinara todo por completo.

—Qué bueno, estoy hambriento. —Y justo así, la rivalidad se fue de la cara de Edward cuando me sonrió y me ofreció su mano. La tomé como el salvavidas que era.

—Yo también. —Pero sabía que tenía que contestarle a Emmett—. Hablaré contigo después —le dije, no iba a definir cuándo sería ese después. Tal vez en uno o dos meses.

Sus ojos estaban en mi mano unida a la de Edward.

—Bella, de verdad creo que deberíamos hablar justo ahora.

—Perdón, ya tengo planes.

Edward me acercó a él y soltó mi mano, pasando su brazo de nuevo por mi cintura y sosteniéndome contra su costado.

La tristeza que había visto en la cara de Emmett fue remplazada por una mirada de enojo, esta vez dirigida a mí.

—Bien, pero no vengas conmigo llorando cuando él te rompa el corazón.

Vaya. Mensaje recibido. No pude contener un pequeño jadeo cuando sus palabras atravesaron mi corazón. ¿No se daba cuenta que sus palabras podrían lastimarme mucho más que cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer Edward?

—Sus sentimientos no son de tu incumbencia. Ella es una chica grande, ¿o no, Bella?

—Entonces, ¿de qué se trata esta mierda? ¿Estás intentando jugar conmigo? —Emmett alzó su carta y sentí que iba a desmayarme por segunda vez en el día.

Negué con la cabeza e intenté encontrar las palabras, pero no salía nada. Sentí a Edward apretar su agarre en mí, probablemente temía igual que yo que fuera a desmayarme de nuevo.

—Oh, ¿tú también recibiste una de esas? —Edward metió la mano libre en su bolsillo y sacó su carta—. Yo fui lo suficientemente inteligente para hacer algo respecto a la mía, ¿cierto, nena?

Ultra mierda. Emmett miró la hoja y luego a mí, y la furia saliendo de él me quemó hasta el centro de mi ser.

—Dime, ¿cuántas de estas escribiste?

Dios, ¿y si se enteraba?

—No importa. Sólo eran caprichos, pequeñas fantasías.

—Entonces, ¿por qué demonios la mandaste? No he podido dormir desde que la leí.

—Yo no las mandé. No sé qué pasó. —Miré a Edward buscando ayuda.

—Las cartas llegaron el viernes, entonces ¿por qué no hablaste con ella el fin de semana igual que yo?

Bien, era una mentira, pero también una pregunta válida. Si estaba tan molesto por ello, debió haberme preguntado antes, así no me hubieran agarrado desprevenida en la escuela.

—¡No sabía qué decir! —gritó Emmett—. Sigo sin saber, pero luego de esa mierda en la escuela, supuse que debía decir algo.

—Me parece que esperaste demasiado. —Edward tiró de mi cintura—. ¿Nos podemos ir? ¿O quieres quedarte aquí?

Me estaba dando una salida si la quería. Miré a Emmett, que sí parecía que llevaba días sin dormir. Me ponía triste, pero esto era lo mejor.

—Me voy contigo —le dije a Edward—. Lamento que la carta te haya molestado. Se suponía que nadie la vería, mucho menos tú. Creo que lo mejor es que ambos lo olvidemos.

Emmett sacudió la cabeza.

—Bien. No hay problema. —Rompió la carta justo frente a mí, tirando los pedacitos al piso—. Está olvidado.

Y se fue, dirigiéndose a su casa a dos casas de distancia. Íbamos a tener que mudarnos. Yo no podía ni siquiera comenzar a lidiar con esta incomodidad.

—Cabrón —murmuró Edward, soltándome para recoger los pedazos de papel. Los metió en su bolsillo y luego se giró hacia mí—. ¿Estás bien?

Negué con la cabeza porque sólo quería derrumbarme y llorar justo en ese momento. La única cosa que me mantenía en pie era la pequeña cantidad de orgullo que quedaba dentro de mí. Emmett podría estarme viendo desde la ventana justo ahora y no iba a dejarlo notar lo mucho que me había lastimado. Tal vez me lo merecía. Pero nunca pensé que él me lastimaría deliberadamente.

—Bien. —Edward me jaló hacia él y me besó la frente—. Sólo mantente así el tiempo suficiente para poder alejarte de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí, dejándolo tomar mi mano para guiarme a su carro. Me ayudó a entrar y cerró la puerta, corriendo al otro lado para encenderlo antes de salir de ahí.

—Puedes soltarlo ahora —me dijo Edward mientras navegaba entre las calles.

Me quedé ahí, entumecida, recordando cada momento en mi mente. Odiaba haber lastimado a Emmett. Odiaba haber escrito esa carta en primer lugar. Me odiaba por sentir lo que había sentido. Odiaba que Edward lo hubiera visto todo.

Detuvo el carro y miré a mí alrededor. Estábamos en un lugar que no reconocía.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Vamos. Quiero llevarte a un lugar privado.

Y a pesar de que nadie podía vernos, le dio la vuelta al carro y me abrió la puerta, tomando mi mano y guiándome a los árboles que había frente a nosotros. Caminamos en silencio por unos minutos mientras me preguntaba hacia dónde íbamos.

La luz comenzó a filtrarse entre los árboles que teníamos enfrente. Edward me jaló y me sorprendí ante el hermoso prado que había frente a nosotros. Tenía forma oval, el sol brillaba sobre el pasto y las flores crecían libremente en el claro. Edward me guío a un tronco que estaba caído del lado derecho, justo en la orilla donde estaba la sombra de los árboles.

—Vengo aquí cuando necesito estar solo. Pensé que quizá te gustaría.

Me senté en el tronco y abracé mis rodillas, mirando la belleza frente a mí.

—Es un buen lugar.

—Sí. —Se sentó junto a mí—. Lamento si empeore las cosas hace rato.

Las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo comenzaron a fluir libremente por mis mejillas.

—No fue tu culpa. Hiciste exactamente lo que se suponía que debías hacer.

—No exactamente. Lo hice enojar un poco antes de que salieras.

No podía explicarlo, pero me encontré riéndome mientras admitía que los había estado escuchando al otro lado de la puerta.

Me lanzó una sonrisita y golpeó mi rodilla con la suya.

—Eso pensé.

—Él fue un imbécil contigo. No te culpo por contestarle. Si las cosas fueran reales, te hubiera molestado lo que él dijo.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—A pesar de que no es real, sí me hizo enojar. Una cosa es ser protector contigo como amigo. Otra cosa es actuar como si le pertenecieras.

¿Eso era lo que había hecho? No podía estar segura.

—De todas formas, lamento que te vieras involucrado en eso.

—Oye, ese es mi trabajo ahora. Firmé el contrato y todo eso.

Suspiré y me limpié las mejillas.

—Supongo.

—A menos que quieras dejarlo.

Lo miré, sorprendida.

—¿Qué?

—Nadie sabe sobre esto, aparte del beso de hoy en la escuela. Si ya no quieres hacerlo, adelante. —Me dedicó una sonrisa triste.

—¿Por qué? —¿Todo el drama lo había hecho querer huir en dirección contraria? No podría culparlo si era el caso.

—Bueno, tu problema ya se solucionó más o menos, ya que logré hacer enojar a Emmett. Entiendo si ya no quieres seguir con nada más. Sé que Tanya te trata muy mal.

—Si ya sabes eso, por qué… —me callé. No era de mi incumbencia el por qué él la amaba.

—Ella es diferente conmigo. —Miró hacia los árboles—. O lo era. No sé. Hemos estado juntos desde hace tanto, y supongo que asumí que siempre lo estaríamos. Sé que debería dejarla ir, pero es difícil.

Podía entender esa parte.

—No voy a cancelar nada.

Me miro.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. Me ayudaste y yo te voy a ayudar. No sé qué estoy haciendo, pero un trato es un trato. Además, si lo dejamos ahora, Emmett pensará que tenía razón sobre nosotros, y eso me irrita por razones que no puedo explicar.

Se rio y pasó su brazo a mi alrededor.

—Creo que una de las cosas más geniales de esto es que no tenemos que explicar nada. Aceptamos las mierdas del otro como son.

Me recargué en su hombro y cerré los ojos.

—Me gusta eso sobre nosotros.

—A mí también.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato y solté unas lágrimas más.

—Gracias por estar aquí, Edward. —Era increíblemente fácil hablar con él. Me sorprendió muchísimo.

—Cuando quieras, Bella. Para eso estamos los novios falsos.

Me reí y limpié el resto de mis lágrimas. Ya no iba a llorar.

—Seré la mejor novia falsa que has tenido jamás.

Sonrió y se puso de pie.

—No lo dudo. Ahora vayamos a comer de verdad. No mentía sobre tener hambre.

—Me parece bien. —Y era verdad. Tener a alguien que me ayudara a navegar por este desastre se sentía muy bien. Era muy agradable no estar sola.

* * *

¡Feliz año nuevo! Por un 2019 lleno de nuevas historias ;)


	10. Capitulo 7

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Nolebucgrl** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Nolebucgrl** , I just translate.

* * *

 **A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré**

 **Capítulo 7**

Cenar con Edward fue muy divertido y cómodo. Me contó historias graciosas sobre su equipo de fútbol; yo le conté cómo fue crecer con dos hermanas. Me habló un poco sobre ser hijo único.

A pesar de que durante la cena pude mantener fuera de mi mente lo que había pasado con Emmett, mi corazón se fue llenando de pesadez conforme más nos acercábamos a mi casa.

Edward se estacionó en la entrada y se giró hacia mí.

—¿Quieres que entre contigo?

Negué con la cabeza. Ya lidiaría mañana con que todos se enteraran sobre mi supuesta "relación".

—No, estoy bien.

Me lanzó su sonrisa maliciosa.

—No todavía, pero lo estarás. Nos aseguraremos de eso.

Dios, era amable. No sabía qué había hecho para merecer que alguien como Edward me ayudara con este desastre, pero estaba feliz de haberlo hecho.

—Gracias, Edward. En serio. Pudiste haberte comportado como imbécil por mi carta y yo lo hubiera entendido, pero me alegra que no fuera así. Eres más amable de lo que yo hubiera sido. —Como si alguien me hubiera escrito una carta así a mí. ¡Ja!

—Soy un chico genial.

Bufé ante la mirada presumida de su rostro.

—Sí que lo eres.

—Y fue una carta muy buena, Bella. Cualquiera que no se sienta halagado al recibir una carta de amor escrita por una chica linda es un idiota que no vale la pena conocer.

Sabía que Edward sólo estaba siendo amable, pero sus palabras me llenaron de calidez.

—Gracias.

—Por nada. —Miró sobre su hombro hacia la casa de Emmett—. Ahora, ya que no podemos asegurar que no hay ojos puestos en nosotros, haré esto.

Se inclinó hacia enfrente y me envolvió en sus brazos, ladeando su cabeza hacia la mía. Por la forma en que se acomodó, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que nos estábamos besando. En lugar de eso, me hizo una cara graciosa, cruzó los ojos y sacó la lengua. No pude evitar reírme.

—Estás loco.

—Loco por ti, Swan, al menos a corto plazo. —Me apretó los hombros cuando se retiró—. Estaré aquí a las siete y media, ¿sí?

El alivio pasó por mi cuerpo ante su confirmación de que nos llevaría a la escuela.

—Sí, está bien.

—Sabes que tengo entrenamiento luego de la escuela, ¿verdad? Sé que de todas formas tienes que esperar a tu hermana…

—Sí, está bien. Igual tú terminas casi al mismo tiempo que ella, ¿no?

Se rio.

—Bueno, esa fue la ocasión en que casi me atropellaste, así que…

Golpeé ligeramente su brazo.

—No me lo recuerdes. —Negué con la cabeza. Nunca me dejaría olvidarlo—. Los horarios se acomodan bien. Haré tarea o algo mientras los espero a ti y a Ali.

—Me parece bien. Nos vemos mañana, Bella. —Dejó un beso en mi mejilla y me sonrió cuando lo vi sorprendida—. Por si acaso. Ningún novio que se respete se despediría de su novia con un solo beso.

—Si tú lo dices. —No es como si lo supiera en realidad ya que nunca había tenido un novio con quien comprarlo—. Adiós, Edward.

Abrí la puerta y me bajé, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta de mi casa, pero deteniéndome para despedirme con un gesto cuando lo vi arrancar su carro.

Entré en la casa y sonreí cuando vi a papá y Alice acurrucados en el sillón viendo _Rueda de la fortuna_.

—Hola Bells —me saludó papá con una sonrisa—. ¿Te la pasaste bien en la comida con tu amigo?

Asentí.

—Sí, estuvo bien. Lamento no haber estado en casa para hacer la cena.

Papá hizo un gesto con la mano.

—No es para tanto.

Ja. Sabía lo que eso significaba.

—¿Pizza o comida china?

Su bigote se movió.

—Pizza. Ali la eligió.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Bien, pero mañana comeremos verduras de verdad.

—La pizza tenía champiñones —protesto papá mientras me reía de lo predecible que era—. Sólo te perdiste de dos concursos. Ven —dijo papá, palmeando el sillón en su lado izquierdo.

—Dame un minuto.

A pesar de que ya conocía la dura realidad, tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos. Subí corriendo las escaleras, solté mi mochila y me apresuré hacia mi armario. Encendí la luz y entré, y ahí, tan claro como el día, había un lugar vacío en la repisa donde guardaba mi caja azul.

Mierda. No era una fantasía ni una alucinación, no es que alguna vez en mi vida hubiera consumido droga, pero alguien pudo haber tenido la decencia de drogarme para que esto no fuera real. Pero no. Ya no estaba, las cartas se habían enviado, y las consecuencias habían sido rápidas y enloquecedoras.

¿Cómo había pasado esto? Dónde… oh sí. La había metido debajo de mi cama cuando Rose entró, justo después de que escribí la estúpida carta para Emmett. Ugh. ¿Por qué no me había guardado esos pensamientos para mí y los había dejado morir como al resto?

Un rápido vistazo debajo de mi cama me mostró que tampoco estaba ahí. No me sorprendía, pero mierda. ¿Cómo había pasado esto?

Bajé las escaleras y me senté junto a mi papá a mitad de un juego.

—C —dijo mientras el concursante elegía la letra D.

Miré la televisión. Frases famosas. Las únicas letras que había eran Rs y Es, pero era una fácil, especialmente cuando apareció la D.

— _El error es humano; el perdón, divino_.

—Maldición, tienes razón. —Papá me despeinó el cabello y pasó su brazo a mi alrededor—. Ya que me ganaste de nuevo, dime cómo estuvo tu día.

¡Ja! Iba a escuchar una versión muy editada de mi día.

—Estuvo bien. Normal. No mucho de qué hablar. —A menos de que contaras con haberle dado un giro a mi existencia gracias a unas tontas cartas de amor.

Papá me lanzó una mirada, indicando que no creía lo que le estaba diciendo. Nunca fui una buena mentirosa. Hora de cambiar el tema.

—Oye, ¿alguno de ustedes ha visto una caja de satín azul que guardaba en mi armario?

Papá se veía confundido, pero negó con la cabeza. Miré a Alice, que se encogió de hombros.

—No lo creo, ¿por qué?

—No la encuentro. —Y su contenido ha terminado en las manos equivocadas.

—Huh. Bueno, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que la viste?

—El día antes de que Rose se fuera. —Podía responder al menos eso con seguridad.

—¿La habrás puesto con las cosas que donaste a la caridad?

Rayos. No, peor que rayos. Mierda.

—Oh, Dios. Eso debió pasar. —Quizá Rose la puso ahí sin saber qué tenía dentro. Si lo hubiera sabido… no. Ella no hubiera enviado esas cartas, especialmente la de Emmett.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —papá acunó mi barbilla en su mano y estudió mis ojos—. ¿Qué pasa?

Agité la cabeza, intentando con todas mis fuerzas que no se escaparan las lágrimas que se habían acumulado. En realidad, no era como si importara. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Pero…

—Mamá me dio esa caja.

Sus ojos cafés se suavizaron y me abrazo.

—Oh cielo, lo siento. Iré mañana a la caridad y veré si la tienen, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí aferrándome a él mientras escapaban unas lágrimas. Ya era suficientemente malo que las cartas no estuvieran, pero además el perder la caja dolía más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir hasta que vi con ms propios ojos que ya no estaba.

Abrí los ojos y vi que Ali estaba llorando al otro lado de papá.

—Oh cariño, no pasa nada.

Papá me soltó, me levanté y me acerqué a mi hermana.

—¿Por qué estás llorando?

—No quería ponerte triste —lloriqueó, así que la jalé a mis brazos y la abracé.

—No lo hiciste, Ali. Estoy bien. —Me senté donde ella estaba y la dejé acurrucarse en mi regazo—. Fue un mal día, eso es todo.

—Pero era tu caja del tesoro.

Sonreí porque eso le dije cuando mamá me la dio.

—Tú, Rose y papá son mis verdaderos tesoros, Ali. Ustedes son lo único que nunca, jamás, querría perder.

Papá envolvió sus brazos alrededor de nosotras.

—Mis niñas. Bella tiene razón, ustedes son el verdadero tesoro. Y no puedo permitir que mis tesoros lloren, así que ¿quieren helado?

Me reí porque papá nos conocía muy bien. Alice se animó de inmediato y asentí, limpiándole las lágrimas.

—¡Bien! —se apresuró, dejando atrás su amado programa, para traernos algo de helado de la cocina.

—Lo siento, Bella —me dijo Alice en voz baja.

—No es tu culpa, Ali, en serio. En realidad, ni siquiera se trata de la caja. Es que ha sido un día muy raro.

Y estaba harta de tener que pasar por el aro emocional. Por tan solo una noche, iba a dejarlo todo de lado. Mañana sería otro día raro. Necesitaba relajarme.

Papá llegó entonces, cargando tazones con helado de Oreo, con montones de crema batida encima. Sí, papá de verdad sabía cómo mejorar un día.

—Gracias, papá.

—Sí, gracias papi. —Alice se bajó de mi regazo y tomó mi antiguo lugar antes de empezar a comer.

—Cuando quieran, niñas.

Comimos y miramos el resto de _Ruda de la fortuna_ , y como siempre pateé unos cuantos traseros. Eso y helado mejoraron mi día.

—Entonces, ¿vas a necesitar que te lleve a la escuela mañana? —papá preguntó cuando regreso de lavar nuestros tazones y cargar el lavavajillas.

Dios, ayúdame.

—No. Tenemos quién nos lleve.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Alice, mirándome con curiosidad.

—Sí. Ya está todo arreglado.

Se veía como si quisiera hacer más preguntas, pero algo en mi expresión debió indicarle que no quería hablar de eso justo ahora.

—De acuerdo.

Los tonos iniciales de _Jeopardy_ comenzaron a sonar.

—Ahora es mi turno de brillar —gorjeó papá, haciéndonos reír a ambas.

—¡Sólo porque eres el más viejo! —le dijo Alice.

—¿Qué tiene que ver la edad con esto? —preguntó, picoteándole el costado y haciéndola reír.

—¡Sabes más! —señaló la pantalla—. ¿Qué rayos es un potente potable?

Bufé mientras papá reía.

—Algo que es mejor que no conozcas por una o dos décadas más. Tú también —dijo, señalándome con una sonrisa—. No necesito arrestar a mi propia hija.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Como si tuvieras que preocuparte por mí.

Papá sonrió y me movió el cabello sobre el hombro.

—No importa qué tan grande seas… siempre me preocuparé por mis niñas.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Yo sería la que se preocuparía. Las mariposas regresaron a mi estomago cuando pensé en lo que podría ocurrir mañana. No iba a ser invisible, algo que era mi zona de confort.

Papá gritó una respuesta y decidí concentrarme. Lidiaría con el día de mañana cuando tuviera que hacerlo. Esta noche iba a disfrutar mi último cachito de normalidad mientras pudiera.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

—Adiós niñas —grito papá mientras salía por la puerta, vestido con su uniforme.

—Adiós papá —contestamos al unísono, lo que hizo reír a Alice.

Me terminé mi cereal y tomé el tazón de Alice para lavarlo junto con el mío.

—Entonces, ¿quién nos va a llevar a la escuela? ¿Emmett o Angela?

Hice una mueca involuntaria a la mención de su nombre.

—Ninguno de ellos.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar más, sonó el timbre.

—¡Yo abro! —Alice salió disparada de su silla.

Suspiré y puse los tazones en el lavavajillas antes de dirigirme al pasillo.

—¡Te conozco! Eres el chico al que casi atropella mi hermana el otro día.

Dios. Escuché a Edward reír cuando giré en el pasillo y él apareció en mi campo de visión. Se veía incluso más alto al estar de pie frente a mi pequeña hermana, ella tenía las manos en sus caderas y le estaba sonriendo, sin sentirse para nada intimidada por su presencia.

—Qué buena memoria. Sí, soy Edward. Tú debes ser Alice.

Ella me miró antes de verlo a él.

—Mi nombre es Mary Alice. Sólo mis amigos me llaman Alice o Ali.

Rodé los ojos ante eso, porque ella odiaba que le dijeran Mary Alice.

—Ali —dije con tono de advertencia.

—Está bien —Edward me sonrió—. Me convertiré en tu amigo en algún punto.

Desearía tener la confianza que tenía él para todas las cosas.

—Mientras tanto, su carruaje espera. —Señaló el carro detrás de sí y Alice se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Nos vas a llevar a la escuela? ¿En eso?

Tenía que admitir que era un carro genial.

—Así es. Todos los días —le dijo, haciéndola vibrar con emoción.

—¡Yay! —tomó la mano de Edward y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia el carro—. Puedes decirme Alice.

Me lanzó una sonrisa sobre su hombro mientras yo agarraba mi mochila y la de Alice, y cerraba la puerta.

—Eso fue fácil.

Tuve que reírme al ver a Alice esperar a que él le abriera la puerta trasera.

—Creo que he sido reemplazada —le dije cuando abrió mi puerta, se veía muy feliz consigo mismo.

—Es toda una fuerza de la naturaleza esa niña —dijo con una carcajada.

—No tienes ni idea —le dije, metiéndome al carro.

Luego de que Edward se metiera y encendiera el carro, moviéndose hacia la calle, Ali comenzó con sus preguntas.

—Entonces, ¿es tu novio? —preguntó, inclinándose hacia enfrente lo más que podía con su cinturón abrochado.

Miré a Edward, que me sonrió en respuesta. Parecía que me iba a dejar a mí para que contestara y esta era mi primera prueba.

—Sí —dije.

—¡Vaya! —aplaudió y brincó en su asiento—. El otro día le dije a Bella que eras muy lindo, cuando casi te atropella.

—¿En serio?

Había mucha presunción en ese tono. Lo miré y sí, Edward se veía muy creído de sí mismo. Por supuesto que sí.

—Aunque ella me dijo que tenías novia. ¿Qué pasó?

Ya no se veía tan presumido. Tenía que salvarlo, igual que él me salvó ayer.

—Ali —comencé, pero Edward puso su mano en mi brazo.

—Terminamos y tu hermana intentó atropellarme, así que claro que caí por sus encantos —bromeó, haciendo reír a Alice junto con él.

—Ja ja —les dije, porque ¿cuál era el estatuto de limitaciones por casi atropellar a alguien con tu camioneta? Quiero decir, si lo hubiera golpeado, él podría reclamármelo por un rato, pero pensaba que ya merecía un descanso.

—¿Qué? Fue nuestra linda forma de conocernos —me dijo, riéndose cuando entró en el estacionamiento de la primaria.

—Ya nos conocíamos —le dije, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que el que yo casi lo atropellara fuera la única cosa que había llamado su atención, en lugar de mi estúpida carta.

—Sigue siendo una gran historia —dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

—¡Así es! Y Bella es muchísimo mejor que Tanya. Ella es mala —le dijo Alice, haciendo que cayera la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Alice —siseé cuando Edward detuvo el carro y se bajó.

—¿Qué? Es verdad —dijo ella justo cuando Edward le abrió la puerta y la ayudó a bajar.

—Tiene razón, Bella —me dijo él con ligereza—. Tu hermana es muy amable y tengo suerte de que ella haya aceptado salir conmigo.

—Sí —aceptó ella, sacándome la lengua antes de girarse de regreso a él con una sonrisa—. ¡Te veo después de la escuela! —Y se fue sin decir otra palabra.

Cuando volvió a subirse, me giré hacia él.

—Lo siento. No debió haber dicho eso.

Su sonrisa había regresado, aunque no llegó a sus ojos como antes.

—¿Qué tu hermanita no debería pensar que eres la mejor? —preguntó.

Bueno. No podía discutir eso.

—Supongo.

—Muy bien. —Entró al estacionamiento de nuestra escuela y apagó el carro—. No te preocupes, Bella. ¿Estás lista para esto?

No. Pero estaba comprometida a hacerlo.

—Supongo.

Eso lo hizo reír de nuevo mientras se bajaba del carro. Esperé y, por supuesto, llegó a mi lado y me abrió la puerta. Pensaría que era raro, pero él siempre solía hacerlo por Tanya cuando estaban juntos. Edward tenía buenos modales.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó, ofreciéndome su mano.

Dios, ayúdame.

—Hagámoslo.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos y nos dirigimos a la escuela. Ni siquiera habíamos salido del estacionamiento y ya podía sentir todos los ojos en mí, escuchar todos los murmullos que comenzaron al vernos juntos.

—Sonríe, cariño —murmuró, jalándome a su costado.

Cierto. Es mejor no parecer que voy al dentista cuando estoy caminando con el que sin duda alguna es el chico más guapo de la escuela.

Edward les asintió a unas cuantas personas mientras entrabamos al edificio. Sentí su mano apretar la mía y seguí su línea de visión. Síp, ahí estaba Tanya. Hora de venderlo de verdad.

Solté la mano de Edward, haciéndolo mirarme, antes de deslizar mi brazo alrededor de su cintura. Su sonrisa apareció y puso su brazo sobre mis hombros, pegándome a su cálido cuerpo.

Mi casillero estaba un poco más adelante que el de Tanya, ella apartó la vista de dónde había estado arreglándose en su espejo y nos vio, su boca se abrió de manera cómica.

Ahogué una risita y miré a Edward, que me veía a mí en lugar de a ella. Maldición, él era bueno. Él sabía que la volvería loca si actuaba como si no estuviera consciente de ella. Se giró y nos vio cuando pasamos a su lado, y estoy bastante segura de que la escuché decir algo que sonaba como "¿qué demonios?", pero también pretendí no ser consciente de ella.

Nos detuvimos en mi casillero y Edward me soltó para poder abrirlo, eligiendo envolver sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura igual que lo había hecho con Tanya el otro día.

Me recargué contra él mientras metía mi mochila y sacaba los libros que necesitaría para el primer periodo.

—Creo que eso salió bien.

Se rio en voz baja.

—Oh sí. No puede dejar de vernos.

Al parecer, este chico tenía una buena visión periférica.

—Bueno, misión completa.

Me giré y ahora básicamente me tenía atrapada contra mi casillero abierto. Solté un gemidito ante su proximidad. Se inclinó y dejo un beso en mi frente, todavía sonriendo.

—Relájate, Bella. Recuerdo las reglas. No voy a devorarte en el pasillo.

Cierto. Eso era bueno. Entonces, ¿por qué sentí un pequeño pinchazo de decepción? Nop. No iba a pasar. La regla de no besar estaba en efecto por una buena razón. Tan sólo tener sus labios en mi frente me hizo sentir un pequeño cosquilleo. Una sesión de besos en el pasillo no sería tan buena para alguien tan fantasiosa como yo. Convertiría esto en algo real y saldría herida.

—Vamos, preciosa —dijo en voz alta, en caso de que alguien cerca no nos estuviera viendo ya—. Déjame llevarte a clase.

Asentí. Las clases eran buenas. Y seguras. Y buenas.

—Pero primero, tengo algo para ti.

Me sorprendí ante eso, pero luego sacó una nota del bolsillo de sus jeans y me la dio. Casi me reí del corazoncito que había dibujado debajo de mi nombre. Edward estaba poniéndole todas las ganas. Era un profesional en esto.

—Gracias —le dije, viendo a Tanya humear detrás de él. Su cara estaba de un rojo brillante y si las miradas pudieran matar, digamos que yo ya estaría muerta.

Metí la nota en mi bolsillo y luego me paré de puntillas para darle a Edward un besito en la mejilla. Soltó un pequeño gruñido, probablemente se sorprendió de que yo hiciera el primer movimiento, pero lo correcto era que una chica le mostrara cariño a su chico frente a la ex, ¿cierto?

—De nada.

Tomó mi mano y pasamos junto a una Tanya que seguía boquiabierta. A unos cuantos pies de distancia estaba Angela, que sonreía y se parecía mucho a Alice cuando había estado hace rato en el carro de Edward. Oh dios. Iba a someterme a la inquisición pronto. Gracias a Dios por las clases.

Llegamos a la puerta de mi salón y Edward apretó mi mano.

—Qué tengas un buen día, nena. ¿Te veo en el almuerzo?

Sí, sabía que había aceptado las obligaciones de los almuerzos. Esto iba a apestar.

—Bien.

Edward besó mi frente de nuevo, murmurando suavemente contra mi piel.

—Gracias. Eres increíble.

Me había mantenido bastante tranquila, considerando todo. Me mordí el labio y me despedí con la mano cuando sonrió y caminó de espaldas por un segundo, parecía como si no pudiera apartar sus ojos de mí. Este chico era muy bueno.

Suspiré y me giré para entrar al salón, donde al menos podría descansar un poco de todas las miradas. El chisme se esparciría rápido, pero probablemente la mayoría de la primera clase todavía no lo sabría.

—Isabella, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Oh, mierda. ¿Por qué no mejor se esparcía el chisme de una vez? Aquí vamos de nuevo.

* * *

Oh, oh, ¿quién creen que sea esa persona que se topó con Bella? ¡Cuéntenme sus teorías!

Gracias por leer y comentar, nos leemos en el siguiente.


	11. Carta 4

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Nolebucgrl** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Nolebucgrl** , I just translate.

* * *

 **A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré**

 **Carta 4**

Querido Jasper,

Sólo quería decirte que me gustas. ¡Eres tan inteligente! Hoy durante el Modelo UN sabías incluso más de lo que sabía el líder sobre El Congreso Continental. ¡Debiste estudiar muchísimo!

Admito que ni yo sabía tanto sobre eso. Probablemente debería escuchar más en la clase de historia. ¿O tal vez tú podrías enseñarme?

En serio espero que me enseñes. Te ves muy lindo con tus ojos azules y tu cabello rubio rizado. Desearía tener mi cabello rizado y rubio como el tuyo.

Te gusta mucho la historia, ¿no? Se nota en tu voz cuando explicas sobre cómo los británicos aprobaban malas leyes y las colonias tuvieron que elegir pelear por nuestra libertad. No sé si fui una buena delegada de Virginia. Intenté serlo porque sabía que era importante para ti.

¡Quiero ser tan importante para ti como lo es la Revolución! La forma en que gritaste sobre libertad y muerte fue muy emocionante. Me sentí lista para ir a pelear contigo, a pesar de que en esos tiempos no podría haber ido a pelear. Aunque, ¡muy felizmente hubiera atendido tus heridas de guerra!

¡No puedo esperar hasta nuestro siguiente encuentro! Voy a estudiar muy duro, así espero poder impresionarte al menos la mitad de lo que tú me impresionaste a mí. Quizá entonces querrás que yo sea tu chica casi tanto como lo quiero yo.

¡Te veré mañana! ¡No puedo esperar!

Con amor,

Bella, la delegada de Virginia.


	12. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Nolebucgrl** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Nolebucgrl** , I just translate.

* * *

 **A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré**

 **Capítulo 8**

Me giré y me encontré con nadie más que Jasper Whitlock, mi enamorado del Modelo UN. Se aclaró la garganta y se enderezó su corbata de moño. Sí, corbata de moño. Jasper era, al menos en papel, mi enamorado más extraño, aunque era lindo a pesar de la corbata de moño y su chaleco de tejido.

—Hola Jasper —dije, intentando alejarme de él para irme a sentar hasta la parte trasera del salón, donde podría esconderme de todos.

Agarró sus libros y me siguió porque en estos días mi vida era así de loca.

—Recibí tu carta —me dijo, sentándose en el asiento que estaba junto al que yo había elegido. Acomodó su libro y su cuaderno, alineándolos a la perfección. Jasper era un poco delicado.

Bueno, no había forma de evitarlo. Debí haberme quedado en el pasillo por un rato, pretendiendo estar besándome con Edward.

—Sí, sobre eso…

—Yo participo en recreaciones de la guerra civil durante el fin de semana con mi círculo de conocidos.

¿Círculo de conocidos? ¿Qué demonios?

—¿Te refieres a tus amigos?

Me miró, su cara se arrugó por un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza.

—Oh, no. Son conocidos de mi grupo en línea, Los Hijos de la Libertad.

Por supuesto que sí.

—Uh, qué genial, Jasper. Estoy segura de que te diviertes mucho.

—¿Divertirme? —¿Cómo lograba hacer que esa palabra sonara sucia, y no de buena forma?—. No nos divertimos, Isabella. ¡Lo que hacemos es tener recreaciones exactas de las batallas que convirtieron a este país en la maravilla que es hoy!

Su voz sonó con la misma convicción que había tenido cuando habló sobre el Primer Congreso en los días del Modelo UN. Aunque esta vez no tuvo el mismo impacto en mí cómo en ese entonces.

—Oh, bien —dije en voz baja, porque en serio ¿qué se suponía que debía responder a eso?

—Hay unas cuantas mujeres en nuestro grupo —dijo, metiendo la mano en su mochila y sacando unos lentes, que deslizó sobre sus ojos color azul clarito.

—Pues que bueno. Estoy segura de que disfrutan de poder participar.

Me miró con desdén.

—Te repito, no sobre disfrutarlo. Es sobre precisión histórica.

¿Qué le había visto a este chico?

—Cierto. Es importante ser históricamente precisos.

—Sí, Isabella, lo es.

Bien, suficiente de esto.

—¿Por qué sigues llamándome Isabella? Me dicen Bella y siempre lo han hecho.

—No creo en minimizar nombres propios a apodos. No es preciso.

Una vez más me veía sobre el marco de sus lentes. Casi quería quitárselos con mi puño. Y generalmente no era una persona violenta.

—Pues, verás, siempre me han dicho Bella, no Isabella, así que técnicamente estas siendo impreciso al decirme así.

Parpadeó por unos momentos antes de encogerse de hombros.

—El nombre en tu acta de nacimiento es Isabella, así que no lo soy.

—¿Cómo sabes qué es lo que dice mi acta de nacimiento?

Parpadeó un poco más. ¿Cómo es que nunca había notado que Jasper parecía un búho de ojos azules y pelo rubio? Quiero decir, los búhos eran lindos y todo, pero no me enamoraría de uno.

—Busqué tu información de nacimiento.

¿Qué hizo qué?

—¿Por qué rayos harías eso?

Sí, mi voz se alzó un poco, y sí, varias personas giraron sus cabezas para ver qué estaba pasando en nuestra esquina.

Su cara se iluminó de repente con una sonrisa y recordé por qué en algún momento lo creí lindo. _Era_ lindo cuando sonreía y cuando creía en algo, incluso si ese algo era muy extraño.

—Porque tenía que investigar a tus ancestros para ver si podías participar en nuestras recreaciones.

Ahora yo era la que parpadeaba como búho.

—¿Por qué?

—Recibí tu carta, Isabella.

Sí, ya había asumido eso. Era por eso qué me estaba hablando por primera vez en cinco años. Pero no entendía qué tenía que ver eso con trazar a mis ancestros.

—Pero sabes que escribí eso hace mucho tiempo —dije con nerviosismo, callándome cuando asintió de nuevo.

—Sí, estoy consciente. Tu verbosidad y sintaxis, junto con la referencia al Modelo UN, dejó en claro que lo escribiste en sexto grado.

Cierto. Genial.

—Bien. —¿Qué más decir?

—Como sabes, Isabella, no paso mucho tiempo con gente de nuestra edad.

No, no podía decir que lo supiera, o que me importara antes de esto, pero de todas formas asentí, porque ¿qué más podía decir ante eso?

—Tu carta me hizo pensar que podríamos tener intereses similares.

Oh, pues mierda.

—En realidad ya no estudio sobre El Congreso Continental —le dije, con lo que esperaba fuera gentileza, porque me sentía mal que él pensara que podrían interesarme las mismas cosas que a él.

Sonrió ante mi confesión.

—Está bien, Isabella. Porque como dije, después de recibir tu carta, pasé la mayor parte de este fin de semana investigando a tus ancestros. ¿Estás consciente de que tu tátara-tátara-tátara abuelo luchó con la Confederación?

¿Debería sentirme orgullosa de eso? Uno, estaban luchando por la esclavitud, de lo que yo _no_ estaba a favor, y dos, perdieron. Probablemente había muchas otras razones para no gustarme eso, y estaba bastante segura de que Jasper podría decírmelas todas si se lo preguntaba.

—No, no lo sabía.

—¡Tu tátara-tátara-tátara tío fue un teniente!

Se veía muy risueño por ese descubrimiento. Y de acuerdo, tal vez era algo genial en una forma histórica, pero no en forma alguna que me importara en el presente.

—Pues qué interesante. Tendré que contarle a mi papá sobre eso. Estoy segura de que le interesará.

Jasper alzó un dedo.

—Sí, le interesará. Además, tu abuelo estuvo casado durante ese tiempo, así que es probable que fuera herido en batalla; y lamento no haber encontrado detalles sobre eso, probablemente su esposa fue quién lo curó hasta que estuvo saludable de nuevo. —Jasper sonrió por esa información.

—Estoy segura de que sí.

—Incluso si ella no lo atendió, en toda la parte del sur, y tu familia estaba en Georgia durante ese tiempo, las mujeres trabajaban con doctores locales para atender a los heridos. Unas cuantas de ellas hasta pelearon en la Gran Guerra, pero no pude encontrar información sobre tus ancestros haciendo eso. —Sonaba muy apenado por ese hecho.

La llegada de nuestra maestra me salvó de tener que responder, aunque desafortunadamente pensó que hoy sería un buen día para poner una película. Jasper esperó hasta que empezó antes de reasumir su disertación sobre mis ancestros.

—Fui incapaz de encontrar algo sobre la familia del lado de tu padre, pero estoy seguro de que con más tiempo podré lograrlo. Aunque lo que encontré te hace la candidata perfecta para participar en nuestras recreaciones.

Mierda. ¿Era esta una manera rara de invitarme a salir?

—Pues, Jasper, eso es muy amable de tu parte. No puedo decir que haya pensado antes en participar. —Ni esperaría encontrar algo así en Washington, el cual no existía ni de cerca durante la Guerra Civil, al menos eso creía. Estaba bastante segura de que no existía.

—Probablemente no sabías que teníamos recreaciones en esta área. —Sacudió la cabeza con tristeza—. Pero al pasar de los años, familias se han ido reubicando y mudando al oeste, y hoy en día hay bastantes de los nuestros del Gran Sur aquí.

¿Gran Sur?

—Jasper, naciste aquí igual que yo.

Recibí esa mirada de nuevo. Maldición. Debí mantener la boca cerrada.

—Mi gente era del gran estado fundador Virginia. —Comenzó a agitarse de nuevo y lo callé rápidamente, mirando alrededor del salón—. Me disculpo. Tiendo a alterarme por la falta de interés en la historia y el rol que ésta juega en quiénes somos hoy.

Dios. Ese era un sermón que no quería.

—Está bien —susurré en respuesta—. Pero en serio debería prestar atención a la película y…

—También es históricamente incorrecta. —Oh Dios—. Pero te dejaré mirarla en caso de que sea parte del material para un examen.

Excelente. Entonces iba a ver esta película como si mi vida dependiera de memorizarla.

—Pero tu carta me mostró que, aunque algo simple, tú sí tienes un interés básico en las mismas cosas que yo.

¿Algo simple? ¿Me estaba diciendo estúpida?

—Um…

—Así que, me preguntaba si te gustaría venir a la recreación de este fin de semana, como mi cita —terminó, dedicándome una rara reverencia a medias desde su escritorio.

Sólo mátenme ya. Necesitaba que un rayo cayera en mi asiento justo en este momento, fuera o no posible. Pero entonces me di cuenta. Tenía una salida. Tenía una salida fácil y maravillosa que no requería que lastimara los sentimientos de Jasper, a pesar de que haya insinuado que era estúpida en sexto grado.

—Aprecio la invitación, pero me temo que debo rechazarla. —Hice un pequeño gesto con la mano frente a mi cara, como si me sintiera abochornada. En algunos de mis romances históricos que se desarrollaban en el precioso Sur de Jasper, las mujeres siempre se sentían abochornadas.

Jasper se veía confundido por mi actuación de una belleza sureña. Se me ocurrió que mis romances de corsés abiertos podrían no ser históricamente correctos y por lo tanto Jasper los odiaría.

—Tengo un galán. Un novio —añadí, modernizándolo un poco.

Su rostro se aclaró.

—Oh, ya veo. Bueno, con tu historia, puede que todavía quieras participar a pesar de eso. ¿Conoces a su ascendencia?

Ahogué una carcajada al imaginar a Edward en un disfraz de la Guerra Civil. Eso me resultaba incluso más gracioso que la imagen de mí atendiendo a un herido falso.

—Me temo que no. Pero le preguntaré y si está interesado, te avisaré.

—Bien. Por favor, considéralo, Isabella. Pocos en esta área tienen una conexión tan profunda con la Guerra Civil como tú.

—Lo haré. Gracias.

Pues ya eran oficialmente cuatro de los cinco chicos. Quedaba uno más. Esperaba que Tyler supiera sobre Edward y se mantuviera lejos. ¿Por qué mis enamorados no tuvieron la decencia de mudarse del pueblo para que las cartas hubieran regresado a mí? ¡Qué groseros!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

—¡Perra!

Me di la vuelta ante el sonido de la voz de Angela detrás de mí. Había estado parada afuera de la cafetería, intentando prepararme psicológicamente para entrar y encontrar a Edward.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo perra?

—Um, hola, ¡porque tú y Edward Cullen estaban todos acaramelados esta mañana y yo no sabía nada sobre eso! ¿Qué demonios, Bella?

Sin embargo, no estaba enojada. Me estaba sonriendo, bailaba alrededor como lo hacía Alice después de tres tazones de cereal.

—No diría que estábamos acaramelados exactamente… —me callé por el grito que soltó Ang ante mis palabras—. ¡Bien! El otro día casi lo atropello con mi camioneta y comenzamos a platicar un poco. Quizá hayas escuchado que ayer nos besamos… —otro grito y otro baile de alegría mientras meneaba sus caderas y giraba sobre sí.

—¡No puedo creer que no me hayas llamado ayer! Te dejé como cien mensajes y textos.

Era cierto. Lo sabía. Sólo que no había estado con los ánimos de lidiar con eso después de la escuela.

—Lo sé. Pero anoche salimos a cenar y, para cuando llegue a casa, me sentía muy abrumada por todo.

—Apuesto que sí. Edward Cullen es bastante abrumador. ¡No puedo creer que te hayas robado al novio de la bruja malvada del oeste!

Mierda. ¿Era eso lo que la gente pensaba?

—Sabes bastante bien que no me lo robé. Ellos ya habían terminado antes de que nosotros hiciéramos algo.

—Bien, pero en mi mente, él dejó a esa perra de corazón frío por ti. ¡Esa es mi historia y me aferraré a ella!

Sacudí la cabeza y comencé a interrumpirla cuando escuché _su_ voz detrás de mí.

—Y yo aquí pensando que me estabas apartando un lugar.

Mierda. Me giré y le sonreí tímidamente a Edward, que me sonreía con burla y sacudía la cabeza.

—Seguramente no temes entrar ahí.

Negué con la cabeza, pero Angela respondió por mí.

—Nunca sabemos dónde sentarnos.

Edward mostró esa increíble sonrisa suya.

—Bueno, eso es fácil ahora, ¿no? Te sientas conmigo, ¿verdad, nena?

—Cierto —acepté débilmente, mientras Angela soltaba otro grito de triunfo.

—¿Entramos? —preguntó, abriendo la puerta y señalándonos que entráramos a la cafetería. Angela entró primero y Edward agarró mi mano antes de que yo pudiera pasar—. ¿Estás bien?

Forcé una sonrisa para él.

—Lo estoy. Ya ha sido un día muy largo.

Se veía preocupado.

—Tanya no te ha molestado, ¿verdad? Juro que, si te molesta, la detendré.

Lo sabía. Confiaba en Edward. Ya me había respaldado más de lo que había esperado con la situación de Emmett.

—No, Tanya no. —Ante su mirada inquisitiva, suspiré—. Jasper recibió su carta.

La confusión se aclaró del atractivo rostro de Edward y soltó una carcajada.

—¿No me digas que Whitlock se molestó por eso? ¿Solicitó tu expulsión del Modelo UN?

Me reí y le di un ligero codazo.

—Sabes que ya no estoy en el Modelo UN. Y no, no estaba enojado. —Miré a mí alrededor, no quería avergonzar a Jasper, pero tenía que compartirlo con Edward—. Me invitó para ser su cita en una recreación de la Guerra Civil.

Edward me miró como si acabara de declarar que Jasper se había quitado su moño y su chaleco tejido, y me había tomado en medio del salón.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Qué le respondiste a eso?

Rodé los ojos.

—¿Qué crees que dije? Le agradecí, pero le dije que tenía novio así que no podía ir como su cita. —Le sonreí—. Tú también podrías ser invitado luego de que él investigue a tus ancestros para determinar si eres lo suficientemente autentico para participar.

Edward se rio con tanta fuerza que temí que fuera a caerse, así que pasé mi brazo a su alrededor. No lo necesitaba herido antes de su primer juego de fútbol de la temporada.

—Qué divertido. ¿Cómo sabe que estás calificada para eso?

Me reí con él.

—Al parecer, investigó mi historia familiar.

Edward pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros y me dirigió a la cafetería.

—Bueno, Bella, si quieres tu oportunidad con Jasper, me puedo apartar. Es lo honorable. ¿O debería retarlo a un duelo por tu corazón?

Ugh.

—¡Ni empieces! Estás atrapado conmigo durante el futuro próximo, Cullen.

Sonrió y nos dirigió a su mesa. Todos los ojos estaban en nosotros, pero Edward estaba concentrado en mí.

—Eso es algo bueno, Swan.

Luego dejó caer su mano de mi hombro y la deslizó por mi espalda. Tenía que admitir que me estremecí ante su toque. Y luego lo hizo. Su mano se metió en el bolsillo trasero de mis jeans, pero agregó algo que yo no hubiera esperado ni en un millón de años. Me hizo girar al tirar de mi bolsillo hasta que quede de frente en sus brazos. Me lanzó una enorme sonrisa y luego terminó de meter su mano por completo en mi bolsillo. Santa mierda.

—¿Cómo lo hice? —preguntó en voz baja, su mano se sentía cálida en mi, bueno, en mi trasero.

Sentí que comenzaba a sonrojarme. Fue igual que en la película, pero de alguna forma mejor. Me encantó.

—Perfecto.

—Bien.

Caminamos hacia su mesa, ahí estaban sentadas Tanya y algunas de sus amigas, todas nos fulminaban con la mirada. Parecía que Edward no se daba cuenta o no le importaba mientras me dirigía al otro extremo de la mesa, se sentó de lado en el banco, con las piernas a ambos lados, y me abrió sus brazos. Me recargué contra él y me envolvió en sus brazos.

—Ya conocen a Bella, ¿cierto? Nena, este es Mike, Alec, Demetri y Felix.

—Hola —dije, sintiéndome tímida, pero Edward mantuvo sus brazos a mí alrededor y me relajé contra él.

—Hola B —dijo Mike. Todos los demás me saludaron y luego comenzaron a hablar sobre fútbol.

Saqué mis zanahorias de mi bolsa y sostuve una sobre mi hombro para Edward. Se inclinó y la mordió, el crujido sonó ruidosamente en mi oído. Me empecé a sentir cálida cuando le dio otra mordida y luego, en la última, sus labios se envolvieron en mis dedos cuando la chupó de mi mano. Santa mierda.

—Maldición E, ¿necesitan una habitación? —preguntó Alec mientras los otros silbaban y reían.

—Tal vez —murmuró, su cabeza estaba apoyada en mi hombro—. Gracias, nena.

—Um, de nada.

Comencé a morder una, pero él la tomó y me la ofreció. Diablos. De acuerdo. Podía hacer esto. Me costó una mordida más llegar hasta sus dedos, pero llegué ahí y dejé que mis labios rozaran gentilmente sobre sus dedos antes de llevarme el resto a la boca.

Cuando terminé de masticar, giré la cabeza y encontré sus hermosos ojos verdes un poco desenfocados.

—¿Estuvo bien? —pregunté en voz baja, sabía que todos nos estaban viendo.

Sacudió la cabeza y me lanzó una brillante sonrisa.

—Más de lo que podría decir, Bella.

—Quién diría que comer zanahorias podía ser tan erótico —exigió Angela desde su posición a mí lado. Ni siquiera había notado que se había sentado ahí luego de salir de la línea para la comida.

—Bella necesita su vitamina E. Edward puede encargarse de eso —gorjeó Felix, haciendo que nuestra mitad de la mesa se soltara riendo mientras mi cara ardía.

Edward apretó su abrazo en mí.

—Siempre cuido a mi chica, ¿no, Bella?

Dios, su voz era la cosa más sexy que había escuchado jamás.

—Sí.

—¿Puedo comer otra zanahorita? —preguntó, sus labios estaban justo junto a mi mandíbula. Podía sentir las palabras vibrar a través de mí, casi como si me estuviera besando ahí, pero no por completo.

—Sí —logré decir, dándole de comer sobre mí hombro de nuevo, recibiendo otra mordidita y sintiéndola hasta la punta de mis dedos.

—Tu turno.

Me sonrió, dándome otra de nuevo. Duramos toda la comida así, ambos compartiendo mis zanahoritas, mientras todos bromeaban y hablaban a nuestro alrededor. Miré a Tanya unas cuantas veces y sus ojos siempre estaban en nosotros, se veía enojada. Parecía que Edward no se daba cuenta, pero tenía la sensación de que estaba completamente consciente de su reacción.

—Vamos. Te acompañaré a clase.

Edward me ayudó a levantarme antes de pararse él. Noté que en algún momento se había desfajado la camisa. Eso era raro.

Nos despedimos, él sacó una nota del bolsillo de sus jeans y luego la metió en mi bolsillo trasero junto con su mano. Sentí que me sonrojaba de nuevo mientras salíamos de la cafetería. En definitiva, todos nos estaban mirando. Era tan extraño.

Nos detuvimos afuera de mi clase de biología y dejó otro beso suave en mi frente.

—Intenta no ser acosada por otro de tus admiradores, ¿de acuerdo? Dejé mis guantes para duelos en casa.

Me reí mientras sacaba su mano de mi bolsillo y palmeaba ligeramente mi trasero. Se encogió de hombros cuando le alcé las cejas. Claramente seguía el ritmo de lo que funcionara. Mi cuerpo estaba acelerado por toda esa locura de la comida, comenzando con el giro y terminando con el porno de zanahoritas. Porque eso fue exactamente. Porno de zanahorias.

—¿Me esperarás después de mi práctica? —preguntó, sonriéndome.

—Sí.

Asintió y se quitó la chaqueta, poniéndola sobre ms hombros.

—Usa esto, ¿sí? Está algo frío ahí afuera.

Su cálido y limpio aroma me rodeó.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres que use esto? —pregunté.

—Por supuesto —dijo simplemente.

No iba a discutir. Me quedaba grande, pero me sentí cálida y protegida cuando metí mis manos en las mangas.

—Gracias, Edward.

—Cuando quieras, Bella. —Sacó mi cabello de la espalda de la chaqueta—. Se te ve bien.

Se sentía bien, pero no iba a decirlo. Sólo asentí.

—Gracias de nuevo.

—Te veré después de clases. —Rozó sus labios sobre mi mejilla antes de alejarse de nuevo, viéndome que me quedaba parada frente a mi salón.

Sonreí y me despedí, recibiendo una sonrisa y un gesto de su mano antes de que se fuera por el pasillo.

Respiré profundamente, sentía todo el cuerpo cálido, y temía que no fuera sólo por la chaqueta. Edward Cullen era maravillosamente potente, y era tan sólo el primer día de nuestra relación falsa. Que Dios me ayude. Iba a necesitar de intervención divina para evitar que se me subiera a la cabeza, si es que no se me había subido ya.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? No sé ustedes, pero como que Edward es demasiado bueno para esto de la relación falsa.

Gracias por leer y comentar, nos leemos en el siguiente ;)


	13. Carta 5

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Nolebucgrl** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Nolebucgrl** , I just translate.

* * *

 **A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré**

 **Carta 5**

Querido Tyler,

Gracias por ayudarme con mi papalote. ¿Quién sabría que hacer un papalote sería tan difícil? Eres muy bueno con las tijeras y con acomodar el hilo en su lugar. ¡Y también dibujas muy bien! Mi papalote fue el que voló más alto y eso fue porque tú me ayudaste.

Fue entonces cuando supe que me gustabas, pero supe que te amaba cuando tomaste mi mano y me ayudaste a pasar sobre las rocas en la caminata por la naturaleza. A veces no soy tan buena caminando, y tú no me dejaste caer. Fue muy romántico cuando hiciste eso. Me gusta leer historias donde los chicos hacen cosas caballerosas, y creo que eso fue algo muy caballeroso.

Mi mamá dice que cuando un niño es malo contigo, a veces significa que les gustas, pero de todas formas no está bien actuar así. Pero tú no eres malo. Tú eres amable conmigo, así que ¿quizá significa que también te gusto? ¿Tal vez un poquito?

Creo que te gusto. ¡Me hiciste el mejor malvavisco para mis _smores_! ¡En la cantidad perfecta entre tostado y derretido! Me encanta el malvavisco derretido, a pesar de que terminé hecha un desastre y pegajosa.

Me alegra mucho que mis padres me hicieran ir al Campamento Tikihama. Al principio no estaba feliz por eso, pero es cómo te conocí. ¡Así que nunca podría ser algo malo!

Creo que tenemos otra caminata mañana, ¡y de verdad espero que agarres mi mano para ayudarme de nuevo!

¡Estoy emocionada por mañana!

Con amor,

Bella.

Pd: si nos agarramos de las manos de nuevo, ¿eso te hace mi novio? ¡Me gustaría eso!

Pd 2: ¡Eres tan dulce como mi malvavisco!


	14. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Nolebucgrl** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Nolebucgrl** , I just translate.

* * *

 **A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré**

 **Capítulo 9**

Casi me doy la vuelta cuando vi quién me estaba esperando en mi casillero luego de terminar el último periodo, pero supuse que era mejor enfrentar al último de una vez. Si que había pasado por el guantelete de chicos en los últimos dos días. Estaba bastante segura de que no había hablado con tantos chicos en los últimos dos años como en el último par de días, más incluyendo a todos los amigos de Edward en la comida.

Me acurruqué en la chaqueta de Edward, respirando profundamente su rico aroma para reforzar mi confianza.

—Tyler —dije, moviendo los brazos para indicarle que debía quitarse ya que estaba bloqueando mi casillero.

—Bella, Bella, fofella —dijo arrastrando las palabras, mirándome de arriba debajo de una forma extremadamente rara. En serio. Cuando Edward me miraba así, no sentía que estuviera imaginándome desnuda, pero Tyler me hacía desear estar usando un anorak en lugar de la chaqueta de piel de Edward.

—Tyler, ¿puedes moverte?

Sonrió.

—Oh sí, bebé, puedo moverme. ¿Quieres ver?

¿En serio?

—Eres tan asqueroso. Apártate de mi camino. —Avancé y le di un codazo en el costado, haciéndolo gruñir, pero al menos se movió al fin.

—Entonces, Cullen y tú, ¿eh?

No me molesté en mirarlo mientras dejaba rápidamente los libros que no iba a necesitar y metía en mi mochila los que sí.

—Sí.

—Genial, genial. Tal vez tú y yo podamos juntarnos algún día cuando termines con él.

Clásico. Me giré y estaba detrás de mí, casi empujándome contra mi casillero. Nop. No podía seguir con esto.

—Tyler, sé que recibiste una carta que te escribí hace cinco años.

—Sí, la recibí. —Se lamió los labios—. Debiste haberme dicho que te gustaba entonces. Pudimos haber hecho muchas más durante esas caminatas.

Asco.

—Estoy bastante segura de que ninguno de nosotros habría sabido qué hacer a esa edad, pero como sea…

—Oh, ¡yo sí sabía! Y déjame decirte, cuando tenías ese chorro de malvavisco colgando de tus dulces labios…

Y me harté. Mi rodilla subió y lo golpeó justo en las bolas, haciéndolo soltar el grito más chillón y femenino que había escuchado salir de un chico mientras se doblaba, aferrándose a su entrepierna.

—¡Eres un asqueroso imbécil! —le grité, sin importarme que de repente tuviéramos audiencia—. No me gustas. Ni siquiera creo que me gustaras entonces. Sólo me gustaba el niño que me ayudó y fue amable conmigo. Claramente ya dejaste a ese niño atrás. ¡Así que aléjate de mí!

¿Debería? Sí, debería. Supuse que a Edward no le importaría. Bajé la voz y me puse frente a su cara.

—Si te me acercas de nuevo, dejaré que Edward se encargue de ti. Estoy segura de que le alegraría patearte el trasero por acosar a su novia. —Incluso a su novia falsa.

Empujé a Tyler, lo dejé jadeando detrás de mí. Me metí rápidamente en el baño de chicas, necesitaba mojarme la cara para limpiarme luego de esa conversación. Me había hecho sentir sucia.

Me lavé la cara y agarré unas toallas de papel, estaba secándome cuando la puerta se abrió detrás de mí. Cuando miré en el espejo, mi corazón cayó. ¿En serio? ¿No había tenido ya suficientes enfrentamientos en el día? Supongo que también debí haber anticipado este.

—Tanya. —Logré decir, hice puño las toallas de papel y las aventé en la basura.

—¿Qué demonios hay contigo?

No tenía idea de cómo contestar eso, así que me encogí de hombros al girarme para encararla.

—Primero Edward, ¿y ahora Tyler? Y todos los chicos de este lugar de repente están hablando de ti. No lo entiendo.

Entendía los primeros dos, pero ¿el resto? Ni idea.

—No podría explicarlo, Tanya.

Unos ojos de un color azul hielo tan clarito que casi parecía blanco me evaluaron y por la mirada de asco en su rostro, supe que me encontró deficiente. Bueno, eso no era nada nuevo.

—Lo entendería si te parecieras a tu hermana, pero no te pareces. Ni siquiera eres linda.

Las palabras me cortaron como de golpe. Nunca llegaría a la altura de Rose. Lo sabía. Igual que Tanya. Cuando éramos amigas, siempre hablábamos de lo preciosa que era mi hermana y cómo todos los chicos la deseaban. Queríamos ser como ella cuando creciéramos. Tanya lo era en algunas cosas, como en ser hermosa igual que Rose, pero no era ni de cerca tan inteligente o maravillosa.

No iba a dejarla ver que me había afectado. Nada que ella dijera importaba, fuera verdad o no.

—Edward piensa que lo soy.

Incluso me lo dijo cuando estábamos solos. Cierto, quería que aceptara ser su novia falsa, pero no importaba. Parecía que lo decía en serio. Y debía pensar que yo era decente, o no me hubiera elegido para ser su novia falsa.

La mirada fulminante de Tanya se hizo más pronunciada ante mis palabras.

—Claramente se está conformando contigo ya que no me puede tener por ahora. Tenías que atraparlo mientras estaba superándome, ¿no?

Solté una carcajada ante eso. Yo, Bella Swan, esperando al asecho hasta que un chico estuviera vulnerable para meterme con él. Oh sí, esa era yo, por supuesto.

—Yo no fui tras Edward, Tanya. Fue todo cosa de él. —A menos de que contáramos el beso que le di en la pista que desencadenó todo esto. Y mi carta, por supuesto. Mierda, todo esto fue por mí, ¿no?

—De cualquier forma, pronto se cansará de ti.

—¿Por qué te importa? —pregunté, cruzando los brazos en una imitación de ella—. Fuiste tú quién terminó con él.

Eso la hizo sonreír.

—Así fue. Y no lo olvides. Puedo recuperarlo con tan sólo tronar los dedos.

Lo más triste era que era cierto. Edward la amaba por alguna inexplicable razón y eso me entristecía por él. Se merecía alguien mejor que Tanya.

—No es un perro, Tanya. Y tal vez finalmente te verá como la víbora que eres. —Sólo podía esperar que así fuera. Y ahora era mi turno de verla de arriba abajo—. Voy a mostrarle a Edward cómo una chica debería tratar a un chico como él.

Tanya soltó una risa burlona.

—Cómo si superas qué hacer con un chico, Bella. Eres tan pura como la nieve.

Muy cierto, Tanya. Muy cierto.

—Edward puede enseñarme. Ya me ha enseñado mucho. —Le dedique una sonrisa llena de confianza, a pesar de que no tenía ni idea de qué estaba diciendo—. Él no tiene quejas, te lo aseguro.

Soltó un bufido de frustración y se echó hacia atrás su cabello perfecto.

—Como sea. Tengo un chico nuevo y mayor que me está enseñando bastante también, mucho más de lo que sabe Edward.

Rodé los ojos, tan harta de esta conversación como lo estaba con las demás del día.

—Un chico mayor que se acuesta con una de dieciséis. Para mí suena raro. ¿Por qué no puede conseguir a una chica, quiero decir mujer, de su edad?

—No quiere una mujer de su edad. Me quiere a mí.

Sonreí al pasar junto a ella.

—Sigue diciéndote eso, Tanya. Yo digo que el hombre tiene problemas, y te deseo suerte con eso. —Llegué a la puerta y le lancé un último tiro—. Y no te preocupes por Edward. Yo lo estoy cuidando muy bien.

Permitiéndome tener la última palabra, abrí la puerta y salí al pasillo que ahora ya estaba casi vacío. Gracias a Dios. Estaba harta de la gente hoy. Especialmente gente horrible como Tanya y Tyler.

Salí de la escuela y me dirigí al campo de fútbol. El equipo estaba ahí afuera y finalmente vi a Edward vistiendo shorts y una camiseta de manga larga, escuchando con atención lo que fuera que el entrenador les estaba diciendo. Me subí hasta la mitad de las bancas del estadio, luego abrí mi mochila y saqué mi tarea de matemáticas.

Comencé a trabajar, levantando la vista ocasionalmente para ver qué estaba pasando allí abajo en el campo. Una vez vi a Edward mirándome y me lanzó un saludo con la mano. Sonreí y le regresé el saludo. De verdad era demasiado bueno para Tanya. Y aunque técnicamente sabía que se suponía que debía ayudarlo a recuperarla, de verdad esperaba que pasar tiempo conmigo lo hiciera ver que ella no era la indicada para él. No sabía quién era lo suficientemente buena para él, pero estaba segura de que Tanya no.

Cuando terminé mi tarea, leí un poco para Inglés hasta que terminó la práctica. Guardé mi libro y bajé hacia donde Edward me esperaba en el campo.

—Hola —me dijo al acercarme.

—Hola. Te veías bien ahí. —¿No era eso lo que se les decía a los deportistas?

Se rio.

—¿Siquiera me viste aparte de la vez en que te saludé?

Ja.

—Bueno, no, pero…

Se rio y me palmeó el hombro.

—Bueno, igual gracias por el cumplido. ¿Te importa si tomo una ducha rápida antes de irnos?

En realidad, estaba caliente y sudoroso, a pesar de que hacía frío afuera. Sí que le echaban ganas en la práctica.

—No, adelante. Iré a esperar junto a tu carro. Alice ya no debe tardar en salir.

—Suena bien. —Me lanzó una sonrisa y se fue corriendo con más energía de la que yo tendría luego de pasar una hora corriendo por el campo de fútbol.

Cuando llegué al Audi de Edward, saqué mi libro y comencé a leer de nuevo. Lo bueno de esperar a otros luego de que terminaba la escuela, es que era capaz de terminar mis cosas antes de ir a casa y comenzar con la cena.

—Tierra llamando a Bella.

Alcé la vista, mi mente estaba con Hester Prynne, con quién podía identificarme aparte de ese asunto de acostarse con un ministro. Se escuchó un clic cuando Edward tomó una foto con su celular.

—¿Por qué fue eso? —pregunté porque Dios sabía que odiaba las fotos de mí. Probablemente era la única adolescente en existencia que nunca se había tomado una _selfie_.

—Necesitaba una foto de mi chica. —La estudió y sonrió—. Bella con un libro. Es perfecto.

Bueno, eso era algo cierto.

—Odio las fotos —le dije cuando intentó mostrármela.

—Vamos. Te ves muy bonita.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Algo así. Bonita era mejor que linda, y me había dicho bonita antes, pero no importaba. Era un halago. Tanya no sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

Miré la foto en su celular y, tratándose de una foto mía, no era muy horrible. Tenía una mirada soñadora en los ojos, lo que tenía sentido ya que había estado perdida en otro tiempo.

—¿No quieres una de mí, para tu teléfono?

Suspiré, pero supuse que tenía razón. Saqué mi teléfono y Edward sonrió, así que tomé una foto. Y, por supuesto, se veía perfecto. Estaba bastante segura de que siempre se veía así.

—Ahora necesitamos una de nosotros juntos. —Y antes de poder reaccionar, Edward estaba a mí lado, recargándose en su carro con la cabeza presionada contra la mía mientras su largo brazo sostenía el teléfono. Tomó una foto y luego me dio un beso en la mejilla, tomando otra.

—Vamos. ¡Podemos mejorarla! ¿Tengo que usar una corbata de moño para hacerte sonreír?

Eso me hizo reír y Edward tomó unas cuantas fotos más con su otro brazo a mí alrededor, ambos muy juntos y viéndonos como si nos estuviéramos divirtiendo.

—Perfecto. —Puso la foto donde me besaba la mejilla como su fondo de pantalla.

—Ahora te voy a mandar éstas. —Me las mandó, elegí la primera foto donde nos reíamos y la puse como fondo.

—Excelente.

Llegó un mensaje de Alice, encendiendo mi celular y mostrando nuestra foto. Tenía que admitir que era una muy buena foto. Nos veíamos como si nos divirtiéramos mucho.

—Ali va a tardar otro par de minutos. Tiene que pedirle ayuda a su maestro con algo.

—No hay problema. —Edward seguía jugueteando con su teléfono—. Listo. Abre tu Facebook.

Oh, Dios. Sabía que acordamos llevar nuestra relación a redes sociales, pero no quería.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo?

—Está en las reglas, Swan.

Maldición. Pero fui yo quien aceptó y comenzó con las reglas en primer lugar, así que abrí mi aplicación de Facebook y acepté la solicitud de amistad de Edward. Ni siquiera un minuto después llegó una notificación donde Edward nos había puesto en una relación. Lo fulminé con la mirada y me lanzó una sonrisa. Bien. Acepté y ahí estaba, listo para que todo el mundo lo viera.

Edward hizo una publicación que decía "Divirtiéndome con mi chica", me etiqueto y subió la foto donde ambos nos reíamos.

—Ya es oficial —me dijo alegremente, guardándose el teléfono en el bolsillo.

Rodé los ojos.

—Hoy ya estoy oficialmente cansada de ser oficial.

Su sonrisa cayó.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

Lo sabría muy pronto.

—Tyler estaba en mi casillero luego de las clases. Me dijo unas cuantas cosas pervertidas y le di un rodillazo en las bolas.

Edward soltó una carcajada de incredulidad.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué te dijo?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Nada importante. Pero sí le dije que le harías algo peor si no me dejaba en paz. —Lo miré entre mis pestañas—. Espero que eso estuviera bien.

Edward se rio entre dientes y volvió a ponerse a mi lado, rodeándome con su brazo.

—Ese es mi trabajo como tu novio. Pero dudo que intente algo más luego de que lo golpearas en la entrepierna. ¡Yo no lo haría!

—Eso espero. —Me relajé, recargando la cabeza en su hombro.

—Bueno, oficialmente ya hablaste con todos los chicos que recibieron tus cartas, ¿cierto? Así que ya terminaste con ese asunto.

Era cierto. Y algunos habían sido peores que otros, sin duda. Me alegraba que ya hubiera terminado.

—Sí. —Jugueteé con la manga de la chaqueta de Edward. Él tenía que saberlo—. Tanya me arrinconó en el baño después de eso.

Lo sentí tensarse debajo de mí, así que levanté mi cabeza de su hombro.

—¿Qué te dijo?

¿Qué tanto decirle? No quería lastimarlo, pero también quería ser honesta.

—Se preguntó qué podrías ver en mí, claro.

Edward se apartó del carro y se paró frente a mí.

—Oye Bella, no pienses…

Negué con la cabeza.

—No fue nada nuevo ni inesperado. Diablos, no es nada que no haya pensado yo la primera vez que hablamos sobre hacer esto. —Sólo apestaba tener que oírlo, pero eso no era todo—. También dijo que podía recuperarte con sólo tronar los dedos.

Tengo que admitir que me alegró ver que se enojó un poco por eso, aunque ambos sabíamos que no podía refutarlo.

—Luego nos lanzamos unos cuantos insultos más entre nosotras, y planté la semilla de lo raro que era que un tipo mayor estuviera interesado en una chica de dieciséis, y eso fue todo. —No iba a contarle de los comentarios sobre sexo. Nop. De ninguna manera.

Edward estiró la mano y me tocó la mejilla.

—Gracias por hacerlo. Y lamento haberte puesto en una posición donde ella te va a atacar incluso más de lo que ya lo hacía antes.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Sabía que iba a pasar.

—De todas formas, le diré que se calmé. Me estás haciendo un favor y no la dejaré lastimarte.

Sentí un pequeño pinchazo ante la idea de que él hablaría con ella. Pero sabía que lo haría.

—Nos estamos haciendo un favor mutuo. Y ella no puede lastimarme.

Vi a Alice dirigiéndose a nosotros y la saludé con la mano.

—Nadie puede. —Al menos eso esperaba.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!


	15. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Nolebucgrl** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Nolebucgrl** , I just translate.

* * *

 **A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré**

 **Capítulo 10**

Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Rose viera mi Facebook. Supuse que, ya que estaba a ocho horas más que yo, tendría hasta mañana antes de tener que lidiar con ella. Supuse mal.

En cuanto Edward nos dejó a Alice y a mí en casa, mi celular comenzó a sonar, tocando el tono de "Sister Christian" que le había asignado a Rose como broma.

—¡Es Rose! ¡Responde! —gorjeo Alice, se veía tan emocionada que sabía que no iba a poder posponer la plática que se avecinaba.

—Hola.

—¿Qué rayos está pasando, Bella? Entro en mi Facebook y ¿veo fotos de ti y Edward Cullen? ¿Cómo pasó esto? Y lo más importante, ¿cómo es que no me lo habías dicho?

Nadie podía hacerme sentir más culpable que Rose. Y sentía doble culpa ya que tenía que mentirle.

—Apenas sucedió ayer.

—¡Entonces es un día de más de cuando debí enterarme! ¿Tenía que enterarme por Facebook? ¿En serio, Bella?

Suspiré dejando caer mi mochila junto a las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina. Hoy parecía un buen día para comer espagueti, así que saqué la salsa de tomate y las especias que necesitaba para hacer la salsa.

—No esperaba que él lo publicara antes de que yo pudiera hablar contigo. —O que lo publicara en absoluto, así no tendría que decirte, a menos que Ali me delatara, lo cual hubiera sucedido—. Además, pensé que a estas horas ya estarías dormida. ¿No es como media noche allá?

Rose se rio.

—No es como que tenga que levantarme a las seis para ir a clases. No tengo hora de llegada, peque.

Cierto. Universidad. Desearía poder ir a la Universidad en este momento. Quiero decir, no iría a Oxford con todo pagado como Rose, pero no importaba. Cualquier lugar era mejor que este, especialmente en estos días, con todas mis cartas en las manos equivocadas y con tener que lidiar con la diabla esa.

—Entonces, ¿me vas a contar como terminaron juntos Edward y tú? —Me sentí incluso más culpable ante la emoción que escuché en la voz de Rose—. ¡Me estoy muriendo por saber!

No podía contarle toda la verdad, pero al menos podía decirle una parte.

—Bueno, Tanya dejó a Edward hace poco por un tipo mayor.

Mi hermana jadeó.

—¿Qué tan mayor? ¿Uno de último año?

¡Ja! Claro, Rose era un año mayor que Emmett, así que asumía que era una pequeña diferencia de edad. Técnicamente ella todavía debería ser de último año, pero se saltó todo un grado en la primaria. Probablemente pudo haberse saltado más, pero mis padres no querían que estuviera muy apartada de su ambiente.

—Angela dijo que tenía veintitantos.

—¡Santa mierda! ¿Cómo pasó eso?

 _Ahí vas… distrae a Rose de la pregunta real con cosas sobre Tanya._

—Él vino a la escuela a visitar a su hermana, que es una nueva maestra o algo así. Supongo que con tan sólo verlo Tanya olvidó por completo a Edward.

De cualquier forma, eso era lo que la gente decía. Ciertamente no iba a preguntarle a Tanya por los detalles de su nueva relación más allá de lo que ella compartió en el baño. Ugh. Estúpido día. Necesitaba terminarse ya.

—Bien, eso explica cómo terminaron ella y Edward, pero ¿cómo se juntaron ustedes? No es como que te juntes con los deportistas, Bella.

Ahora sí.

—No son tan malos. —En realidad, la hora del almuerzo había sido muy divertida.

—Bella.

Nadie me conocía mejor que Rose, y no podía seguir desviándola sin activar su radar, algo que no quería hacer en absoluto.

—Casi lo atropello el otro día al salir de la escuela. —Listo, ese era un buen comienzo, y en realidad era una forma de conocerse algo linda, como Edward había señalado, a pesar de que obviamente no acabábamos de conocernos.

Rose se rio.

—Entonces, ¡está claro que tus habilidades de manejo no han mejorado!

—¡Oye! —resentí el comentario—. Bien, es verdad. Como sea, él se lo tomó bastante bien, nos reímos de eso y comenzamos a platicar. De hecho, es un chico muy agradable. —Mucho más agradable de lo que esperaba, considerando todo. Su único defecto era _ella_.

—Lo es. Siempre me agradó Edward.

¿Quién diría?

—Como sea, eso nos llevó a salir a cenar y luego me pidió ser su novia. —Algo así.

—Vaya. Pero ¿estás segura de que ya superó a Tanya? Este chico nuevo debe ser muy reciente, ¿cierto?

Si tan sólo supieras, Rose. Pero aquí podía decirle una media verdad.

—Sí es muy reciente, y nosotros lo somos incluso más. Sé cómo se siente sobre Tanya, Rose. Entré a esto con los ojos bien abiertos. No saldré lastimada. —No podía. Ese era todo el objetivo de las reglas.

—Bien, siempre y cuando lo hayan hablado todo y estén en la misma página.

Así era. Justo en el mismo pedazo de papel, de hecho.

—Lo estamos. Sólo nos estamos divirtiendo. —Sorprendentemente, estar con Edward _era_ divertido. Las cosas apestaban cuando no estaba con él y tenía que lidiar con los otros.

—Bien, de acuerdo. Pero sabes que estoy aquí si alguna vez necesitas hablar sobre cosas. —Rose se rio—. ¡Al fin puedo hablar con mi hermana sobre chicos! Desearía que no tuviera que ser por teléfono. Me encantaría acurrucarme en mi cama con un buen tazón de nieve y escuchar cada detalle en persona.

Sentí un golpe de tristeza al imaginarlo. Habría sido increíble, si fuera real. Sabía bastante bien que no podía mentirle a Rose en persona. Y Rose estando aquí, con las cartas enviadas… Dios. Qué catástrofe hubiera sido esa. Una cosa era segura, no se habría estado riendo mientras comía helado conmigo. Tal vez me lo habría vaciado en la cabeza.

—También desearía que estuvieras aquí. Te extraño.

—También te extraño, Bella. Londres es maravilloso, pero desearía que ustedes estuvieran aquí conmigo.

Si tan sólo pudiéramos.

—Las vacaciones de Navidad no pueden apresurarse demasiado.

—Lo sé. —Hubo una pausa—. ¿Cómo está Emmett?

Dios. Como si pudiera responder eso con honestidad.

—Está bien, supongo. Me preguntó por ti. —Antes de recibir mi carta y que se arruinara todo.

—Lo siento. No debí preguntarte. Juré que no iba a hacerlo.

—Está bien. Es que…

—No es justo para ti. No lo haré de nuevo. Sólo quiero que sea feliz.

Pues ciertamente no lo era, pero no había nada que Rose pudiera hacer al respecto.

—Y yo quiero que tú seas feliz. Así que, ¿algún británico del que deba saber?

Se rio.

—Nadie en especial, pero tengo que admitir que cada vez que hablo con uno, quiero desmayarme un poco, como esas mujeres en los libros que lees. ¡El acento! Me afecta.

Me reí con ella mientras preparaba la salsa para el espagueti y la ponía a calentar en la estufa.

—¡Ten cuidado! No te enamores de un chico sólo porque tiene una linda voz.

—No me voy a enamorar de nadie, Bella. Sólo voy a disfrutar escuchándolos hablar.

Ese era un buen plan.

—Hasta donde recuerdo, a pesar de que no tiene acento, Edward tiene una muy buena voz.

Sí la tenía. Algo así como suave, sexy, un poco ronca en ciertas palabras.

—Sí la tiene.

Alice entró bailando a la cocina, cantando el nombre de nuestra hermana y salvándome de tener que discutir más sobre mi "novio".

—Rose, Ali quiere hablar contigo.

—¡Pásamela! Supongo que papá todavía no está en casa, ¿eh?

Miré el reloj.

—No, todavía falta una hora para que llegue. ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas hablar con él?

—No, es sólo que los extraño. Bien, pásame a la chaparra. Te amo, Bella. Y estoy muy feliz por ti. Asegúrate de que Edward te trate bien, o tendrá que responder ante mí cuando vuelva a casa.

Suspiré, deseando que ella estuviera aquí para confiarle todo de verdad.

—Lo haré. También te amo.

Le entregué mi celular a Alice, que comenzó a llenar a Rose con cada detalle de su día mientras salía de la cocina. Que Dios bendiga a las hermanitas pequeñas y sus habilidades para distraer. Había sobrevivido a la charla con Rose, pero me hizo sentir horrible. Odiaba mentirle. Pero no tenía otra opción gracias a mi estúpida carta para Emmett. Me moriría si ella alguna vez lo descubría. Nunca debí escribir esa estúpida cosa. Lo único bueno de que ella no estuviera era que no sabía sobre la carta. Y nunca lo sabría. Edward y yo "romperíamos" algún día y le diría que ya habíamos terminado, y todo estaría bien. Tal vez algún día tendré una relación real sobre la cual contarle. Eso espero.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Luego de la cena, subí para tomar una ducha y hacer un poco de tarea. Mientras me quitaba los jeans, sentí papeles en mi bolsillo y recordé las notas de Edward. Tuve que rodar los ojos ante el pequeño corazón que dibujó por fuera debajo de Bella. Sí que sabía actuar su parte. Los tiré a la basura y me metí a la ducha para limpiarme la suciedad del día.

Sintiéndome momentáneamente mejor luego de bañarme, fui a mi habitación y abrí Facebook, tenía curiosidad por ver qué reacciones tenía la publicación de Edward. No podía creer todas las notificaciones que tenía de gente pidiendo ser mis amigos. Parecía ridículo que estas personas de repente quisieran ser mis amigos ahora que estaba con Edward, o eso pensaban, pero de todas formas las acepté.

Había un montón de comentarios en el muro de Edward sobre lo lindos que éramos y tuve que admitir que las fotos se veían bien. Nos veíamos como si nos estuviéramos divirtiendo, lo que fue cierto luego de que hizo su broma sobre la corbata de moño. Pobre Jasper. Debería contarle a mi papá sobre nuestros ancestros. No sabía si él estaba enterado.

Gemí cuando leí un comentario preguntando si Edward y yo íbamos a ir a la fiesta de Mike el viernes luego del juego. Bueno, no por el comentario, sino por la respuesta de Edward. "Por supuesto". ¿Por qué rayos había aceptado la cláusula de la fiesta?

Cerré la aplicación de Facebook y le mandé un mensaje a Edward.

¿En serio tenemos que ir a la fiesta de Mike?

Me hundí en lo que faltaba de mi tarea de inglés mientras esperaba una respuesta.

Sí. Todos estarán ahí.

Maldición.

Yo no habría estado ahí… antes.

Quiero decir, ¿es en serio? ¿todos estarán ahí? Se refería a todos sus amigos. No a los míos. Aunque haría todo lo que fuera posible para hacer que Angela fuera.

Eso era entonces, y esto es ahora. Te la pasaste bien con ellos en la comida, ¿cierto?

Bien, tenía razón. Sus amigos no eran tan malos, separando a Tanya. Aun así, no quería.

Pero ¿estará ella ahí? Este tipo no irá a fiestas de preparatoria, ¿verdad?

Quiero decir, ¿qué tan patético sería eso? Tal vez él podría comprar el alcohol.

Incluso si ella no está, sus amigas estarán. Y lo prometiste.

Cierto. Y yo era una perra por sacarla a tema y posiblemente hacerlo sentirse mal.

Bien, iré. Pero vas a tener que ver _Dieciséis Velas_ conmigo después de eso.

Me merecía algo de tiempo con el Jake Ryan real, a quien realmente le gustaba su chica, a diferencia de mi versión que sólo estaba pretendiendo.

Sábado. Tú. Yo. Maratón de películas. ¿Tu casa o la mía?

Bien, luego de pasar por el viernes, el sábado sería divertido.

La mía. Papá probablemente no estará y necesito estar aquí con Alice.

Puede que ella tenga planes, pero no he escuchado nada sobre eso. Y todavía no quería lidiar con conocer a su mamá. Era mejor en mi casa.

Es una cita. Te veo mañana, Swan.

Mañana. ¿Quién sabe qué podría traer eso?

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

—Nunca pensé que vería el día en que Bella Swan usaría una chaqueta, a menos por supuesto de que fuera de tu papá.

Rodé los ojos y miré detrás de mí.

—Nunca pensé que vería a Angela Weber sin lentes, pero aquí estamos.

Ang se rio y comenzó a caminar a mi lado.

—Me costó mucho tiempo de cuidar niños para conseguir estos lentes de contacto, mujer. ¿Dónde está tu mejor mitad?

—¿Quién dijo que él es el mejor? —pregunté, haciéndola reír más.

—Sólo los que no te conocen —dijo Angela, haciéndome sonreír.

—Edward tiene examen de química, así que tuvo que irse temprano a su salón para repasar algunas notas.

—Pues, ¡qué bien! No es que no disfrute de tener cerca al Chico de Oro, pero es lindo tener a mi mejor amiga sola por una vez.

Rodé los ojos.

—Actúas como si lleváramos años juntos. Sólo han sido tres días.

—Ahh, pero esos tres días se han sentido como tres gloriosos años porque han causado que la Puti-condesa tenga una mirada de limón permanente en la cara. De verdad espero que se quede congelada así para siempre.

Me burlé de Angela frunciendo la cara de manera muy similar a la de Tanya cuando la atrapaba mirándonos. Lo cual era muy seguido. Edward había tenido razón sobre hacerla irritar.

—Estaría con un cirujano plástico más rápido de lo que puedes parpadear —le dije.

—En serio. La tía Carmen es tan linda. No sé por qué Tanya es tan horrible. Anoche fueron a cenar con nosotros.

Hice una mueca. Angela odiaba las cenas familiares.

—Lo siento.

Se rio.

—Yo no.

Eso me confundió.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sucedió que entré a Facebook y vi el nuevo estado de relación de mi mejor amiga, y puede que quizá haya gritado por eso y le haya mostrado las fotos a mi mamá, y puede que me haya asegurado de que mi puti-prima las viera también.

Oh, Dios.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Nada, pero puso su cara de limón y comenzó a mandar mensajes. Cuando me doy cuenta, su nuevo hombre está en la puerta.

Oooh, este es chisme del bueno. Era algo bueno que Edward no estuviera aquí, porque Ang nunca me hubiera dicho todo esto.

—¿Cómo es él?

—Supongo que no puedo decir que es feo, pero no es guapo al nivel de Edward. Llevaba una larga cola de caballo color rubio sucio, y actuaba como si fuera súper brillante. Se la mantenía intentando citar a filósofos famosos.

Me burlé al pensar en un universitario recita filósofos sentado en la mesa con Ang y sus hermanos gemelos de trece años.

—Dime que tus hermanos se pusieron de fastidiosos.

—¿Cuándo no lo son? Comenzaron a decir mierdas como "Confucio dice" y soltaban varias frases. Estaban usando sus teléfonos para buscar cosas en Google. E intentaban hablar con esos acentos raros de clase alta.

—Tus hermanos son increíbles. —Iba a tener que hornearles unos brownies a esos chicos como agradecimiento, incluso si no lo habían hecho por mí.

—Eso no es verdad noventa y cinco por ciento del tiempo, pero ¿anoche? Estuvieron con todo. Tanya y el fantoche intento de profesor se fueron después de media hora de su tortura.

Al menos cuando le contara a Edward esta historia, él podría reírse por esta parte.

—Qué genial.

—Sí. Estoy muy segura de que mi tía lo odia. Cuando mostré las fotos de ti y Edward, ella se veía muy anhelante. Pero al tío Eleazar sí le cae bien, probablemente porque pueden tomar juntos. —Rodó los ojos—. Mi mamá también pensó que era todo un idiota.

Me encantaba que la familia de Angela opinara lo mismo sobre el tipo universitario.

—Eso es genial.

—Y ella piensa que tú y Edward son adorables juntos. Creo que espera que el que tú tengas novio se me pegue.

—¿Por qué? No quiere dejar a los chicos sin supervisión, ¿o sí?

Angela vivía en una familia monoparental, igual que yo. Su padre murió un año antes que mamá. Fue algo que nos unió cuando éramos niñas.

—Piensa que ya son lo suficientemente grandes. —Angela se estremeció—. Pero no quiero pensar en lo que harían sin mí ahí.

Sí, en realidad yo tampoco. Pero me dio una entrada.

—Bueno, no puedo ofrecerte un novio, pero puedo ofrecerte una noche de diversión afuera.

Angela ladeó la cabeza, estudiándome.

—Nosotras no hacemos noches de diversión afuera, Bella. Hacemos noches de diversión adentro.

Era cierto. Pero eso era antes.

—Cierto. Pero Edward tiene un juego el viernes en la noche.

Ahora se parecía mucho a su prima con la cara amargada, no es que me fuera atrever a pronunciar esas palabras viendo que me despellejaría viva si lo hacía.

—¿Quieres ir a un juego de fútbol? —preguntó.

Dios, si estaba tan incrédula por el juego, esperen hasta que le contara sobre la fiesta.

—Bueno, es mi novio. —Algo así—. Y necesito estar ahí para apoyarlo, no quiero ir sola.

Lo pensó por un momento antes de asentir.

—De acuerdo. Pero si hago esto, tienes que ir a las audiciones para el musical conmigo.

Oh, Dios.

Angela se rio del horror en mi cara.

—Vamos. Sabes que necesito hacer un dueto. No tienes que participar de verdad, sólo debes ser la cara amigable que usaré para entrar a la obra.

—Estoy muy segura de que cantar conmigo te vetará de por vida de ahí. —Esto era grande. Enorme. Así que ella tendría que ir a esa maldita fiesta conmigo—. Si lo hago…

Gritó y lanzó sus brazos a mí alrededor.

—¡Sí! Eres la mejor.

Me reí mientras le regresaba el abrazo.

—No he terminado, señorita. Lo que pides es mucho más grande que lo que yo pido porque requiere que me humille frente a una infinidad de compañeros.

—Por favor. —Angela me soltó con una carcajada—. Sabes que sólo como veinte chicos participan. No es exactamente toda la escuela.

—Todo lo que se necesita es una persona con un teléfono. —La tenía con ese argumento y ella lo sabía porque suspiró pesadamente.

—Bien, ¿qué más quieres?

—No mucho en realidad. Mike Newton dará una fiesta luego del juego…

—¿Quieres que vaya a la fiesta? ¿Con estas personas? —Angela señaló hacia el pasillo, haciendo de nuevo la cara de limón.

—Algunos son agradables —le dije, porque en realidad era todo lo que tenía—. Edward quiere ir y yo quiero tener una cara amigable conmigo cuando vaya. —Sabía que los amigos de él serían agradables conmigo, pero muchas de las amigas de _ella_ estarían ahí también. Necesitaba a Ang para respaldarme.

—Debí saber que esto de que se revelara que tú estás con Edward Cullen me mordería el trasero de alguna forma.

—No te lo pediría, pero…

—Lo entiendo. La Puti-condesa podría tener a sus perras tras de ti. Iré, pero más les vale a ti y a Edward no dejarme sola para irse a chupar las caras o algo así.

Como si eso fuera a ser un problema.

—Te aseguro que no.

—No hagas promesas que no puedes mantener, _chica_. He visto la forma en que ese chico no te quita las manos de encima.

Solté una risa de nervios. Si tan sólo supiera el espectáculo que él estaba haciendo, haría que el maestro de teatro lo pusiera como el protagonista en cada obra que hicieran.

—No te preocupes. Si ustedes desaparecen, también yo. —Movió sus cejas cuando sonó el timbre—. Nunca te estorbaría así.

Como si eso fuera a ser un problema.

—Nadie desaparecerá.

—Me decepcionaré si es así. Viernes en la noche, Bella. Va a ser interesante, al menos. Vamos a clases.

Interesante. Era una buena palabra para definirlo. Al menos ahora tendría otra cara amigable aparte de la de Edward cuando enfrentara lo desconocido. Mi tranquila vida estaba agitándose mucho estos días.

* * *

El siguiente capítulo será el del juego de Edward y pasará algo que han estado esperando, ¿alguna idea de qué podría ser? ;)

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!


	16. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Nolebucgrl** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Nolebucgrl** , I just translate.

* * *

 **A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré**

 **Capítulo 11**

—¡Mírate! ¡Santo espíritu deportivo, Bella!

Suspiré mientras bajaba la vista para verme, notando lo que Angela estaba viendo. No sólo me había puesto la chaqueta de Edward, algo de lo que no me arrepentía de quedarme, muchas gracias; sino también tenía puesto uno de sus viejos jerséis. Tuve que cortarlo porque me llegaba hasta las rodillas, pero ahora era un _crop top_ que usaba con una blusa de cuello de tortuga abajo que combinaba con el verde y blanco del jersey.

—Sí, bueno, quería animar a Edward. —Y no conocía absolutamente nada del deporte, aparte de que hacía que mi papá le gritara muy seguido a la televisión, pero aquí estaba, parada en mi puerta viéndome prácticamente como porrista. Era tan raro.

Ang estaba usando un vestido de encaje negro, medias y botas de trabajo, lo que era la norma con ella.

—¿En serio? ¿Vas a dejar que me vea así sola? —le exigí.

Me estudió por un momento, luego sonrió y comenzó a hurgar en su bolso. Sacó un delineador y me lo entregó.

—Pon ese 83 en mi mejilla.

Tuve que reírme de su versión de espíritu escolar, pero lo hice y agregué el número de Edward en sus dos mejillas.

—Pónmelo a mí. —Era algo lindo en realidad, y supuse que a Edward le gustaría.

Me quedé quieta mientras Ang ponía los números en mi mejilla, riéndose para sí. No supe por qué hasta que me subí al asiento del copiloto del carro de su mamá y vi que había puesto un corazón a ambos lados del número. Dios.

—Tonta.

—Oye, ¡tienes que mostrar que tu hombre tiene tu corazón! —encendió el carro mientras yo soltaba una rara carcajada de nervios. No era como si Edward quisiera mi corazón. Pero esperaba que supiera apreciar el espíritu detrás del gesto.

Entramos al estacionamiento y me asombré por la cantidad de carros que había. Se veía casi tan lleno como durante las horas de clases.

—Maldición.

—Supongo que somos las únicas que no tenían espíritu escolar hasta que comenzaste a salir con un deportista —dijo Angela, ella misma sonaba muy asombrada por la cantidad de gente.

—Eso parece.

Respiré profundamente y abrí la puerta. Podía hacerlo. Era un tonto juego de fútbol. Ni siquiera tenía que prestarle atención si no quería. Era una pena que traer un libro hubiera sido mal visto. Ese no sería el comportamiento de una buena novia, leer en lugar de animar a su novio.

—Pues hagámoslo. —Angela pareció respirar profundamente antes de enlazar su brazo con el mío mientras nos hacíamos camino hacia el estadio—. Esto será divertido. Será como estar en una obra. Hacer algo que no hago jamás en mi vida diaria —decidió.

En estos días, mi vida entera era como una de las obras de Ang.

—¡Igual que la vida, querida! —Angela nos hizo avanzar antes de soltar un jadeo—. ¡Esa perra!

Ya que con eso sólo podía referirse a una persona, comencé a buscar a Tanya.

—¿Qué?

—Lo trajo al juego.

Oh, no. Pobre Edward. Seguí el dedo con el que señalaba Angela y vi que, efectivamente, Tanya estaba sobre un tipo con la distintiva cola de caballo que Ang había descrito.

—¿Por qué rayos querría él venir a un juego de fútbol de preparatoria? —pregunté, mirándolos acercarse a la cerca donde los jugadores estaban haciendo estiramientos.

—Porque la Puti-prima quería que viniera —dijo Ang.

—Pero ¿por qué? Ella ya superó la preparatoria y a los chicos de preparatoria. —Maldición, ¿iba a estar en la fiesta? No quería lidiar con ella esta noche. El fin de semana era mi refugio de Tanya.

—Por eso. —Angela señaló a donde Tanya estaba saludando y gritando el nombre de Edward—. Quería presumirlo ante Edward.

¡Esa perra! Ella quería arruinarle su noche y su juego, todo porque él se atrevió a superarla conmigo, o eso creía ella.

—No sé por qué piensa que a él le importa. Te tiene a ti ahora.

Cierto. Excepto que yo conocía la verdad, y vi un rápido golpe de dolor en su cara cuando se giró y vio a Tanya con su nuevo hombre. Eso no pasaría. En absoluto. No iba a dejar que lo lastimara y lo desconcentrara de su juego.

Jalé a Angela hacia donde estaban Tanya y su no-tan-guapo-ni-de-cerca nuevo hombre a punto de entrar al estadio, y grité "¡Edward! ¡Ven aquí, cariño!" lo más alto que pude.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —murmuró Angela en voz baja cuando Edward me lanzó una media sonrisa y se acercó a nosotras. Seguía lanzando miradas hacia donde ahora estaba Tanya mirándonos de pie. Era hora de hacerlo a lo grande. Al diablo con las reglas.

—Hola —dijo al acercarse—. ¡Te ves genial! —se rio cuando vio mi versión alterada de su jersey—. Me encanta cómo quedó.

Le hice una seña con el dedo, dando lo mejor de mí para sonreír de manera coqueta. No tengo idea de si tuve éxito, pero él cerró el resto de la distancia entre nosotros.

—¿Qué…? —comenzó a preguntar, pero las palabras se perdieron cuando estiré los brazos y lo jalé hacia mí del cuello de su jersey, juntando mis labios con los suyos por primera vez desde la pista. No estaba segura de por qué todos nuestros besos tenían que ocurrir durante eventos deportivos, pero no importaba. Esto no era por mí esta vez. Esta vez era por Edward.

Él soltó un sonido ahogado antes de envolver sus brazos a mí alrededor. La única cosa separándonos era la cerca de malla entre las mitades inferiores de nuestros cuerpos. Deslicé mis dedos en su cabello y ladeé la boca, abriéndola, invitando a Edward para que subiera un poco la intensidad, lo que hizo y su lengua se deslizó contra la mía y, Dios, ese chico sí que sabía besar.

Edward subió la mano y tiró de mi coleta, estirándola ligeramente, besándome con un poco más de fuerza. Sentía que me estaba calentando de más, su chaqueta ya no era necesaria para mantenerme cálida en el frío aire de la noche. Vagamente oí risitas a mí lado cuando al fin nos separamos y nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos.

—Eso fue… —Edward se calló y se lamió los labios—. Vaya.

Sonreí e intenté pretender que mi corazón no estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho.

—Tenía que desearte suerte antes de tu juego.

Sacudió la cabeza, se veía un poco deslumbrado, y no pude evitar sentirme un poco orgullosa. Yo, Bella Swan, había hecho eso. Había hecho que Edward se deslumbrara - bueno, la versión masculina de deslumbrarse.

—Aceptaré ese tipo de buena suerte cuando sea. Gracias, Bella.

Sonreí y lo besé de nuevo, está vez sólo fue un toque de labios.

—De nada. Ve a patear traseros de PA.

—Lo haré. —Mostró su sonrisa completa entonces, tocando mi mejilla antes de girarse para regresar con sus compañeros.

Respiré profundamente, intentando calmar mi acelerado corazón, antes de girarme para ver a Angela, que se veía muy risueña a mi lado.

—¿Qué?

—¡Besaste a Edward! ¡Eso fue tan caliente!

—Nos hemos besado antes. —Aunque nunca así.

—Bueno, estoy segura de que sí, pero ustedes tienden a mantener sus muestras de cariño en clasificación Para todo público cuando están con nosotros. Eso fue PG-13 por completo, acercándose más hacia R si no hubiera habido una cerca en medio.

¿Así había parecido? Supongo que tal vez sí. Yo había olvidado todo cuando comencé a besarlo. Incluida la razón de por qué lo había hecho para empezar. Miré hacia donde había estado Tanya, pero ya no estaba parada ahí. Supongo que no había apreciado el espectáculo.

—Bueno, es su primer juego del año. Necesitaba energizarlo.

Angela soltó una enorme carcajada y me di cuenta de cómo podían interpretarse mis palabras, haciendo que mis mejillas se sonrojaran.

—¡Sabes a que me refiero!

—Oh, lo sé, y créeme, cumpliste con tu misión. A menos de que fuera su concha.

Oh Dios. Me uní a su risa y comenzamos a caminar hacia la taquilla. Compramos nuestros boletos y entramos, eligiendo sentarnos unas filas más arriba detrás de las bancas del equipo.

—Yo no… él no estaba… —comencé, intentando ordenar mis pensamientos ante su último comentario.

—¡Lo hiciste y él sí estaba! El pobre chico tuvo que ajustarse mientras caminaba de regreso. Tú estabas demasiado ocupada viendo su culo para notarlo. —Ang pasó su brazo a mí alrededor en un medio abrazo—. Mi niña está creciendo.

Bufé ante eso.

—Ang, sólo has estado con un chico, y lo hiciste porque querías saber qué se sentía para tu arte. —Marcus había sido un tipo raro y gótico al que ella dejó de hablarle luego de hacerlo—. No eres exactamente la voz de la experiencia.

—Oye, te diré que recibí un 10 en mi pintura de _La pérdida de la inocencia_ , así que valió totalmente la pena.

—Sólo tú te acostarías con un tipo por una mejor calificación. —Oops. Eso sonó mal.

—Al contrario, amiga mía. Mucha gente ha hecho eso, con maestros para más inri. La cara de perro lo haría.

Me reí porque no lo dudaría de ella.

—Probablemente.

—Definitivamente. ¡Y debiste haber visto su cara cuando tú y Edward se besaron!

—¿Oh? —pregunté, intentando pretender que ella no fue la única razón por la que lo besé. Violando así la regla número uno. _Mi regla_. La rompí solo por Edward.

—Si las miradas pudieran matar, ambos tendrían una placa en memoria en esa cerca. —Angela echó atrás la cabeza y se rio—. Su cara de limón apareció con toda su fuerza, se puso de un brillante rojo antes de agarrar la mano de James y jalarlo de regreso al estacionamiento.

Eso explicaba por qué no los había visto cuando entramos.

—¿Se fueron?

—Oh sí. Su plan de poner celoso a Edward le explotó en la cara cuando lo besaste. Ella fue la celosa, y Edward estaba totalmente perdido en ti.

Huh. Bueno, ese había sido el punto, a pesar de que estaba segura de que Angela se equivocaba sobre que Edward estaba perdido en mí. Hasta ahora, él había sido muy bueno en pretender que estaba interesado en mí. Probablemente sólo lo sorprendí y luego me siguió la corriente porque se veía bien.

—De todas formas, no sé por qué le importa. Fue ella quien terminó con él, y ambos han seguido su camino. Tanya sólo quiere que todos los chicos estén enamorados de ella.

Y tristemente, tenía lo que deseaba. Al menos todavía no lo sabía. Tal vez Edward entraría en razón y la superaría antes de que ella decidiera que lo quería de regreso. Él se merecía alguien muchísimo mejor que ella.

El juego comenzó, así que me sacudí esos pensamientos y miré como el balón era pateado y los cuerpos comenzaban a correr por todos lados. No tenía idea de qué estaba pasando, pero el comentarista dijo el nombre de Edward un montón de veces y la gente estaba gritando, así que yo también grité.

—¡Urra! ¡Vamos equipo! —gritó Angela junto a mí, haciéndome reír por su espectáculo de espíritu escolar.

De repente, Edward se separó del grupo y empezó a correr solo por el campo. Atrapó el balón y siguió corriendo. No conocía mucho de deportes, pero sabía que eso era bueno, así que me paré de golpe y grité "¡Vamos, Edward!" mientras corría hasta cruzar la línea. Nuestro lado explotó y nuestro equipó consiguió la delantera.

Angela lanzó sus brazos a mí alrededor y saltamos juntas, celebrando la anotación de Edward. Me sorprendí ante lo orgullosa que me sentí de él. Sabía que él amaba jugar y se esforzaba mucho en ello, y conseguir la primera anotación de la temporada era algo increíble.

Escuché su nombre muchas veces más conforme el juego avanzaba, y también anotó una vez más. Gritamos como locos entonces y al final porque ganamos 35-24. Angela y yo nos tomamos nuestro tiempo al regresar al carro, sabiendo que Edward tenía que bañarse y cambiarse después del juego, así que nos quedamos un rato frente a las gradas, hablando del juego y lo sorprendidas que estábamos de habernos divertido.

—¿Quién diría? Tal vez debimos haber venido a un evento escolar que no fuera una obra antes de ahora —dijo Angela mientras veíamos a la gente irse.

—¿Verdad? Rose siempre dijo que los juegos eran divertidos. Supongo que tenía razón. —Aunque ella dejó de ir cuando se juntó con Emmett. Él odiaba los deportes, a menos de que fueran en videojuego.

—Aunque ayuda mucho cuando tenemos alguien a quien animar. —Tiró de la chaqueta de Edward—. Esto se ve tan bien en ti.

Me reí mientras me acurrucaba en ella. Amaba esta chaqueta.

—Lo sé. No quiero regresársela, excepto quizá para dejarlo que la impregne de nuevo con su olor, y luego la robaría de nuevo.

Angela se rio.

—Sigue besándolo así y te dará su chaqueta y más.

Sí. Bueno. No habría "y más". Pensar en eso me hizo sentirme cálida de nuevo.

—Vamos. No debe tardar en salir. —Y probablemente tendría que pagar las consecuencias por besarlo.

Bajamos las escaleras y salimos del estadio. Sonreí cuando vi que ya estaba junto a su carro, recargado en él, y nos veía acercarnos a donde estaba. No pude evitarlo, así que corrí hacia él y lancé mis brazos para rodearlo, dándole un abrazo de celebración.

—¡Estuviste genial!

Se rio y me apretó.

—Gracias. Ese fue sin duda el mejor juego que he jugado en mi vida.

Sonreí al separarme de él.

—Me alegra.

—Bueno, tuve un nuevo amuleto de buena suerte. —Me besó ligeramente la nariz antes de girarse hacia Angela—. ¿Te vas a ir con nosotros a casa de Newton?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Dios, no. Me reservo el derecho de irme cuando quiera, así que iré en mi carro. No se atrevan a entrar sin mí —me advirtió, dándome el símbolo de "te estoy viendo" con los dedos.

—Ni lo soñaría.

Me despedí de ella mientras Edward me abría la puerta del copiloto. Él entró y de repente nos quedamos solos, mi estómago se agitó un poco.

Edward encendió el carro, pero no salió del estacionamiento.

—Entonces, ¿vamos a hablar de ello? —preguntó, mirándome con la luz de la luna cayendo sobre su cara, lo hacía verse inquietamente guapo.

—Esperaba que no tuviéramos que hacerlo. —Eso hizo que me ganara una ceja alzada, así que suspiré—. Vi lo que ella estaba intentando hacer, presumirte a su nuevo chico, y no me gustó. No quería que te hiciera sentir mal antes de tu juego, así que te besé.

Me lanzó una sonrisa.

—Lo sé. Me gustó.

Eso me hizo verlo boquiabierta.

—¿Qué? Fue un gran beso. Y estoy seguro de que hizo enojar a Tanya. Todos salimos ganando.

Cierto. Eso fue lo que le gustó.

—Al parecer ella se fue, así que diría que sí.

—¿Eso significa que la regla número uno ya no aplica? —preguntó, riéndose ligeramente.

No era como si no me hubiera gustado besarlo, pero aun así. La regla número uno estaba ahí por una razón, y el hecho de que besarlo me pusiera caliente e inquieta durante unas horas era una buena razón de por qué la necesitábamos. Pero…

—Podemos ajustarla —decidí.

—¿Ajustarla cómo? —preguntó, viéndome con interés.

—No besarnos excepto en circunstancias extenuantes, cuando un beso puede evitar una situación incómoda. Como cuando Emmett me buscó para hablar sobre la carta, y cuando Tanya estaba intentando hacerte sentir como mierda antes de tu juego.

Edward pensó por un momento antes de asentir.

—Eso funciona para mí. ¿Y si no estamos seguros de si la situación es lo suficientemente extenuante?

Me mordí el labio, pensando.

—Entonces, creo que es mejor besarnos, por si acaso.

Edward usó su pulgar para rozar el lugar sobre mi labio donde me había mordido, y luego se inclinó para darme un ligero beso ahí. Sentí el calor de sus labios explotar a través de mí de nuevo mientras lo veía sorprendida.

—Yo diría que esa es una situación extenuante, ¿no crees?

No. Sí. No. Tal vez. Probablemente no.

—Tal vez.

—Tu labio pudo haber estado herido, así que decidí que tal vez necesitabas un beso. Una situación extenuante.

Cierto. Eso tenía sentido.

—Bien.

Se rio entre dientes mientras se inclinaba frente a mí y pasaba el cinturón de seguridad sobre mi cuerpo.

—Creo que realmente me va a gustar este ajuste a la regla número uno —dijo en voz baja antes de ponerse su propio cinturón.

—A mí también.

Edward entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

Esto no iba a ser bueno. Pero probablemente también iba a ser _muy_ bueno. Miré la cara de Edward mientras salíamos del estacionamiento de la escuela. Estaba en grandes problemas.

* * *

Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo, no olviden decirme qué les pareció ;)


	17. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Nolebucgrl** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Nolebucgrl** , I just translate.

* * *

 **A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré**

 **Capítulo 12**

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó Edward cuando entró en la calle de Mike Newton. Estaba llena de carros y estaba bastante segura de que no había forma en que mi padre no fuera a aparecer en algún momento de la noche para arruinar la fiesta.

—No sé —le respondí con honestidad, porque nunca sentía la necesidad de cuidar lo que decía con Edward. Era algo refrescante.

—No nos quedaremos hasta muy tarde —me prometió mientras paraba junto a la acera.

—¿Vas a tomar? —Si era así, entonces tendríamos un problema viendo que yo ni siquiera iba a intentar manejar su carro por él.

Edward se rio.

—Claro. Me voy a emborrachar y llevaré a casa a la hija del jefe de policía. No bebo mucho en las fiestas, si es que bebo. —Tocó ligeramente mi mejilla—. Y ciertamente no te pondría en una posición donde tuvieras que lidiar con eso. —Su sonrisa apareció—. Luego de ver tus habilidades de manejo el otro día, sería mejor que camináramos. Pero te prometo que no voy a tomar.

Cierto. Entonces estaba bien, a pesar del golpe por mi conducción. Edward se bajó de su carro y le dio la vuelta para ayudarme a bajar, manteniendo siempre mi mano en la suya.

—Ya era hora. —Angela se separó del árbol donde había estado recargada cuando nos acercamos a la puerta—. Bésense en su tiempo, no en el mío.

—No estábamos… —me callé con un suspiro.

—Díganle eso a alguien que no los viera chupándose la cara antes del juego. Ahora que ya tuvieron su propia celebración, terminemos con esto.

Una mirada a mi mejor amiga me mostró que, a pesar de sus palabras, estaba nerviosa. Angela estaba inquita, moviéndose de un pie a otro, y la vi respirar profundamente para calmarse.

—Oye, el juego fue más divertido de lo que esperábamos. Tal vez esto también lo sea —le murmuré en voz baja.

—Seguro —dijo, plantando una brillante sonrisa que no tenía ni una pizca de su calidez genuina.

—Es una fiesta, no una sentencia de cárcel. Si no les gusta, nos podemos ir —nos dijo Edward, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras abría la puerta.

Mike vivía cerca de Edward, en la parte lujosa de la ciudad. Tanya también vivía al final de la calle. Ugh. De verdad esperaba que ella no estuviera aquí. La casa era enorme y de dos pisos, y estaba llena de gente. La música retumbaba ahora que estábamos adentro, y me sentí acercándome a Edward. Él apretó mi mano y nos movió hacia el pasillo que daba a la cocina.

Hombre, era una cocina de ensueño. Era enorme y espaciosa, con brillantes gabinetes guindas, encimeras de mármol negro y una estufa enorme en donde podía cocinar como seis ollas de espagueti.

—¡Edward! ¡Estabas encendido, hombre! Ese _juke_ que hiciste en su esquina fue una belleza.

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo Mike Newton y le lancé una mirada a Angela, que se veía incluso más confundida que yo.

—Gracias. Una increíble manera de empezar la temporada. —Edward se giró hacia mí—. ¿Qué te gustaría tomar?

—Oh, sí. Lo siento, Bella, Angela. ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo? Tenemos los barriles por ahí, hay alcohol en la isleta, tónicos en el refrigerador. —Mike señaló todo.

Le lancé una mirada a Angela, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Ser una perdedora y tomar soda? Nunca en mi vida había bebido. Papá me dejaba darle un trago a su cerveza a veces, y eso estaba bien, así que… tal vez.

—Agua para mí —dijo Angela. Y ahí se quedó la idea. Si ella no iba a tomar, yo tampoco.

—Yo tomaré un refresco.

Edward soltó mi mano y fue al refrigerador, agarró dos aguas y una lata de refresco para mí. Los repartió y luego volvió a pasar su brazo por mi cintura.

—Busquemos donde sentarnos —sugirió Edward cuando la cocina se llenó de más compañeros ebrios buscando rellenar sus bebidas.

Nos encaminó hacia una habitación que hizo que mi corazón amante de libros suspirara. Una biblioteca. No tenía muchas ideas de cómo sería la casa de mis sueños, pero sabía que tenía que tener una biblioteca. Esta tenía un sofá de cuero y un sillón, una chimenea, una mecedora y una pared de libros. Lo único que faltaba era una de esas escaleras portables.

Había unas cuantas personas aquí, pero el sofá estaba casi vacío. Edward encaminó a Angela hacia el asiento de en medio y luego me señaló que me sentara junto a ella.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —pregunté.

—Fácil. —Se sentó en el brazo del sofá y me sonrió, pero era una tontería.

—Eres más grande. Tú siéntate. Yo me quedaré en el brazo.

Se encogió de hombros y se sentó, viéndome intentar sentarme en el brazo del sofá. No era tan fácil como lo había hecho parecer Edward. Eso, o mi balance apestaba. Era probablemente eso.

—Esto no va a funcionar. —Edward pasó un brazo detrás de mí y, antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba en su regazo.

—Oh dios —logré decir mientras Edward se reía entre dientes y Angela se volvía loca junto a nosotros, riéndose.

—¿Está mejor así? —preguntó Edward.

No estaba segura de cómo contestar a eso. Su regazo era mucho más sólido que el brazo del sofá. Aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo sostenerme.

—Relájate, Bella. No te morderé —murmuró en mi oído, moviéndome un poco para quedar de frente a Angela.

Muy bien, entonces. Si Edward estaba bien con esto, entonces yo también. ¿Y qué si nunca lo había hecho? Él olía muy bien. Y se sentía muy bien. Y me estaba calentando de Nuevo. Suspiré y me quité su chaqueta, en realidad no quería quitármela, pero me sentía un poco cálida ahora que tenía todo su calor corporal alrededor de mí.

Edward tomó la chaqueta y la dejó en el ahora abandonado brazo del sofá.

—Mucho mejor —dijo, rodeando con su brazo mi cintura—. Bella me dijo que eres una gran artista —dijo Edward, dirigiéndose a Angela que se iluminó ante el tema de conversación que eligió Edward.

—Amo dibujar. Y actuar. Y cantar… —me meneó las cejas, recordándome mi estúpida promesa.

—Ugh. No me culpes cuando te asignen un personaje que no hable ni cante —le dije.

Edward miró entre nosotras.

—¿De qué me estoy perdiendo?

—Chantajeé a tu novia para que audicionara para el musical escolar conmigo.

—¿Sabes cantar? —preguntó, sonaba algo incrédulo, lo que sería grosero excepto por el hecho de que no podía cantar en absoluto.

—No. No tengo ningún talento artístico.

—¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Eres una gran escritora! Un día tus libros estarán en estas repisas —declaró Angela, señalando la pared.

Sacudí la cabeza, apreciando su entusiasmo, pero sabiendo que la probabilidad de que eso pasara era diminuta.

—Lo dudo…

Edward apretó mi cintura.

—Eres una gran escritora. Escribiste mi carta favorita de toda la vida.

Oh dios. Sentí mis mejillas calentarse mientras Angela nos veía con interés.

—Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Qué te escribió?

Mierda. Abrí la boca para decir no sé qué, pero Edward me salvó. Al parecer, se estaba haciendo muy bueno en ello.

—Es privado, pero me encantó. —Saludó a alguien—. ¡Ben! Ven aquí.

Ben Cheney, un chico de ultimo grado y el mariscal de la escuela, se acercó y se paró frente a nosotros, chocando las manos con Edward a modo de saludo. Era un chico alto, con cabello oscuro y ojos cafés. No era tan caliente como Edward, pero era bastante atractivo.

—Hola, hombre. Buen juego el de esta noche.

Edward sonrió.

—Gracias a tus buenos lanzamientos. ¿Ya conociste a mi novia Bella?

Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para no reaccionar ante el título, a pesar de que todavía era increíblemente raro escuchar eso de Edward.

—Hola —dije con un pequeño saludo de mano.

—Hola Bella.

—Y esta es Angela, su mejor amiga.

Ben le lanzó una sonrisa.

—Hola Angela.

—Hola —dijo ella suavemente. Miré su cara y noté que se veía un poco sonrojada.

—¿Recuerdas ese dibujo del entrenador que alguien hizo en los vestuarios durante el verano? —preguntó Edward, haciéndome verlo boquiabierta. ¡Le dije eso en secreto!

—¡Sí, hombre! ¡Fue gracioso! Se veía idéntico a él, a excepción del vestido y las medias. —Ben y Edward se estaban carcajeando, y vi a Angela sonriendo.

Edward golpeó el pie de ella con el suyo.

—Admítelo —le dijo.

Ella se enderezó más en su asiento.

—Yo lo hice. Y si le dices a alguien, puedo replicarlo contigo en su lugar.

Ben le sonrió.

—¡Estás bromeando! ¿Fuiste tú? El entrenador estaba muy enojado, ¡pero fue increíble! Lo puse como mi fondo de pantalla.

Se sacó el celular del bolsillo de sus jeans y nos mostró que, de verdad, sí era su fondo de pantalla; luego se sentó en el asiento ahora vacío junto a Angela.

—¿Qué te hizo el entrenador? —le preguntó él, sonriéndole a mi mejor amiga.

—Me puso D en gimnasia —respondió con recato, haciéndome reír.

—No puedes decir que mereces algo mejor, Ang. —Puede que yo no corra la milla entera, pero al menos participaba. Angela más que nada se escondía debajo de las gradas siempre que podía.

—Por favor, señorita Tres Vueltas, como si tú pudieras hablar. —Angela se rio mientras picoteaba mi rodilla—. No todos podemos ser estrellas del fútbol, y yo ni siquiera tendría que tomar clase de gimnasia. No tiene sentido.

No podía discutir con eso, pero claro que los chicos sí.

—Gimnasia es la mejor parte del día escolar.

—Claro, cuando eres uno de sus jugadores de fútbol. ¿Qué sentido tiene la clase de gimnasia para la gente normal como nosotros? —inquirió.

—Bueno, estar en forma nunca es algo malo, ¿verdad? —preguntó él, se veía nervioso ante la acalorada mirada de ella.

—Puedo pensar en mejores formas de acelerar mi corazón que correr por la pista o lanzar una pelota —replicó Angela, lanzándome una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ni siquiera quería saber dónde estaba su mente. Ben tampoco quería saber viendo que se aclaró la garganta y se removió en su asiento.

—Sí, bueno, como sea, es un buen dibujo. ¿Dónde aprendiste a dibujar así?

—Pues supongo que en parte es algo heredado. Mi papá era muy talentoso en el dibujo. —Su voz se rompió un poco, estiré el brazo y tomé su mano, sabiendo que lo estaba extrañando en ese momento—. Gracias —me dijo—. Y he tomado clases de arte desde que era pequeña.

—Increíble. ¿Estás planeando ir a una escuela de arte?

Me relajé contra Edward cuando Angela soltó mi mano y se lanzó en su propia conversación con Ben. Estaban sentados muy juntos y parecían tener mucho que decirse entre ellos.

—Qué interesante —le dije a Edward en voz baja.

Se rio quedito y comenzó a jugar con las puntas de mi cabello.

—Nadie disfrutó el arte de Angela más que Ben. El mariscal principal suele ser al que presionan más. Sabía que le encantaría conocer a la artista.

—¿Acabas de hacer de cupido? —le pregunté, sorprendida.

—Todo lo que hice fue presentarlos —dijo con una sonrisa—. Tú quieres que ella esté con nosotros en los juegos y las fiestas, así que sería bueno que ella tuviera cerca alguien más que le agrade en los momentos en que nosotros estemos ocupados con otras cosas.

Ocupados con otras cosas. Una parte de mí se preguntaba si estaba hablando de nuevo sobre nuestras circunstancias extenuantes. Eso sería bueno. No, no lo sería. Bueno, tal vez… no sabía.

—¿Quieres otro refresco? —preguntó Edward.

—Seguro. ¿Quieres que te acompañe? —pregunté cuando nos puso de pie a ambos.

—No. Guárdanos el lugar. Tuvimos suerte de encontrar un lugar decente donde sentarnos.

Tenía razón. Había más gente en la habitación que antes.

—¿Ben? ¿Angela? ¿Quieren algo de beber?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza, regresando de inmediato a su conversación sobre qué profesores debería dibujar Angela ahora.

—Ahora vuelvo —me dijo Edward, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Tenía la sensación de que tardaría más de lo que creía, porque cada pocos pasos era detenido por una persona queriendo hablar sobre el juego. No tenía idea de que nuestra escuela estuviera tan metida en el fútbol. Intenté leer los títulos de los libros que estaban al otro lado de la habitación mientras Ben y Angela seguían con su conversación.

—Sabes, si no la usas tú, yo la usaré felizmente.

Sacudí la cabeza mientras Eric se acercaba intentando tomar la chaqueta de Edward, y dejé caer la mano de golpe sobre ésta.

—Hazlo y muere, Yorkie.

—¡Vamos, amiga! Deja que este chico tenga su momento, ¿sí? No todos podemos tener la suerte de chupar rostro con el hombre en la vida real.

Me sonrojé y sacudí la cabeza.

—¡Oh sí, chica! Lo vi con mis propios ojos. ¡Imagina mi corazón roto! ¡Mi única chica besándose con mi chico soñado número uno! ¡Doble traición! —Eric se puso las manos sobre el corazón, echando la cabeza hacia atrás de manera dramática—. ¡Mi vida terminó!

Tuve que reírme de sus ridiculeces.

—Deberías audicionar para la obra de la escuela con Angela.

—Ningún escenario es lo suficientemente grande para contenerme a mí o a mi corazón roto. ¿Dónde está nuestro guapísimo chico? Al menos podría consolarme viéndolo con añoranza desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—Fue a conseguirnos algo de tomar. —Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, ya tenía rato que se había ido. Debió haber sido interceptado por más admiradores.

—Qué caballeroso. —Eric se sentó en el brazo del sofá que yo había desocupado antes—. Me encanta verte aquí. Es agradable tener sangre nueva en una de estas fiestas.

—¿Sangre nueva? ¿Eres un vampiro en secreto o algo así?

—¡Niña, por favor! ¿Cómo si yo estuviera destinado a esconderme en la oscuridad? Quiero decir, ese asunto de no envejecer sería fabuloso, ¡pero este chico está destinado a brillar! —Me palmeó el hombro—. Y protagonizaré esa obra junto a Angela, muchas gracias.

Bien. Tal vez podría hacerlo que audicionara con ella.

—Lo harás muy bien.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero en serio, hablemos de tu hombre.

Me mataba.

—¿Tenemos qué?

—¡Debemos! ¡Ese fue un beso épico! ¡Y luego él va y juega de forma monstruosa! Hiciste que fluyera su adrenalina, ¡y luego él la usó en el campo! ¡Qué caliente! —Eric se estremeció de forma exagerada—. ¿Le diste una recompensa por la victoria luego del juego?

Me había lanzado en sus brazos. Y luego tuvimos otra circunstancia extenuante.

—Tal vez.

Eric miró mi cara y se carcajeó en voz alta ante lo que sea que vio ahí.

—Oh sí, ¡lo hiciste! Así se hace, Bella Swan. No sabía que eras así.

Claramente, tampoco yo.

—Estoy llena de sorpresas. —Especialmente en últimos días.

—Seguro. ¿Edward y tú irán al baile?

Dios. Todavía faltaban unas semanas, así que en realidad no sabía. Probablemente Edward querría ir si todavía seguíamos con esto de la relación falsa.

—No hemos hablado de ello.

—Bueno, ¡más te vale que lo hagan! Puede que yo haya entrado al comité del baile, y un pajarito me dijo que ahora que estabas con Edward, estabas recibiendo votos para estar en la corte del baile.

 _¿Qué?_

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Él entra seguro, por supuesto que su chica también. ¡La Princesa Perfecta se va a cagar! —Eric aplaudió con alegría. Debió notar mi expresión de horror, porque me envolvió con su brazo—. ¡No te preocupes, preciosa Bella! Te ayudaré a encontrar algo increíble para vestir.

Sí. Cierto. Esto no iba a pasar. No sabía dónde estaba Edward, pero íbamos a aclarar esto de una vez. Si tan sólo su nombre tenía el poder para meterme a la corte del baile, entonces sus palabras podían sacarme de ahí.

—Necesito encontrar a Edward —le dije a Eric, poniéndome de pie y saliendo de la repentinamente pequeña biblioteca.

Asomé la cabeza en la cocina, pero no vi a Edward. Tampoco en la sala. Había unas cuantas personas afuera, así que salí para ver si alguna de ellas resultaba ser mi rebelde novio falso.

Caminé alrededor del patio, pero no lo veía en ningún lado, así que iba de regreso hacia el porche cuando escuché su voz.

—Lamento que vieras eso, pero no entiendo por qué estás aquí.

Oh, Dios, ¿estaba hablando sobre nuestro beso? No tenía duda de con quién estaba hablando, y la voz que escuché después lo confirmó.

—Porque tú eres la persona con quién hablo de estas cosas.

¿Debería quedarme o regresar adentro? Mientras me debatía, él le contestó.

—Yo era esa persona, hasta que terminaste conmigo. Deberías estar hablando con el tipo nuevo sobre esto. Ya sabes, el tipo que paseaste frente a mí esta noche.

Una persona sorda pudo haber oído la amargura de su voz.

—James no me conoce como tú. Él no entendería.

—Entonces hazlo entender. Ya no puedo seguir siendo tu puerto seguro, Tanya. Eso terminó cuando terminamos nosotros. No estás siendo justa conmigo, ni con James.

Bien por ti, Edward. Dile las cosas como son. Ella ya no puede seguirte arrastrando.

—Oh, claro, ahora que tienes a la aburrida de Bella, ya no me necesitas más.

Sí. Probablemente debería irme ahora, antes de escuchar algo que de verdad me lastimara. Pero mis pies parecían estar congelados en su lugar. Por alguna razón, tenía que saber qué iba a decir él.

—No lo hagas, Tanya. No puedes insultar a Bella. Ella ha estado ahí para mí luego de que terminaste conmigo. No te puedes hacer la víctima aquí. Sí, yo seguí con mi vida, luego de que tú ya lo habías hecho. Y estoy intentando ser tu amigo aquí, pero no te escucharé insultar a Bella. Ella ha sido increíble conmigo.

El calor que escuché en las palabras de Edward me calentó en el aire helado de la noche. Me defendió ante Tanya, incluso sin saber que yo estaba escuchando. Y ahora me sentía un poco mal por oír a escondidas, así que me alejé y regresé adentro. De lo que sea que hablaran, no era de mi incumbencia. Confiaba en él para defenderme si ella me atacaba más, y no necesitaba escucharlo si es que lo hacía.

Regresé a la biblioteca y sonreí cuando vi que Eric se había puesto la chaqueta de Edward.

—¡Regrésala, ladrón!

—Tú la dejaste aquí, sólo la mantenía caliente.

Estiré la mano y él suspiró.

—Bien. Pero debes saber que estaba haciéndole cosas sucias a tu chico en mi mente mientras la usaba.

Me reí mientras tomaba la chaqueta y me la ponía.

—Eso sólo sucederá en tu mente, Eric.

—Y en tu realidad, lo sé.

De repente, un cuerpo se presionó contra mi espalda y una familiar calidez me envolvió. Me recargué en Edward, estaba contenta de que hubiera regresado tan pronto luego de que lo dejé.

—¿Qué está pasando en tu realidad? —preguntó, su boca estaba muy cerca de mi oído, mandando escalofríos por mi espalda. Su voz era demasiado sexy para mi propio bien.

—Locuras —le dije, relajándome cuando pasó sus brazos a mí alrededor.

—Eso puede ser divertido.

No esto.

—¿Sabías que mi nombre se está mencionando para la corte del baile?

Sentí que se encogía de hombros detrás de mí.

—No en realidad, pero no me sorprende.

Por supuesto que no. Él era el Señor Popularidad, y ya que yo estaba con él en lo que a todos concernía, era popular por proximidad. Me giré para fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Detén esto.

Edward se rio.

—¿Crees que yo lo hice? —se inclinó hacia enfrente y bajó la voz—. ¿Cuántos chicos se te han acercado esta semana gracias a tus maravillosas habilidades para escribir cartas? Eso no tuvo nada que ver conmigo.

Bien, tal vez Jasper me había invitado a salir a su rara manera. Y Tyler quería hacer cosas desagradables conmigo, pero él querría hacerlas con cualquiera que tuviera vagina, al menos hasta donde yo sabía. Y era mejor no pensar en Emmett. Eric…

—No votaste por mí, ¿o sí? —le exigí.

Eric se rio.

—No he votado todavía.

—Bien.

—Pero planeo hacerlo.

Dios.

—¡No!

—Lo siento, Bella, pero debo hacerlo. Entonces podré decir que la Reina del baile fue mía por un breve y brillante momento. Edward lo entiende, ¿no?

Edward sonrió.

—Por supuesto.

—Son imposibles. ¿Angela? Detendrás esto, ¿verdad?

—¿Huh? —mi mejor amiga me miró, totalmente perdida. Ella había estado demasiado entretenida con Ben, ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Olvídalo. ¿Podemos irnos de aquí?

—Claro. —Edward me ofreció su mano y suspiré, pero de todas formas la tomé.

—Ang, ¿estás lista para irnos?

Miró a Ben y negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que me quedaré un rato más.

Interesante. La llamaría en la mañana, era seguro.

—Bien. Hablamos mañana.

Eric echó sus brazos a mi alrededor.

—¡Hasta luego, mi Reina!

—Idiota. —Pero le regresé el abrazo con un brazo, ya que Edward tenía mi otra mano—. Saca mi nombre de la lista.

—No puedo hacerlo, Bella. Respeto la santidad del baile demasiado como para comprometerlo, incluso por mi hermosa chica.

—Es _mi_ hermosa chica, Yorkie. —Edward se rio mientras me jalaba—. Pero mantenla en la lista.

—¡Lo haré!

—Nosotros discutiremos esto. —Le dije a Edward cuando me guío hacia el carro.

Me abrió la puerta.

—Digamos que ya tuve mi límite de discusiones por esta noche.

Cierto. Por supuesto que sí. No lo presioné más cuando se metió y comenzó a manejar hacia mi casa.

—Tanya me arrinconó cuando fui por nuestras bebidas —me dijo en voz baja—. Lamento haberme tardado tanto.

Me sorprendió que me dijera. No tenía que hacerlo.

—Oye, de eso se trata esto, ¿cierto? De regresar su atención a ti.

—Tal vez. Ya no lo sé.

Qué bien. Tal vez él estaba tan confundido por todo como yo. Eso sería lindo, en cierta forma, estar en el mismo campo de esta locura.

Se estacionó fuera de mi casa y comencé a bajarme, cuando tocó mi brazo.

—Bella.

—¿Qué?

Edward se lamió los labios y luego sacudió la cabeza.

—Nada.

Bien, entonces. Comencé a abrir la puerta de nuevo, pero tomó mi mano.

—Espera. Emmett podría estar viendo, ¿no?

Lo dudaba mucho, pero era posible. Miré hacia su casa y vi que la luz de su habitación estaba encendida.

—Tal vez.

—Bueno, esa es una situación extenuante, ¿cierto?

—Oh. —Mierda. ¿Quería? Sí, sí quería—. Cierto.

Se inclinó hacia mí y yo me moví hacia él y, antes de saberlo, nuestros labios se estaban besando de nuevo. Tan bueno. Demasiado bueno. Solté un gemidito antes de poder detenerme. Edward se apartó, sonriendo, y besó mi nariz.

—Te veré mañana.

—Sí, mañana.

—Dulces sueños, Bella.

Asentí y le deseé lo mismo mientras me bajaba del carro. Tenía la sensación de que serían más que dulces. Edward Cullen era demasiado potente para mi propio bien.

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar ;)


	18. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Nolebucgrl** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Nolebucgrl** , I just translate.

* * *

 **A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré**

 **Capítulo 13**

—¿Puedo ver una película con ustedes? —preguntó Alice, saltando en mi cama.

Alcé la vista de mi tarea de química, algo que estaba intentando terminar antes de que llegara Edward.

—Sí, pero planeamos ver _Dieciséis velas_ , y Edward va a traer _El club de la pelea_ o algo así.

—¿Otra vez? —se quejó, algo que no estaba bien, considerando que ella también amaba esa película.

—Edward no la ha visto. Eso es inaceptable. Hicimos un trato para ver las películas del otro.

—Eso tiene sentido. ¿Puedo ver las dos?

Puede que no haya visto _El club de la pelea_ , pero sospechaba que no era exactamente apropiada para Alice.

—No. Miraremos esa al final, cuando sea tu hora de dormir.

—No es justo.

Vi su labio comenzar a salir en un puchero y supe que tenía que distraerla.

—¿Qué te parece si elijes algo para que la veamos primero? — _Lo siento, Edward. Espero que no te molesten las películas de Harry Potter. O Enredados o algo así._

Y justo así, el puchero desapareció.

—¿En serio? ¿Puedo elegir una?

Tuve que sonreír ante la alegría en la cara de mi hermanita. Era tan fácil hacerla feliz. La vida era menos confusa cuando tienes diez años.

—Por supuesto. Sólo intenta elegir una que sea apropiada para chicos, ¿de acuerdo? No queremos espantar a Edward antes de que vea mi película.

—¡No lo vas a espantar! Le gustas demasiado.

Ahh, la dulce inocencia de la juventud.

—Sólo recuerda que él acaba de terminar hace poco con Tanya. Estamos juntos y así, pero no empieces a pensar que seremos los siguientes Ron y Hermione.

Ali lo pensó un momento antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Todavía no puedo entender porque estuvo tanto tiempo con Tanya. Ella es mala.

Me encogí de hombros porque en realidad seguía sin saberlo.

—Él veía un lado de ella que nosotros no vemos.

Un lado desnudo, probablemente. Los chicos podían aguantarle mucho a una chica si ella se acostaba con ellos, ¿no? Quiero decir, no lo sabía personalmente, pero los libros y películas lo hacían parecer de esa manera.

—Es bonita —dijo Alice, balanceando las piernas por la orilla de mi cama—. Pero es fea por dentro. Algunas personas sólo ven lo de afuera.

Mi hermana era tan malditamente inteligente.

—Es cierto. Aunque no creo que Edward sea así. —No parecía de esa forma conmigo.

—Bueno, ¡ahora sí lo ve! Está contigo y ahora sabe lo que es salir con una chica que es bonita por dentro y por fuera. —Lanzó sus brazos a mí alrededor—. Te amo, hermana.

Dios. Era la niña más dulce del mundo. Le correspondí el abrazo.

—También te amo, Ali. —La solté y le piqué la nariz—. Él va a llegar pronto, así que ve a terminar el resto de tu tarea.

—¡Bien! Y luego elegiré una película. ¡Tengo la película perfecta en mente! —Se levantó y salió antes de poder preguntarle con qué nos torturaría. Esperaba que a Edward no le molestara. Parecía disfrutar de las charlas de mi hermana en nuestros viajes de ida y venida de la escuela.

Terminé mi tarea y bajé a la cocina para preparar algo de comida. Íbamos a ordenar pizza más tarde, pero por comer estos últimos días en el almuerzo con Edward sabía que él tenía buen apetito. Y Ali y yo también podíamos consumir nuestra parte justa de comida. Preparé un tazón enorme de palomitas para empezar, llené otro con M&Ms de cacahuate, y preparé brownies. Estaba metiendo la bandeja al horno cuando sonó el timbre.

—¡Yo abro! —gritó Ali mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras. Me reí de ella al cerrar el horno y poner el minutero. Se me podía pasar el tiempo si me metía mucho en la película. Sabía eso de experiencia propia.

Me lavé las manos y pensé en ir rápido al baño para revisar mi apariencia, pero no. Este era Edward, y éramos amigos. Amigos que ocasionalmente se besaban, pero no había razón para que eso pasara hoy. Estábamos sólo nosotros y Alice, así que podríamos ser nosotros sin necesidad de montar un show.

Me dirigí a la sala, donde mi hermana ya estaba platicando con Edward, que estaba sentado en nuestro sofá, se veía casual como yo, vestía una camiseta verde y jeans. Bien.

—¿Sabías que la siguiente semana es su cumpleaños? ¿Qué le vas a regalar?

Mierda.

—¡Ali!

Él me sonrió, se veía divertido.

—No me dijiste que se acercaba tu cumpleaños.

—Es porque no es nada importante. —Fulminé con la mirada a mi hermana—. No deberías presionarlo para que me compre algo. —Ya había hecho suficiente por mí.

—¡Es tu novio! ¡Se supone que le tienes que regalar algo! —Alice saltó en el sofá junto a él.

—Tiene razón. ¿Qué crees que debería regalarle a tu hermana por su cumpleaños? —le preguntó.

—¡Flores! No, espera, se marchitarán. Un pastel, ¡igual que Jake en la película!

—¿Quién es Jake? —preguntó Edward, se veía confundido. En realidad, no me sorprendía. El pobre chico llevaba aquí un minuto y mi hermana ya le estaba exigiendo que me comprara algo.

—¡De la película! ¡Ya verás!

—Sí, ya lo verá, pero no necesito un pastel. —Negué con la cabeza mientras me sentaba en el lado libre de Edward. —Él no necesita regalarme algo.

—Ciertamente sí lo necesito. ¿Vas a hacer una fiesta?

—¡Dios, no! Yo no hago fiestas.

Edward se rio y tiró de mi coleta.

—Ahora sí.

Tal vez. Pero eso era diferente.

—Fiestas de cumpleaños no.

—Bien. Podemos festejar sólo nosotros. ¿Qué ibas a hacer para tu cumpleaños? Y, por cierto, ¿cuándo es?

—El miércoles trece —soltó Alice antes de que yo pudiera prohibir que hicieran algo —. Bella siempre hornea panqués para los cumpleaños, pero no debería tener que hacerlo en su propio cumpleaños. Rose ayudaría si estuviera aquí. Yo no puedo. No tengo permitido usar el horno sola. Pero tú podrías ayudarme. ¡Podríamos hornearle un pastel a Bella! —aplaudió, encantada con la idea.

Edward arrugó su atractivo rostro.

—No sé mucho sobre hornear. ¿Qué te parece si le compramos un lindo pastel de la pastelería?

—¡Funciona! ¿Puede estar cubierto de betún? ¿Y puede ser mitad chocolate, mitad fresa? A ella le gusta el de fresa y es su cumpleaños, pero a mí me gusta el de chocolate.

Edward se rio.

—Creo que podemos arreglárnoslas con eso.

Amaba que actuaran como si yo no estuviera aquí.

—Hola, es mi cumpleaños. ¿No tengo derecho a decidir cómo lo celebramos? ¿O cómo no lo celebramos?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Nop, lo siento. No me ibas a decir nada al respecto, así que ahora no tienes poder para vetar nada. Vas a recibir un pastel cubierto de betún, mitad chocolate y mitad fresa, y te va a gustar.

La verdad era que probablemente sí me gustaría. Sonaba increíble.

—De acuerdo.

—Muy bien. —Edward palmeó mi rodilla—. Ahora, ¿qué más deberíamos comprar aparte del pastel, Alice?

—¡Libros! ¡O joyería! ¡O algo bonito! Se suponía que hoy iría de compras con papá, pero él tuvo que trabajar. —La dulce cara de Alice se entristeció—. Ahora ya no sé cuándo podré ir a comprarle algo.

—Cariño, está bien. No necesito nada. Podemos…

—Ciertamente sí lo necesitas —me interrumpió Edward—. ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo vamos de compras el lunes después de la escuela? Dejaremos a tu hermana, y me puedes ayudar a elegirle algo bueno.

Y justo así, la brillante disposición de Alice regresó. Lanzó sus brazos alrededor de Edward.

—¡Sí! ¡Eso será muy divertido! Está bien que vaya con Edward, ¿verdad, Bella?

A pesar de que no quería que ninguno de ellos gastara dinero en mí, no podía decirle que no a la emoción que había en la cara de mi hermana, que se acoplaba con la diversión en la de Edward. Sabía que me tenía encerrada con esto.

—Bien. Pero no gasten demasiado.

—Palabra de scout —dijo, alzando los dedos en la señal de paz.

—¿Alguna vez fuiste scout de verdad? —le pregunté, porque lo conocía desde hace años y nunca lo había visto en uniforme de Boy Scout.

—No —dijo con una carcajada.

—Tonto. —Le golpeé la rodilla—. Entonces no puedes prometer tu palabra de scout.

—Lo sé. —Me sonrió—. Gastaremos lo que tengamos que gastar, y no tendrás nada que decir al respecto, ¿verdad, Ali?

—¡Cierto!

Suspire, sabiendo que me habían derrotado.

—No aprecio que los dos se unan contra mí.

—Estoy seguro de que no. Pero nos gusta, ¿o no?

—¡Sí! —Alice saltó junto a él de nuevo—. Y ya es hora de las películas.

—Alice quiso elegir una película para que la viéramos —le dije a Edward, esperando que no le molestara.

—Está bien. Todos elegimos una. Suena justo —dijo.

Ali me entregó el control remoto, estirándose sobre Edward para hacerlo.

—Ya está lista.

—¿Cuál elegiste? —pregunté mientras encendía el reproductor de Blu-ray y ponía Play.

—Ya verás.

Supuse que pronto lo descubriría. Agarré las palomitas que estaban en la mesa y le ofrecí el tazón a Edward.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Muchísima.

Ahogué una risita. Lo sabía. Comenzó a comer en cuanto comenzaron las advertencias y adelantos en la película. Me salté esos y jadeé cuando apareció el nombre de Lindsay Lohan en la pantalla.

—¡Alice!

Síp. La película comenzó y ahí estaba. Alice había elegido _Chicas Pesadas_ como su película.

—¿Qué? ¡Es una buena película!

Estaba lamentando mucho que mamá nos dejara ver películas que eran anteriores a nuestra época cuando éramos chicas. Aparte de _Dieciséis velas._ Y que Rose y yo hiciéramos lo mismo con Alice conforme iba creciendo. Aunque en su momento creí que me estaba salvando de montones de veces de ver _Frozen_ y cosas así, claramente también había ayudado a crear una pequeña conspiradora que era demasiado inteligente para su propio bien.

—¿Qué tiene la película? Quiero decir, ¿a menos de que el título lo diga todo? —preguntó Edward.

—Prácticamente sí —le dije, al mismo tiempo que mi hermana soltaba un—: Conoces a ese tipo de chicas populares que son malas con todos los demás, ¿verdad, Edward?

Ultra mierda. Gemí cuando Edward se rio entre dientes.

—Supongo que sí.

—Bien, esta chica —señaló a Lohan en la pantalla— es la nueva en una escuela pública y se hace amiga de otros chicos que son un poco diferentes, como ella. Pero luego decide unirse a un grupo de chicas malas para destruirlas desde adentro. Al pasar tiempo con ellas, comienza a ser mala también.

—Suena bien —murmuró Edward, mirándome.

—También es muy divertida. Hacen unas bromas muy buenas. Te reirás —le prometió Ali.

—Me gusta reírme —le dijo él, recargándose en el sillón con el tazón de palomitas. Ambos empezaron a comer conforme avanzaba la película.

El minutero del horno sonó, así que me levanté para sacar los brownies.

—¿Qué te gustaría tomar? Tenemos refresco, limonada, agua, leche…

—Limonada suena buen. ¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Edward.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, yo me encargo. ¿Ali?

—Limonada también. Gracias, hermana.

—No hay problema.

Los dejé ahí. Me sentía rara porque Edward fuera obligado a ver una película que me recordaba más que un poco a Tanya, pero ya que él no la veía a ella de la misma forma que yo, tal vez no se daría cuenta que Alice la había elegido a propósito para tirarle pedradas a su antigua novia. Iba a recibir un buen regaño mañana.

Me puse un guante para el horno y saqué los brownies, dejando la bandeja en la repisa para que se enfriara antes de sacar la limonada del refrigerador y servirnos un vaso a todos. No había nada mejor que galletas o brownies cuando seguían calientes del horno, así que planeaba regresar en unos quince minutos para cortarnos unos trozos.

Agarré los vasos y comencé a dirigirme a la sala cuando la voz de mi hermana me detuvo.

—Cady me recuerda a Bella en el principio.

—¿En qué aspecto? —preguntó Edward. Me asomé y noté que ninguno veía la televisión; sólo estaban platicando entre ellos.

—Porque ella es un poco diferente, no encaja con las chicas populares al principio a pesar de que es igual de bonita, y ellas la molestan.

Mierda. Tenía que llegar ahí. Avancé un paso, pero luego Edward habló.

—Ella es igual de bonita, y mucho más amable.

Ali ladeó la cabeza, estudiándolo con atención.

—Si sabes eso, ¿por qué saliste tanto tiempo con Tanya?

Ultra mierda. No podía creer que ella le preguntara eso.

—¡Mary Alice!

Ambos miraron hacia donde estaba, parada en el marco de la entrada.

—¿Qué? Quiero saber.

—No es de tu incumbencia —le dije, avanzando para dejar las bebidas en la mesa.

—¡Sí, sí lo es! Ella es mala, ¡especialmente contigo! ¡Él debería saberlo! —la cara de Alice tenía un gesto de rebeldía.

Avancé un paso hacia ella, lista para cargarla y llevarla a su habitación, pero Edward tomó mi mano.

—Está bien, Bella.

—No, no lo está —protesté, pero él tiró de mi mano hasta que me senté a su lado.

—Está bien. Y te contaré un poco, ¿de acuerdo? —le preguntó a Alice, todavía sosteniendo mi mano.

—De acuerdo.

—Bella, probablemente tú recuerdes esto, pero Alice, dudo que tú lo hayas escuchado. Justo antes del primer año, mi papá dejó a mamá. Yo la pasé muy mal lidiando con ello.

Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Todos habían escuchado que el papá de Edward se había enamorado de alguien más y había dejado a su mamá. Apreté su mano en señal de simpatía, y me lanzó una pequeña sonrisa.

—La verdad es que yo todavía tengo una mala relación con mi papá. Él tiene toda una familia nueva, incluyendo un nuevo bebé, y yo he batallado mucho con perdonarlo, ¿sabes?

Alice asintió.

—Eso debe ser difícil. Lo siento.

—Yo también —hice eco del sentimiento, sorprendida de que él estuviera confiándole esto a mi hermana. Y también a mí.

—Tanya es mi vecina. Y… —Edward pausó, mirándome—. ¿Qué tanto sabes de sus padres?

Me encogí de hombros, porque a pesar de que una vez habíamos sido amigas cercanas, no los conocía muy bien.

—Cuando éramos amigas, ellos no estaban mucho con ella.

Edward asintió.

—Siguen sin estarlo. —Miró a Alice—. Supongo que podrías decir que los papás de Tanya no se llevaban tan bien, y más o menos en el mismo tiempo en que mi papá se fue, ella descubrió que sus papás ya no estaban enamorados. A pesar de que permanecieron juntos. —Edward me lanzó una mirada—. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

Oh, lo entendía. Uno o ambos se habían metido con alguien más, y Edward no quería explicarle eso a Alice, algo que le agradecía bastante.

—Comenzamos a platicar sobre nuestras familias, y supongo que debido a eso nos quedamos juntos. Entendíamos por lo que estaba pasando el otro, si eso tiene sentido.

Lo entendía.

—Igual que Angela y yo, nos hicimos muy cercanas luego que su papá y mi mamá murieron. Nos entendimos más por la pérdida que compartimos.

—Exacto. Incluso anoche ella intentó hablarme sobre su papá. —Esta vez Edward apretó mi mano antes de girarse hacia Alice—. Ella era alguien con quien yo podía hablar, y pasé por alto cómo trataba a algunas personas, especialmente a tu hermana. Y esto estuvo mal. Ya no dejaré que diga nada sobre ella, y tu hermana lo sabe. ¿Verdad, Bella?

Lo sabía, gracias a lo que escuché anoche. Y me sentía más que poco aliviada de que, al parecer, él no se había disculpado porque ella nos viera besándonos.

—Así es. Y gracias por explicarlo, a pesar de que no tenías que hacerlo. —Le lancé una mirada a mi hermana—. Ya nada de cuestionar a Edward sobre sus elecciones pasadas, Alice.

—Bien. Lo siento si te hice sentir mal —le dijo a Edward.

Él sonrió y le despeinó el cabello.

—No lo hiciste. Estabas intentando proteger a tu hermana. Eso es lo que la familia debería hacer.

Escuché un toque de tristeza en sus palabras y me pregunté si estaba pensando sobre su propia familia. No podía ni imaginar si mi papá comenzara una nueva familia. Obviamente él no podía abandonarnos si lo hacía, pero hasta ahora no se me había ocurrido que podría conocer a alguien y enamorarse. Eso sería tan raro. Debería desear eso para él. Él ha estado solo con nosotras por mucho tiempo. Pero no me gustaba pensar en ello. Y Edward tenía eso como su realidad diaria. ¿Y si mamá siguiera viva, pero ellos se hubieran separado y papá viviera cerca con su nueva familia? Eso sería horrible.

—Lo siento, Edward —le dije.

—Está bien, Bella. Ya estoy acostumbrado.

Tal vez, pero no debería ser así. Tal vez podría ayudarlo con más que solo Tanya. Solté su mano y regresé a la cocina para cortar los brownies. No podría herir comenzar con terapia de chocolate, ¿verdad?

Llevé un plato y me reí cuando Edward y Alice inhalaron dos cada uno de inmediato.

—Saben increíble —me dijo cuando se comió el segundo—. Y tú lo eres también.

Bueno, ahora me sentía igual de cálida que los brownies. Edward levantó su brazo a modo de invitación, y me acerqué más, recargando la cabeza en su hombro. Alice tiró de su otro brazo y también lo levantó, dejando que ella se acurrucara en su costado. Estaba bastante segura de que Edward era el increíble. Y ciertamente mi hermana estaba de acuerdo. Se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil recordar que todo esto era falso. Quizá cuando todo hubiera terminado, podríamos seguir siendo amigos. Eso sería bueno. Eso sería suficiente.

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar ;)


	19. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Nolebucgrl** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Nolebucgrl** , I just translate.

* * *

 **A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré**

 **Capítulo 14**

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —le pregunté a Edward cuando se estacionó en mi camino de entrada. Yo iba sentada en el asiento de atrás y Alice estaba enfrente junto a él, sonriendo como loca por sus planes de ir de compras.

—Por supuesto. Ali y yo tenemos controlado esto, ¿no, Cat?

Eso también era algo nuevo. Ali había decidido que necesitaba ponerle un apodo, y él había elegido Ali Cat, pero lo acortó como Cat. Ella estaba encantada.

—¡Síp! Sé justo dónde llevarlo, ¡y tú no puedes saber, hermana! Tenemos que irnos ya, así que puedes bajarte —sugirió servicialmente.

Edward se rio entre dientes.

—La reina ha hablado.

Dios. Sabía cuándo no era querida en un lugar. Me encontré con los ojos de Edward en el retrovisor, y sonrió.

—La traeré tan bien como está ahora.

—¿Quién dijo que estaba bien? —pregunté, riéndome cuando Ali intentó estirar el brazo detrás del asiento para agarrarme. De ninguna manera sus pequeños bracitos podían alcanzarme.

—Para alguien a quién están a punto de comprarle regalos, no estás siendo nada amable —señaló Edward.

—¡Sí! Tal vez te compremos carbón —dijo Ali.

—El carbón es para Navidad, señorita, y ya que yo soy la que hace la mayoría de las compras…

—Tu regalo será muy lindo, ¡lo prometo! —se apresuró en asegurarme.

Sabía que la tenía ahí. Una victoria pura.

—Eso pensé. En serio, no gasten demasiado, ¿bien? —estaba dirigiéndome a Edward con ese comentario y sólo recibí una sonrisita a modo de respuesta. Por supuesto que sí.

—Bien. Los veré más tarde.

—No olvides que llevaré a Cat a cenar. La traeré a casa a las siete.

—A tiempo para ver _Rueda_ —me aseguró Ali.

—Bien, te veré entonces.

Me bajé del carro, sonriendo ante el par de caras sonrientes que me miraban desde el asiento de enfrente. Ambos se despidieron de mí mientras salían del camino de entrada. En serio esperaba que Edward no se pasara con los regalos. Alice no iba a contenerlo como yo lo habría hecho. Pero era mi cumpleaños y querían sorprenderme. No tenía el corazón para detener esto.

—¿Cullen no se acaba de ir con la hermana equivocada?

Mierda. Me congelé ante la voz familiar que sonó detrás de mí, una que no había escuchado en una semana y, honestamente, no estaba segura de estar lista para escucharla sin Edward a mí lado para sostenerme. Pero no tenía opción, así que me giré para encarar a Emmett.

Estaba parado a un lado de mi casa, sosteniendo una bolsa de plástico en su mano izquierda. Tal vez su mamá había mandado algo que había horneado. Solía hacerlo todo el tiempo, antes…

—Van de compras por mi cumpleaños. No estoy invitada.

El fantasma de una sonrisa se movió sobre la cara de Emmett.

—¿De verdad vas a celebrar tu cumpleaños este año?

Me conocía muy bien. O solía hacerlo.

—Al parecer, no tengo opinión sobre el asunto.

Era raro verlo ahora. Seguía siendo lindo, con sus rizos, los hoyuelos y todo lo demás, pero no sentía ese tirón que había sentido antes. ¿Tal vez el que recibiera la carta y el consecuente estallido había hecho que los sentimientos que tenía por él se fueran? Raro.

—Pues que bien. Todos deberían celebrar sus cumpleaños.

Se movió de un lado a otro, como si estuviera nervioso o algo así. Odiaba que las cosas entre nosotros fueran tan incómodas, y era mi culpa. Bueno, mía y de quién quiera que hubiera mandado mis cartas. En serio debería ir a la caridad y gritarle a alguien; no lo haría, pero quería ir.

—Sí, supongo. —Metí las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Edward, la cual había reclamado luego de la fiesta—. Qué… —comencé al mismo tiempo que Emmett decía—. De hecho…

Me reí y le hice un gesto para que siguiera adelante.

—Bueno, es gracioso, porque este es un regalo de cumpleaños para ti. —Me ofreció la bolsa—. De Rose.

Por supuesto que no era de Emmett, pero aún así me sorprendió.

—¿Qué?

—Ella me lo dio para que te lo diera antes de… ya sabes.

Cierto. Antes de que terminaran.

—Oh.

—Sí, ella sabía que, con el envío y eso, cualquier cosa que enviara de Inglaterra no llegaría aquí a tiempo, además probablemente costará más enviarlo que lo que costó el regalo.

Era un buen punto.

—Cierto. Gracias por traerlo. —Tomé la bolsa de la mano de Emmett, no sabía qué hacer o decir ahora.

—No fue nada. —Emmett se aclaró la garganta—. Deberá irme.

—Bien. —Ignoré el golpe de decepción. Él tenía toda la razón de estar enojado conmigo, de no querer hablar contigo. El que me diera el regalo era más de lo que esperaba—. Gracias de nuevo.

Asintió y se giró para irse. Avancé un paso hacia el porche, cuando sentí su mano en mi brazo.

—Lamento lo del otro día. Las cosas que dije. Estaba molesto.

Solté un suspiro de alivio.

—Lo entiendo. Fue horrible. Y lamento haberlo escrito. Lamento incluso más que lo hayas visto.

—¿Lo decías en serio? —preguntó, y esta vez no tenía a Edward para ayudarme. Dios, deseaba que estuviera aquí.

Pero era una pregunta válida, una a la que no sabía si seguía teniendo la misma respuesta. La última semana me había cambiado. ¿O me había abierto los ojos, algo así? No estaba segura. Pero tenía que darle algún tipo de respuesta.

—Creía que sí. —Solté una risita nerviosa ante la mirada de confusión en la cara de Emmett—. Mira, hasta hace poco, como sabes, la mayoría de mis relaciones con chicos estaban básicamente en mi cabeza. —Ahora estaban fuera de mi cabeza y seguían sin ser reales… tenía una vida tan rara—. Era fácil convertir algo simple, como un baile o una sonrisa, en algo grande dentro de mi cabeza.

Emmett sonrió.

—Lo sé. Siempre has sido una soñadora. Rose ama eso sobre ti.

No estaba tan segura de que amaría los sueños que había creado esta vez, pero sí, siempre había disfrutado de mi naturaleza imaginaria. Ella era la práctica; yo la soñadora.

—Buen, básicamente tú eras el único chico con el que pasaba tiempo de verdad. Y la verdad nunca pensé en ti de forma romántica hasta que te vi con mi hermana. Pero no es como si quisiera apartarte de ella o algo así. No fue hasta que nos dejó a los dos que, supongo, me dejé imaginar cómo sería tener su relación y qué haría diferente si la tuviera. No sé qué tanto de eso fue un encaprichamiento contigo y qué tanto era envidia de lo que ustedes tenían. ¿Entiendes a qué me refiero?

En verdad esperaba que lo entendiera, porque estaba poniendo en palabras el remolino que estaba en mi cabeza desde que las cartas fueron expuestas. Desde entonces, y que Dios me ayude, entre más tiempo pasaba con Edward, más me daba cuenta de que no quería a Emmett como novio. Probablemente nunca lo había querido. Sólo que había sido demasiado tonta para verlo porque no tenía experiencia. Y ahora la experiencia que tenía, incluso si no era real, o no del todo real como sea, estaba abriéndome los ojos a cómo podía ser, cómo debería sentirse.

—Eso creo. Entonces, ¿en realidad no quieres estar conmigo?

—No. Sólo sabía que el que Rose se fuera rompería tu corazón y el mío, y supongo que una parte de mí creyó que tal vez podríamos llenar el vacío con el otro, pero ahora sé que no podríamos hacerlo.

—¿Por Edward? —preguntó Emmett, recargándose contra el pilar blanco que estaba frente a mi casa.

Sí, pero no en la forma que él asumía.

—Sí, algo así. Supongo que me di cuenta de que nunca sentí todas las mariposas y cosas que deberías sentir cuando estás con alguien que te gusta. —Mierda—. No pretendo insultarte ni nada así. Estoy segura de que tampoco sientes eso conmigo.

Soltó una carcajada.

—No me ofendo. Y no. Has sido mi mejor amiga por años. Y por supuesto que me importas, pero no estoy enamorado de ti. Nunca he pensado en ti de esa manera.

Cierto. Ni nadie más.

—Sí.

—Mierda. No pretendía que sonara mal. Eres maravillosa. Pero Rose es todo lo que siempre he visto. Me gustaba mucho antes de que ella siquiera pensara en voltear a verme.

Tuve que reírme de eso.

—Lo sé.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, sonaba sorprendido.

—Um, ¡hola! Solías traer todas las cosas de tu consola para jugar aquí, a pesar de que estaba todo perfectamente conectado en tu casa y tenías una televisión más grande. Y te asegurabas de que Rose estuviera en casa cuando lo hacías. Sino íbamos a tu casa. No se necesitaba ser científico para descubrir eso.

Sonrió.

—Y yo aquí pensando que era muy sutil.

—Tan sutil como un taladro. —Sacudí la cabeza, sonriendo ante el recuerdo—. Rose pensaba que era muy lindo y luego, un día, pensó que tú eras lindo. No vi eso venir.

—Muchas gracias —murmuró Emmett, frunciéndome el ceño.

—Oye, ella es un año más grande que tú, va dos años adelantada gracias a que se saltó segundo grande, es preciosa y podría salir con quien quisiera. Y justo como tú no me veías de esa forma, yo tampoco te veía así así que lo confundí todo en mi cabeza durante un estúpido momento. Te veía como mi hermano más que nada y ella es mi hermana, así que supongo que esperaba que ella te viera de la misma forma.

—Lo entiendo. Nadie se sorprendió más que yo cuando ella se enamoró de verdad de mí. —Emmett se veía tan triste, y me sentí mal por llevarlo de regreso a ese momento.

—Sabes que no terminó contigo porque dejara de amarte. —Estaba segura de eso.

—Lo sé. Pero, en cierta forma, también apesta saberlo. Deberíamos seguir juntos.

Lo entendía, pero también entendía el punto de Rose.

—Es difícil saber que ella está al otro lado del mundo, sin saber qué hace, con quién está, qué está comiendo y bebiendo, cómo se siente. Hablamos por Skype y FaceTime y esas cosas, pero no es lo mismo. Creo que sería incluso más difícil intentar tener un romance a distancia con ella. No puedes besarla, tocarla ni hacer todas esas cosas que hacen que todo lo demás desaparezca, ¿sabes?

Emmett soltó un suspiró.

—Parece que finalmente tú sí lo sabes. ¿Cullen se está comportando?

¿Qué? Oh, Dios.

—Sí, él es genial.

No es como si fuéramos igual a Emmett y Rose, o algo así. Pero tenía que admitir que los toques, los arrumacos, eran lindos. Incluso si no teníamos los mismos sentimientos detrás de ellos, sabía que los extrañaría cuando ya no estuvieran. Como debían sentirse Emmett y mi hermana.

—¿Y estás segura de que no te está usando? —preguntó Emmett.

Bueno, eso era algo de lo que podía estar segura. Más bien, nos estábamos usando el uno al otro. Pero era con los ojos bien abiertos y un acuerdo firme.

—Edward y yo estamos en la misma página. —Listo. Era la verdad. No necesitaba mentir.

—Qué bueno.

Lo era. Pero no quería hablar sobre Edward.

—¿También nosotros estamos bien?

Emmett asintió.

—Sí. Eso creo. Quiero decir, entiendo todo lo que dijiste, y creo que definitivamente podemos superarlo y regresar a ser amigos. Pero…

—Pero ya no es lo mismo. Con Rose lejos. —No lo era. Incluso antes de la carta, las cosas habían cambiado entre nosotros.

—Sí. Es difícil estar cerca de ti y no pensar en ella. Y sé que eso apesta, porque primero fuimos amigos y nos prometimos que, sin importar nada, eso no cambiaría. Creo que tal vez necesito tiempo, ¿o algo así? ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí. Lo entiendo. Te recuerdo a ella. Diablos, tú me recuerdas a ella. Y aunque me gusta pensar que podríamos extrañarla juntos, sé que es muy diferente porque ella siempre ha sido mi hermana y siempre lo será.

—Y ella ya no es mía de ninguna forma —dijo con tristeza.

—Esperemos que lo vuelva a ser de nuevo. Sé que todavía te ama. Sólo que justo ahora necesita ver qué hay ahí afuera en el mundo. Y no sería justo pedirte que la esperes. Sabes que lo harías. Ella también lo sabe. Creo que eventualmente regresará a nosotros, pero te mereces tener una vida mientras ella vuelve. —Era gracioso lo mucho que había llegado a entender las acciones de Rose desde que mis propios sentimientos salieron a la luz.

—No quiero a nadie más.

—Claro que no; justo ahora. Pero ¿qué pasa cuando te vayas a la universidad? Estarás en un lugar nuevo, con gente nueva, y deberías tener la opción de ver si hay algo ahí. Si tú y Rose están destinados, y esta soñadora así lo cree, entonces volverán a estar juntos cuando sea el momento adecuado para los dos.

Emmett me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eso espero.

—Pero, haz algo más que esperar, ¿sí? Sal, diviértete. Recientemente descubrí que los juegos de fútbol y las fiestas no son tan malos.

Em ahogó una carcajada.

—¿Juegos de fútbol? ¿En serio? ¿Qué te ha hecho Cullen?

Dios. ¿Qué no había hecho el chico? Volteó mi vida de cabeza, eso era seguro.

—Me ha mostrado que a veces la realidad puede ser incluso mejor que los sueños.

La veracidad de las palabras me golpeó. Estaba divirtiéndome al salir con Edward. Él me entendía. Y yo lo entendía a él. Y a veces, se mezclaban las mariposas para confundirme y excitarme. Me gustaba. Pero no iba a arruinar las cosas haciéndolas más de lo que eran. Éramos amigos que hacían un buen espectáculo de romance. Era divertido. Y un poco excitante. Pero eso era todo lo que sería, porque él todavía quería a Tanya por razones que yo no podía ni imaginar.

—Vaya. Bueno, parece que él es bueno para ti. Aunque sigo nervioso por lo rápido que pasó todo.

Cualquier persona cuerda lo estaría, si no supieran la verdad.

—Sólo nos la estamos pasando bien el uno con el otro.

Emmett se rio.

—¿En serio? Llevo a Alice a comprarte un regalo de cumpleaños. A mí me parece que es más que pasársela bien.

Eso fue porque había sido limpiamente arrinconado por mi hermanita. Ella era toda una conspiradora.

—Sí, bueno —me encogí de hombros—, es un buen chico, y quiere hacer algo lindo para mi cumpleaños.

—Qué bueno, Bella. De verdad estoy feliz por ti.

—Gracias, Emmett. Es lindo sentirse parte de algo. Hasta hace poco me di cuenta de lo aislada que realmente estaba.

—Sí. Vivíamos en nuestro propio mundo, ¿no? Tú, Ang, Rose, yo… me gustaba ese mundo.

Sonreí.

—A mí también. Pero es bueno expandirlo un poquito.

—Lo pensaré —dijo Em—. Aunque si extraño cómo éramos, sabes.

—Lo sé. Yo también.

—Tal vez podamos salir de nuevo en algún momento. ¿Cuándo esté listo? —preguntó, se veía algo nervioso.

—Seguro. sólo házmelo saber. Y no te apartes tanto, ¿bien? Sentarte solo en las gradas todos los días hará que la gente comience a hablar de ti.

Emmett se rio.

—Sí, lo sé. Quizá uno de estos días te toparás conmigo en uno de tus juegos de fútbol o fiestas.

—Me gustaría eso.

—A mí también. Gracias por escucharme hablar sin parar de tu hermana.

—Gracias por dejarme explicarte sobre la carta y usarlo en mi contra.

—Para eso están los amigos.

Sonreí. Emmett seguía siendo mi amigo. Tal vez era diferente ahora, pero estaba bien.

—Amigos para siempre.

Me regresó la sonrisa.

—Así es. Necesito ir a casa a cenar.

Asentí. Mi papá llegaría a casa pronto.

—Yo también. Te veré más tarde.

—Sí. Por si no te veo el miércoles, feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias. —Tal vez la situación no era perfecta, pero sentía que estaríamos bien… eventualmente.

Se dirigió a casa y yo entré en la mía, dejando el regalo que me dejó Rose en la sala. Por primera vez desde que podía recordar, estaba emocionada por ver qué me deparaba mi cumpleaños. No podía esperar para descubrir qué estaban planeando Edward y mi hermana.

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar ;)


	20. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Nolebucgrl** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Nolebucgrl** , I just translate.

* * *

 **A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré**

 **Capítulo 15**

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bells!

Les sonreí a mi papá y a Ali, que estaban parados en la puerta de mi habitación. Mi alarma acaba de sonar hace como dos minutos, así que debieron haber estado esperando afuera.

—¡Gracias! ¿El que Ali ya esté levantada y lista sin que yo tenga que sacarla de la cama es mi regalo de cumpleaños? Porque si es así, es un buen regalo.

Ali se rio mientras entraba en mi habitación, cargando un vaso de jugo de naranja. Papá la siguió con una bandeja que contenía un plato lleno con nada menos que mi omelette favorito, de tocino, champiñones y queso chédar. Era una gran forma de empezar mi día.

—Almuerzo en la cama para la cumpleañera —dijo papá, dejando la bandeja en mi regazo mientras Ali ponía el jugo de naranja en mi buró.

—Vaya, esto se ve genial. Gracias, chicos.

—De nada —papá se sentó en la orilla de mi cama y negó con la cabeza—. ¿A dónde se fueron los últimos diecisiete años? No puedo creer que ya eres prácticamente una adulta.

No estaba segura de qué responder a eso. A veces parecía que había crecido de una noche a otra cuando mamá murió. Pero en cuestión de edad, supongo que papá tenía razón. Ya era casi una mujer. Dios, eso sonaba raro.

—Todavía somos tus niñitas, papi —soltó Alice mientras se subía a la cama junto a mí y recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

—Sí, sin importar qué tan grandes crezcan, siempre lo serán. Pero ambas pueden dejar de crecer ya. Me parecería bien eso.

Sabía que sí. Era algo bueno que Alice hubiera nacido tanto tiempo después de mí. No podía imaginar cómo se sentiría papá si se quedara solo en un par de años.

—No puedo dejar de crecer, pero si quieres que empiece a actuar como niña… —me callé con una carcajada cuando papá me picó el pie sobre las cobijas—. Sólo digo.

—Uh-huh. Bueno, señorita no tan joven, come tu almuerzo antes de que se enfríe. Hoy te llevaré a la escuela.

¿Qué? ¿Dónde estaba Edward?

—¿Por qué?

—Edward tuvo que entrar temprano a la escuela para una cosa del fútbol —dijo Alice, sonriendo de tal manera que me hizo preguntarme si estaría mintiendo—. Pero dijo que te vería antes de la primera clase.

Huh.

—Bien.

—Y yo ansío conocerlo esta noche —dijo papá, parándose con una sonrisa—. Ya era hora de que me trajeras un chico para intimidarlo.

Bufé. Puede que papá fuera el jefe de policía, pero no creo que pudiera intimidar a Edward viendo que en realidad no estábamos saliendo. Además, no había intimidado a Emmett cuando comenzó a salir con Rose. Aunque en ese entonces él ya llevaba muchos años cerca de nosotros. ¿Quién sabe?

—Se amable, papá.

—¿No lo soy siempre? —su bigote se torció—. Come y te veré abajo. Vamos, Ali.

—De acuerdo, papi. —Alice plantó un beso en mi mejilla—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, hermana! No puedo esperar para darte mi regalo.

Era sorprendente que todavía no metiera la pata y me dijera que me había comprado. Edward debió haber hablado con ella. Él incluso guardó el regalo de ella, diciendo que los traería para la cena de cumpleaños. Así que tenía que esperar todo el día para ver qué tramaban. En definitiva, era muy diferente a la forma en que usualmente celebraba mi cumpleaños. Pero tenía que admitir que era algo divertido no saber.

El desayuno fue increíble. Papá preparaba los mejores omelettes y no siempre tenía tiempo de hacerlos, así que aprecié que se hubiera levantado temprano para preparármelos. Luego de una rápida ducha, llevé todo abajo y encontré a Alice y papá listos para irnos. Mi hermana se veía muy risueña.

—¿Qué estás escondiendo? —le pregunté cuando salíamos por la puerta.

—Nada. Sólo estoy emocionada por el día. —Hizo un pequeño giro cuando llegamos al carro.

La miré con sospecha, pero no me iba a decir nada.

—Vamos, Bells —papá me interrumpió antes de que pudiera intentar sacárselo de alguna manera.

El viaje a la escuela fue muy callado, con Alice tarareando para sí y papá revisando la radio para checar si se había perdido de algo durante la noche. Dejé que mi mente divagara hacia Edward, y cuando mi papá terminó sus llamadas, decidí hacer un poco de investigación.

—Oye papá, conoces al papá de Edward, ¿no es así? ¿Al doctor Cullen?

Papá asintió.

—Claro. De vez en cuando me lo topo por el trabajo. Carlisle parece ser un tipo agradable.

—Edward y él no son muy cercanos —le dije, preguntándome si había algo que pudiera hacer para ayudar con eso.

Papá suspiró.

—Eso no me sorprende. Probablemente no lo recuerdas, viendo que en ese entonces nosotros teníamos nuestros propios asuntos de qué preocuparnos, pero fue un gran escándalo cuando dejó a Elizabeth y se casó con Esme. —Papá se encogió de hombros—. Pueblo chico. Él se quedó aquí, probablemente por su hijo, pero sé que muchas personas todavía lo juzgan, incluso años después.

—Sí. La gente de aquí no olvida fácil, ¿cierto?

Papá se rio.

—¿Estás bromeando? El viejo Miles todavía me reclama una ventana que rompí cuando tenía siete años. Se niega a reconocerme como policía, mucho menos como jefe. Me dice Swan cuando me ve y me mira con sospecha, esperando a que cometa un crimen.

Ali y yo nos reímos ante la mera idea de nuestro padre rompiendo la ley.

—Mejor cuídate, papá. Puede aplicar el arresto ciudadano por cruzar la calle por en medio si te atrapa persiguiendo a un perpetrador o algo así.

Papá sacudió la cabeza mientras se paraba frente a la escuela de Ali.

—Me gustaría ver que lo intentara. Se quedó con la pelota que quebró la ventana… tal vez le pondré cargos por robar.

—Tú ve a hacer eso. Yo me iré caminando desde aquí.

—De acuerdo, nena. Que tengas un buen día en la escuela, y feliz cumpleaños.

Abrí la puerta mientras Ali se bajaba de un salto, gritando "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" antes de irse.

—Gracias, papá. Te amo.

—También te amo, cariño. Diviértete.

Pues un día en la escuela no era muy divertido, pero al menos estos últimos días habían sido más interesantes. Pasé a través del campo de fútbol y me dirigí a la entrada de la escuela. Estaba recibiendo miradas raras al pasar junto a la gente, pero supuse que tal vez se estaban preguntando dónde estaba Edward ya que usualmente estaba con él a estas horas del día.

Giré en la esquina y comencé a dirigirme a mi casillero cuando lo vi. ¿Qué rayos? Había un globo rojo en forma de corazón que decía Feliz Cumpleaños atado a mi casillero. ¡Oh, dios! Alguien, muy probablemente un apuesto jugador de fútbol iba a pagar por esto.

Me apresuré para desatarlo, pretendía meterlo en el casillero antes de que alguien más pudiera verlo, pero la maldita cosa era demasiado grande. Y a pesar de que era algo vergonzoso, no quería reventarlo. Nadie me había regalado globos antes, al menos no uno gigante en forma de corazón.

Tampoco iba a llevar conmigo esta cosa todo el día, así que lo volví a atar por la rendija del casillero. No podía hacer nada más que dejarlo volar todo el día. Metí mi mochila y agarré los libros que necesitaría para el día.

Antes de cerrar mi casillero y darme la vuelta, apareció una mano frente a mí sosteniendo una rosa roja.

—Una ofrenda de paz si no te gustó el globo.

Poniendo mi mejor mirada letal, me giré y vi a Edward sonriéndome. Bueno, más bien se burlaba de mí. Se veía genial con sus jeans y su camisa de botones color verde oscuro que combinaba con sus ojos.

—No lo lamentas —le dije, tomando la rosa. El chico era astuto, maldición. No iba a poder enojarme con él por atraer atención no deseada hacia mí.

—No, en realidad no. Después de todo, tengo que consentir a mi chica en su cumpleaños. —Me hizo ojitos y sí, no pude resistirme a la mirada de cachorrito.

—Pues gracias. Pero es mejor que esto sea todo lo que tienes preparado para el resto del día.

—Hmm. —Edward se rio entre dientes mientras sacaba un florero del interior del bolsillo de su chaqueta—. Supongo que ya veremos. ¿Por qué no pones esto en tu casillero para guardar tu rosa? —se rio de la mirada que le di—. Estar preparado siempre, ¿recuerdas?

—Tú no fuiste niño explorador, ¿recuerdas? —Pero había sido inteligente al darme el florero. La rosa moriría antes de que acabara el día si no la ponía en agua.

—No, pero si lo hubiera sido, me habría ganado la medalla por mejor novio, ¿cierto?

Bueno, no es que tuviera alguien con quien compararlo, pero sí. Tenía que admitir que era muy genial en estas cosas.

Metí la rosa en el florero, que ya tenía algo de agua. Sí, él ganó.

—Sí, te la hubieras ganado. —Puse con cuidado el florero en la parte de atrás de mi casillero antes de cerrarlo.

Edward me veía expectante cuando me giré hacia él.

—¿Qué?

—Es el cumpleaños de mi novia, y lo que acabo de hacer es un gesto grande, ¿no crees? —preguntó, se veía muy orgulloso de sí.

—No sé qué tan grande sea. —Tenía que bajarle aunque sea una rayita al chico—. Pero fue algo muy bueno. —Y sin duda Tanya lo odiaría, lo que era un extra.

—Bueno, esos gestos grandes podrían calificar como una circunstancia extenuante, si es que uno se encuentra de humor para concederla —murmuró en voz baja—. Quiero decir, muchas chicas besarían a sus novios por sorprenderlas con globos y flores en sus cumpleaños.

Quería un beso. Un pequeño estremecimiento pasó a través de mí ante el hecho de que quería besarme, donde todos podrían verlo. Y Tanya ni siquiera estaba aquí, así que no era por ella. Él quería besarme. Edward Cullen. Era surreal. Y algo increíble.

—Sólo me diste un globo y una flor —le recordé al acercarme y deslizar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Sus manos encontraron mi cintura y me acercó lo suficiente para sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

—Hasta ahora.

Oh dios. Edward tenía algo más planeado. Sí, definitivamente se merecía un beso. Me paré de puntillas y me moví hacia él.

—Circunstancia extenuante otorgada.

Vi su sonrisa sexy aparecer antes de que sus labios se encontraran con los míos y, oh dios, el calor explotó a través de mí. Estaba bastante segura de que me derretiría en un charco de algo pegajoso si no fuera por los fuertes brazos sosteniendo mi cintura.

Edward soltó un gruñido al empujarme contra el casillero y ladear la cabeza. Su boca se abrió y chupó mi labio inferior, haciéndome gemir y abrir la boca para él, y sí, ahí estaba esa talentosa lengua moviéndose contra la mía.

Mis dedos encontraron el camino hasta su cabello y, maldición, era tan suave. Los dedos de Edward se flexionaron sobre mi cintura y una mano pareció caer un poco y rozar sobre mi trasero.

—¡Consigan una habitación! —gritó alguien que iba pasando.

Edward apartó sus labios de los míos para lanzar una mirada letal sobre su hombro, haciendo que quién quiera que fuera huyera por el pasillo. Intenté recuperar el aliento mientras él se giraba para verme.

—Um. Gracias por mi regalo de cumpleaños —dije, lo que sí, fue patético, pero no sabía que decir con él parado frente a mí, viéndose todo hermoso con su cabello despeinado debido a mis propias manos.

Me sonrió.

—Gracias por mis gracias. —Me ofreció su mano—. Déjame acompañarte a clases.

Así que lo hizo, ignorando todas las miradas y susurros mientras íbamos pasando. Cuando llegamos a mi salón me apartó el cabello de la cara, sus dedos tocaron suavemente mi mejilla derecha.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Bella.

Ya era el mejor cumpleaños que podía recordar.

—Gracias, Edward.

Se agacho y me dio un rápido beso en los labios.

—Te veré en el almuerzo.

Y me guiñó un ojo antes de irse por el pasillo. Uh-oh. Tenía la sensación de que tenía más cosas preparadas para mí. Lo descubriría pronto.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Lo descubrí más pronto de lo esperado. Recibí una rosa en todas y cada una de mis clases justo cuando empezaban, un niño nuevo llegaba cada vez con una rosa para mí. No estaba segura de cómo lo había hecho Edward, pero me encantó, incluso si toda la escuela sabía ya que era mi cumpleaños, recibí infinidad de comentarios y buenos deseos por ello.

Mi teléfono vibró justo cuando estaba saliendo del cuarto periodo, me decía él que nos veíamos en la cafetería. Mi estómago revoloteó un poco, sabiendo que él tenía algo preparado, pero sin tener ni idea de qué podría ser. Puede que haya caminado a la cafetería más rápido de lo que lo había hecho antes, casi maldigo cuando Angela me interceptó.

—¡Oh dios mío! Escuché que recibiste rosas en todas las clases, ¡y vi tu casillero! Chica, ¡ese chico está encantado contigo!

¿En serio? Sentía que sí podría estarlo, pero se suponía que todo esto era sólo por espectáculo. A pesar de que hasta ahora Tanya no había visto nada. Pero como Angela, sin duda lo había escuchado.

—Me está consintiendo, eso es seguro —le dije—. Y creo que tiene algo planeado en la cafetería.

Sus ojos se abrieron mucho y me agarró del brazo.

—¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Vamos!

—Estaba esperando a que te apartaras de mi camino —le dije, riéndome mientras prácticamente corría por el pasillo con ella.

—Mierda, mujer, ¡la próxima vez sólo tírame! Te perdonaría en nombre del amor.

Oh, lo haría, ¿no?

—¿Desde cuándo?

¿Mi mejor amiga se estaba sonrojando? Oh, dios.

—¿Tú y Ben…?

—Más tarde —siseó cuando nos acercamos a la puerta—. Ahora todo se trata de ti.

Sí, más tarde era mejor, a pesar de que tenía curiosidad por saber qué pasaba con esos dos. No había sabido nada de ella en todo el fin de semana.

Ang abrió la puerta y soltó un gritito ante lo que vio. Rápidamente vi hacia la mesa donde nos sentábamos ahora, y Edward no estaba ahí, así que seguí su mirada y Oh Dios mío…

Edward estaba sentado sobre una mesa a unos lugares de nuestro sitio habitual, estaba solo con un pastel de cumpleaños frente a él que tenía velas encendidas encima.

—Santa mierda, sí _es_ Jake Ryan —soltó Angela junto a mí y sí, sí lo era. Santa mierda.

Era algo bueno que en ese momento una de nosotras fuera capaz de moverse, porque Edward me estaba hablando, pero yo estaba congelada en mi lugar, viendo mi escena de película favorita de toda la vida hacerse realidad frente a toda la escuela. Angela me jaló hacia enfrente y llegué a trompicones hasta Edward, que sonreía ante mi estupefacta reacción.

—Feliz cumpleaños —murmuró, ofreciéndome su mano.

La tomé y de alguna forma logré pasar sobre la banca para poder sentarme en la mesa frente a Edward y el pastel. Él estaba sonriendo, se veía tan orgulloso de sí, y de verdad quería lanzarme sobre el pastel y besarlo hasta dejarlo sin sentido en medio de la cafetería.

—Entonces, ¿qué tal lo hice? —preguntó, sonaba muy emocionado—. Sé que no estamos solos y son diecisiete velas, pero pensé…

Me incliné sobre la mesa y le di un rápido beso para callarlo. No es que quisiera que fuera rápido, pero temía incendiarme por accidente, y eso arruinaría el momento más perfecto de mi vida.

—Es perfecto —le dije cuando nos separamos—. Gracias, Edward. De verdad. Nadie nunca ha hecho algo como esto para mí.

—Bueno, quería hacerlo. —Se veía casi avergonzado—. Yo, de verdad…. Eres realmente asombrosa. Y me alegra poder conocerte.

—A mí también.

—Es mejor que apagues las velas. Tuve que esforzarme mucho para que me permitieran encenderlas.

Me reí y respiré profundamente antes de apagarlas todas.

Edward me sonrió.

—Veamos, ¿cuál es mi línea? ¿Pediste un deseo?

Me reí. Edward no se había impresionado mucho con _Dieciséis velas_ , más que nada porque se concentró en las partes racistas y de acoso, algo que yo no podía defender, aparte de decirle que los ochentas eran una época muy diferente y la propiedad política no existía aún, de acuerdo a lo que mamá me dijo. Pero obviamente le había prestado atención a lo que me gustaba de la película.

—Incluso si esta no fuera mi línea, digo con sinceridad cada palabra. Ya se volvió realidad.

La sonrisa que iluminó su cara me quitó el aliento, y luego sus labios ayudaron al presionarse contra los míos.

—El día todavía no termina —me dijo cuando nos separamos.

No sabía si podía lidiar con más, pero sabía que no podía esperar para ver qué más tenía planeado.


	21. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Nolebucgrl** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Nolebucgrl** , I just translate.

* * *

 **A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré**

 **Capítulo 16**

Recibí una rosa en cada una de mis clases de la tarde y para el final del día ya tenía mi florero bastante lleno. Até el globo en la parte superior del florero como precaución. No quería que se me fuera volando en el instante en que saliera.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Sonreí ante el sonido de su voz.

—¿No deberías estar en la práctica?

—Hoy no.

Me giré y vi a Edward recargado en el casillero junto al mío, se veía tan apuesto como Jake Ryan recargado en su Porsche mientras esperaba a Sam afuera de la iglesia.

—Es el cumpleaños de mi chica.

No podía negar el estremecimiento que pasó a través de mí ante sus palabras.

—Por alguna razón no creo que tu entrenador vea eso como una excusa valida.

La sonrisa de Edward apareció mientras tomaba el florero de mis manos.

—Si alguien pregunta, tenía una cita con el dentista a la que no podía faltar por nada.

¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía!

—Le mentiste a tu entrenador. Qué malo, Edward.

Se rio mientras me atrapaba con sus brazos a cada lado de mi casillero.

—Veamos entonces qué podemos hacer al respecto.

Y luego me estaba besando, era tan caliente y maravilloso como lo había sido antes ese mismo día. Gemí cuando mi boca se abrió a la suya y su lengua entró en ella. La mitad inferior de su cuerpo se presionó contra el mío y, oh Dios, estaba duro, me sentí caliente y como si flotara de nuevo.

Edward se apartó y me sonrió.

—Creo que eso cuenta como una inspección profunda de mi boca, ¿no crees?

¡No podía haber dicho eso! Pero sí lo dijo. Golpeé su brazo y él se rio mientras se apartaba para que yo pudiera cerrar mi casillero. Deslizó su brazo, que no sostenía mi globo y flores, alrededor de mi cintura y me reí cuando su mano se metió en mi bolsillo trasero.

Nos dirigimos al estacionamiento y caí en cuenta que no podíamos irnos.

—¿Qué hay sobre Alice?

Edward me guío al lado del pasajero y me abrió la puerta.

—La recogeremos frente a su escuela. Quiero llevarte de nuevo a mi lugar secreto.

Bueno… eso sonaba interesante. Y prometedor, ya que en esta ocasión yo no estaría llorando por otro chico.

—Bien.

Manejó hacia el mismo lugar donde se había parado antes y me guío a través de los árboles, sosteniendo mi mano durante todo el tiempo. Pensé que era algo raro que trajera su mochila, pero tal vez querría hacer algo de tarea mientras esperábamos y se escondía de su entrenador.

Nos sentamos en el mismo tronco que antes, y Edward sonrío mientras se quitaba la mochila de los hombros.

—Pensé en darte tus regalos en privado.

Hmm.

—¿Por qué en privado?

Edward se rio entre dientes mientras sacaba un paquete plano de su mochila y me lo entregaba. Estaba muy bien envuelto en un papel brillante de color morado.

—Ya verás.

Supuse que sí. No iba hacer más preguntas cuando podía sólo abrirlo, así que lo hice y sí, ahora sabía por qué quería dármelo estando a solas.

—¿Una agenda?

Me lanzó una sonrisita juguetona.

—Un diario. Con candado. Supuse que a partir de ahora tal vez querrías esconder tus pensamientos del resto del mundo.

Dios. Sí, si tan sólo hubiera sido lo suficientemente lista como para no escribir cartas y añadirles la dirección.

Edward estiró la mano y tiró de un mechón de mi cabello.

—A menos de que, claro, esos pensamientos sean sobre mí. Me puedes escribir una carta cuando quieras.

—¿Sí? —No podría decir por qué sus palabras me afectaban. Pero sabía que cualquier pensamiento que tuviera ahora iba a ser sobre Edward. Él había llegado y se había adueñado de todo, haciéndome ver que lo que creí sentir por Emmett era más bien lo que quería para mí. Y ahora, de una extraña y retorcida forma, lo tenía.

—Oh, sí. Me encantaría echar un vistazo a lo que hay dentro de esa cabecita tuya.

No, probablemente no le encantaría. Era un lugar confuso para estar, especialmente en estos días. Pero podía contarle una parte de ello.

—Me encanta. Y a pesar de que esas cartas me trajeron mucha vergüenza, no estaría aquí contigo ahora si alguien no las hubiera encontrado y enviado, y entonces no habría tenido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

Edward sonrió y se inclinó para dejar un suave beso sobre mis labios.

—No puedo lamentar eso tampoco.

Teníamos que hablar. Lo sabía. No había razón para besarnos cuando sólo estábamos nosotros, pero la verdad era que no quería regresar a esa regla. Y temía que hablar sobre lo que fuera que se estuviera convirtiendo esto iba a terminarlo antes de empezar. No quería eso. Quería esto, lo que sea que fuera. Podía darme en el culo al final, pero estaba determinada a disfrutarlo mientras pudiera.

—¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?

Cierto. Ahora no era el momento de perderme en pensamientos sobre lo que pudiera ser esta relación.

—Sí. Lo siento. Sólo estaba pensando en cómo quería comenzar hoy con el diario. Hablando de comenzar bien.

Edward tocio y pude haber jurado que lo escuché murmurar algo, pero no estaba segura.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. —Sonrió—. Algo para mi diario.

Muy bien.

—Pues, como sea, ha sido un gran día.

—Todavía no termina. —Sacó una pequeña caja de su mochila y me la entregó—. Este es tu verdadero regalo de mi parte.

—¡Edward! ¡Ya me has dado suficiente!

Negó con la cabeza.

—Todos merecen tener un increíble cumpleaños. Sé que este es tu primer cumpleaños sin Rose, y has tenido unas semanas un tanto locas, quería consentirte un poco. No hay nada de malo con eso, ¿cierto?

¿Alguna vez creí que era superficial por salir con Tanya? Eso sólo demostraba que no había sabido lo verdaderamente increíble que era el verdadero Edward. Y lo idiota que era Tanya por terminar con él. Me trataba como una reina y ni siquiera éramos… bueno, no sabía _qué_ éramos. Pero, aun así, ¿cómo podía ella pensar que otro chico la trataría mejor? Supongo que debería alegrarme que ella fuera una idiota.

Edward estaba esperando expectante, así que abrí la pequeña caja con el mismo gusto que había abierto la otra. Adentro había una caja de satín para joyería que hizo que mi corazón latiera un poco más rápido. No miré a Edward mientras abría la caja.

Oh, ¡era muy lindo! El collar plateado tenía un pendiente en forma de libro, tenía intrincados grabados en forma de líneas y flores. Los tracé con mis dedos antes de verlo.

—Es precioso.

Sonrió mientras estiraba la mano y sacaba la cadena de la cajita. Abrió la tapa del libro y tuve que sonreír cuando vi una foto de nosotros adentro. Era de la cafetería, cuando le había dado de mis zanahoritas. No tenía ni idea de quién había tomado la foto, pero nos veíamos tan calientes como yo me había sentido en su momento. Nuestro porno de zanahorias había sido capturado por alguien más.

—¿Quién tomó la foto?

Se rio entre dientes y negó con la cabeza.

—Juré mantenerlo en secreto.

Entonces…

—Angela.

Edward sacudió la cabeza e hizo el gesto de sellarse los labios. Como sea. De todas formas, hablaría pronto con ella. Tenía que averiguar más de la situación de Ben.

—Siempre puedes cambiar la foto. Sólo pensé que sería algo divertido. —Se encogió de hombros, sin verme a los ojos.

¿Le dolía la idea de que yo no quisiera mantener la foto? Tonto.

—Es una foto increíble. Me encanta. Y el pendiente. Es maravilloso. Gracias. —Esta vez, yo lo besé a él. Era mi agradecimiento después de todo.

Me sonrió cuando nos separamos.

—Ven. Déjame ponértelo.

Ahogué una risita cuando luchó con el broche por unos minutos antes de finalmente abrirlo. Me apartó el cabello hacia un lado y aseguró el collar alrededor de mi cuello.

—Listo. —Le dio un toque ligero al pendiente antes de sonreírme—. Perfecto.

Sí. Él lo era.

—Lo es. Gracias.

Edward se paró y me puso de pie.

—Necesitamos ir por Alice para festejar el resto de tu cumpleaños.

No pude evitarlo, lancé mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros y me presioné contra él en un fuerte abrazo.

—No puedo creer que tengo más cosas que celebrar.

Edward me sonrió antes de inclinarse y besar la punta de mi nariz.

—Créelo. Nos está esperando un pastel mitad fresa y mitad chocolate en la pastelería.

Me encantaba que se hubiera rendido ante la exigencia de Alice de que el pastel fuera mitad y mitad.

—Bueno, vayamos por mi hermana y mi pastel entonces.

Se rio y se apartó, sólo para tomar mi mano en la suya.

—Como desee la cumpleañera.

¿Me atrevería a desear más que esto? Parecía egoísta, pero eso era lo que quería. Por primera vez, sabría qué iba a desear cuando apagara las velas.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

—¿Te gustó tu globo? ¿Y las rosas? —preguntó Alice, iba saltando en el asiento trasero mientras sostenía ambas cosas en sus manos.

—Sí. Edward me dio un cumpleaños maravilloso.

—¡Sí! Le dije que te encantaría.

Le lancé una mirada a Edward, que se rio y sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo juro, fueron ideas mías. Alice sólo eligió el globo.

Ella se rio.

—¡Elegí el más grande!

Por supuesto que sí.

—Aunque no me quiso contar todo. Tenía miedo de que arruinaría la sorpresa.

Me reí.

—Me sorprende que no hayas dicho nada. Especialmente sobre el almuerzo.

—¿Qué pasó en el almuerzo?

Otra mirada hacia Edward me hizo ganarme una sonrisa presumida.

—Esa idea fue toda mía. Cat no sabe nada al respecto.

Me encantaba eso. Quiero decir, me agradaba que incluyera a mi hermanita en los planes de cumpleaños, pero en serio me gustaba que lo que pasó en el almuerzo hubiera sido su idea.

—Se sentó en una de las mesas con un pastel y recreó el final de _Dieciséis velas_ para mí. —Sabía exactamente qué le iba a causar eso al corazón romántico de mi hermana y, efectivamente, soltó un gritito.

—¡Oh dios mío! ¿Frente a toda la escuela? ¡Qué genial!

Tuve que reírme de lo presumido que se veía Edward, regodeándose en los cumplidos por su idea.

—Fue lo mejor.

Edward se paró frente a mi casa, y todos agarramos las cosas del cumpleaños. Yo llevaba mi diario y las flores, Ali traía el globo y Edward cargaba el pastel que era demasiado grande para cuatro personas. Comeríamos pastel toda la semana. Claro que eso nunca sería un problema.

Papá abrió la puerta y nos sonrió mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada.

—Bueno, ¡miren todo esto!

Me sonrojé mientras señalaba a Edward.

—Papá, este es Edward, el que está detrás del globo y las flores. Edward, este es mi papá.

—Hola Jefe. —Edward movió el pastel a su mano izquierda para poder tomar la mano de mi papá con la derecha.

—Por favor, dime Charlie. Es un placer conocerte oficialmente, Edward. —Ante la mirada de confusión en Edward, mi papá continuó—: De vez en cuando hago consultas con tu papá sobre algunos casos.

Noté que la sonrisa de Edward pareció congelarse mientras asentía tensamente.

—Oh.

—Papá, ¿podrías tomar el pastel de las manos de Edward?

Se apuró en hacerlo.

—¡Claro! Entra, Edward. Lamento no haber estado aquí para conocerte el otro día.

La sonrisa de Edward se veía más natural ahora.

—No hay problema. Dudo que las películas fueran de tu agrado.

Papá se rio.

—Tengo tres hijas. No hay ninguna película infantil o de chicas que no haya visto. Pero mejor tú que yo, hijo.

Dejó el pastel en la cocina.

—El asador se está calentando. ¿Cómo te gustan los cortes, Edward?

—Término medio.

Papá sonrió.

—Buen chico. —Le palmeó la espalda—. Toma asiento. Abriremos los regalos de una vez mientras espero a que el carbón esté en su punto.

Edward se sentó junto a mí en el sofá, con Alice en mi otro lado. Volvió a meter la mano en su mochila y sacó otro paquete. ¿En serio?

—Edward… —comencé, pero alzó una mano.

—Este es de Alice. Yo no tuve nada que ver con él. —Ante la risita de mi hermana, sonrió—. Bueno, tuve muy poco que ver con él. —Le entregó el regalo a ella.

Oh, Dios. Papá entró a la sala con la bolsa que Emmett me había dado de parte de Rose, junto con una bolsa de regalo que no había visto antes.

—¿Quién primero? —preguntó, como si no supiéramos quién estaba a punto de ofrecerse como voluntaria.

—¡Yo! —gritó Ali, prácticamente golpeándome con la caja que había recibido de Edward.

Me reí entre dientes y sonreí cuando vi que estaba envuelto con el mismo papel con el que habían estado envueltos los dos regalos de Edward.

—¿Le pagaste a alguien para que los envolviera?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—¿Tú?

—Sí, yo.

Maldición. Este chico hasta podía envolver bien los regalos.

—¿Hay algo en lo que no seas bueno?

Eso sólo me hizo ganarme una sonrisa presumida. Suspiré y comencé a quitar la envoltura, revelando una caja blanca. ¿Ropa? Abrí la tapa y, vaya. Era un hermoso vestido, hecho de encaje azul oscuro, estilo halter que se envolvía en un círculo alrededor del cuello.

—Es hermoso. —Toqué el encaje, asombrada por lo bonito que era. Aunque no tenía idea de qué había hecho que Alice me regalara semejante cosa—. No sé cuándo podré usarlo.

—¡Yo sí! —Lanzó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello—. Edward me dijo que quiere llevarte al baile de Bienvenida en un par de semanas, ¡así que lo elegí para que lo usaras! ¿Lo hice bien? ¿Realmente te gusta?

—Me encanta, Ali. —Le regresé el abrazo, lanzándole una mirada sobre mi hombro a Edward, que se veía bastante orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Está en la lista —murmuró en voz baja, y supe que me tenía con eso. Por supuesto, no besarse también estaba en la lista y habíamos lanzado esa por la ventana, aunque tal vez debería agregarla de nuevo a la lista ya que me chantajeó limpiamente para ir al estúpido baile.

—¡Sí! ¡Edward me dijo que vas a ser una de las princesas del baile!

Oh, dios.

—Él no puede saberlo, Ali. —E iba a sobornar a Eric para que de alguna forma me sacara de ahí. Haría lo que fuera necesario, incluso hasta lo dejaría usar la chaqueta de Edward. Bien, tal vez no tanto.

—Sí, sí lo sé.

—Calla —le advertí, soltando a Ali y lanzándole una mirada a Edward.

—Puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras. Va a pasar. Irás paseando junto a mí en el convertible a medio tiempo.

Bueno, eso no sonaba tan mal.

—¿Eso es todo?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Te dan una flor, una tiara y un listón para usarlo. Compartimos un baile. Es básicamente eso.

No sonaba _tan_ horrible. Especialmente la parte de bailar con Edward.

—Bien, supongo.

—¡Sí! —Ali se rio y aplaudió.

—Supongo que eso explica la primera parte de mi regalo. —Papá entregó la bolsa de regalo.

Metí la mano y saqué una caja de zapatos, que para mi sorpresa, sí contenía zapatos. Zapatos azul oscuro que parecían estar hechos para el vestido. Tenían piedritas brillantes en la parte que pasaba sobre el pie, eran abiertos y tenía tiras que se ataban a un costado.

—Se llaman zapatillas abiertas —pronunció Alice con orgullo, sin dejar dudas sobre quién eligió los zapatos, no es que lo dudara.

Miré a mi papá, que se veía avergonzado.

—Alice ya los tenía apartados en la tienda. Yo sólo di mi nombre y pagué.

Me reí de su incomodidad.

—Gracias, papá. Espero poder caminar en ellos.

—No te dejaré caer —prometió Edward, pasando su brazo a mi alrededor.

Ya que creía en él, me relajé en su abrazo.

—Hiciste cómplice de tus planes a mi familia, Cullen.

Sonrió.

—Así es, Swan. Pero, para ser justos, Alice sugirió por su cuenta el vestido y los zapatos cuando le mencioné que planeaba llevarte al baile.

—Me facilitó las cosas. —Papá me dio una tarjeta—. Aquí está el resto.

Sonreí por la dulce tarjeta que había elegido, que decía algo sobre la mujercita que era. Y la tarjeta de regalo para la librería era justo de mi estilo.

—Gracias, papá. —Me paré y le di un abrazo.

—De nada, pequeña. —Me despeinó el cabello y me entregó el regalo de Rose—. Veamos qué te dio tu hermana.

Rose. Era lo que faltaba. Y a ella le hubiera encantado todo este día que me habían dado. No podía esperar para contarle sobre ello.

La primera parte del regalo era una sudadera de Oxford. La nota que venía con ella decía que quería que tuviera conmigo un pequeño pedazo del lugar donde estaba ella. La amé. También era color azul oscuro, que era uno de mis colores favoritos. Mis dos hermanas me conocían bien.

El otro regalo era un brazalete, con tres corazones: uno color rosa, otro plateado y otro dorado. La nota que lo acompañaba hizo que se me llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

 _Lado a lado, o a millas de distancia, las hermanas siempre estarán conectadas por el corazón._

—Oh, ¿esos tres corazones son por nosotras tres? —preguntó Ali, se veía complacida.

—Por supuesto. Sin importar a dónde vaya una de nosotras, siempre seremos hermanas y mejores amigas. —Abracé a Ali, deseando que Rose estuviera aquí para abrazarla también.

—Bueno, Edward, ¿qué te parece si dejamos a las chicas para que hablen de vestidos y bailes, y vamos a poner esos cortes en el asador? —preguntó papá.

—Claro. —Edward tocó mi mejilla—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó con suavidad.

Asentí. Realmente estaba bien. Sólo que extrañaba a Rose. Y deseaba que ella pudiera estar aquí para hablar de este increíble día y este chico igualmente increíble que había estado alborotando mis emociones.

—Sí. Estaré bien.

—Bien. —Siguió a mi papá hacia la cocina para sacar la carne.

Ali me sonrió.

—Realmente le gustas.

—Realmente me gusta también.

Tal vez demasiado, pero esperaba que no fuera el caso. Si los deseos de cumpleaños se hacían realidad, tal vez él sería mío de verdad. Eso esperaba.


	22. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Nolebucgrl** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Nolebucgrl** , I just translate.

* * *

 **A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré**

 **Capítulo 17**

—¡Desembucha!

Mis labios seguían cosquilleando por los largos y calientes besos de despedida de Edward. ¿Cómo esperaba Ang que fuera capaz de hablar así?

—Tú primero. —Tal vez recuperaría la compostura mientras ella me contaba qué había estado pasando con Ben Cheney.

—¿En serio? ¿Tu novio recreó _la escena_ frente a toda la escuela y quieres que yo hable primero?

No pude contener la risita ahogada que escapó de mí. Deseaba que alguien hubiera grabado ese momento en su celular. Diablos, tal vez alguien sí lo había hecho. Tenía que averiguarlo.

—Exactamente por eso deberías hablar primero. Nada más puede ganarle a mi día, así que el tuyo palidecerá si lo comparamos.

—Perra. ¿Por qué tienes que tener la razón siempre?

Era así de buena.

—Detalles, mujer.

Suspiró.

—Lo viste. Le encanta mi arte. Fuimos de ahí a hablar sobre mi actuación, y prometió ir a verme a la obra de la escuela. Él es un buen cantante, aunque no lo crea.

Interesante.

—¿Cuándo lo escuchaste cantar?

—Bueno, ya sabes que lleve mi carro a la fiesta, así que me siguió a casa para dejar mi carro, luego nos quedamos dentro del suyo y platicamos más.

—¿Sólo platicaron? —No me creía esa.

—Bueno… no. Eventualmente hubo algunos besos. Pero más que nada hablamos. Sorprendentemente es un chico tranquilo y algo tímido. Sus papás están divorciados, y es muy cercano a su madre, así que planea quedarse cerca para a universidad. Estará en UW.

Eso era bueno. Si es que las cosas funcionaban entre ellos.

—Es algo muy bueno, Ang.

—¿Verdad? Quiero decir, todavía es pronto, pero él regresó luego de eso y pasamos todo el domingo juntos, y nos mandamos mensajes luego de que se fue a casa. Lo vi un par de veces hoy y, mierda, Bella. Me invitó al baile.

Oh, ¡gracias a Dios! No estaría sola.

—Qué bien.

—¡Bien! ¿Qué tiene de bueno? Está prácticamente garantizado que será el Rey del baile, lo que significa que todos los ojos estarán en él, ¡lo que significa que todos los ojos estarán en mí!

Tuve que reírme del histrionismo de mi amiga.

—Ang, eres una actriz y una artista. Amas tener todos los ojos en ti.

—¡No! Quiero decir, sí, pero cuando estoy actuando, ¡no soy yo! Y mi arte…

—Es tu alma en exhibición. Enfréntalo, Ang, estás destinada a brillar, ya sea en el escenario o en un baile. Lo harás genial.

—¿Lo crees?

—Lo sé. —Y esto la haría sentir mejor—. Yo también estaré ahí.

Ang soltó un chillido.

—¡Sí! ¿Edward te invitó? Quiero decir, sabía que lo haría, pero es que no habías dicho nada aún.

Porque no quería lidiar en absoluto con eso. Pero ahora tenía que hacerlo.

—No creo que me haya invitado como tal. Le ayudó a Alice a elegir un vestido y zapatos para que los usara como su regalo para mí, así que más bien me informaron que voy a ir.

—Oh dios mío, ¿ya tienes un vestido? Es increíble. ¿Cómo es?

Así que me lancé en una descripción del vestido y los zapatos, lo que me llevó a decirle del collar que Edward me había regalado.

—Dios mío, Bella, ese chico es perfecto. Más te vale que te aferres a él, a diferencia de la puta de mi prima.

No sabía qué responder a eso. Quería aferrarme a él, ¿pero era mío para aferrarme? ¿O se iría corriendo si Tanya doblaba su dedo, como ella pensaba?

—Él es increíble. —No haría una promesa que no estaba segura que podría cumplir.

—¡Lo es! Oh, revisa tu Facebook. Te etiqueté en algunas fotos y vídeos de la _Cafetería de las velas_ , como ha sido llamada.

¡Sí!

—¿Alguien lo grabó? ¡Gracias a Dios! Quería verlo. —Y revivirlo por los siguientes cien años o más.

—¿Alguien? Por favor, perra. ¡Yo grabé esa mierda! Así que escucharás muchas maldiciones y exclamaciones, pero no te preocupes, es sólo yo deseando ser tú, igual que todas las chicas en la cafetería.

Me reí mientras abría mi laptop.

—En definitiva, Edward dejó malparados a todos los chicos hoy,

—¡Oh sí! Nadie hablaba de otra cosa esta tarde, y muchas de las chicas estaban mirando mal a sus novios por no hacer tanto espectáculo en sus cumpleaños. Apuesto que vamos a tener muchas propuestas ridículas para el baile durante las siguientes semanas para intentar competir con esto.

¿Quién pensaría que las chicas querrían estar en mis zapatos? Era irreal. Pero increíble. Como era, oh dios, el vídeo que estaba justo ahí en mi Facebook. Le di Reproducir y me miré subirme a la mesa, con la mano de Edward ahí para apoyarme y una sonrisa en su rostro. Sus ojos se mantuvieron en los míos todo el tiempo. No miró alrededor para ver si alguien, como Tanya, nos estaba viendo.

—Vaya —murmuré, mirándonos hablar y luego besarnos sobre las velas.

—¿No es fantástico? —preguntó Angela y, sí, sonaba sin aliento y en el borde de la histeria. Aunque la entendía. Así estaba yo tan sólo por volver a verlo.

—Fue por mucho el mejor día de mi vida.

—¡Mira cómo te ve! Edward Cullen está muy clavado contigo.

—¿Eso crees? —Quiero decir, me veía como si realmente le gustara. Quizás.

—¡Hola! ¡Lo exhibió para que toda la escuela lo viera! Luego te dio un maravilloso regalo en su lugar especial y pasó la tarde con tu familia. Ningún chico que no estuviera totalmente comprometido haría eso.

Angela tenía razón. Por supuesto, no sabía sobre el acuerdo que habíamos hecho y cómo había comenzado todo esto. Una parte de mí deseaba poder decirle para que me dijera sus verdaderos pensamientos sobre lo que estaba pasando y si es que yo estaba siendo estúpida al pensar que era real, o estúpida al pensar que podría no serlo. Pero con una de las reglas importantes echada a la basura, no iba a sacrificar la otra. El resto eran sólo actividades y en realidad no contaban porque me gustaba pasar tiempo con Edward, ya sea en fiestas, en sus juegos o viendo películas.

Honestamente sólo había una forma de saberlo, y era sólo darme valor y preguntarle a Edward. Y temía su respuesta y lo que me causaría si no estábamos en la misma página. ¿No era mejor idea disfrutar lo que teníamos ahora y lidiar con las consecuencias después?

Tenía que decir algo.

—Supongo. Es que no hace mucho él estaba tan interesado en Tanya. Yo podría ser sólo algo pasajero. — _Se supone que lo soy…_

—Oh, por favor. Ningún chico hace tantas cosas por una chica temporal. Él finalmente se quitó los lentes color puta y ha visto cómo es en verdad una chica maravillosa. Él recibió a la mejor al tenerte. Y lo sabe.

La amaba.

—Eres la mejor, Ang.

—Pues ambas lo somos. Es por eso que Edward y Ben son afortunados. ¿Crees que estarán de acuerdo con ir al baile juntos?

Eso esperaba.

—Son amigos y compañeros de equipo. Y ambos van a estar en la corte del baile. —Pausé, bastante segura de que Angela todavía no sabía esto—. Junto conmigo, probablemente.

— _¿Qué?_ —El gritó a través de la línea me hizo alejarme el teléfono del oído—. ¿Acabas de decir que estarás en la corte del baile?

Dios. Sonaba tan mal.

—Según Eric, que está en el comité del baile, estaré ahí. Y Edward también parece bastante seguro de eso. Eric no quiere sacar mi nombre.

—Oh Dios mío, ¡eso es increíble! En serio, ¿en qué se han convertido nuestras vidas? ¿Ambas despertamos en un universo alterno donde yo estoy saliendo con el Rey del baile y mariscal de campo, mientras tú sales con el chico más apuesto de toda la escuela, recreando increíbles momentos de los 80s en la cafetería y siendo parte de la corte? ¡Porque esto no es el tipo de cosas que nos suceden!

Era una locura. E increíblemente pasó porque mis ridículas cartas de amor habían sido enviadas. Tal vez debería agradecerle a quien quiera que lo haya hecho, si es que alguna vez lo descubría. Todavía necesitaba ir a la caridad para preguntar si tenían mi caja ahí. La quería de regreso.

—Lo sé. Este año sí que es muy diferente a segundo año.

—Bueno, estaré eternamente agradecida contigo por obligarme a ir al juego y a la fiesta. Dudo que le hubiera dirigido dos palabras a Ben si no fuera por ti.

Eso era probablemente cierto. No convivían en los mismos círculos sociales.

—¿Eso significa que no tengo que cantar contigo en tu audición? Porque eso sería un agradecimiento perfecto.

—No.

Maldición.

—Pero elegiré una canción que requiera muy poco de tu parte. Cantarás el coro o algo así.

Bueno, eso era ligeramente mejor. Pero sólo un poco.

—Bien. Aunque apestas*.

—No todavía, pero tal vez lo haré luego del baile.

A qué se… oh Dios.

—¡Ang!

—¿Qué? Será mejor con Ben de lo que fue con Marcus porque Ben sí me gusta. ¿No crees que Edward y tú irán un poco más allá de los besos?

Santa mierda. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso. ¿Por qué lo pensaría, cuando se suponía que estábamos fingiendo y ni siquiera debíamos besarnos? Pero ahora nos estábamos besando. Y luego de los besos venían los manoseos, y los fajes, y los fajes más intensos, ¡y luego el sexo! Dios. ¿Edward quería tener sexo conmigo? Era un chico, así que probablemente no se opondría. ¿Yo quería tener sexo con Edward?

—¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí?

—Sí.

—Lo siento, ¿te asusté? Sé que no has hecho esto antes. Es que, tú y Edward parecen ir muy en serio, y estoy segura de que en algún momento tal vez vas a querer hacer más. Quiero decir, no es que sepa lo que has hecho ya. Pero sé que usualmente harías con Rose sobre algo como esto, pero ella está al otro lado del mundo. Supongo que lo que intento decir es que estoy aquí para platicar sobre esas cosas, si quieres.

He ahí otra razón para detestar que Rose esté en Inglaterra. Pero apreciaba que Ang estuviera apoyándome.

—Gracias. Y puede que te tome la palabra, eventualmente. Pero ahora ni siquiera estoy pensando en algo como esto. —Hasta este momento. Dios. Como si no tuviera ya suficiente en que pensar.

—No hay problema. Para eso estamos las mejores amigas. Y también para elegir vestidos. Puede que ya estés lista para el baile ya que estás saliendo con el Príncipe Encantador, pero esta Cenicienta necesita su vestido. ¿Podemos ir de compras este fin de semana?

—Por supuesto. Sólo dime cuándo.

—¡Eso haré! Tengo que terminar mi tarea de química. ¿Te veo en la mañana?

—Sí. Buenas noches, Ang.

—Buenas noches, Sam.

Me reí al colgar. Mi cumpleaños había sido mucho mejor que el de Sam. Nadie lo había olvidado, y además había recibido el pastel y tenía al novio super caliente. Toda una victoria.

Miré el vídeo de Angela un par de veces más, sonriendo ante la mirada de loca en mi rostro cuándo me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Me veía tonta, pero Edward parecía no notarlo o importarle. Estaba tan emocionado por ver mi reacción y tan orgulloso de sí por dar con el regalo perfecto. Nos veíamos como si fuéramos "reales". Al menos eso esperaba. Tal vez mi deseo de cumpleaños se volvería realidad.

Noté que Angela había etiquetado a varias personas en la publicación, y vi que Edward ya le había dado Me encanta al vídeo. Me apresuré en hacerlo yo también antes de abrir los comentarios.

Cynthia Weber: **¡Vaya! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella! Parece que tu chico te consintió. Tu mamá lo habría amado por darte ese pedazo de tu película favorita.**

Oh, Dios. Limpié las lágrimas que aparecieron ante las palabras de la mamá de Angela. Tenía razón. Mi mamá habría gritado más fuerte que Angela y me habría sonsacado cada detalle del día de hoy. A papá le gustaba bromear con que tenía el corazón romántico de mamá, y no se equivocaba en eso.

Edward Cullen: **Tenía que consentir a mi chica en su gran día. Gracias por tomar el vídeo, Angela. Creo que ambos vamos a querer recordar este día por mucho tiempo.**

No me quedaba duda de que lo recordaría para siempre. Le puse un corazón en su comentario.

Jessica Stanley: **¡Dios mío! Fue increíble. Ningún chico ha hecho JAMÁS algo tan romántico por mí. ¡Eres muy afortunada, Bella!**

¿Acaso no lo sabía ya? Pero _iuck_ porque una de las amigas de Tanya se infiltró en mi vídeo. Parecía ser que la mitad de nuestro año había visto, comentado y le había dado Me gusta a esta cosa. Muchos semejantes al comentario de Jessica, diciéndome afortunada y lo genial que era, y etiquetando a sus novios para darles la indirecta de que era mejor que mejoraran sus tácticas. Me reí de eso. Claramente nadie podría igualar a Edward.

Supuse que era mejor que yo misma pusiera algo sobre mi día. Así que le di en Compartir al vídeo y escribí sobre él:

 **¡Gracias por todas las felicitaciones de cumpleaños! Como pueden ver en el vídeo, tuve el mejor cumpleaños de todos. Se supone que los diecisiete es una edad sin grandes acontecimientos, siendo que a los dieciséis es cuando finalmente puedes manejar (¡si no eres yo!) y los dieciocho es cuando te conviertes en adulto, pero puedo decir con seguridad que nada será mejor que este. Gracias, Edward Cullen, por hacer realidad mi escena de películas favorita y por todos esos momentos especiales que me diste a lo largo del día. Tengo tanta suerte de que hayas llegado a mi vida. Sin importar nada, siempre recordaré y atesoraré este día. Conocerte ha sido un regalo incluso mejor que esos que me diste hoy. Soy la chica más afortunada del mundo.**

Lo publiqué y etiqueté a Edward. Sabía que probablemente lo vería antes de dormir esta noche. Esperaba que viera lo verdaderamente maravilloso yo pensaba que era. Tal vez podría hacerle saber lo mucho que quería que lo nuestro fuera real sin decirlo. Edward era un chico inteligente. Seguramente podría ver lo que yo veía en el vídeo. O lo que quería ver.

Parecía poca cosa leer algo para clase de inglés antes de dormir, pero tristemente la vida no se detenía con un día perfecto. Probablemente mis maestros no aceptarían el vídeo como tarea. Pero deberían.

Terminé y me duché antes de prepararme para dormir. Luego de desearles una buena noche a papá y Alice, regresé a mi habitación y me metí debajo de las cobijas. Mi teléfono sonó con un mensaje entrante justo después de que apagué la lampara de mi buró.

 **Feliz cumpleaños de nuevo, Bella. Hoy fue tan genial para mí como lo fue para ti. Amé hacerte sonreír.**

Por la sensación en mi cara, lo había hecho de nuevo.

 **Eres muy bueno en eso. Estoy sonriendo sólo por leer esto. He visto nuestro vídeo como diez veces. Tenías razón… eres mejor que Jake Ryan.**

Me reí, porque Edward había dicho eso cuando vimos la película. Probablemente consideró que era un reto personal el vencerlo.

 **¡Te lo dije! (Bromeaba, o algo así). Sonreír es la segunda mejor cosa que tus labios pueden estar haciendo. Ya que no estoy ahí, tendrá que ser suficiente por ahora.**

Oh Dios. Podía sentir mis mejillas calentarse al pensar en él estando aquí, en mi cama. Santa mierda.

 **Eso tendrá que esperar a mañana, aunque sí desearía que estuvieras aquí conmigo ahora.**

No pude evitar recordar mi conversación con Angela. La idea de Edward y yo besándonos en mi cama era una imagen que me ponía muy caliente.

 **También desearía estar ahí. No quería irme, pero puede que a tu papá no le agradara tanto si intentaba quedarme.**

Me reí por eso. Edward y papá se habían llevado bien, como viejos amigos. Hablaron sobre fútbol, baseball, películas y todo tipo de cosas durante la cena y el pastel, el cual había sido increíble, igual que todo lo demás que ese chico había hecho hoy por mí.

 **Le agradaste lo suficiente que tal vez no le hubiera molestado, pero probablemente es mejor no presionarlo la primera vez que lo conoces.**

Había sido la cena más animada que habíamos tenido desde que Rose se fue, eso era seguro.

 **¡Te digo! El hombre tiene una pistola, aunque podría arriesgarme a que me dispararan por ti.**

Oh, ¡era tan lindo! ¿Cómo podías mantener tu corazón con Edward Cullen hablando así? No era posible.

 **Algunas cosas valen el riesgo.**

Él lo valía. Estaba segura de eso.

 **Tú lo vales :) ¿qué te parece si ahora tú te arriesgas y vienes a cenar a mi casa el sábado en la noche? Podemos ver un par de películas después. Mi mamá quiere conocerte.**

Oh Dios. Conocer a su mamá. Supongo que se lo debía.

 **Le dije a Ang que iría a comprar vestidos con ella este fin de semana (¡va a ir al baile con Ben!), pero yo creo que sí podría ir a cenar. Deja ver cuándo quiere ir ella antes de decir que sí, pero no debería haber problemas.**

Era justo. Él lidiaba a diario con Alice, y había manejado a mi papá sin problemas, dejando de lado las bromas de la pistola. Edward era increíble, así que esperaba que su madre también lo fuera.

 **Suena bien. Me alegra que Angela y Ben estén juntos. Parecen ser buena pareja.**

¡Ja! No para la mayoría del mundo, pero claramente encajaban en una forma en que muchos no esperarían. Aunque Edward lo había visto.

 **Me preguntó sobre ir en parejas al baile. ¿Te parece bien?**

 **Si te hace ir al baile sin quejas, me parece perfecto.**

Por favor, como si pudiera quejarme.

 **Te aseguraste de que no pudiera quejarme. Me acorralaste con el vestido y los zapatos de modo muy eficiente.**

Pero, aunque estaba nerviosa, no estaba molesta por eso.

 **Sólo quería facilitarte todo. Sé que no es lo tuyo, pero en serio quiero bailar contigo.**

Me estaba derritiendo. En serio.

 **En realidad, no me molesta. Y también quiero ir al baile contigo.**

 **Bien. No puedo esperar. Y tengo que despedirme, pero quería desearte un feliz cumpleaños una vez más y agradecerte por el increíble día.**

¿Cómo si él debería agradecerme por algo?

 **Soy yo quién necesita agradecer. Hiciste de este el mejor día de mi vida. Nunca lo olvidaré, sin importar qué pase de aquí en adelante.**

Esperaba que buenas cosas. Quería más con él. Mucho más.

 **Yo tampoco. Dulces sueños, Bella.**

¿Cómo si pudieran ser algo más?

 **Será de ti, no tengo dudas. Así que serán muy dulces.**

¿Fue demasiado? Esperaba que no.

 **Igual que los míos. Buenas noches, mi chica.**

Dios. Le contesté que buenas noches y dejé el celular en mi buró. Él también soñaría conmigo. ¡Y me llamó su chica! Sí, este era el mejor día de todos.

* * *

*Bella usa la expresión _You suck_ , que también puede traducirse como _Chupas_ … If you know what I mean.

* * *

No tuve oportunidad de revisar el cap, si tuve algún error me avisan porfi.

Gracias por esperar pacientemente (y no tan paciente) ;)

Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	23. Capítulo 18

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Nolebucgrl** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Nolebucgrl** , I just translate.

* * *

 **A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré**

 **Capítulo 18**

—¿Estás nerviosa?

Miré a Angela cuando nos detuvimos frente a JC Penney en Sequim. Era algo limitado hacer compras en nuestra área, a menos de que fuéramos hasta Seattle, lo cual no era una opción.

—¿Por el baile? Por supuesto que sí. —Los bailes no eran lo mío, a menos no desde séptimo año cuando bailé con Eric. Supongo que había sido divertido. Había asumido que con uno me bastaba en cuanto a bailes escolares se refería.

—¡No! No por el baile. Todavía faltan un par de semanas para eso. Estoy hablando sobre conocer a la mamá de Edward está noche.

Oh, eso. Estaba intentando no pensar en eso. Nunca había hecho esto de "conocer a los padres", y no tenía idea de qué podía esperar.

—Un poco, supongo. Quiero decir, es sólo su mamá, así que creo que es un poco más fácil.

—Sí, supongo. —Ang se dirigió a la sección formal de la tienda—. Mi mamá ya está hablando sobre conocer a Ben.

Me reí. Por supuesto que sí. Angela tampoco había tenido novio antes. Y ahora había saltado de no tener novio a salir con el mariscal de campo de la escuela y presidente de la clase. Probablemente su mamá estaba muriendo de curiosidad.

—Tendrá que conocerlo cuando te recoja para ir al baile. ¿No tienes que posar para las fotos y toda esa basura? —Eso era lo que hacían en las películas.

Angela suspiró y comenzó a mirar entre los bastidores.

—Supongo. Voy a pagarle a mis hermanos para que no estén ahí cuando eso pase.

Sí. Nunca la dejarían olvidarlo.

—Buena idea.

Detuve su mano cuando la estiró hacia un vestido negro. El color no me sorprendía.

—¿Puedes, sólo por esta vez, elegir algo que no sea negro?

Angela me veía como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza.

—¿Por qué haría eso? El negro es mi color. Es mi sello particular.

Me habría reído, pero ella hablaba muy en serio.

—Eres la persona más colorida que conozco, Angela. Tal vez, sólo por una noche, podrías mostrar esa parte de ti. Quiero decir, no tienes que hacerlo, pero esto es algo nuevo para las dos, así que pensé… —me callé al notar que seguía viéndome—. Olvídalo. El negro está bien.

—No, tienes razón. De todas formas, Ben tendrá todos los ojos puestos en él. Sería buena idea que yo también sobresaliera un poco. —Agarró un vestido color borgoña—. ¿Qué te parece este?

Era deslumbrante. De un color tan bonito, y era un vestido sin hombros, pero que tenía pequeños tirantes por si quería usarlos de todas formas. La parte de abajo tenía una capa de color borgoña trasparente con unas flores muy bonitas. Las hojas eran de color verde oscuro, tan oscuro que casi parecían negras. En definitiva, era algo en lo que nunca me hubiera imaginado a Angela. Pero era hermoso.

—Es precioso.

Se giró hacia el vestido que había agarrado al azar cuando sugerí la idea de no usar negro.

—Sí que lo es, ¿verdad? —pasó su mano sobre la capa que lo cubría—. Me encantan las flores. O sea, si fuera todo de flores, ni lo consideraría, pero ya que sólo está cubierta la mitad inferior… creo que me lo voy a probar.

—Bien. No puedo esperar para vértelo puesto.

Angela se rio cuando encontró su talla.

—Vas a tener que tomar fotos del que sea el elegido. Mi mamá nunca lo va a creer, incluso si tengo el vestido en la mano.

Negué con la cabeza mientras se dirigía al vestidor. Ya que estaba ahí, seguí viendo vestidos, agradecida de que mi hermana y Edward me hubieran quitado la elección de las manos. Había muchas opciones, y no podía verme en ninguna de ellas. Pero el vestido azul que ellos habían elegido era perfecto. Era tan yo. Ali era una especie de gurú de la moda. Probablemente debimos traerla con nosotros hoy.

—Debí saber que eres de las que compran en estos lugares —se burló una voz conocida detrás de mí.

Quién diría que la única persona que no quería ver estaría aquí. Me giré para encararla.

—Tanya.

Iba vestida como si acabara de salir de las páginas de una revista de moda en una blusa y un pantalón exactamente a la medida.

—Me sorprende más que tú estés aquí.

Se echó hacia atrás su cabello rubio platinado.

—Mi mamá necesitaba regresar algunas cosas.

Recordé lo que Edward me había dicho de sus padres y sentí un poco de simpatía por ella.

—Es lindo que pases tiempo con ella.

Tanya rodó los ojos.

—Como sea. Vine para ver las bolsas, una de las únicas cosas decentes que ofrece esta tienda. —Miró los vestidos detrás de mí—. Aunque es el lugar perfecto para que tú compres.

Ahí quedó mi simpatía.

—Bueno, necesito algo para llevar al baile. A Edward le gusta verme en azul. —Sonreí pensando en el vestido que había ayudado a elegir.

Sus ojos azules se entrecerraron ante la mención de su nombre. Sabía que eso la enojaría.

—A él siempre le gustó más verme con nada en absoluto.

Cierto. Edward la había visto desnuda. ¿Cómo podía esperar competir con eso?

—Esa es la opción número uno en moda para las putas de todo el mundo. Y él me dijo que le gustaba más cuando no estabas cerca de él.

Le sonreí a mi mejor amiga, que estaba parada detrás de su prima con las manos en las caderas y viéndose impresionante en el vestido que había elegido.

—¡Ang! ¡Te ves tan linda! —empujé a Tanya para ver a mi amiga en toda su gloria. El vestido le quedaba como si estuviera hecho para ella, las flores eran tan artísticas y maravillosas y simplemente tan Angela—. Éste es el elegido.

—Lo es, ¿verdad? —se dio la vuelta, haciendo volar el vestido—. Esto fue mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba.

Eso era cierto. Creí que nos tomaría todo el día. Y parte de mí había esperado secretamente eso, ya que estaba nerviosa por la cena de más tarde.

—¿Vas a ir al baile? —preguntó Tanya, su voz chorreaba incredulidad.

—Sí, voy a ir. —Angela fulminó con la mirada a su prima—. Con Ben Cheney —sonrió cuando vio esa declaración hacer efecto.

—¿Ben Cheney? ¿El Ben Cheney que asiste a nuestra escuela?

—El mismo. —Angela se veía muy presumida.

—¿Qué clase de mundo paralelo es donde ustedes dos están saliendo con dos de los chicos más populares de nuestra escuela? —exigió Tanya, sonaba totalmente desconcertada.

—Quizá al fin el mundo se está enderezando —sugirió Ang—. Debería agradecerte. El que tú terminaras con Edward resultó ser la mejor cosa que nos ha pasado a nosotras. Así que gracias por ser idiota como siempre, prima.

Tanya bufó y me fulminó con la mirada.

—Sólo recuerda que puedo recuperarlo cuando yo quiera.

No. No iba a aceptar eso esta vez.

—No suenas tan segura. Oye Ang, ¿alguna vez Edward hizo algo por Tanya como lo que hizo por mí en mi cumpleaños? —pregunté, sonriendo porque sabía la respuesta a eso. No tenía duda de que había sido un gran novio con Tanya y habían sido cariñosos entre ellos, pero él nunca había hecho algo tan público por ella como lo había hecho por mí.

—Pues no, Bella, no lo creo. —Angela me sonrió—. Él sabe que subió de categoría en todos los sentidos y quiere aferrarse a lo que tiene ahora.

—No me importa. Ya superé a la preparatoria y a los chicos de preparatoria.

—Si ese es el caso, ¿por qué vas al baile? ¿Y por qué rayos tu universitario querría venir a un baile de preparatoria?

—Porque me adora —le soltó Tanya a Angela—. Quiere hacerme feliz.

—Pero ya superaste la preparatoria —señalé, usando sus palabras en su contra.

—Tengo que irme. Voy a estar en la corte de honor. —Me lanzó una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Junto a Edward, estoy segura.

—Noticia de ultimo minuto… también Bella —anunció Angela, pasando su brazo alrededor de mí.

Era cierto. Eric había confirmado esa noticia el viernes, y ninguna cantidad de súplicas para que cambiara mi nombre por el de alguien más había funcionado. Aunque ahora estaba algo feliz por ello, porque Tanya se veía como si le hubieran pegado en la cara. Y esa era una imagen muy satisfactoria.

—Síp. No puedo esperar para estar tomada del brazo de Edward en el campo y en el baile.

—Eso es… ¡ugh! —Tanya alzó las manos—. Buena suerte viéndose bien junto a ellos dos con sus vestiditos baratos de tienda departamental.

—Creo que estaremos bien. —Angela le sonrió a su prima—. Puedes ponerle una etiqueta de diseñador al cerdo, pero seguirá siendo un cerdo y todos podrán verlo.

—No soy… ¿me dijiste cerdo? —Tanya avanzó un paso hacia Angela y pudo haberla golpeado si su madre no la hubiera llamado desde algún lugar detrás de nosotras.

—Si te queda el saco —murmuró Ang, antes de girarse y sonreírle a la mamá de Tanya—. ¡Hola, tía Carmen!

—¡Angela! ¿Apoco no te ves hermosa? ¿También irás al baile?

—Sí. ¿De verdad te gusta?

—¡Es impresionante! —su tía la abrazó—. ¡A tu mamá le va a encantar! Ven, déjame tomarte una foto. —Sacó su teléfono y tomó una foto antes de enviarla, probablemente a la mamá de Angela.

—Me encanta. Tanya usará un vestido negro, que está muy bonito, pero algo de color es más divertido, ¿cierto? —Carmen le sonrió a Angela, que le regresaba la sonrisa.

—Sí, decidí mostrar mi lado más colorido. El negro es tan aburrido.

Me reí ante el repentino desdén que sentía Angela por el color negro.

—Mamá, tenemos que irnos. Quiero hacerme un pedicura.

—¡Por supuesto, cariño! ¿Les gustaría acompañarnos, chicas?

Oh, Dios. No, gracias.

—No podemos, tía Carmen. Tenemos que comprar unas cosas más y luego irnos a casa. Bella va a cenar con la familia de su novio hoy.

Sonreí ante la mirada asesina que apareció en la cara de Tanya.

—Qué agradable. Y fue bueno verte de nuevo, Bella. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que salieron juntas.

No lo suficiente. Pero la mamá de Tanya siempre había sido muy amable conmigo.

—También fue bueno verla de nuevo. —No iba a comentar la parte de salir juntas.

—¡Mamá!

Su sonrisa vaciló.

—Bueno, las dejaremos seguir con sus compras. Angela, ¡ese vestido es perfecto para ti!

—Gracias, tía Carmen. Te veré pronto. —Ang la abrazó una vez más, y luego finalmente se fueron.

—Bueno, eso fue divertido.

En realidad, sí lo había sido.

—Le lanzaste unos buenos comentarios.

—Igual que tú. No puedo creer que estoy relacionada con ella. —Angela suspiró—. Como sea, acordamos que este es el elegido, ¿verdad?

Ni siquiera era una pregunta.

—Absolutamente.

—Bien, deja me cambio, e iremos a encontrar zapatos y luego nos iremos de aquí. Tienes una cita para la cual arrelarte.

Así era. Y estaba nerviosa, pero también emocionada por conocer aún mejor a Edward. Entre más lo conocía, más me gustaba. ¿Sería igual esta noche?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

—¡Bella! Es un placer finalmente conocerte. Edward no ha dejado de hablar de ti.

Le sonreí a la encantadora mujer frente a mí. Tenía los mismos colores que Edward, con los ojos verdes y el cabello café cobrizo. Elizabeth Cullen era un par de centímetros más alta que yo, y llevaba un bonito vestido verde que hacía juego con sus ojos.

—También es un placer conocerla, Señora Cullen.

Sonrió, y esta vez pareció un poco forzada.

—Por favor, dime Elizabeth.

Oh, mierda. ¿Metí la pata al usar su nombre de casada? Miré a Edward, que apretó mi mano para darme confianza.

—Mamá odia ser formal, ¿no es cierto, mamá?

Se rio ligeramente y estiró la mano para despeinarle el cabello.

—Que me digan señora me hace sentir vieja. Y a pesar de que soy lo suficientemente mayor para tener un hijo de diecisiete años, no me siento vieja. —Me sonrió de nuevo—. Por favor, toma asiento. La cena estará lista en una media hora.

Me senté junto a Edward en el sofá de color gris claro que estaba en la enorme y espaciosa sala. Tenía una chimenea gigante donde podía imaginarme acurrucada con un enorme libro.

—Me encanta tu casa —le dije, y no sólo por ser amable.

Elizabeth me sonrió.

—¡Gracias! Apenas llevamos aquí un par de años, pero se siente como el lugar adecuado para nosotros.

Cierto. Se mudaron luego del divorcio. Temía que todas las cosas incorrectas estuvieran saliendo de mi boca, recordándole ese tiempo tan difícil.

—Es hermosa. Nada me encantaría más que leer un libro junto al fuego durante el verano.

Me sonrió.

—Tendrás que hacerlo. Edward, en el primer día que haga frío, traes a esta muchacha y le haces ese fuego.

Él se rio entre dientes mientras pasaba un brazo a mí alrededor.

—Suena bien, mamá.

Tendría que elegir cuidadosamente mi libro de ese día. Leer romances eróticos frente a la mamá de Edward probablemente no era algo bueno.

—Así que, Bella, Edward me dice que irán al baile en un par de semanas. ¿Ya tienes tu vestido?

Le sonreí a él.

—Sí. Edward y mi hermanita lo eligieron por mí, ahorrándome mucho tiempo y problemas. Aunque hoy fui a comprar vestidos con mi mejor amiga, así que no me perdí por completo la experiencia de ir a comprar uno. Pero me alegra no haber tenido que encontrar algo por mi cuenta.

—¿Tú elegiste un vestido? —le preguntó a Edward, sonaba sorprendida.

Edward sonrió.

—Estuve a cargo de elegir el color. A su hermana Ali le gusta mucho la ropa. Apenas tiene diez años, y ya sabe exactamente qué es lo que se vería genial en Bella, no es que haya algo que no se le vea bien.

Dios. Mr. Seductor atacaba de nuevo. Su mamá estaba muy risueña, y si era honesta, yo también.

—¡Fantástico! Estoy segura que te verás hermosa. Me encantaría ir y tomarles unas fotos antes de que se vayan al baile, ¿si te parece bien? —me preguntó.

—Por supuesto que sí —le aseguré.

—¡Oh, muy bien! A veces apesta ser mamá de un chico. No tengo oportunidad de pasármela bien con cosas de chicas antes del baile, y luego él se va para recoger a la chica y sólo puedo verlo en fotos de celular y fotos del baile.

Interesante. ¿No había hecho nada de esto con Tanya, que vivía al final de la calle?

—Puedes ayudarme a alistarme, si quieres. Mi hermana mayor está en Inglaterra, y aunque Ali tiene un buen sentido de la moda, digamos que todavía no tiene experiencia con el peinado y maquillaje. —Gracias a Dios. Alice de adolescente iba a ser algo interesante de ver. Pobre papá.

—¿En serio? —la cara de Elizabeth se iluminó con alegría—. ¡Me encantaría! Oh, Edward, ella es tan maravillosa como dijiste.

Él sonrió y tocó mi mejilla.

—Sí que lo es. ¿Te molesta si le muestro la casa antes de la cena?

—No, por supuesto que no. —Sonrió al ponerse de pie—. Tengo unas cosas que terminar en la cocina. Dale el gran tour a Bella.

Edward se paró y me jaló para ponerme de pie.

—Vamos.

Me llevó a través del comedor, y nos asomamos en la cocina mientras su madre cocinaba algo que olía delicioso. Su cocina era hermosa, con una enorme ventana de arco que dejaba entrar mucha luz, una enorme isleta con mármol gris, y gabinetes blancos. Moría por cocinar en una cocina como la suya.

Luego subimos las escaleras, y Edward señaló la oficina, la habitación de su mama, y finalmente abrió la puerta de su habitación. Estaba limpia para ser una habitación de chico, tenía un juego de cama color azul oscuro, un sofá de cuero negro, un elegante estéreo, una enorme televisión, lo que parecía ser un sistema de juegos en una cómoda negra, y – detente, mi acelerado corazón – un asiento de ventana frente a cada una de sus tres ventanas.

—Es una habitación increíble. ¿Siempre está así de limpia? —pregunté mientras me paseaba por ahí, pasando la mano sobre la repisa que contenía una mezcla de libros, música y películas.

—Puede que haya limpiado un poco. —Sonrió cuando agarré una foto de él con su mamá.

—Lo hiciste bien. —La repisa me parecía algo vacía—. ¿Tenías más fotos aquí?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Sí. Había unas cuentas de ella y yo.

No tenía que preguntarle quién era ella.

—¿Cuándo las quitaste?

Sentí a Edward acercarse detrás de mí, y sus brazos envolvieron mi cintura.

—La noche del viernes pasado.

Luego de su juego, cuando las reglas comenzaron a salir por la ventana.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. —Besó mi cabeza—. Pensé en poner una de nosotros del baile.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron. Quería una foto mía en su habitación.

—Me agradaría eso.

—A mí también. —Me movió para girarme en sus brazos—. Gracias por incluir a mi mamá en el baile. Le hiciste el día.

—No hacía… —me callé, sin querer invocar _su_ nombre.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Ella y mamá no se llevaban bien. Y Tanya tenía sus propios rituales para prepararse de los que yo nunca quise saber nada.

Tuve que reírme. Probablemente ella iba a salones de belleza y le hacían todo. Y, ¿qué tanto amaba que la mamá de Edward no se llevara bien con Tanya? Muchísimo, tanto así me encantaba.

—Supongo que debí darme cuenta que algo no encajaba cuando a mamá no le agradó. —Edward se encogió de hombros y me sonrió—. Aunque tú sí le agradas.

Eso parecía. Gracias a Dios.

—También me agrada.

—Muy bien. —Sonrió mientras me guiaba a la cama—. No creo haberte dado un tour detallado de mi habitación.

—¿En serio? —pregunté, riéndome cuando mis rodillas golpearon el colchón y antes de parpadear, estaba acostada con Edward sobre mí. Vaya.

—Esta es mi cama.

—Uh, sí, puedo sentirlo. Es muy cómoda. Me gusta.

Se rio antes de inclinarse y dejar un suave beso en mis labios.

—A mí me gusta más contigo en ella.

Oh Dios. Me sentí cálida en todo el cuerpo al ver al atractivo chico sobre mí. Estaba sosteniendo todo su peso sobre sus brazos, evitando estar por completo sobre mí. Eso era dulce de su parte, el no presionarme o ir demasiado lejos.

Pero estaba aquí, en su habitación, y había conocido a su madre, y ella era genial, y él quería una foto de nosotros, y sí. Estaba lista para algo más. Así que estiré los brazos y los pasé por sus hombros, jalándolo para que entendiera el mensaje y se dejara reposar sobre mí. Sus jeans se presionaron con los míos y me encontré empujando contra él cuando sus labios se reunieron con los míos.

Embistió contra mí y, santa mierda, se sintió increíble. Abrí un poco mis piernas para que pudiera meter una suya entre las mías. Su boca se sentía caliente y húmeda, y nuestras lenguas se estaban entrelazando, y ahora la calidez que había sentido se sentía más como un infierno.

Mis manos encontraron su cabello y tiré de él haciendo gemir a Edward, su boca se movió a lo largo de mi mandíbula para bajar por mi cuello. Entonces fui yo la que gimió mientras el chupaba, mordía y se movía contra mí, y Dios, ¿cómo había llegado tan lejos en mi vida sin hacer esto?

Sus dientes rozaron ligeramente mi lóbulo, y cada terminación nerviosa en mi cuerpo parecía responder a esto. Tiré un poco más de su cabello, y él respondió al morder un poco más fuerte, y eso fue todo.

—¡Edward! ¡Bella! ¡A comer!

Edward gimió cuando soltó mi lóbulo, y quise llorar porque quería más, maldición. Sus ojos verdes estudiaron mi cara por un momento antes de sonreírme.

—Me gusta tenerte en mi habitación.

Tuve que reírme cuando se apartó de mí. Noté que tuvo que acomodarse sobre los jeans y sentí un pequeño golpe de orgullo. Yo había hecho. Había puesto duro a Edward.

—Me gusta estar aquí.

Tomo mi mano y me ayudó a levantarme de la cama antes de envolver sus brazos a mí alrededor y darme un beso rápido.

—Tal vez puedo darte otra vez un tour luego de la cena.

Me reí.

—Sí. Creo que necesito un tour más detallado.

Tomo mi mano y me dedicó una sexy sonrisita.

—Puedo ser detallado. Considérame tu guía.

Detallado funcionaba para mí. Y me pregunté en qué otras formas Edward podría guiarme. No podía esperar para saberlo.

* * *

Gracias por su paciencia, por continuar leyendo y por sus comentarios 😊


	24. Capitulo 19

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Nolebucgrl** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Nolebucgrl** , I just translate.

* * *

 **A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré**

 **Capítulo 19**

—¿Estás lista para esto? —preguntó Ang mientras enredaba mi cabello en la pinza para risos que sostenía con mucha más experiencia de la que yo alguna vez podría esperar tener.

—Dios, no.

¿Por qué el baile de bienvenida tenía que ser un evento de dos días? En realidad, se sentía que duraba mucho más debido a que básicamente toda la semana las conversaciones en la escuela giraban en torno al juego, el baile y, por supuesto, la Corte del baile. No era necesario decir que el que me incluyeran había hecho que muchos hablaran. Jessica Stanley estaba súper enojada porque yo había tomado "su lugar", y el tener a la ex novia y actual novia de Edward en la misma Corte también había dado mucho de qué hablar. Ugh.

Sin mencionar que no me había dado cuenta de que necesitaría otro vestido para usarlo en el juego así podría sentarme en un estúpido convertible para ser paseada alrededor del campo a medio tiempo. La mamá de Edward me había soltado esa bomba durante una de nuestras cenas en su casa, y Ali la había apoyado.

Las últimas semanas habían sido increíbles. La mamá de Edward, al saber que Ali y yo usualmente estábamos solas durante la cena, había insistido en invitarnos a comer en su casa. Ella felizmente nos hubiera alimentado cada noche, pero sabía que, al menos un par de días, necesitábamos encargarnos de las cosas en la casa. Edward nos llevaba a su casa luego de la escuela varias noches a la semana, y hacíamos nuestra tarea ahí. Elizabeth era una mujer increíblemente amable, ella y Ali se habían hecho buenas amigas muy rápido. Y ambas me insistieron en el asunto del segundo vestido, así que pasé otro sábado de compras, esta vez con ellas dos.

Al menos este vestido estaba más del lado de lo sencillo. Era de un color ciruela y era un vestido entallado, cubría toda mi parte superior con excepción de mis brazos. La falda tenía olan que se cruzaba justo debajo de mis rodillas. Llevaba puesto el pendiente en forma de libro que me dio Edward, que se veía muy bonito en contraste con el morado, junto con un par de brazaletes anchos de plata que habían sido de mi madre.

—Me encanta este vestido. Se ve genial en ti.

Me reí cuando soltó un mechón y agarró otro para rizarlo.

—Gracias. Yo no tuve mucho que ver en seleccionarlo.

—La pequeña modista se encargó de eso, ¿eh?

Por supuesto.

—Y la mamá de Edward. Yo más que nada me hice a un lado mientras ellas decidían qué iba a usar.

—Cómo si te molestara eso.

Sonreí ante el recuerdo. No me había molestado para nada.

—Fue el tipo de día que imaginé hubiéramos tenido con nuestra mamá —murmuré.

Ang soltó la pinza para rizar y me abrazó con gentileza.

—Lo sé. Ya no pienso siempre en que mi papá no está aquí, pero luego, cuando Ben llegó para recogerme en nuestra primera cita oficial, no pude evitar pensar que a mi papá le hubiera encantado estar ahí para decirle el discurso de papá sobre tenerme en casa a la hora y en la condición en que me fui, ese tipo de cosas.

Sabía que Ang lo entendía.

—Sí. Definitivamente extrañé su presencia, pero al mismo tiempo fue un momento agridulce, porque Elizabeth es muy linda, ella y Alice se veían tan lindas juntas. —Suspiré y sacudí la cabeza—. Ali era muy pequeña cuando mamá murió. No la recuerda tan bien. Verla crear ese lazo con Elizabet ha sido muy bueno por un lado, pero por otro… —me encogí de hombros.

—Te entristece que ella tenga eso con otra persona que no sea tu mamá.

—Sí, algo muy tonto. Alice necesita momentos como ese. Dios, cuando se esté alistando para los bailes, ¿a quién tendrá?

—A ti. Tú vendrás a ayudarla. Igual Rose, si es que no sigue al otro lado del planeta luego de la universidad. Y a mí, por supuesto. —Ang sonrió y siguió rizando mi cabello—. Además, todavía faltan varios años para eso. Sé que es un tema que te causa conflicto, pero tal vez tu papá finalmente comenzará a salir con alguien para ese momento.

Huh. Naturalmente había pensado en eso. Y la verdad era que mi papá se ausentaba tanto que podría tener novia y nosotras ni lo sabríamos. No le reprocharía su felicidad, pero tenía que admitir que sería raro.

—Tal vez. Sólo sé que esté tiempo con Elizabeth a sido muy bueno para ella. Y para mí también, de hecho.

Me encantaba tener unas noches libres de cuidar a Ali, hacer la cena, lavar la ropa y esas cosas.

—Tienes la oportunidad de ser una chica. ¿A quién no le gustaría? Sin mencionar robarse unos momentos de calidad con su sexy novio —bromeó Ang.

Sentí mis mejillas calentarse porque, sí, tenía razón. Teníamos que mantener las cosas muy inocentes porque nunca sabíamos cuando Ali o Elizabeth podrían llegar, pero definitivamente habíamos tenido unas cuantas sesiones calientes de fajes mientras hacíamos nuestra "tarea" en el cuarto de Edward. Teníamos que mantener la puerta abierta, así que era un riesgo, pero un riesgo que valía la pena tomar.

—Cenar en casa de Edward tiene muchas ventajas —fue todo lo que dije, haciendo reír a Angela.

—Personalmente, amo las ventajas.

Dejó a un lado la pinza para rizos y sujeto un poco de mi cabello hacia atrás para que los rizos enmarcaran mi cara y el resto cayera por mi espalda.

—Ahora el maquillaje.

Me quede quieta mientras delineaba mis ojos y luego les ponía algo de sombra oscura. Agregó un ligero rubor y luego un labial color ciruela que hacía juego con mi vestido.

Angela se hizo hacia atrás y me miró.

—Perfecta.

Miré en el espejo y tuve que admitir que me veía bastante bien. Decir perfecta sería una exageración, pero al menos parecía como que sí pertenecía a la corte de honor.

—¡Gracias, Ang! Hiciste un buen trabajo.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Tú me diste un gran lienzo donde trabajar, Bella. Es mejor que nos movamos. No quieres que tu hombre quede atrapado con la bestia en su carro.

Angela era la mejor amiga que cualquier chica pudiera tener. La amaba por más razones de las que podría contar, pero tenía que admitir que adoraba el odio que sentía por su prima. La mayor parte de ese sentimiento venía de cómo me trataba. Angela siempre me respaldaba.

—Sí, no podemos permitir eso.

Afortunadamente Tanya había mantenido su distancia desde nuestro encuentro en JC Penney's. Y yo me había mantenido indiferente a su presencial. En ocasiones nos fulminaba con la mirada a Edward y a mí cuando nos abrazábamos en la cafetería, pero él nunca parecía darse cuenta y, eventualmente, yo dejé de verla. En realidad, no me importaba lo que Tanya pensaba de mí.

—Nadie se comparara contigo esta noche. —Ang me abrazó de nuevo—. Sé que te molesté con eso de que nos envolvimos en actividades escolares y esas cosas, pero obviamente resultó de lo mejor, y me encantaba poder jugar con tu cabello y que pueda ser visto por alguien más aparte de nosotras.

Tuve que reírme. Los elaborados peinados que me había hecho a lo largo de los años, que de hecho nadie veía porque sólo lo hacíamos durante pijamadas en nuestras casas, habían sido desperdiciados. Al menos ahora podría presumir su trabajo.

Otra mirada en el espejo me aseguró que ella había hecho un trabajo maravilloso.

—Me encanta, de verdad. Gracias, Ang.

—Puedes agradecerme opacando a mi putiprima. Tu sonríe y saluda como si esta noche fueras una maldita princesa. Y recuerda, tienes al príncipe a tu lado.

Así era. ¿Qué tan genial era eso?

Ang sonrió.

—Esa es exactamente la mirada que quiero ver. Dale duro, Bells.

Eso iba a hacer. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, eso sería divertido.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Detestaba que no iba poder ver completa la primera mitad del juego. Teníamos que reunirnos al comienzo del segundo cuarto para subirnos a los vehículos y, en el caso de Maggie Stern, Tanya y yo, esperar a que nuestros chicos salieran del campo y se unieran a nosotras. Maggie era la Reina del Baile de bienvenida, así que ella iría en el primero con Ben. Tanya iba con Mike Newton. En cierta forma era algo bueno que yo fuera elegida, o lo más probable era que ella hubiera terminado con Edward, algo inaceptable. Ella no valía lo suficiente para estar a su lado.

Ang trajo una manta de su carro para que yo me sentara, no quería que mi vestido se ensuciara por las bancas. Estaba muy agradecida por su consideración. Ella llevaba jeans y una camiseta, junto con la chaqueta de Ben. Era afortunada.

—¡Vamos Ben! ¡Vamos Edward! —gritó.

Sí, la transformación de mi mejor amiga era algo de admirarse. Ya no vestía toda de negro para los juegos. Llevaba los colores de la escuela, y realmente se lanzó a aprender sobre el juego. Aunque Ben también la estaba apoyando. Él leía las líneas de la obra con ella y la llevaba a varios lugares para que pudiera dibujar y trabajar en su arte. Parecían opuestos, pero de alguna forma encajaban.

Incluso fuimos a su juego lejos de casa el viernes pasado. Eso había sido divertido porque Angela había manejado, y los chicos se habían ido en el autobús, pero de regreso se vinieron con nosotras. Edward y yo pudimos pasar tiempo de calidad en el asiento trasero. No habíamos hecho nada demasiado explicito, pero si nos robamos unos cuantos besos, yo llevaba mi pierna sobre las suyas y él acarició un poco mi muslo. Luego fuimos a cenar y pasamos un rato en una especie de cita doble. Había sido muy divertido.

El juego iba en ceros y era hora de que yo bajara para reunirme con el resto de la corte, cuando de repente Edward iba corriendo libre y Ben le lanzó el balón. Corrió hacia la zona de anotación, y Ang y yo nos abrazamos y gritamos cuando llegamos a 7-0. Nuestro equipo iba invicto hasta entonces, y realmente queríamos ganar este juego ya que era la época del baile. Nadie quería eso pendiendo sobre el baile si perdíamos.

—¡Nuestros chicos son geniales! —gritó Angela, haciendo reír a todos a nuestro alrededor. Nuestras chaquetas y, sí, por ahora yo llevaba la de Edward sobre mi vestido, les dejaba muy en claro por quiénes estábamos ahí.

Miré durante otro minuto antes de bajar para reunirme con el resto de los chicos y chicas. Eric estaba ahí organizándonos junto con los otros miembros del comité del baile.

—¡Mírate! ¡Chica! ¡Te ves hermosa! —me dio un rápido abrazo—. Puedo cuidarte esa chaqueta si gustas.

Me reí ante la infinita misión de Eric de robarme la chaqueta de Edward.

—Puedo dejarla junto a mí en el carro. La necesitaré para mantenerme caliente.

—¡Por favor! Como si tu pedazo de hombre no fuera a hacer todo eso él solito. Perra suertuda.

Tenía razón. Era muy afortunada.

—Va a estar muy sudoroso.

Se oyeron gritos de nuestro lado del estadio y supe que habíamos anotado de nuevo. Excelente.

—No hay nada de malo con un poco de sudor, bebé. Provee muy buena lubricación.

Me quede boquiabierta, pero antes de poder responder, él ya se había ido, dirigiendo a las parejas hacia sus carros, entregando cintas y flores. Aproveché la oportunidad para mirar a Tanya, que llevaba puesto un brillante vestido plateado, que sin duda iba a reflejar las luces alrededor del estadio. Parecía demasiado formal para mi gusto, pero esa era Tanya, señores.

Eric regresó conmigo.

—Aquí tienes, preciosa. —Deslizó la cinta de Princesa del baile sobre mi cabeza, asegurándose de no despeinar mi cabello al hacerlo—. Y unas rosas para mi chica favorita.

Me reí al aceptarlas.

—Gracias, Eric.

—Cuidado, Yorkie. Ella es mi chica favorita. —Edward sonrió cuando llegó corriendo hacia nosotros.

—Yo tuve primero su corazón —declaró Eric, lanzando una mano sobre el suyo—. Si tan sólo fuera un chico.

—Gracias a Dios que no lo es. —Edward me miró de arriba abajo, y me hizo sentirme cálida por todo el cuerpo—. Te ves hermosa, nena. —Se inclinó y rozó mis labios con los suyos—. Te mostraría qué tan hermosa creo que eres, pero no quiero llenarte de sudor.

—No creo que me molesté —logré decir, porque ver de cerca a Edward en su uniforme, lleno de sudor y tan caliente, era una belleza.

Se rio entré dientes al ponerse su cinta.

—Más tarde, lo prometo.

Tomó mi mano y me ayudó a subirme al convertible rojo. Me senté con mucho cuidado sobre el asiento, rezando para no caerme. Si lo hacía, con Tanya en el carro detrás de mí, probablemente animaría al conductor para que me atropellara.

Edward se sentó junto a mí y me miró con duda.

—Te ves como si estuvieras a punto de caerte si no te sostengo.

Era una excusa suficientemente buena, ¿cierto?

—Puede que sí me caiga.

Deslizó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

—No puedo arriesgarme contigo. Tendré que llenarte un poco de sudor.

Por la forma en que me sentía ahora, con esa vibración pasando a través de mí por su toque y su hermosura, podía llenarme de sudor tanto como quisiera.

—No me molesta.

—Hablas en serio, ¿verdad? —preguntó, justo cuando una molesta voz perforó el aire.

—¡Ew! ¡Mike! ¡Estás lleno de sudor! No te atrevas a manchar mi vestido. ¡Costó quinientos dólares!

Los ojos verdes de Edward se encontraron con los míos, y brillaban con diversión.

—Tan exigente —murmuró, haciéndome reír.

Quiero decir, ¿quién demonios gastaría esa cantidad de dinero en un vestido para un pequeño desfile una noche antes del baile? Sólo Dios sabía cuánto costaría su vestido para el baile. Ridículo.

—Pues, por suerte para ti ahora estás conmigo —le dije, recargando la cabeza en su hombro. Edward sudoroso era Edward sexy, y quería estar cerca de él.

—Soy muy afortunado al tenerte. —Me apretó con más fuerza—. Me alegra mucho que estés aquí conmigo esta noche.

Y a pesar de aire frío, me sentí cálida por dentro. Era increíble lo bien que me podía hacer sentir Edward. Levanté mi cabeza de su hombro, feliz de que se hubiera quitado las hombreras para el desfile, y le di un beso más largo. Era algo muy bueno que estuviera sosteniéndome de la cintura, porque nuestro carro comenzó a moverse y no estaba preparada.

Su mano se apretó en mí, y se apartó con una sonrisa.

—¡Con cuidado, hombre! Tienes un pasaje muy precioso aquí atrás.

Nuestro conductor, Randy, se rio.

—Lo siento. Tenemos que sacarlos para que tú puedas regresar ahí. Estás teniendo un muy buen juego.

—Sí, tu anotación fue increíble.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó, viéndose muy orgulloso de sí.

Maldición. Me perdí una anotación de Edward.

—La primera fue la única que vi. Tuve que salirme antes para venir aquí.

—Lo sé, nena. Está bien. —Me besó la sien—. Sólo me alegra que estés aquí conmigo.

—A mí también.

Y era verdad. Era una gran experiencia. Los carros avanzaron lentamente alrededor de campo, y sonreí cuando nos acercamos al lugar dónde nos besamos. ¿Habían pasado apenas unas semanas?

—¿Por qué estás sonriendo? —preguntó Edward, saludando con la mano y sonriendo a la gente que nos animaba.

—Fue aquí más o menos donde te besé para evitar a Emmett.

Sonrió

—Eso hiciste. Supongo que es mejor que lo recreemos, ya que este es nuestro lugar.

Y con eso, plantó un dulce beso en mis labios. Oí ligeramente más gritos, pero no me importaba si era por nosotros o por alguien más. Edward me estaba besando y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Eventualmente nos separamos, y Edward tocó mi mejilla.

—Amo este lugar.

Mi corazón latió un poco más rápido ante esa palabra, algo tonto porque no era para mí, pero no importaba.

—También lo amo. —Si no tenía cuidado, podría amar mucho más que el lugar. Este chico sería tan fácil de amar.

Nuestro carro terminó de dar la vuelta y en cuanto salimos del estadio, se paró. Edward me ayudó a bajar, tomó la chaqueta que tenía en el carro junto a nosotros, y la puso sobre mis hombros.

—Te vas a enfriar —me dijo, tomando mis manos y frotándolas entre las suyas.

¿Cómo si fuera posible?

—No luego de ese beso.

Sonrió y me dio otro beso rápido.

—Eso tendrá que contenerte hasta que termine el juego, pero prometo calentarte más tarde.

Maldición. Este chico.

—Te tomaré la palabra. —Y lo besé de nuevo—. Ve a patear unos traseros por mí.

—Lo que digas. —Les dio un último apretón a mis manos antes de soltarlas—. Te veré más tarde, hermosa.

Miró hacia atrás unas cuantas veces mientras corría de regreso a su equipo, despidiéndose con la mano. Él de verdad me hacía sentir hermosa. Esto se sentí tan real. Estaba casi segura de ello. Y estaba determinada a descubrirlo por seguro este fin de semana. Ya era hora.

* * *

Gracias por su paciencia, por continuar leyendo y por sus comentarios 😊


	25. Capítulo 20

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Nolebucgrl** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Nolebucgrl** , I just translate.

* * *

 **A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré**

 **Capítulo 20**

—No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por permitirme formar parte de esto, Bella.

Le sonreí a Elizabeth por el espejo, ya que no podía darme la vuelta mientras ella me peinaba.

—Yo debería agradecerte a ti. No puedo decir que soy una experta con todo esto de ser una chica, al menos no cuando se trata de cabello y maquillaje.

—Es porque no lo necesitas. Tu piel brilla. —Tocó ligeramente mi mejilla—. Recuerdo los tiempos en que yo tampoco necesitaba maquillaje.

Por favor.

—Fácilmente podrías pasar por la hermana ligeramente mayor de Edward si quisieras. —Puede que estuviera exagerando un poco, pero en verdad se veía mucho más cerca de los treinta que de los cuarenta.

Elizabeth soltó una carcajada.

—¡Ligeramente mayor, mi no tan firme trasero! Pero qué dulce eres al decirlo.

Negué ligeramente con la cabeza, teniendo cuidado de no arruinar lo que fuera que ella estuviera haciendo ahí atrás.

—Estoy siendo honesta. Eres hermosa.

Sonrió ante eso.

—Gracias. Me alegra que los pienses. —Suspiro—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escuché eso.

No podía ser.

—Entonces es porque no estabas escuchando. Estoy segura que todos lo piensan.

Elizabeth desecho el comentario con un gesto de su mano.

—Soy una divorciada de treinta y nueve años. No es como que los hombres hagan fila para salir conmigo.

Hmm. Nos estábamos metiendo en aguas turbias con esto, pero tenía preguntas que quería hacer, y cuando el tema salía con Edward, él solía cerrarse o cambiarme el tema, o besarme. No era necesario decir que prefería la última opción.

—Bueno, tampoco puedo decir que alguien estuviera ansioso por salir conmigo, no hasta que me tope con tu hijo.

Se rio de eso.

—No lo creo. Creo que probablemente no lo notabas porque no estabas viendo.

Sonreí. Ahí la tenía.

—Uno podría decir lo mismo de ti.

Sus lindos ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos en el espejo mientras lo pensaba.

—Bien, es posible. En realidad, no he pensado en salir con nadie desde mi divorcio.

Y ahí estaba mi entrada.

—Edward no habla mucho sobre eso.

Sonrío con tristeza.

—No me sorprende. Creo él reaccionó peor que yo a todo el asunto.

Eso era extraño.

—¿Por qué? —Entonces me di cuenta que tal vez estaba siendo metiche, y no quería hacerla odiarme—. Lo siento. Tal vez no quieres hablar sobre eso.

—No. No me molesta. A Edward lo tomó por sorpresa, de la forma en que reaccionan los chicos porque en realidad no se dan cuenta de lo que pasa a menos de que sus padres peleen constantemente, y nosotros no peleábamos. Ya teníamos tiempo que nos estábamos alejando, mucho antes de que Carlisle conociera a Esme. —Arrugó la cara—. No quiere decir que yo lo acepté bien cuando me dijo que se había enamorado de alguien más, pero tampoco me sorprendió.

Eso era triste. No podía imaginarme dejar de amar a alguien con quien se suponía que pasaría el resto de mi vida. Tan horrible como había sido la enfermedad de mi mamá, ella y papá se habían manteniendo unidos hasta el día en que murió.

—Lo siento.

Sonrió mientras me acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás del oído.

—No pasa nada. Separarnos fue lo correcto para ambos. No puedo decir que somos amigos, pero no le guardo rencor a Carlisle.

Eso era algo bueno.

—Entonces, ¿por qué Edward está tan enojado con él?

Elizabeth puso su mano en mi hombro.

—Porque necesitaba alguien a quién culpar y, ante sus ojos, Carlisle fue quién nos dejó. Yo no podía permanecer en la casa donde comenzamos nuestras vidas, así que nos mudamos, e incluso si sólo fue a unas cuadras, él fue desarraigado. Y su padre se casó y tuvo otro bebé. No lo admitirá, pero estoy segura que se siente reemplazado. Carlisle intentó pasar tiempo con él cuando recién nos divorciamos, pero Edward se resistió, y ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para que nosotros tuviéramos que respetar su opinión. No puedes mandar a un adolescente de un lado a otro si él no quiere.

Tenía sentido, pero me seguía sintiendo triste por él.

—Creo que se está perdiendo de mucho.

Sonrió con tristeza.

—Así es. Me ha encantado verlo con Alice estas últimas semanas. En definitiva, ella llena el rol de la hermanita que él nunca tuvo.

Me reí de eso. Edward y Alice habían encajado como mantequilla de maní y jalea. Él felizmente la ayudaba con su tarea cuando lo necesitaba, veían películas juntos mientras yo terminaba la mía, y aunque no la dejaba usar esmalte de colores en sus uñas, si aguantaba capas de esmalte transparente junto con sus manicures.

—Son tan lindos cuando están juntos.

—Así es. Y espero que estar cerca de ella lo haga pensar en el hermanito que apenas conoce. Sé que algún día lamentara no haberlo conocido.

Lo haría. Iba a tener que intentar encontrar una forma de que Edward viera a su hermanito sin hacerlo enojarse conmigo. Tendría que pensarlo más.

—Bien, está perfecto. Date la vuelta.

Me paré y me giré hacia Elizabeth. Alzó un espejo para poderme ver la nuca en el enorme espejo del baño. Santa mierda.

—Vaya.

Mi cabello se veía increíble. Quiero decir, se veía como el cabello de una modelo, porque el mío nunca antes se había visto así de bien. No tenía idea de cómo lo había hecho, pero de alguna forma logró sostenerlo en un moño, inmovilizado y lo mantuvo en su lugar con laca para cabello. Tenía puestas dos peinetas muy lindas de flores, una de cada lado, y mi cabello era una masa de rizos, la mayoría se enredaban entre sí y se mantenían en su lugar, con varios mechones cayendo por los lados y la nuca. Era impresionante.

Me giré y abracé fuertemente a Elizabeth.

—¡Gracias! ¡Es hermoso!

Se rio y me correspondió el abrazo.

—Siempre me gustó arreglarme el cabello y deseaba tener una hija para jugar con su cabello por horas. Pero recibí un hijo que nunca se interesó en tener el cabello largo.

Me reí de eso y me imaginé al nuevo novio de Tanya con su coleta. Gracias a Dios Edward no estaba interesado en eso. No me atraía.

—Ahora, ponte ese precioso vestido que mi hijo ayudó a elegir, y te ayudaré a terminar de arreglarte la cara.

¿No había terminado ya con mi cara? No, necesitaba maquillaje más oscuro que combinara con el vestido y el fantástico cabello.

Elizabeth me dejó mientras me ponía el vestido y lo subía por mi cuerpo. Hombre, era muy bonito. Y yo me sentía bonita en él. Anoche me había sentido hermosa, pero esta noche de alguna forma me sentía todavía más.

—¿Me puedes subir el cierre? —le pedí.

Entró de nuevo y jadeó cuando me vio.

—Vas a opacar a todas las otras chicas en ese baile.

No estaba segura sobre eso, pero sabía que me veía como si encajara bien. Elizabeth me subió el cierre y luego comenzó con las brochas de maquillaje y esas cosas. Yo sólo cerré los ojos y me mantuve quieta mientras ella me ponía polvo, delineador y esas cosas.

—Listo. —Retrocedió un paso y me sonrió—. Mírate.

Miré en el espejo y, oh Dios.

—Te ves impresionante. —Elizabeth sacó su celular y comenzó a tomar fotos—. Edward se va a quedar sin palabras cuando te vea.

Sonreí, porque en serio, puede que sí fuera así. ¿Y no sería eso asombroso?

—Eso espero.

—No falta mucho para que lo descubramos. Debería estar aquí en diez minutos. Vamos a que te pongas los zapatos, y luego veremos la joyería.

—No tengo tanta —le dije cuando regresamos a mi habitación. Me puse el pendiente que Edward me había dado—. Puedo ver qué tenía mamá… —me callé cuando metió la mano en la enorme bolsa donde había traído todas sus cosas para el cabello y la cara, sacando un par de cajas de satín.

—Traje estos. Creo que se verán perfectos en ti.

Abrió la caja más pequeña y, santa mierda, eran aretes de diamantes. Al menos se veían como aretes de diamantes. Eran dos gotas alargadas de oro blanco que caían en forma de perla, cubiertas con un montón de diamantes pequeñitos.

—No podría usarlo. —Me moriría si los perdía.

—Por supuesto que sí puedes. Sólo los tengo guardados en mi joyero. —Alzó uno hacia mi oído y señaló el espejo sobre mi escritorio—. Van perfectos con tu cabello y el vestido. Necesitas algo dramático en los oídos con tu cabello peinado así.

No podía negar que parecían como si hubieran sido hechos para el vestido. Elizabeth, sintiendo su victoria, puso el primer arete en mi oreja y luego el otro.

—¡Sí! Ahora, una última cosa.

Y sacó un brazalete que probablemente también estaba hecho de diamantes.

—No puedo.

—Sí puedes. —Acunó mi barbilla con gentileza—. Son sólo objetos, Bella. Quiero que los uses, para agradecerte por permitirme pasar este tiempo contigo y por la felicidad que le has traído a mi hijo. Sé que estaba deprimido después de que Tanya terminara con él, y detestaba verlo así. No me gustaba esa chica, pero él veía algo en ella que yo no. —Se encogió de hombros—. Me preocupaba que esperara por ella, pero luego tú llegaste, y ahora él sonríe más de lo que lo he visto desde que su papá se mudó. Tú hiciste eso. Déjame hacer este pequeño detalle por ti, algo que tu mamá hubiera hecho si estuviera aquí.

Suspiré mientras deslizaba el brazalete en mi muñeca.

—Mi mamá no tenía diamantes como estos. —No podríamos comprarlos.

—No importa si la joyería es cara o no. Lo que importa es el significado que tiene.

Toqué el pendiente que Edward me había dado y supe que tenía razón en eso.

—Gracias. Prometo que te los regresaré en perfectas condiciones. —En serio, si tenía que elegir entre daño corporal o los diamantes, me sacrificaría.

Sonrió.

—No me preocupa eso. —Cerró la caja del brazalete—. Traje un collar para que te lo pusieras, pero creo que me gusta más que uses el que te dio mi hijo.

Envolví mi mano en el pequeño libro.

—Sólo me lo quito para bañarme y dormir.

—Y a eso me refería con el significado de la joyería. —Me abrazó—. Me encanta. Ahora, vayamos a mostrarles a tu hermana y tu papá lo hermosa que estás.

Me sostuve del brazo de Elizabeth al bajar las escaleras, no quería tropezarme y lastimarme, arruinando así la noche antes de que empezara.

—¡Dios míos! —gritó Ali cuando entré a la sala—. ¡Te ves tan bonita, Bella!

—Gracias, Ali. —Me sostuve lo mejor que pude cuando se lanzó a mis brazos.

—¡Se ve genial en ti! ¡Y tu cabello! ¿Puede hacerle eso a mi cabello, señora Lizzie?

Elizabeth se rio entre dientes y tiró de los mechones de Alice.

—Creo que te mereces tu propio peinado.

—¡Sí! ¿Puede hacerlo luego de que se vayan Edward y Bella?

—Uh, sólo si tu papá está de acuerdo —dijo Elizabeth insegura ya que papá sólo estaba ahí parado, mirándonos.

—¿Papá? —pregunté.

Una lenta sonrisa se apoderó de su cara cuando se puso de pie.

—Bells. Estás hermosa. Te pareces mucho a tu mamá.

Sentí las lágrimas en mis ojos cuando me abrazó. Tan sólo el miedo de arruinar el trabajo de Elizabeth evitó que las derramara. Nunca me había parecido a Mamá. Rose era la que se parecía a ella.

—¿En serio lo crees? —pregunté, pensando que tal vez lo había dicho para ser amable.

—Por supuesto, cariño. —Retrocedió y me sonrió—. Tienes mis colores, pero esa preciosa cara es completamente de tu mamá.

—Gracias, papá.

Sonrió.

—Edward se quedará impactado. —Se giró hacia Elizabeth—. Gracias por arreglar a Bells. No puedo decir que yo sea bueno con todas esas cosas.

Me reí al recordar unas coletas muy chuecas.

—Pero lo intentabas, y eso es lo que cuenta.

Estaba bastante segura de que papá parpadeó para alejar unas cuantas lágrimas.

—Ya estás tan grande. No creo estar listo para eso.

—Todavía me tienes a mí, papi —gorjeó Alice, lanzándole los brazos alrededor de la cintura.

—Así es, cariño. No crezcas como tus hermanas, ¿de acuerdo? —le despeinó el cabello.

—Pero quiero crecer para poder usar vestidos bonitos y peinarme el cabello, ¡igual que Bella! —declaró.

Papá se rio.

—Bien, pero esperemos unos cuantos años, nena. Dale algo de tiempo a tu viejo.

—Bien. Supongo.

Todos nos reímos de la aceptación a regañadientes de Ali de mantenerse pequeña por un rato más. Como si tuviera alguna opción.

El timbre sonó, y sentí mi estómago revolotear cuando Elizabeth se animó y agarró su cámara de la mesa del pasillo.

—Dame un momento. Quiero una foto de su cara en el segundo en que pose sus ojos en ti.

El revoloteo se hizo más fuerte, pero papá esperó hasta que ella le indicó con la mano para que abriera la puerta. Me paré en un lado, fuera de su vista.

—Hola Edward —dijo papá mientras su mamá lo declaraba "tan guapo". No lo había visto aún, y sabía que eso debía ser verdad.

—Adelante Bella —me llamó, y respiré profundamente antes de caminar hacia el pasillo.

Mantuve mis ojos en la cara de Edward, queriendo ver qué era lo que su madre estaba tan ansiosa por capturar. Lo que vi fue una sonrisa lenta y sexy extenderse en su cara, seguida por un pequeño movimiento de garganta. No estaba segura de qué era eso, pero estuve segura de que le gustaba lo que veía cuando dijo mi nombre y me ofreció su mano.

Tomé su mano en la mía, y luego me reí porque me hizo girarme, haciéndome girar lejos de él para luego jalarme de manera suave, de forma muy parecida a lo que había hecho en la cafetería con su mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón el día en que nos convertimos en "pareja".

—Te ves absolutamente preciosa —murmuró, seguía con esa deslumbrante sonrisa.

—Gracias. Igual tú.

No era nada más que la verdad. Edward Cullen era guapo en un día cualquiera, pero ponle un tuxedo y eso se multiplicaba por infinito o algo así. Su traje era negro y le quedaba a la medida, sospechaba que era suyo y no rentado. Suerte de ricos. Me encantaba que su pañuelo en el bolsillo fuera azúl oscuro para combinar con mi vestido.

Oí vagamente el clic de la cámara de Elizabeth una y otra vez, y noté que también mi papá sacaba su celular para tomarnos una foto. Ali estaba saltando y aplaudiendo.

—Se ven como la gente que sale en las películas —nos dijo, lo cual sin duda era un gran halago.

Edward se rio entre dientes y sacó una rosa blanca de no sé dónde, dándosela a mi hermana.

—Un pequeño agradecimiento por elegir el increíble vestido que tu hermana está usando.

Juro por Dios que la cara de mi hermanita se sonrojó y revoloteó sus manos antes de tomar la rosa.

—Gracias. Es muy bonita.

—Igual que tú —le dijo Edward, dándole un beso en la frente. Míster Seductor tenía su juego bien planeado hoy. Estaba en grandes problemas.

Le sonrió a su mamá.

—¿La tienes?

¿Tener qué? Más le valía que no fuera joyería. Ya sentía que debía llevar guardias armados cuidando cada uno de mis pasos.

—Por supuesto, cariño. Deja voy por ella.

Y con eso, se fue hacia mi cocina por una desconocida razón. Me sentí confundida hasta que Elizabeth regreso con una caja que contenía algunas flores y se la dio a Edward.

Abrió la caja y sacó el _corsage_ , que tenía rosas blancas, con listones azules y plateados enredados. Era muy bonito. Edward tomó mi mano izquierda, la que no llevaba el brazalete, y lo puso en mi muñeca.

—Listo. Ahora estás perfecta.

Comencé a negar con la cabeza, pero él alzó la mano y acunó mi mejilla.

—Perfecta. —Y la cámara seguía tomando fotos mientras sus labios se encontraban con los míos en un dulce y suave beso.

Papá se aclaró la garganta, lo que nos hizo separarnos con rapidez.

—Ajem. Bueno, todos podemos estar de acuerdo en que Bella se ve perfecta. ¿Y confío en que regresara a casa en la misma condición?

Edward asintió, sus ojos seguían en mí.

—Bien. —Papá se giró hacia mí—. Ten una increíble noche, cariño. Te ves tan hermosa.

Sentí las lágrimas comenzar de nuevo e intenté alejarlas con rapidez.

—Gracias, papá.

Elizabeth dejó de tomar fotos el tiempo suficiente para abrazarnos a ambos.

—¡Paséensela genial! Compra el paquete de fotos más grande que tengan —le ordenó a su hijo, que se rio y le dijo que sí.

—Te ves muy bonita, Bella —murmuró Alice, envolviendo sus brazos en mi cintura.

—En algún momento tenía que empezar a parecerme a mis hermanas —le dije, haciéndola reír—. Gracias, Ali.

Luego abrazó a Edward.

—Gracias por mi flor.

—Gracias por ser una increíble compañera de compras, Cat. Espero que me ayudes con Navidad este año.

Ella se rio más.

—De acuerdo. ¡Tengo muchas ideas!

—Apuesto que sí.

Edward se giró hacia mí y me ofreció su brazo.

—¿Lista?

Y por primera vez, sí lo estaba.

—Sí. Hagámoslo.


	26. Capítulo 21

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Nolebucgrl** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Nolebucgrl** , I just translate.

* * *

 **A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré**

 **Capítulo 21**

No podía creerlo cuando salí y vi la limosina esperándonos. Nunca antes me había subido a una y era sólo el baile de bienvenida, ¿cierto?

—¿Una limosina? —pregunté incrédula cuando el chófer se bajó para abrirme la puerta.

Edward se encogió de hombros mientras se deslizaba en el asiento de piel junto a mí. No podía creer todo el espacio que había, lo elegante y genial que era. ¡Incluso tenía una televisión!

—Es tu primer baile, ¿cierto? Quería hacerlo especial.

Mi corazón se saltó un latido ante sus palabras.

—Ya es la noche más especial de mi vida.

Edward se rio y rozó mi mejilla con sus labios.

—¿Y tu cumpleaños?

Ya tenía preparada esa respuesta.

—Ese fue el día más especial.

Sonrió.

—Siempre y cuando ambos sean conmigo.

Enlacé mis dedos con los suyos.

—Ambos son gracias a ti.

Y luego sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, y Dios. La temperatura dentro de la limosina subió unos cien grados más o menos cuando nuestras lenguas se tocaron. Mi mano libre encontró el camino hasta su cabello, algo que siempre parecía ocurrir cuando sus labios estaban en los míos. Tiré y Edward me jaló contra su cuerpo. Tan bien. Tan caliente. Tan…

Edward se apartó y negó con la cabeza.

—Debemos ser cuidadosos, o ni siquiera llegaremos al baile.

Encontraba difícil preocuparme por eso ahora. ¿No podía el chófer manejar sin rumbo por unas cuantas horas? ¿O incluso estacionarse, y dejarnos solos? Eso estaría bien, ¿cierto? Todo mi cuerpo cosquilleaba.

Edward sonrió.

—Me muero por saber que está pasando dentro de esa cabecita tuya.

En realidad, dudaba que le molestaran esos pensamientos.

—Estaba pensando que no sería tan malo si nos perdiéramos el baile.

Se rio entre dientes y me rodeó con su brazo.

—¿Es porque quieres seguir besándome o porque en realidad no quieres ir a baile?

Hace unas semanas, mi respuesta habría sido por el baile. Qué divertido cómo cambian las cosas.

—Por los besos.

Se veía tan lindo cuando mostraba su adorable sonrisa torcida.

—Te pronto que esta noche tendrás ambos. Después de todo, no tenemos que quedarnos a todo el evento.

Ese era un muy buen puto. Además, por primera vez me encantaba cómo me veía y no me importaría tener los ojos en mí. Al menos no cuando tenía a Edward a mi lado.

—Suena bien.

—Me alegra.

—¿Vamos a pasar por Ben y Angela? —pregunté. Hablamos sobre ir juntos, pero no estaba segura qué habían decidido los chicos.

Edward sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No, decidimos encontrarnos en el restaurante.

No estaba segura a qué se debía esa sonrisa, pero esperaba que fuera por lo de los besos que acabábamos de discutir. Eso habría sido difícil con Ang y Ben junto a nosotros.

—Hablando de eso —murmuró Edward cuando la limosina se detuvo frente a The Lodge. Vaya. Esta noche íbamos a festejar a lo grande. The Lodge es el mejor restaurante de Forks.

—Lamento que no sea un lugar más elegante —me dijo Edward al ayudarme a bajar de la limosina.

—Forks no tiene algún lugar más elegante, ¡es genial! Me encanta The Lodge. —Sólo veníamos aquí en ocasiones especiales. La última vez fue la graduación de Rose.

Edward sonrió, y pasó su brazo a mí alrededor.

—Uno de estos días tendremos una noche a lo grande en Seattle, y entonces te mostraré algo más elegante.

La forma en que hablaba del futuro me emocionaba. Estaba segura de lo que iba a responder cuando le hiciera esa pregunta súper importante esta noche, pero aún así sentía que necesitábamos decirlo en voz alta. Al menos yo sí lo necesitaba.

—No necesito nada elegante. —De hecho, aparte de noches como esta, prefería por mucho sólo acurrucarnos viendo una o dos películas.

—Lo sé. —Sostuvo la puerta y me guío hacia adentro—. Pero creo que de vez en cuando es bueno tener una noche como esta.

—Es mucho mejor que bueno. —Le di un beso rápido antes de acercarnos hacia donde estaba la camarera.

The Lodge le hacía honor a su nombre. Estaba hecho de madera brillante y enormes ventanas de cristal por dónde se veía lo que parecían ser millas de árboles. Era el paisaje más bonito del pueblo, excepto tal vez por el prado de Edward.

La camarera nos llevo hacia una de las mesas en la parte de atrás, justo junto a la ventana. Ang y Ben ya estaban ahí, ella se veía increíble con el vestido que elegimos y los rizos cayéndole por la espalda.

—¡Bella! ¡Te ves preciosa! —Se levantó de su silla, y me abrazó riéndose—. ¿Puedes creer que estas somos nosotras? Juro que mi mamá casi se desmaya cuando me vio. Y mis hermanos están súper enojados porque ahora soy toda una chica.

—¡Tú eres la preciosa! Y claro que tus hermanos no toleran verte tan arreglada.

Se rio y me soltó.

—Estaban murmurando algo sobre traición cuando nos fuimos.

—Lo superarán. —Le sonreí a Ben—. Oye, Rey Ben, también te ves genial.

Sonrió.

—Tu Rey tiene que brillar junto a su reina, por supuesto.

—Y por reina se refiere a mí, no a Maggie —comentó Angela, no es que hubiera habido duda alguna en mi mente sobre a quién se refería él.

—¡Por supuesto! —Ben besó su mejilla mientras Edward me sacaba una silla junto a la ventana. Naturalmente él sabría que yo querría poder ver esa hermosa vista.

—¿Qué dijo tu papá sobre su bebita toda arreglada? —preguntó Ang luego de que la mesera había tomado nuestra orden de bebidas y aperitivos.

Sonreí pensando en su reacción.

—Se puso un poco emocional.

Edward se rio, deslizando su brazo alrededor de mi cuello sobre mi silla.

—Él pensó que se veía deslumbrante, porque así se ve. Y me advirtió que más me valía que se viera igual de bien cuando la regresara a casa.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Puede que haya dicho eso, pero adora a Edward. Nos tomo unas cuantas fotos, y cualquier pose que él no captara, la mamá de Edward lo hizo.

Sonrió.

—Juro que esa cámara estuvo trabajando desde que se abrió la puerta hasta que se cerró. Realmente le hiciste el día al dejarla ir ayudarte a alistarte, nena. Gracias por hacerlo.

¿Cómo si hubiera sido difícil para mí?

—Fue genial. Me encantó poder conocerla mejor, y Dios sabe que mi cabello no se vería ni de cerca tan bien si lo hubiera hecho yo misma.

Angela bufó frente a mí, y le saqué la lengua. Pero ella sabía lo inútil que era si me dejaban por mi cuenta.

—Sólo digo que algunos de los peinados con los que terminé durante nuestras pijamadas dejaban mucho que desear.

—¡Era la master de la coleta chueca igual que mi papá! En otra década, estoy segura de que mis peinados habrían sido queridos por todos.

—Sigue repitiéndotelo. —Ang se recargó contra el brazo de Ben—. Todavía no puedo superar el hecho de que estamos aquí. Las marginadas y los sementales de la escuela.

Ben se sonrojó.

—Yo no me llamaría semental.

—Lo que sea, Rey. —Angela señaló sobre la mesa—. Y rey del siguiente año.

—Edward habría sido rey este año si fuera de último grado. Sólo soy rey por default.

Me reí del ceño fruncido en la cara de Edward.

—Actúas como si fuera Míster Popular o algo así. Soy sólo yo.

Era muy lindo. Pero tenía que reírme de él.

—Eres tan popular que me metieron a la Corte del baile sólo porque estamos saliendo. Todos sabemos que eso no habría pasado sin ti.

—Tal vez, pero yo diría que más bien nadie vio a tu yo real hasta que lo hice yo. Tienes que admitir que antes de eso no te juntabas con el resto de nosotros.

Tenía un punto válido, aunque mi suposición es que el haberme puesto en el radar había sido 80 por ciento por salir con Edward y 20 por ciento por mí.

—Era más fácil estar por fuera viendo hacia adentro. —Angela nos sonrió—. Ciertamente nunca pasé horas alistándome para bailes hasta esta noche.

Eso era cierto, pero había más.

—Era más fácil —acepté, girándome para ver a Edward—. Pero esto es mucho más divertido. No me retractaría por nada. —Por nada de esto. Ni siquiera por mis cartas.

Edward me besó la frente.

—Ni yo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox

Ben y Angela siguieron nuestra limosina hasta la escuela. Obviamente el baile se iba llevar a cabo en el gimnasio. Después de todo, no había muchos otros lugares dónde hacerlo e Forks.

Edward sostuvo mi mano mientras nos bajábamos de la limosina. Le dijo al chofer que le mandaría un mensaje cuando estuviéramos listos para irnos, y apretó mi mano cuando solté una risita. No pude evitarlo. Estaba ansiando unos cuantos besos en el asiento trasero de ese carro.

Nos unimos a la línea de gente esperando a tomar fotos, porque Elizabeth y la mamá de Angela se volverían locas si no nos tomábamos las fotos profesionales también. Y tenía que admitir que quería poner una en mi collar. La foto que tenía ahora era muy buena, pero en ese entonces habíamos estado pretendiendo. Y a partir de esta noche, si de mí dependía, ya no íbamos a pretender más. Estaba 99 por ciento segura de que ya no estábamos pretendiendo, pero planeaba confirmarlo por completo.

Pareció tardar una eternidad, pero finalmente nos dirigieron para pararnos en una especie de stand lleno de flores. Edward pasó su brazo a mi alrededor, y le sonreí mientras el fotógrafo hacía sus tomas. Luego tuve que poner una mano en su hombro, y su mano se unió a la mía, y se oyeron más clics de la cámara. Luego una de nosotros con las mejillas unidas, y la última era de Edward besándome, la cual no había sido solicitada por el fotógrafo, pero de todas formas tomó la foto.

Edward se veía muy presumido cuando aceptó el recibo que le ofrecía el chico. Aunque era difícil molestarme.

Edward entrelazó nuestros dedos mientras esperábamos que Angela y Ben se tomaran sus fotos, y luego entramos. En realidad, el gimnasio había quedado muy lindo. Había luces brillantes colgando del techo, algunos globos y serpentinas mezclados. Un banner proclamaba nuestra victoria de la noche anterior, con la puntuación final, también colgaba sobre el pequeño espacio del escenario, donde Ben recibiría su corona.

El DJ ya estaba poniendo algo de música, pero los chicos en su mayoría seguían parados por ahí o sentados en las gradas, había gente viendo y platicando, probablemente criticando vestidos y todo lo demás.

—¿Estás lista para bailar? —me preguntó Edward, señalando la pista de baile, que actualmente estaba vacía.

La mirada que le lancé lo hizo reír.

—No lo creo. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a apartar un lugar, y Ben y yo les conseguimos algo de tomar a las damas?

—Y postre —agregué, echándole un vistazo a una mesa llena de galletas, pasteles y así. La cena había estado increíble, pero no había querido comer mucho y después sentirme de mierda. Pero una galleta no haría daño.

—Suena bien.

Así que nos sentamos mientras los chicos fueron por lo que les pedimos.

—Esto es irreal —dijo Ang, haciéndome reír.

—Lo sé. —Saludé con la mano a unas cuantas personas cuando entraron, personas con las que no había hablado en años hasta que llegó Edward.

—¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos escondiéndose en las gradas? ¡Se ven demasiado bien para ser inadaptadas! ¿Dónde están sus chicas? ¡Tendré que patearles los culos!

Me reí del sermón de Eric. Podía atreverse a soñar.

—Gracias por el cumplido. Allí están. —Señalé la mesa donde los chicos estaban estudiando los postres como si estos tuvieras todas las respuestas a las preguntas de la vida—. Creo que debimos pensar mejor al enviar a los chicos por la comida.

Eric me sonrió al sentarse junto a mí.

—Cierto, pero ahora podemos admirarlos desde lejos. ¡Que finos caballeros han atrapado!

Enlacé mi brazo con el suyo.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Dónde está tu cita?

—Por favor, cariño. ¿Cómo si alguno de los chicos de este pueblo pudiera manejar todo esto? —se señaló a sí mismo—. Vine solo.

Aunque tenía una sonrisa en su cara, ésta no llegaba a sus ojos. Tenía que ser difícil para él. Era el único chico gay que conocía, o al menos el único que lo admitía abiertamente.

—Pues supongo que tendrás que quedarte con nosotros.

—Qué desafío, tener que pasar tiempo con los chicos y chicas más hermosos de este lugar. —Eric señaló alrededor del gimnasio—. ¿Qué opinas de mi visión?

—Se ve genial —le dije honestamente—. Amo las luces.

—Sí, ten por seguro que no parece que estemos en un gimnasio oloroso —acepto Angela.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo, Eric.

Se veía contento.

—Me alegra que pienses eso.

Edward y Ben regresaron entonces, y sonreí cuando vi que Edward había agarrado un vaso extra de ponche para Eric.

—¡Gracias! —les sonrió a los chicos—. Estaba diciéndole a sus chicas que ustedes son las personas más atractivas de aquí.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Edward, con sus ojos en mí.

Sentí que se me subía la temperatura de nuevo, como me ocurría siempre que estaba en su presencia en estos días. Para distraerme, mordí la galleta que me entregó.

—¿Cuándo sacarás a esta chica a la pista de baile? —exigió Eric—. Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo en honor a nuestro baile de secundaria.

Edward sonrió, sin duda recordando mis cartas.

—Ya le pregunté, pero no estaba lista.

Me terminé mi galleta y señalé la pista de baile.

—Nadie está bailando.

—Entonces seremos los primeros —me dijo, extendiendo una mano—. Alguien tiene que comenzar.

Eric aplaudió y me miró tan expectante que, aunado a la sonrisa de Edward, no podía decir que no.

—Bien. Pero es mejor que sea una canción lenta —les dije.

—¡Yo me encargo! —saltó Eric, y Edward tomó su brazo antes de que pudiera correr, susurrando algo en su oído antes de que Eric se fuera hacia el DJ.

—No te dolerá, lo prometo —me dijo Edward, parándome y llevándome a la pista de baile.

Eso esperaba. Podía sentir todas las miradas en mí cuando nos paramos en medio de la pista. Bueno, en nosotros supongo. La canción que estaba sonando se cortó, y "Perfect" de Ed Sheeran comenzó a sonar.

Edward me jaló a sus brazos y comenzó a mecerse al ritmo de la música. Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, notando que mantuvo sus ojos en mí mientras nos movíamos.

—¿Tú pediste esto? —pregunté, pensando en si esto era lo que le había susurrado a Eric.

—Sí.

Vaya. De acuerdo.

—Pero…

—Algunas partes encajan. —Edward encogió su hombro bajo mi mano—. Y te ves perfecta esta noche.

Dios. Me estaba derritiendo. Y no podía contenerme más.

—¿Edward?

Sonrió.

—¿Sí, Bella?

—¿Esto es real?

Su sonrisa creció más.

—¿En serio tienes que preguntar?

Ahora era mi turno de encogerme de hombros.

—Sí. No. No sé.

Se rio.

—Sabía que no estabas leyendo mis notas.

¿Notas?

—¿Cuáles notas? —¿Por qué no estaba contestando mi maldita pregunta?

—Las que te doy todos los días.

Oh. _Esas notas_.

—Creí que sólo hacías eso por… —me callé, mirando su cuello; en realidad no quería mencionarla en este momento.

—Sí, era cierto. Cuando no era real.

Mis ojos se alzaron para encontrarse con los suyos y asintió.

—Por supuesto que es real. Desde hace un tiempo que ya es real.

—¿Y me dijiste eso en tus notas? —Maldición. Las había tirado.

—Pues eso, y además todo lo que te he dicho y que he hecho en estas últimas semanas, al menos eso pensaba.

Mierda. Era una idiota.

—Sí lo hacías. Pero eras tan bueno con esto al principio que era difícil estar segura. Y luego quería con todas mis fuerzas que fuera real que temía preguntar.

Alzó una mano y me tocó la mejilla.

—Lo entiendo. Créeme, cuando no respondiste nada de mis notas, me preocupé un poco, pero descubrí que no las estabas leyendo cuando no respondiste a algunas de las cosas que puse ahí.

¿Qué había escrito?

—¿Cómo qué?

Se rio y negó con la cabeza.

—Oh no, tendrás que leerlas.

Súper mierda.

—Las tiré.

Sonrió.

—Habla con tu hermana.

¿Qué?

—¿Alice?

Asintió.

—Y no seas dura con ella. Es una romántica, igual que tú.

¿Ali escondió las notas que él me había dado? ¿Por qué?

—Tendrás que preguntarle. Pero tenía buenas intenciones. Recuerda eso.

Huh. No estaba segura de a qué se refería él, pero decidí concentrarme en lo más importante. Teníamos algo real. Esto era real. Justo lo que esperaba.

Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro, y apretó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—Me alegra mucho que esto sea real —le dije, lo cual era obvio. Estaba loca por este chico, y si esto seguía siendo sobre Tanya, me habría roto el corazón.

—A mí también —murmuró, rozando mi cabello con sus labios.

—¿Edward?

Sentí su corazón latiendo bajo mi oído.

—¿Sí?

—Yo… —mierda. ¿Debería hacerlo?

Alzó mi cabeza, y miré sus preciosos ojos verdes.

—¿Tú? —preguntó, sonriendo suavemente.

—Estoy muy segura de que te amo —solté, porque estaba justo ahí esperando a ser dicho.

La mirada en su rostro… nunca la olvidaría hasta el día en que muriera. Su sonrisa creció, y sentí que estaba viendo dentro de mi cabeza, de mi corazón tal vez. No lo sé. Era una locura.

—Yo estoy completamente seguro de que te amo.

¡Me amaba! Edward Cullen estaba enamorado de mí, Bella Swan. Esta era definitivamente la noche más increíble de mi vida.

Y luego sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos y, sí, la noche se volvió aún mejor. Perfecto era la palabra perfecta para esto.


	27. Capítulo 22

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Nolebucgrl** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Nolebucgrl** , I just translate.

* * *

 **A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré**

 **Capítulo 22**

Me desperté la mañana siguiente con una sonrisa en el rostro. Recuerdos de la noche anterior habían llenado mis sueños y ni siquiera quería salir de la cama. Sólo quería quedarme acostada recordando cada momento. Bailar con Eric, ambos carcajeándonos de los ridículos saltos y de la gente restregándose a nuestro alrededor. Pasar tiempo con Angela y Ben. Disfrutar de que la bruja no había aparecido. Supuse que su nuevo hombre había marcado el límite con los bailes de preparatoria. Al menos era bueno saber que el tipo tenía ciertos estándares.

Y más que nada, Edward. Edward sosteniéndome cerca de él mientras bailábamos una balada, besándome suave y lentamente, como si estuviéramos solos y tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo. Cuando estuvimos solos, me besó con más fuerza, mordiendo mi oído y cuello, moviendo su sexy lengua sobre mi piel. Sus manos subieron por debajo de mi vestido de encaje, sus pulgares rozando ligeramente mis pezones… me calenté de nuevo con tan sólo recordarlo. No nos habíamos dejado llevar demasiado, viendo que el chófer iba con nosotros en el carro. Pero había sido mágico.

Lo más mágico de todo era el hecho de que él me amaba. Y me lo dijo de nuevo cuando me acompañó hasta mi puerta. La forma en que me miraba no dejaba duda en mi mente de que lo decía de verdad. Ninguno de nosotros quería separarse. Pasamos unos quinces minutos en el porche, sin importarnos el chófer y el impaciente padre que estaba dentro.

Mis labios se sentían hinchados y bien besados. Oh, ¡tan bien besados! No podía esperar para escribir todo esto en mi diario. El que me había dado Edward, que estaba lleno de cada momento que hemos pasado juntos desde mi cumpleaños. Era el regalo perfecto.

Un suave golpe en mi puerta me hizo levantarme, y dije "Adelante", suponiendo que era papá para verme antes de irse a comenzar su día. Le faltaba un hombre en la estación, y todos estaban tomando turnos extras.

Me sorprendí cuando Ali asomó la cabeza. Una mirada al reloj me aseguró que apenas eran las 8:30 de la mañana. Ali nunca se levantaba antes de las diez en fines de semana. Aunque su hermana mayor usualmente no se arreglaba y se iba a bailes de los que ella quería escuchar.

Entró corriendo y saltó en mi cama.

—¿Cómo estuvo? ¡Te veías tan hermosa, y Edward tan guapo! ¡No puedo esperar hasta que yo pueda ir a los bailes!

Tuve que reírme de su entusiasmo. Lo que era genial era que, por primera vez, tenía algo bueno que compartir con mi hermana. La mayoría de mis noches antes de Edward las había pasado con ella o con Angela y Emmett. Claro que eso no era gran cosa para Ali.

—¡Estuvo increíble! El gimnasio se veía muy bonito, y tomamos muchas fotos.

—¡Qué bien! —saltó en mi cama—. ¿Bailaste?

Sí. Atrás había quedado esa niña que le escribió esa tonta carta a Eric. Entre Edward y Eric, no había tenido que preocuparme por tener pareja de baile. Incluso bailé con Ben una vez, aunque creo que eso fue porque Angela quería que Eric tomara una foto de ella bailando con Edward para restregársela en la cara a su prima. Igual había sido divertido.

Eso también me recordó algo que Edward había dicho la noche anterior. Necesitaba preguntarle a Ali antes de olvidarlo.

—Bailé mucho.

—¿Bailes lentos, donde Edward te abrazó y tú pusiste la cabeza en su hombro? —preguntó, había estrellas en sus ojos café.

Edward tenía razón. Ali _era_ una romántica. Pero sus palabras me hicieron recordar precisamente eso, Edward abrazándome lo más cerca de él posible mientras nos mecíamos y nos movíamos al ritmo de la música.

—Justo así. Edward es un gran bailarín.

—Lo sé. Me lo mostró cuando fuimos de compras para ti. —Toda su cara se iluminó—. Me paré sobre sus pies, y él nos giró. ¡Fue muy divertido!

Dios santo. Si no estuviera enamorada ya de ese chico, escuchar que había bailado con mi hermana en una tienda mientras compraban mi vestido me habría hecho enamorarme. Sólo desearía haberlos visto.

—Entonces, ¿Edward fue tu primera pareja de baile? —pregunté, estirando la mano para peinar el nido de aves que estaba sobre su cabeza. Obviamente no llevaba despierta mucho más que yo.

—¡Sí! Él tenía que practicar para estar listo para ti. —Ali me sonrió.

Sospechaba que no era así el asunto, pero era lo más lindo. Le daría un enorme beso por esto cuando lo viera.

—Bueno, hiciste un buen trabajo, porque él supo bailar muy bien. —Sonreí al pensarlo.

—Lo amas, ¿no? —preguntó Ali, saltando de nuevo—. ¡Te ves como cuando lees tus libros de romance!

—Sí lo amo. —Y por algún milagro, él también me ama. ¿Quién diría que esto pasaría cuando me pidió comenzar una relación falsa? Ciertamente yo no.

—¡Yay! —Ali se me echó encima, abrazándome con fuerza—. Y sé que él también te ama. Lo puedo ver. —Asintió, satisfecha consigo misma.

Me reí.

—Pues, pequeña sabia, tienes razón. Él me ama. —Nunca me cansaría de escucharlo, de pensarlo y, definitivamente, de sentirlo.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Podría verlo! Cuando leí… —se calló y se tapó la boca con una mano, abriendo mucho los ojos.

Ahh. Ahora lo que Edward dijo tenía sentido.

—¿Ali? ¿Leíste las notas que él me dio, las que yo tiré a la basura?

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero asintió lentamente.

—Sí. ¡Pero no todas!

Ahora no era el momento de reírme, aunque quería hacerlo.

—¿Qué te hizo pensar que estaba bien que leyeras mis notas?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

—Las vi en tu basura cuando vine a tu habitación, tenían tu nombre y un corazón, así que quise saber. Y entonces, cuando las leí, ¡no entendí por qué querrías tirarlas! Así que las tomé y te las guardé.

Dios, ¿qué se suponía que tenía que contestar a eso? No estaba enojada con ella, porque ahora que sabía que las notas de verdad significaban algo, quería leerlas. Pero ella tenía que entender que estaba mal leer mis cosas.

—Alice. Sabes que las cosas privadas deben mantenerse así, ¿cierto?

Asintió, limpiándose las lágrimas que caían por su cara.

—¡Lo siento, hermana! Sólo quería que algún día las tuvieras.

Le lancé una mirada, porque eso no era todo.

—¡Y quería saber! ¡Ningún chico me ha escrito notas de amor! Quería saber cómo se sentía.

Por supuesto que sí. Y sabía que probablemente yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si fuera una niña de diez años.

—Ven aquí, cariño. —Abrí mis brazos, y Ali vino a ellos, poniendo su cabeza en mi hombro, sacando sus lágrimas y disculpas—. Está bien. Sé que tenías buenas intenciones. Y me alegra que las guardaras para mí. Sólo desearía que hubieras pedido permiso para leerlas. —Y realmente deseaba haberlas leído yo misma en lugar de tirarlas.

—¿Por qué no las guardaste? —Ali me miró, su cara llena de lágrimas rompió mi corazón.

Suspiré. ¿Cómo podría explicárselo a mi hermana en una forma que le hiciera sentido? Ella sabía que yo nunca tiraría cartas de amor de verdad. Decidí darle una parte de la verdad.

—Cuando Edward y yo empezamos a salir, él todavía no había superado a Tanya. Yo en realidad no creía que él y yo nos fuéramos a enamorar, así que ni siquiera las leí.

—¿No lo hiciste? —preguntó, sus ojos llenos de incredulidad.

—No. Fui una tonta. —Muy tonta. Al menos debí haberlas abierto. Estúpidamente asumí que eran papeles en blanco.

—Eso lo explica —dijo Ali, sonriendo de nuevo. ¿Qué rayos?

—¿Explica qué?

—Al principio las notas eran graciosas. Algunas cosas no las entendí. Luego se volvieron más lindas, diciéndote que te veías bonita y esas cosas.

¿En serio? Por supuesto que sí.

—Todavía las tienes, ¿cierto? ¿Me las puedes traer?

Una mirada que sólo pude interpretar como miedo cruzó su rostro.

—¿Ali? —¿Qué había hecho?—. ¿Dónde están? —Por favor Dios, no permitas que hayan caído en las manos de alguien más. Eso es todo lo que necesito.

—Sí. Pero te vas a enojar conmigo.

¿Por qué me enojaría con ella? Ya había admitido lo que había hecho.

—No estoy enojada, Ali. Quiero que respetes mi privacidad como yo respeto la tuya, siempre y cuando hagas eso, no me enojaré contigo.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No por eso.

Estaba confundida.

—¿Entonces por qué?

Se bajó de mi cama.

—Te mostraré. Sólo quédate aquí. Lo siento.

Las lágrimas estaban cayendo de nuevo cuando salió corriendo de mi cuarto. No tenía idea de por qué estaba tan agitada. Yo me sentía más que nada agradecida por poder ver lo que Edward había estado diciendo todo este tiempo.

Esperé impacientemente a que ella regresara. Ahora que sabía que tenía mis notas, estaba ansiosa por leerlas.

Ali se asomó por mi puerta.

—No te enojes.

¿En serio?

—No estoy enojada. Sólo dame las notas. —¿Las había decorado con sus amados brillos o algo así? Eso apestaría, pero lidiaría con ello.

Respiró profundamente antes de entrar en mi habitación y, ¡santa mierda! Estaba sosteniendo mi caja azul, la que había guardado todas las cartas de amor que misteriosamente habían terminado en las manos de mis anteriores amores. Al parecer, ya no era tan misteriosamente el cómo.

—¿Tú? ¿Fuiste tú quien tomó mi caja y envío las cartas?

Asintió, las lágrimas caían por su cara de nuevo.

—¿Por qué? —No podía entenderlo. Mi hermanita se había encargado de tomar mis secretos y hacerlos públicos. ¿Por qué me haría eso?

Sus hombros cayeron, y caminó lentamente hacia mi cama, dejando la caja frente a mí.

—No lo hice por ser mala.

No. De verdad no creía que esa fuera su intención. Alice no tenía ni una pizca de malicia en su pequeño cuerpo.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Ali tiró de la orilla de su camisón rosa.

—Las encontré cuando vine a tu habitación una vez por pegamento.

Bien. Recordaba vagamente eso.

—Y encontraste mi carta.

Asintió.

—Pensé que era bonita, así que la abrí. Y vi las cartas dentro, y más o menos leí una.

—¿Más o menos? No lees más o menos una carta, Ali. —No estaba segura de qué hacer con esto. Una parte de mí estaba algo enojada, una parte de mí se sentía traicionada y triste, y una parte de mí sabía que si ella no lo hubiera hecho, yo no sería ahora más feliz de lo que había sido jamás.

—Era sobre un baile, y decías que te gustaba, y pensé que si él la leía, probablemente también le gustarías y al fin tendrías novio y te sentirías menos sola.

Dios. Era dulce incluso cuando era traviesa.

—No estaba sola, Ali.

Se movió y negó con la cabeza.

—Tal vez no estabas sola, pero nunca hacías nada con alguien aparte de Emmett y Angela. Y Emmett dejó de venir. Era una carta muy linda, así que pensé que él debería leerla. Y había cuatro más, así que pensé que una de ellas resultaría bien. Y una salió bien, ¿cierto? ¡Tienes a Edward!

Y justo ahí estaba el mejor argumento para lo que ella había hecho.

—Sí. Pero Ali, una de esas cartas causó problemas muy serios. Sabías que Emmett era novio de Rose. ¿Por qué mandaste la de él?

Se encogió de hombros.

—No leí esa, pensé que tal vez era una carta normal.

—Alice. No me mientas ahora.

—Él fue tu amigo primero, si lo querías de regreso, deberías tenerlo. Rose lo dejó. ¡Nos dejó a todos! Y pensé que era como la que había leído, probablemente vieja y de alguna cosa divertida que ustedes hicieron. ¡No pretendía causar problemas! ¡Lo juro!

Ahora estaba sollozando con toda su fuerza, así que la jalé a mí y la abracé de nuevo.

—Por favor, deja de llorar. Ya está todo bien. —Mecí a Ali y le pené el cabello mientras su llanto comenzaba a disminuir.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, sollozando mientras se retiraba para verme.

—En serio. —Respiré profundamente—. Lo que hiciste estuvo mal. —Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo, y negué con a cabeza—. No más llanto, Ali. Necesito que me escuches.

—De acuerdo. —Pero unas pocas lágrimas escaparon, y las limpié.

—Lo que hiciste estuvo mal, porque esas eran mis cartas, y si las hubiera querido enviar, lo habría hecho yo misma. A ti no te habría gustado si yo entrara a tu habitación y tomara algo importante para ti, ¿cierto?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No.

—También sabías que estaba buscando mi caja, pero no me lo dijiste cuando te pregunté, ¿cierto? —Pero se había alterado tanto por eso que debí haberlo notado.

—No. —Hizo un puchero.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque estabas molesta, y no quería que te enojaras conmigo. Pensé que enviarlas sería algo bueno. —Me miró—. Y lo fue, porque eso te llevo a Edward, ¿cierto?

Me reí cuando intentó minimizar sus acciones.

—Sí, al final lo fue. —Suspiré—. Nunca debí escribirle esa carta a Emmett. Ese fue mi error. Pensé que me gustaba, pero en realidad sólo me gustaba la idea de él.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó, arrugando la nariz.

—Significa que quería lo que él y Rose tenían, pero creí que lo quería a él. Estaba equivocada. Incluso si realmente lo quisiera, nunca debí decir o escribirle algo por Rose. Las hermanas siempre deben ir primero.

—Estaba intentando ponerte a ti primero. ¡Sólo quería ayudar! —lloró, su cara se arrugó de nuevo.

—Shh. —La arrullé—. Lo sé. Pero también te estabas divirtiendo al invadir mi privacidad.

—Me gustó leer las notas —admitió en voz baja, haciéndome reír.

—Seguro que sí. Y me alegra que las guardaras ya que yo no las leí. Pero quiero que reconozcas que, a pesar de que todo resultó bien, estuvo mal que tomaras cosas que no te pertenecen.

—Lo sé. —Sollozó—. Lo siento. Siempre tuve la intención de regresar la caja. Sólo quería esperar un poco para asegurarme de que no te enojaras conmigo.

Tontita.

—Entre más esperaras, más enojada habría estado. —Toqué la caja de satín, feliz de tenerla de vuelta—. La caja significa mucho para mí.

—Lo sé. —Ali se enterró en mí, envolviendo sus brazos en mi cuello—. Lo siento, hermana. Edward me dijo que tenía que decirte.

Espera.

—¿Edward sabía? —Quiero decir, supuse que sabía que ella había tomado sus notas pero, ¿también sabía de mis cartas?—. ¿Sabía que tú enviaste las cartas?

Asintió.

—Cuando fuimos de compras, le pregunté algo de sus notas. Así que me preguntó, y le dije que las tome de tu basura. Y luego me preguntó que si había tomado algo más tuyo y si quizá lo había enviado por correo. Le dije que sí, y me dijo que debía decirte.

Huh. ¿Por qué él no me dijo nada?

—Dijo que yo debía decirte, pero que si no te decía pronto él tendría que hacerlo. Y dijo que le alegraba que lo hubiera hecho, a pesar de que estaba mal tomar cosas que no eran mías.

Sonreí un poco ante eso.

—Le alegraba, ¿eh?

Asintió.

—Dijo que era la mejor carta que había recibido y que le había dado el empujón para hablar contigo.

Así era. Y por esa razón, no podía enojarme con ella. Siempre y cuando ahora respetara los límites.

—Bueno, no puedo decir que lamento que haya pasado. Pero necesito que me prometas que nunca harás algo como esto de nuevo. Mis cosas privadas son mías, a menos de que te dé permiso de tocar o usarlas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien. —Me abrazó—. Lo siento mucho, hermana. En serio quería ayudarte.

Le regresé el abrazo

—Lo sé. Tu corazón tenía buenas intenciones. Pero jamás lo hagas de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Estiré la mano y toqué la caja azul de nuevo.

—¿Las notas de Edward están aquí? —pregunté, ansiosa por leerlas después de todo el drama de la mañana.

—Sí. —Y ahora recibí una brillante sonrisa de Alice—. Tus nuevos tesoros.

Sonreí por eso. Era lindo tener algo para reemplazar mis cartas.

—Gracias por guardarlas por mí.

—Por nada. Voy a prepararnos el almuerzo mientras las lees, ¿sí?

Por prepararnos el almuerzo, se refería dos tazones de cereal, pero eso funcionaba para mí.

—Si. Gracias, Ali.

—¿Estoy castigada? —preguntó.

Suspiré. Probablemente lo estaría si involucraba a papá, pero entonces tendríamos que tener una conversación muy incómoda sobre las cartas. En serio no quería lidiar con eso.

—¿Crees que deberías estarlo? —pregunté, ganando tiempo mientras lo pensaba.

—Sí —murmuró.

Cierto.

—¿Qué te parece si, en lugar de pasar la noche con Lauren el próximo viernes, vas al juego de fútbol de Edward conmigo? Y pasa el rato con nosotros después de eso. —En realidad no era un castigo, pero técnicamente le estaba quitando algo.

—¿En serio? ¡Me encantaría!

Por supuesto que sí. Más tiempo con Edward. Era su confidente, al parecer.

—Bien. Está hecho entonces. No le diremos a papá.

—¡Gracias, Bella! —me dio otro fuerte abrazo—. Iré a preparar el almuerzo.

Me reí cuando salió corriendo por la puerta. Tal vez debí haber sido más dura con ella, pero no tenía el corazón para serlo. No después de que sus acciones me habían dado todo lo que siempre había querido.

Levanté la tapa de la caja, sonriendo ante la pila de notas que me esperaban adentro. Había más que sólo cinco cartas ahora. Agarré una al azar.

 **Me gusta mucho verte esperándome mientras estoy en entrenamiento. Siempre tienes la cabeza enterrada en un libro, y en ocasiones veo tu sonrisa. Tienes una sonrisa muy bonita, a pesar de que no es para mí, me hace sentir bien verte feliz.**

Y ya no importaba el regaño que iba darle a Edward por no contarme lo de mi hermana fisgona. Agarré otra.

 **Sé que han sido unos días de locos para ti, sólo quería decirte gracias por hacer esto. No es fácil tener a todos hablando de ti, lo sé muy bien, pero lo estás manejando muy bien.**

¿En serio? Supongo que sí. Pero eso fue por él.

 **Si estás leyendo esto di "el cuervo vuela a media noche".**

Me reí, preguntándome cuándo habría escrito esto. Estaba claro que ya se había dado cuenta que yo no estaba leyendo lo que escribía.

 **Sé que no me creerás si te lo digo, pero te veías muy bonita hoy. No te ves a ti misma con claridad, ¿cierto? Pero yo si te veo. Te veo cada día más, y me gusta lo que veo. Mucho.**

Oh Dios. Sentí lágrimas escocer en mis ojos. ¿Cuándo había escrito esto? Estaba claro que había comenzado a sentir algo por mí y estaba intentando decírmelo. ¿Por qué no leí antes estas notas?

 **Las reglas se hicieron para romperse, y me alegra mucho que la regla número uno esté rompiéndose ahora. Sólo para que sepas, ¡estoy en busca de cualquier situación extenuante que pueda encontrar!**

Volvía a reírme de nuevo. Esas tontas situaciones extenuantes habían sido ridículas. Ahora no necesitaba ninguna excusa para besar a Edward. Él era mío.

 **Creo que las zanahorias se convirtieron en mi comida favorita. ¿Quién lo diría?**

Mis mejillas se calentaron al recordar nuestro porno con zanahorias en la hora de comida. Me encantó que él se volviera más coqueto y sugerente después de eso.

Había unas cuantas noticas inocentes más que eran comentarios graciosos sobre cosas que estaban pasando en la escuela. Pero mis favoritas eran as que escribió luego de que empecé a gustarle.

 **Me encantó verte con mi chaqueta puesta. Y con mi nombre en ti. Dime cavernícola, pero es muy caliente que todos sepan que eres mía, y yo tuyo.**

Sí, sí era muy caliente. Me eché aire mientras agarraba otra.

 **Entonces, es claro que no estás leyendo lo que escribo. No sé por qué me parece divertido eso, pero así es. Y también es sorprendentemente liberador, saber que puedo decir lo que quiera justo ahora y no lo sabrás, a pesar de que te lo estoy dando. Aunque hay algunas cosas que estoy esperando decir. Necesito que las escuches, y no puedo esperar para ver tu hermoso rostro cuando lo haga.**

Oh sí, Míster Seductor ataca de nuevo.

 **Sólo para que sepas, nunca antes he llevado a nadie a mi prado. Tú fuiste la primera. Y ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo dos veces cuando te vi angustiada, y apenas habíamos aceptado estar juntos. Creo que probablemente eso dijo más de lo que nos íbamos a convertir de lo que yo hubiera supuesto jamás. Me alegra tanto poder conocerte, Bella.**

También a mí. Dejé el resto a un lado para leerlas y saborearlas más tarde. Tenía algo que necesitaba hacer justo ahora. Agarré mi teléfono y mandé un mensaje.

 **El cuervo vuela a media noche.**

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que mi teléfono vibrara.

 **Ella finalmente lo admitió, ¿eh? ¿Y leíste mis notas? ¿Estoy en problemas?**

¿Cómo podría enojarme con él después de todas estas notas y de lo que había hecho por mi hermana? Bailar con ella, guardar sus secretos, animarla a hacer lo correcto.

 **Hoy estoy más enamorada de ti que ayer.**

 **¡Eso suena prometedor! ¿Qué harás al respecto?**

Eso era fácil.

 **Tengo unas cuantas situaciones extenuantes esperándote. ¿Puedes venir en una hora?**

Eso me daría tiempo suficiente para comer y bañarme.

 **Ahí estaré. Soy todo tuyo.**

Sí, lo era. E iba a mostrarle lo mucho que apreciaba eso.

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi, ahora ya sabemos quién fue el responsable detrás del envío de esas cartas.

Gracias por todo su apoyo siempre 😉


	28. Capítulo 23

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Nolebucgrl** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Nolebucgrl** , I just translate.

* * *

 **A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré**

 **Capítulo 23**

A pesar de que en teoría Alice debería estar en problemas, la mandé a casa de Lauren para que pasara allá el día. Papá estaba trabajando otro turno extra, Edward y yo tendríamos la casa para nosotros. Ese hecho hizo que las mariposas revolotearan en mi estómago, pero esta vez eran bienvenidas.

Edward y yo ya habíamos pasado tiempo a solas en su habitación, pero siempre con su madre, y a veces Alice, en la casa. Así que no habíamos llegado muy lejos, sólo algunos besos y tal vez fajes sobre la ropa y cosas así. Hoy no habría nadie que nos interrumpiera. Era excitante y aterrador al mismo tiempo.

No estaba segura de estar lista para llegar hasta el final con Edward. Pensaba que era demasiado pronto para eso. En serio desearía que Rose estuviera aquí para hablar de estas cosas. Quería llamarla, pero en realidad no tenía tiempo, además ¿quién sabe qué estaría haciendo ella justo ahora? Apestaba.

Una mirada a mi celular me mostró que tenía más o menos diez minutos antes de que Edward llegara, así que abrí mi aplicación de Facebook y sonreí cuando lo primero que vi fue una foto de Edward y yo bailando, Angela la había publicado y me había etiquetado. ¡La forma en que él me veía! Y la forma en que yo lo veía a él… ¿cómo es que no me había dado cuenta que me amaba? Estaba ahí en su rostro. Y no hay necesidad de decir que yo lo veía de la misma forma en que solía ver a Jake Ryan.

Y tal vez Rose estaba a miles de millas de distancia, pero note que aún así se las arreglaba para mantenerse al tanto a su manera. Le había dado _Me encanta_ a la foto y dejó un comentario.

 **¡Dios mío! ¡Te ves tan hermosa! ¿Cuándo creció tanto mi hermanita? Son una pareja preciosa. ¡No puedo decirte lo feliz que me hace verte tan contenta y enamorada! Edward Cullen, si estás leyendo esto, más te vale que trates bien a mi hermana o tendrás que responderme a mí.**

Angela ya había contestado su comentario.

 **Chica, ¡no tienes nada de que preocuparte! Sabes que yo cuido a Bella. Además, ¡ese chico está loco por ella! Justo ahora son totalmente _relationship goals_. Benjamin Cheney, ¡ve lo que hace Edward Cullen y haz lo mismo para mí!**

Me reí de Ang llamando y etiquetando a su novio para asegurarse de que conociera los estándares a los que tenía que llegar. Como si alguien pudiera superar a Edward. Jamás.

Pulse _Responder_ para contestarle a mi hermana.

 **¡Gracias! Tuve muy poco qué ver con la forma en que me veía. Edward y Alice eligieron el vestido y los zapatos, y la mamá de Edward se encargó del peinado y maquillaje. Edward me trata maravillosamente bien, tan bien que a veces casi no se siente que fuera algo real.**

Me burlé de mi comentario. Edward y yo seríamos los únicos que sabrían qué significaba eso.

 **Pero sí es real, y soy muy afortunada al tener a alguien como Edward amándome. Cualquier otro chico (lo siento Ben) la tendrá muy difícil para intentar igualarlo. ¡Te extraño, y desearía que estuvieras aquí para contarte todo!**

Listo. Guardé una copia de la foto y cerré la aplicación justo cuando sonó un golpe en la puerta. Uf. Las mariposas comenzaron a agitarse entonces, pero respiré profundamente y me dirigí a abrirle la puerta a Edward.

Estaba parado en la entrada, se veía tan guapo sin esfuerzo alguno en jeans y un suéter azul. La sonrisa de su rostro se agrandó cuando me vio, y me entregó una solitaria rosa roja. Santo dios, al chico no le faltaban trucos, ¿eh?

Tomé la rosa que me ofrecía, inclinándome hacia enfrente para darle un beso rápido.

—Gracias. ¿A qué se debe esto?

Edward se encogió de hombros mientras entraba en la casa.

—Las cosas cambiaron oficialmente anoche. Pensé que debería conmemorarlo de alguna manera.

Era demasiado lindo y dulce. Le hice un gesto para que me siguiera a la cocina, donde saqué el florero que me había dado para mi cumpleaños, lo llené de agua y puse la rosa dentro.

Cuando me giré, me estaba viendo con esa misma mirada de anoche, una mezcla de amor, felicidad y tal vez algo de asombro en su preciosa cara. Esa mirada me dio la fuerza para ser valiente.

—Dejemos esto en mi habitación.

Me quité los zapatos, y Edward me imitó. Me ofreció su mano y la tome, guiándolo por las escaleras. Subimos juntos, y señalé las habitaciones.

—Esa es la habitación de papá. La de Rose. Y ahí está la monstruosidad rosa de Ali. —Se rio—. El baño. —Y aquí vamos—. Mi habitación.

Señaló mi habitación con su mano, así que entré primero, dejando el florero con la flor en mi escritorio.

Me giré, él estaba parado en el marco de la puerta, viendo a su alrededor y revisando mi espacio.

—No es mucho… —comencé, pero me callé cuando negó con la cabeza.

—Es increíble. Muy tú.

Miré a mí alrededor, insegura sobre lo qué quería decir con eso. Había recogido un poco luego de mi ducha, no quería invitarlo a un chiquero. O que viera un sostén o ropa interior saliendo de debajo de la cama, o algo más vergonzoso.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté.

Sonrió.

—Paredes moradas. Libros en todos lados. Fotos y pinturas de miedo, asumo que hechas por Angela. —Había acertado con eso—. Fotos de tus hermanas, de tus padres… todas las cosas que te importan están aquí.

Sonreí ante eso.

—En cuanto nos den las fotos del baile, agregaré unas cuantas de nosotros.

Se acercó entonces, y envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor.

—Eso me gustaría.

Me recargué en él.

—A mí también.

Su mirada fue hacia mi mesita de noche.

—¿Esa es la caja? —preguntó.

—Sí. —No sé por qué, pero me sentí nerviosa cuando me acerqué y la agarré—. Alice puso tus notas aquí. —Levanté la tapa y lo dejé ver todas las notas.

Edward sonrió suavemente.

—Me alegra que las guardara.

Sentí lágrimas en mis ojos cuando me giré hacia él.

—A mí también. Fue una tontería mía el no leerlas.

Negó con la cabeza, tomando la caja y dejándola donde estaba antes de jalarme hacia él.

—No. Entiendo por qué no lo hiciste. Al principio lo hacía solamente para poner celosa a Tanya. No te culpo por no leerlas cuando creías que no eran para ti. —Me apartó el cabello de los ojos—. Debieron ser para ti desde el principio.

No. No iba a arrepentirme de cómo llegamos a estar juntos.

—No me conocías al principio de todo esto. Significa más el que me hayas conocido y te haya gustado lo que viste.

—Amé lo que vi —corrigió, agachándose para rozar mis labios con los suyos—. ¿Las leíste todas?

Me reí y negué con la cabeza.

—No. Pensé en guardar algunas para no tener una sobredosis de dulzura.

Se rio entre dientes.

—Probablemente fue un buen plan. No querría que te desmayaras de nuevo.

—¡Oye!

Lo empujé, lo cual probablemente no le hubiera hecho nada si él no quisiera, pero ya que claramente lo quería, cayó sobre mi cama, llevándome con él. Pues bien. Gracias, Edward, por facilitarme la manera de meterte en mi cama.

—Oye tú. —Me sonrió, se veía muy emocionado consigo mismo, pero ya que yo estaba igual de emocionada, sólo me incliné y lo besé.

Pasamos de la risa a la calentura muy rápidamente. Sus brazos se apretaron a mí alrededor, y mis manos encontraron su hogar lejos de casa en su cabello. Bocas abiertas, lenguas rozándose, y cuerpos que se movían el uno contra el otro, intentando llegar más cerca.

Las manos de Edward se deslizaron hacia abajo, rozando sobre mi culo, lo cual me hizo empujar más contra él. Eso lo animó a agarrar mis nalgas, y empujar hacia arriba, embistiendo contra mí; él estaba duro y caliente y, oh Dios mío, esto estaba pasando de verdad.

Me aparté, mirando unos ojos verdes desenfocados y una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Qué caliente —murmuró, estirando la mano para ponerme el cabello detrás de la oreja derecha.

—Mucho. —¿Demasiado caliente? ¿Demasiado pronto? No lo sabía, pero sentía que mi cuerpo palpitaba en todas partes.

—Oye.

Sacudí la cabeza y me concentré en Edward.

—¿Hmm?

—¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien.

Sonrió y de alguna forma se arrastró hacia arriba para quedar recargado contra la cabecera conmigo todavía pegada sobre él.

—¿Por qué fue eso? —pregunté, curiosa del por qué nos había movido.

Edward estudió mi cara.

—Sólo quiero tener cuidado para no presionarte. Sé que nunca has… —se quedó callado—. Y también quería asegurarme de que no estuvieras enojada conmigo.

¿Enojada con él? ¿Por qué podría estar enojada con él? Excepto tal vez porque no me seguía besando.

—¿Por qué estaría enojada contigo?

Se estiró y agarró de nuevo la caja.

—Por no decirte cuando me di cuenta que Alice fue quien envió las cartas.

Ah. No estaba enojada con él por eso, pero debía admitir que quería escuchar más de lo que él dijera sobre eso.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Primero no pensé que importara. Tú tenías mucho tiempo sin mencionarlo y, bueno, todo salió bien al final, ¿cierto?

Sonreí ante eso.

—En la mejor manera posible.

Me regresó la sonrisa.

—Así que no pensé que importara, y sabía que Alice no lo hizo para herirte. Ella explicó su razonamiento, y fue, bueno, muy lindo si soy honesto. Sólo quería que tuvieras novio y fueras feliz.

Era lindo. Adorable, en realidad. Y era lindo que él pensara que era lindo.

—Le dije que no te diría, pero que ella tenía que hacerlo, especialmente la parte de tomar las notas que yo te había escrito y ella guardado. —Sonrió—. Fui menos comprensivo con eso. Le di como límite una semana después de baile. Supongo que se lo tomó muy en serio.

Tuve que reírme.

—Así fue. Y no estoy enojada contigo por guardarle el secreto. En realidad, pienso que es muy dulce la forma en que ustedes dos se llevan. No creo que muchos novios lidiarían tan bien con una niña de diez años estando con nosotros tanto tiempo.

—Cat es genial —dijo—. Y tal vez algo metiche, pero es una buena niña y te ama mucho. Eso es algo que puedo entender.

Dios. ¿Sentiría que me dan el mundo cada vez que él lo diga? Era increíble cómo me hacía sentir.

—Me alegra que puedas entenderlo.

Edward me movió para quedar ahora sobre mi costado, usando su mano derecha como almohada y quedando de frente a él.

—Hay algunas notas que desearía que no hubiera leído.

Oh, ¿en serio?

—¿Cómo cuál?

Se rio entre dientes mientras comenzaba a buscar entre las notas, gimiendo cuando encontró.

—Como esta: **Creo que nunca te he dicho esto, pero también fuiste mi primer beso. Tengo que decir que nuestros besos de ahora le ganan por mucho a ese, pero en aquél entonces me emocioné demasiado, ¡si entiendes a que me refiero! Y tuve que quedarme sentado en ese círculo con una erección, sintiendo como si todos me estuvieran viendo. Oye, tal vez por eso Tanya te odia tanto. Sabe que me excitabas mucho antes de que ella lo hiciera.**

Oh. Dios. Mío. Comencé a reírme tan fuerte que empecé a llorar, lágrimas caían por mi cara mientras imaginaba a la pequeña Alice leyendo esas palabras. Mierda. Probablemente debería tener una charla con ella sobre estas cosas. Eso no era ni de cerca tan divertido.

Edward nos giró para quedar sobre mí, sacudiendo su cabeza ante mi diversión.

—Puedes ver claramente por qué esperó que esa sea una de las que no leyó.

Logré recuperar el aliento luego de unas cuantas risas y carcajadas más.

—Sí. Pero… —y me estaba riendo de nuevo, y él se estaba riendo conmigo, lo cual vibraba a través de su cuerpo y hasta el mío, y eso se sentía muy bien.

Cuando finalmente nos calmamos de nuevo, miré su perfecta cara.

—¿En serio te excité? —Quiero decir, tenía que saberlo.

Edward se rio y besó mi nariz.

—Hola, tenía casi trece años. Por supuesto que un beso de una niña linda me excitaría.

¡Ja! Si tan sólo lo hubiera sabido en ese entonces. Bueno, probablemente me habría asustado, si era honesta. Pero también me habría sentido orgullosa, porque así me sentía ahora.

—¿Por qué te ves como si hubieras ganado el Super Bowl? —preguntó Edward, sonriéndome con su cabello cayendo sobre sus ojos.

Estiré una mano para peinarlo hacia atrás, una vez más amando lo suave que era ese desastre castaño.

—Porque me gusta saber que te excité.

La sonrisa se agrandó.

—Lo dices como si fuera cosa del pasado. He estado caminando con una erección la mayor parte del último mes gracias a ti, Swan.

¿En serio? Quiero decir, ¡en serio! ¿Qué tan genial era eso?

—¿De verdad?

Se movió, y entonces sentí… vaya.

—¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?

Oh, sí. De la mejor manera posible. Bueno, tal vez no la _mejor_ mejor, pero era lo más cercano a lo que había llegado. Al menos, hasta ese momento.

—Te ves como si eso te gustara —dijo Edward, y sentí mis mejillas calentarse. Rozó mi mejilla derecha con su pulgar, sonriéndome—. No te avergüences, Bella. Es algo muy bueno.

Dios, eso esperaba. Sentía que todo mi cuerpo vibraba por él.

—Esto se siente bien —le dije, y juro que una mirada casi predadora se asomó en sus ojos, justo como siempre se describía en mis libros.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué tal esto? —Embistió contra mí, su entrepierna chocando con la mía justo en el lugar adecuado y, oh Dios. ¡Sí!

—Muy bien —logré decir mientras él bajaba una mano y levantaba mi pierna izquierda sobre su culo. Su cuerpo encajaba aún mejor con el mío, y gemí cuando se movió de nuevo.

—¿Quieres que te haga sentir todavía mejor? —preguntó, mirándome con detenimiento.

¿Qué estaba preguntando? ¿Quería…?

—¿Te refieres a tener sexo? —pregunté, mi voz se rompió un poco en la última palabra. Dios. Qué vergüenza.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No justo ahora.

 _Oh. Maldición_.

Mi cara debió decaer, porque acunó mi mejilla.

—Quiero decir que sí quiero, Bella. En serio que sí. Sólo que sé que todavía no has tenido sexo, y probablemente debería ser más especial que tan sólo hacerlo el día después del baile.

Sé que tenía razón. Y no estaba exactamente lista. Pero…

—También es el día después de que me dijeras que me amas por primera vez.

Edward me sonrió.

—Lo cual fue increíble. Sólo que no quiero tener que estar al pendiente de padres enojados o hermanitas fisgonas todo el tiempo.

¿Todo el tiempo?

—¿Cuánto tiempo tarda? —solté, haciendo una mueca cuando las palabras salieron de mi boca. O sea, él era un adolescente, ¿cierto? Aunque también tenía mucha más experiencia comparada con mi nada de experiencia, gracias a Tanya la puta. Mierda. Él tenía razón. No podíamos hacerlo hoy. Necesitaba ver porno o algo así, aprender algunas cosas más allá de lo que he leído en libros. Esos tenían un límite en lo detallados que podían ser.

Edward se las arregló para no reírse de mi idiotez, aunque podía darme cuenta que se estaba conteniendo. Sus labios se movieron y se los apretó para evitar soltar la carcajada. Estaba bien. Me merecía la risa por eso.

—Bella, estaré más que feliz de mostrarte qué tanto puede tardar cuando lleguemos a ese punto. Sólo llevamos juntos un mes y, en tu mente, en realidad sólo hemos estado juntos desde ayer.

Sonrió cuando suspiré, porque era una tonta. Todo el tiempo que desperdiciamos cuando pude haber estado avanzando hasta llegar a los momentos calientes con Edward. Ahora íbamos atrasados gracias a mí.

—Fue antes de ayer. Además, pensé que… estamos solos. Nos amamos. No siempre podemos tener este momento.

Sonrió y me besó ligeramente.

—Tienes razón. Y quiero tomar ventaja de eso. ¿Me dejarás hacerte sentir bien?

Esa pregunta era una locura.

—Por supuesto.

—Muy bien.

Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos entonces, y las embestidas comenzaron y, oh sí, ahí estaba el cosquilleo. Cosquilleo que estaba calentando cada parte de mí mientras los labios de Edward bajaban por mi mandíbula y hacia mi cuello. Siguió embistiendo contra mí, chocando contra una parte que parecía estar conectada a todas las demás. Alcé mi otra pierna, envolviéndolas alrededor de él lo mejor posible. Teníamos dos pares de jeans entre nosotros, pero se sentía realmente bien, su zipper golpeaba contra el mío y empujaba contra mí.

—¿Puedo verte? —preguntó Edward mientras sus labios bajaban más, pasando mis clavículas y empujando mi suéter con su barbilla.

¿Podía? Probablemente debería hacerlo si alguna vez íbamos a llegar a esto del sexo.

—Sí.

Lo miré levantarse para sentarse entre mis piernas. Bajó las manos y me preparé para revelarme, pero para mi completa dicha, fue su suéter el que se quitó. Y, oh Dios, era toda una visión. Era delgado, lo cual ya sabía, pero había cierta definición ahí por sus juegos de fútbol. No tenía todo un _six-pack_ , pero podía ver sus abdominales y un poco de vello que bajaba hacia donde estaban sus jeans. Recordaba que mis libros le llamaban el camino feliz.

Edward sonrió mientras lo veía, admirando su bronceado de verano que ya se desvanecía. Definitivamente tenía más color que yo, aunque eso no era difícil. El sol y yo no nos mezclábamos muy seguido, algo que Edward estaba a punto de ver porque volvió a bajar las manos y ahora el que subió fue mi suéter. Alcé los brazos sobre mi cabeza y lo dejé quitármelo, dejándome sólo en un sostén verde azulado que me había puesto con este objetivo en mente luego de decirle que viniera.

—Hermosa —murmuró Edward antes de volver a colocarse sobre mí. Ahora sentía su piel en la mía, y el cielo no podía sentirse mejor que esto.

Nos besamos y nos movimos más, y antes de saberlo, sus manos estaban en mis pechos, rozando sobre el satín antes de deslizar una dentro y rozar mi pezón con su pulgar. Jadeé en su boca y se apartó.

—¿Te gustó? ¿Quieres más?

Las palabras se me escapaban, así que sólo pude asentir. Edward bajó los tirantes por mis hombros, sus dedos se movían lentamente, tocando mi piel todo el tiempo y dejándome la piel chinita a su paso. Sentí ese par de dedos hasta la punta de mis pies. Luego trazó ligeramente sobre las copas, antes de acercar la mano a la parte de en medio y abrir el broce, sus ojos estaban en mí para ver si estaba bien lo que hacía.

Y sí lo estaba. En realidad, estaba más que bien, especialmente cuando sonrió esa dulce sonrisa mientras me lo quitaba. Entonces miró, y vi que se lamió los labios, algo que sentí justo en medio. ¿Haría eso en mí algún día? ¿Querría yo que lo hiciera? Quiero decir, estaba bastante segura que sí, pero tal vez debería investigar eso junto con…

—¡Oh! —Sus labios calientes y húmedos se posaron sobre mi pezón derecho y, santa mierda, se sintió maravilloso. Mis manos volaron a su cabello, tirando mientras su lengua y, oh Dios mío, sus dientes tiraban, raspaban y chupaban con gentileza.

Luego su boca se movió al otro pecho y, oh sí, igual de bien y perfecto. Estaba gimiendo, tirando y moviéndome debajo de él, mi cuerpo intentando llegar a algo que parecía estar fuera de mi alcance. ¿Qué más podría necesitar?

Edward se movió entonces, bajando sus labios a mi estómago. Me miró, sonriendo sobre mi piel, y lamió, besó y chupó un poco más. Sus manos estaban, Dios, sus manos estaban sobre el botón de mis jeans.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó, y yo estaba asintiendo antes de que terminara de pronunciar esa simple palabra. Desabrochó el botón y bajó mi zipper.

Comencé a levantar las caderas, para ayudarlo a quitarme los jeans, pero me detuvo.

—Por ahora sólo esto —murmuró.

¿Qué? Pero… ¡oh! Dios mío. Unos largos dedos se metieron en mis jeans, rozando arriba y abajo sobre mi ropa interior de satín, tocándome exactamente dónde todo mi ser gritaba por ser tocado.

Entonces, un movimiento, un deslizamiento, y dos cálidos dedos entraron en contacto con mi húmeda calidez, y nada jamás se sintió mejor que esto. Cada nuevo toque parecía ser mejor que el anterior, pero esto, esta presión, y esos giros y esos movimientos eran todo.

Mis ojos se cerraron con fuerza y mis manos se hicieron puños sobre mi colcha, sosteniéndome porque sentía que todo mi cuerpo flotaba lejos de ahí mientras Edward me tocaba, subiendo y bajando, luego en círculos y yo estaba viendo estrellas, y entonces uno de esos perfectos dedos largos entró en mí y exploté.

No sé por cuánto tiempo me retorcí y me arqueé y me desmoroné debajo de Edward. Eventualmente su dedo, su glorioso y perfecto dedo, salió de mí y abrí los ojos para verlo sosteniéndose sobre mí.

—¿Eso fue un orgasmo? —pregunté, porque al parecer preguntaba cosas tontas de las que ya sabía la respuesta cuando perdía el control de mi cuerpo. Perdida de control corporal; perdida de control cerebral. Los orgasmos eran cosas poderosas.

—Sí —me dijo, viéndose divertido. Pero no podía culparlo.

—¿Por qué rayos tarde tanto en tener uno? —pregunté, totalmente confundida por eso.

Quiero decir, Angela me había dicho que el sexo se sentía bien y era divertido, pero no sabía que se sentía _tan_ bien. Si lo hubiera sabido, habría encontrado la forma de tener uno antes de ahora. Aunque eso habría significado que Edward no habría estado involucrado, y eso habría sido una tragedia. Y no quería a nadie más que a él, así que tendría que haberlo hecho yo misma. Y sabía que yo no sería ni de cerca tan buena como él. Eso no era posible.

—Porque me estabas esperando, espero —murmuró antes de inclinarse para besarme de nuevo.

Sí. Eso era cierto. Me derretí contra él. Se sentía tan bien.

Eventualmente Edward se apartó y rodó hacia un lado. Me giré para quedar de frente a él, porque era hermoso y me acababa de dar un maravilloso orgasmo y todo.

—Gracias —le dije, lo que lo hizo reír en voz baja. ¿Qué? ¿No debería agradecerle por hacerme estallar?

—No tienes que agradecerme, nena. Fue un placer.

Pero no lo fue. Porque yo no había hecho nada para él y probablemente estaba duro por tener una chica medio desnuda gimiendo como estrella porno debajo de él. Era tan egoísta.

Me moví hacia enfrente y lo empujé, haciéndolo girar sobre su espalda.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó cuando me subí sobre él, montando su cintura.

—Me hiciste sentir bien. Ahora es tu turno. —Y de verdad necesitaba poner mis manos en él. Las puse en sus pectorales, comencé a sobar y apretar, probablemente no tan bien como él lo había hecho, pero iba a aprender.

—No necesito un turno —murmuró, pero gimió cuando me agaché y besé su cuello.

Sentí que tenía buena practica con esta parte, besar y lamer su sexy pecho no era un inconveniente para nada. Sus músculos se tensaron bajo mis manos y boca, y fue genial sentir el poder que venía con tener a mi merced a este precioso chico.

Llegué al botón de sus jeans y respiré profundamente antes de abrirlo y bajar el zipper. Me sentía menos segura aquí, así que alcé la vista y encontré sus hermosos ojos viéndome con atención.

—Muéstrame cómo tocarte.

Gimió.

—Eso es tan jodidamente caliente —dijo antes de que su mano derecha tomara la mía. Juntos bajamos un poco sus jeans y nos metimos en su ropa interior, y cerró mis dedos alrededor de él. Él, eso, supongo, estaba duro, pero la piel que lo rodeaba era suave y lisa en cierta forma, y se movía junto con nosotros, mientras nuestras manos subían y bajaban, su mano guiaba la mía mientras él embestía para encontrarse con el movimiento.

—Un poco más fuerte —me indicó, así que apreté un poco mi agarré y me moví más rápido. Su mano se aparto y quedé sólo yo. Mi mano subía y bajaba, y la torcí un poco como él lo había hecho, y fue el turno de Edward para correrse.

Sus dientes se apretaron y sus ojos se cerraron cuando sentí un poco de humedad en mi mano. Dijo mi nombre antes de quedarse quieto. Maldición. ¿Yo me había visto así? ¿De estar tensa a estar completamente relajada y dichosa? Probablemente. Me sentí así.

Saqué mi mano de su ropa interior, y me crucé sobre Edward para agarrar un pañuelo con que limpiarme. Sonreí cuando vi que abrió los ojos.

Sonrió y me jaló hacia él, plantando un enorme beso en mí.

—Gracias.

¿Ves? Era lo correcto decir eso luego de que alguien sacudiera tu mundo. Y yo, Bella Swan, hacía sacudido el mundo de Edward Cullen, luego de que él sacudiera el mío claro. Él era un chico así de bueno, encargándose de mí primero.

—De nada.

Se rio mientras me abrazaba.

—Te amo.

De acuerdo, tal vez eso era mejor que un orgasmo. Pero sólo por poco, porque los orgasmos eran realmente maravillosos. Esperaba tener muchos de aquí en adelante.

—También te amo.

Nos quedamos acostados por un largo rato, sólo disfrutando del estar juntos, piel sobre piel. Sabía que había más cosas por hacer, por explorar, antes de que llegáramos hasta el sexo, pero iba a ser muy divertido el experimentar todo eso, juzgando por lo que había pasado hoy.

La mano de Edward jugaba con las puntas de mi cabello, y tocaba ligeramente mi espalda desnuda. Se sentía tan bien. Probablemente podría quedarme dormida con esa sensación.

—Bella.

—¿Sí? —pregunté, encontrándome con la mirada de Edward.

—No quiero molestarte por decir esto, pero siento que tengo que aclararte algo.

Oh, mierda. ¿Qué?

—Oye —tocó mi mejilla—. No es nada malo. Sólo quería que supieras que esto, justo este momento.

Asentí para que siguiera.

—Es la mejor experiencia que he tenido en mi vida.

Oh. ¡Oh! Él estaba diciendo…

—¿Estar conmigo así fue mejor que con Tanya? ¡Pero con ella tuviste sexo!

Edward se rio.

—¿Y qué? O sea, no mentiré y diré que no lo disfruté en su momento.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Estaría bien si me mintieras sobre eso.

Sonrió, y era imposible enojarme con él, especialmente al estar medio desnudo y ser tan sexy y así.

—Me refiero a que nunca se sintió así de bien ni fue tan divertido. Nosotros nos reímos juntos. Y tú dices cosas locas y maravillosas. Y amo saber que soy el primer chico que te toca así, y el único que te ha visto así. Fue perfecto. —Se encogió de hombros—. Eso era lo que intentaba decir.

Era demasiado lindo para expresarlo con palabras.

—No tengo nada con que comprarlo. Y ambos sabemos que odio que ella haya estado contigo, pero me encanta que pienses que soy mejor.

—Tú eres mejor. En todos los sentidos.

Recordé cómo tenía la esperanza de mostrarle que ahí afuera había chicas mejores que Tanya. En su momento, no tenía idea de que yo sería esa chica mejor, pero estaba muy feliz con serlo. Él ya era el mejor para mí, y yo iba a ser la mejor para él. Toma eso, Tanya. Yo soy la indicada para Edward. Y él era el indicado para mí.

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi, gracias por todo su apoyo siempre 😉


	29. Capítulo 24

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Nolebucgrl** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Nolebucgrl** , I just translate.

* * *

 **A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré**

 **Capítulo 24**

Ir a los juegos de fútbol era incluso más divertido ahora que Edward y yo estábamos en la misma página, y me importaba un comino si su malvada ex estaba ahí o no. Sólo tenía que relajarme y apoyar a mi hombre, junto con Angela. Y esta tarde Alice estaba con nosotras.

Nos bajamos del carro de Angela, mi hermanita estaba saltando llena de energía.

—¡Esta vez sí podré ver todo el juego! —exclamó, llamando mi atención.

—¿Cuándo has venido a un juego? —pregunté mientras Angela nos alcanzaba.

—¡Papi me trajo la semana pasada para verte en tu carro con tu cinta!

¿En serio? Ninguno de los dos había dicho nada. Estaba sorprendida, pero tenía que admitir que me encantaba que hubieran estado ahí para mí.

—¿Por qué no me dijeron algo?

Ali se encogió de hombros.

—Ya estabas suficientemente alterada por el tema del baile. Y conoces a papá. Es un hombre —dijo como si eso lo explicara todo. Supongo que en cierta forma sí era así.

—Pues me alegra que estuvieran aquí.

—¡Te veías muy bonita! Casi tan hermosa como te veías para el baile. —Ali dio un pequeño giro en el estacionamiento—. Algún día podré usar vestidos bonitos y bailar con chicos guapos.

Dios. No podía imaginar a Alice creciendo, teniendo citas y haciendo… otras cosas con chicos. Cosas como las que Edward y yo habíamos hecho el fin de semana pasado. Tan sólo pensarlo me hacía sonrojar.

—¿A dónde se fue tu mente? —preguntó Ang, viéndome con interés—. Estás sonrojada.

Mierda.

—A ninguna parte. Sólo tengo frío. —Gracias al frío de la tarde por ayudarme con mi mentira.

—Uh-huh. —Ang no me creyó ni por un segundo, claro, pero de ninguna manera iba a decirle a dónde se había ido mi mente. Ella sabía que ciertas cosas habían pasado el fin de semana, pero no le di muchos detalles. No podía. Era sólo para Edward y para mí.

—Isabella.

Oh, Dios. ¿Por qué él? ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

Volteé hacia mi derecha y, síp, ahí estaba Jasper Whitlock. Al menos se veía semi-normal para estar en un juego de fútbol. Llevaba jeans y un suéter. Afortunadamente, no se veía la corbata de moño por ningún lado.

—Jasper. ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté porque de verdad tenía que saberlo. Si iba a haber algún tipo de recreación al medio tiempo, quería que me lo advirtieran.

—Me gusta el fútbol. —Eso era una sorpresa—. Requiere estrategia y planeación, muy similar a una batalla en la guerra más grande de todas, la Guerra Civil. —Que lo comparara con su preciada guerra no era sorprendente para nada.

Angela nos veía con confusión. Claro que sí. No le había contado sobre las cartas, así que no tenía ni idea de por qué Jasper me estaba hablando.

—¿Qué tiene de genial la guerra? ¿Y quién eres? ¿Eres amigo de mi hermana? —exigió saber Ali, mirando a Jasper con una cara rara.

—Mi nombre es Jasper Whitlock, madame. —Santo cielo, Jasper acaba de llamar madame a mi hermana de diez años—. Tú debes ser Mary Alice.

Mierda. Preguntaría cómo demonios conocía el nombre de mi hermana, pero ya sospechaba la respuesta. Su "investigación" probablemente se extendía también a todos los miembros de mi familia inmediata.

—¿Cómo sabes quién soy? —Por supuesto, Alice le preguntó ella misma.

—He investigado a fondo tu familia.

La linda cara de Ali se arrugó con confusión.

—¿Por qué?

Jasper me miró, y al parecer la mirada de enojo que le estaba dando fue suficiente para no decirle exactamente por qué había comenzado su investigación.

—Isabella y yo compartimos una clase de historia, y resulta que tienes ancestros que lucharon en la Guerra Civil. Es mi futura área de estudio, así que investigué un poco más. No muy seguido te cruzas con alguien que tiene una conexión tan profunda con el grandioso Sur como la que tiene tu familia.

Estaba segura qué Alice no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo Jasper. Era mejor hacerlo irse.

—Pues fue genial encontrarnos contigo, Jasper. Tenemos que ir a buscar buenos asientos para ver jugar a Edward.

—Por supuesto. —Excelente—. Pero antes de que se vayan, me preguntaba si has pensado sobre unirte a nuestras recreaciones. Realmente sería una fortaleza que una persona con tan profunda conexión se uniera a nuestra batalla.

Angela medio se rio, medio tosió, y le lancé una mirada. Su cara estaba de un rojo brillante por intentar contener su risa.

Dios.

—Como dije antes, Jasper, estoy muy ocupada los fines de semana con mi hermana y Edward…

—Ah, sí, Edward Cullen. He investigado su linaje, y él también tiene una conexión con la Gran Guerra.

Maravilloso. No podía esperar para contarle a Edward que era elegible para unirse a las recreaciones conmigo. Estaba segura de que se emocionaría.

—¿De verdad? —pregunté, avanzando un poco. Entre más nos acercáramos al juego, era más la probabilidad de dejar de lado a Jasper.

—Sí. —Su cara se arrugó como si hubiera chupado un limón—. Sus ancestros fueron Yankees. —Escupió la palabra _Yankees_ como si probara algo que sabía mal.

—Uh, ¿disculpa? —logré decir, porque ahora era yo la que quería reír.

—Está bien. Después de todo, también los necesitamos. Pero tú tienes que estar en _nuestro_ lado.

¿Nuestro lado? Oh, Dios. Este tipo no podía ser real.

—Bella no puede estar contra Edward. ¡Él es su novio! —anunció Alice, haciéndome soltar una risita. Era tan linda. Se veía indignada ante la idea de que yo me pusiera contra mi novio.

—Mary Alice, nos esforzamos por ser lo más auténticos posibles en nuestras recreaciones. Isabella no podría ser una enfermera para los soldados Yankees, ¡porque tu familia fue parte de la gran Confederación!

Ahí iba de nuevo, su voz retumbaba con pasión por su amada Confederación. El chico debería considerar dedicarse a hablar en público o algo así. Sería bueno en ello, siempre y cuando fuera un tema que le gustara.

—¿Por qué la sigues llamando Isabella? Todos le dicen Bella. Y a mí nadie me dice Mary Alice. ¡Es Alice! —azotó su pie, claramente intentando dejar bien en claro su punto.

Y ahí estaba. Alice recibió la mirada patentada condescendiente de Jasper, menos los lentes esta vez.

—No creo en acortar nombres propios a apodos. Su certificado de nacimiento dice Isabella Swan, igual que el tuyo dice Mary Alice Swan. No es correcto llamarte de ninguna otra forma.

En ese momento, podía pensar en varias formas de llamar a Jasper.

—Jasper. No creo que…

—Eres raro, ¡y no me agradas! —le dijo Alice, siguiendo sus palabras con una patada hacia su espinilla—. Deja en paz a _Bella_ , ¡o haré que Edward te dé una paliza!

—Bueno, eso sería históricamente correcto, con eso de que Edward es Yankee y todo eso —señaló Angela, haciéndome reír. No pude evitarlo. Escuchar las palabras de Jasper siendo usadas en su contra era divertido.

Se estaba frotando la pierna, y nos fulminaba a todas con la mirada.

—Está claro que cometí un error de juicio al tratarse de ti, Isabella. Retiró mi invitación para que te unas a nuestras recreaciones. Estoy seguro que podremos encontrar a alguien más aceptable para atender a nuestros soldados heridos. Tal vez a Jane le quede el disfraz.

Oh, ¡qué horror!

—Suena bien. Te veo luego, Jasper. —Tomé la mano de Ali, en caso de que pensara ir tras de él de nuevo.

—¡Adiós, tonto! —gritó sobre su hombro, antes de girarse de nuevo hacia mí—. ¿Tienen disfraces?

Tuve que reírme. Sonaba algo triste ahora que sabía que había disfraces involucrados.

—Sí, usan uniformes de la Guerra Civil, y supongo que las mujeres usan uniformes de enfermeras, o vestidos, o algo similar.

—¿Puedo hacerlo?

Me reí y le despeiné el cabello.

—Viendo que acabas de patear a Robert E Lee, diría que tampoco estás invitada. Tal vez en una década o así podrías intentar unirte.

—Al principio pensé que era lindo. Pero luego fue un idiota.

Sólo Alice podría adivinarlo de inmediato.

—Hace mucho tiempo yo también creía que era lindo. Pero ya no.

—Pues claro que no es lindo, no cuando tienes a Edward.

Eso era muy cierto. No había nadie mejor que Edward. Agarré la mano de Ali cuando nos acercamos a la entrada. Volteé y vi a Angela mirándome con especulación.

—¿Qué? —pregunté mientras entregaba el dinero para nuestras entradas.

—Hablaremos en cuanto lleguemos a nuestros asientos. Necesito el lugar perfecto para mirar a mi hombre.

Suspiré mientras subíamos a las gradas. Finalmente, Angela encontró el lugar adecuado y nos indicó que nos sentáramos.

Me senté, y se giró para verme expectante.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Súper mierda. Sabía que ella no se iba a tragar lo de la clase de historia. Sabía muy bien que no me importaban ni conocía a mis ancestros. Ali me estaba viendo también. Al diablo. Podía decirle una parte de la verdad sin revelar todo.

—Mi querida hermana aquí presente —le lancé una falsa mirada de molestia a Alice —se encontró una caja con viejas cartas que yo había escrito, la mayoría de ellas de hace años, a chicos que me gustaban.

El labio de Ali formó un puchero.

—Dije que lo sentía.

Le palmeé la espalda.

—Lo sé. Y te perdono.

—¿Qué hizo? —preguntó Angela, inclinándose y lista para escuchar el chisme como siempre.

—Las envió.

—¿Y uno de ellos era Jasper? ¿Cómo es que no sabía de esto? —exigió saber.

Me reí.

—Fue en sexto grado, y duró una semana. En ese entonces no te conocía tan bien, así que no había razón para que lo supieras.

Ang suspiró.

—Igual debiste decirte. Yo te conté sobre el enamoramiento que tuve con Mike Newton en quinto grado.

Tenía razón.

—Lo siento. En realidad, no creía que fuera para tanto. Como sea, Jasper recibió la carta, investigó a mis ancestros y me invitó a participar en la recreación. Yo ya estaba con Edward cuando me lo pidió, así que usé eso como mi excusa, aunque al parecer debí decirle que no tenía interés en la Guerra Civil ni en sus recreaciones.

Angela soltó una carcajada.

—Desearía haber escuchado esa conversación. Tuvo que haber sido única.

Rodé lo ojos.

—Fue algo más. Me decía Isabella y me soltó la misma mierda sobre apodos que le dijo a Ali.

—Me gustan mis apodos —anunció ella—. Alice, Ali, ¡y especialmente Cat! Son buenos nombres. Él es malo. ¿Puedo patearlo de nuevo?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No. No creo que vaya a hablarle a ningún Swan en el futuro gracias a ti, Ali.

—Bien. —Se echó hacia atrás con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Entonces, dijiste que fueron cartas. O sea, ¿más de una? ¿Quién más las recibió?

Mierda.

—Eric. —Ésa era fácil.

Se rio.

—Eso explica por qué te dice que eres su novia. Me preguntaba sobre eso, pero pensé que estaba bromeando sobre tú siendo su tapadera o algo así.

—¿Por qué Bella sería una tapadera? —preguntó Alice—. ¿Qué significa eso?

Le lancé una mirada a Angela.

—Muchas gracias. —Me gire hacia mi hermana—. No es nada, cariño. Es una frase que no necesitar conocer por un largo tiempo.

Sabía que eso no sería suficiente para mi curiosa hermanita, así que cambié el tema.

—Tyler fue otro.

Angela se destornilló de risa.

—Oh Dios mío, ese tuvo que ser un enamoramiento viejo. Ese chico ha sido un idiota desde que entró a la pubertad.

Tan cierto.

—Sí, quinto grado.

—¿Quién más? Ahora sé por qué llegaste a la corte del baile. Tenías a chicos saliendo por todos lados. —Angela se rio cuando le golpeé la pierna—. Vamos, Swan. Confiesa.

—Emmett.

—¡Oh, chico! ¡Qué incómodo! Ese tuvo que ser de hace mucho tiempo, ¿cierto? ¿No le molestó?

Dios la bendiga por asumir que era una carta vieja. Y que me maldiga a mí porque no lo era. Pero iba a tomar esa excusa.

—Fue incómodo un tiempo, pero ya estamos bien. —Algo así. Las cosas nunca volverían a ser igual, pero mi carta no era la única razón, así que no sentía la necesidad de aclararlo. De todas formas, Ang ya sabía que las cosas habían cambiado, viendo que él ya nunca pasaba tiempo con nosotras.

—Qué bueno.

—¡Y Edward! —saltó Alice, sonriendo con orgullo—. ¡Ella consiguió novio por mí! Yo ayudé a enviar las cartas, a pesar de que está mal fisgonear —agregó cuando le alcé una ceja.

—Uh-huh.

—¿Le escribiste una carta a Edward? —preguntó Ang, y de repente su cara se iluminó—. ¡La fiesta! ¡Tu primer beso! Fue entonces cuando escribiste esa, ¿cierto? ¿Cuándo la puta malvada comenzó a odiarte?

Podía reírme de eso ahora.

—Sí. La escribí en cuanto llegué a casa. —Negué con la cabeza—. Habló conmigo sobre eso en la pista de carreras, y fue entonces cuando lo besé. —No necesitaba saber el resto.

—Pues, ¡maldición! ¿Qué estaba escrito en su carta? Tal vez debería escribirle una a Ben.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Como si necesitaras hacer eso. En realidad, fue algo ridículo. Le escribí cosas sobre lo lindo que era y que esperaba besarlo de nuevo.

—Deseo concedido, ¡cuatro años después! Es increíble. —Angela me sonrió—. Obviamente le gustó.

Sonreí al pensar en ello.

—Así es. Y en definitiva eso me puso en su radar. Comenzamos a platicar saliendo de la escuela ese día, y ahí empezó. —Menos unas cuantas reglas y así.

—Es una historia maravillosa —declaró Angela, sonriendo con orgullo—. Mucho mejor que Ben y yo platicando de mis caricaturas en la fiesta.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, ustedes se veían muy lindos. Perdidos en su propio mundo en medio de la fiesta. Fue bueno que Edward los presentara.

Angela sonrió.

—Sabes, eso es cierto. No estaríamos juntos si tú y Edward no estuvieran juntos, así que supongo que también le debo mi relación a Alice por mandar esas cartas.

—¡De nada! —exclamó Ali, asomándose sobre mi regazo.

Angela se rio.

—Gracias, peque.

El juego comenzó, así que dejamos de lado toda la charla sobre relaciones y nos la pasamos genial animando a nuestros chicos. Alice se metió mucho en ello, animando y gritando cada vez que decían el nombre de Edward. Se volvió loca cuando él anotó un touchdown. Fue adorable. Amaba su amistad.

El juego terminó con nosotros victoriosos de nuevo, ganando 27 a 24. Ali estaba emocionada mientras bajábamos las gradas. Yo estaba a tres escalones del suelo cuando alguien me empujó con fuerza. Sentí que perdí el equilibrio, y la barandilla estaba muy lejos. A menos de que agarrara a alguien y lo tirara conmigo, no tenía mucha suerte. Puse las manos frente a mí e hice lo mejor que pude para evitar estrellar la cara en el piso.

Mis brazos se trabaron, y escuche un crac y un rayo de dolor subió por mi brazo izquierdo. Súper mierda.

—¡Bella! —estaba gritando Ali, mientras Angela empujaba a la gente fuera de su camino para llegar a mí—. ¿Estás bien, hermana?

Intenté decirle que estaba bien, pero el dolor de mi muñeca izquierda no me dejaba hablar. Sólo negué con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a derramarse por la cara de Ali. Angela se fue, e hice lo mejor para intentar no concentrarme en el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Había gente a mí alrededor preguntándome si estaba bien, algunos intentaban agarrarme, pero no quería que nadie me moviera. Temía que si quitaba las manos del suelo, me desmayaría o algo así.

—¡Bella! —escuché su voz y supe que iba a estar bien. Gracias a Dios. Edward estaba aquí.

Angela lo guío entre la gente y se acuclillo junto a mí, la preocupación estaba escrita sobre todo su atractivo rostro.

—¿Nena? ¿Estás bien?

—Creo que está rota —le dije, señalando mi muñeca izquierda con la cabeza.

—¿Tu brazo? ¿Muñeca? —Asentí en la palabra muñeca.

—Bien. Te ayudaré a levantarte. Es sólo tu muñeca, ¿cierto? No quiero moverte si te duele algo más.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Sólo la muñeca, creo. —Si algo más dolía, el dolor de mi muñeca lo estaba opacando.

Edward mantuvo su mirada en mí.

—Todos, ¡apártense! —gritó, lleno de autoridad. Habría sido sexy si mi mano no se estuviera cayendo.

La gente a nuestro alrededor lo escuchó y nos dio espacio. Edward tomó mi brazo derecho con gentileza en sus manos.

—Te voy a enderezar, nena. Déjame cargar tu peso. No uses tu brazo izquierdo para nada.

Ese no iba ser un problema. Edward comenzó a enderezarse desde su posición en cuclillas, jalándome con delicadeza. Apoyé los pies debajo de mí y me paré, jadeando un poco cuando mi mano izquierda se separó del suelo.

—¿Te duele algo más? —preguntó de nuevo Edward, sus ojos se movieron sobre mí—. ¿Tus rodillas?

Bajé la vista y vi que había agujeros y algo de sangre.

—Creo que sólo son raspones. —También podía sentir dolor ahí, pero no era nada comparado con la muñeca.

—¿Puedes caminar? ¿O quieres que te cargué hasta mi carro?

—Puedo caminar —le dije, porque era verdad. Aunque también quería que me cargara, porque de verdad quería que me abrazara mientras lloraba.

Pasó su brazo a mi alrededor, siendo cuidadoso de no mover mi lado izquierdo.

—Vamos.

—¿Estás bien, Bella? —la voz preocupada de mi hermana llegó a mis oídos. Mierda. Las lágrimas caían por su cara; quería consolarla, pero moverme no era una opción.

—Estaré bien, Ali. Sólo necesito algo de hielo.

—Hielo mi trasero —me dijo Edward—. Vas a ir al hospital.

No. De ninguna manera. Negué frenéticamente con la cabeza e intenté apartarme de él.

—Odia los hospitales —le dijo Ali—. Mamá murió en uno, y desde entonces les tiene miedo.

Vergonzoso pero cierto. No podía ir. No iría.

—Bella, necesitamos averiguar si está rota. Y si lo está, necesitas yeso. Tienes que ir al hospital. Me quedaré contigo todo el tiempo, lo juro.

Negué con la cabeza, temía desmayarme por el terror puro que me llenaba ante la idea de ir al hospital.

—¡Por favor, Edward! ¡No puedo! No me obligues a ir. —No era demasiado orgullosa para rogar.

Edward me miró por un momento antes de suspirar y enderezar los hombros.

—De acuerdo.

Gracias a Dios.

—Entonces, te llevaré a ver a mi padre.

Bien, eso era una sorpresa, pero una que estaba más que dispuesta a seguir.

—Bien. Vayamos con tu papá.

Tal vez algo bueno podría salir de esta herida. Eso esperaba.

* * *

¿Cómo podrá afrontar Edward el ver a su papá? Recuerden que ellos no tienen una buena relación.

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi, gracias por todo su apoyo siempre 😉


	30. Capítulo 25

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Nolebucgrl** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Nolebucgrl** , I just translate.

* * *

 **A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré**

 **Capítulo 25**

Edward me llevó a su carro, Angela y Alice venían detrás de nosotros mientras él me guiaba lentamente.

—¿Cómo sucedió? —preguntó—. ¿Te tropezaste?

Comencé a negar con la cabeza, pero incluso mover eso me dolía.

—No. Alguien me empujó.

Sus ojos verdes oscuros se entrecerraron.

—¿Alguien te empujó a propósito? —exigió saber.

¿Cómo podría saberlo?

—¿Quizás? Tal vez alguien estaba apurado y no se dio cuenta.

—Creo que ella lo hizo a propósito —comentó Alice.

¿Ella? Oh, mierda.

—¿Ella quién? —preguntó Edward, su voz se hizo más dura—. ¿Fue Tanya? —añadió, dándole voz a la misma cosa que yo estaba pensando.

—No. Conozco a Tanya. Era una chica rubia que no conozco —nos dijo Alice.

Edward exhaló.

—¿Viste algo más? —le pregunto a Ali, haciendo su voz más gentil porque ella seguía llorando por mi herida.

—Creo que no. ¡Lo siento, Bella! —lloró, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. En definitiva, se portó más gentil que de costumbre, mi muñeca y yo apreciamos el gesto.

—No fue tu culpa, cariño. Sólo me alegra que tú no te hayas caído —le aseguré. Miré a Angela, que se veía casi tan molesta como mi hermana—. ¿Puedes llevarla a casa?

—¡Iré contigo! Estás herida, ¡y no te voy a dejar! —Alice me fulminó con la mirada, incluso con las lágrimas cayendo por su cara.

—Ali, es tarde y necesitas ir a casa. Papá nos estará esperando. —Mierda. Necesitaba decirle sobre esto, pero iba a esperar. Sino me llevaría al hospital antes de que yo pudiera terminar de hablar. Dejaría que Alice le contara.

—Papi querrá que vayas al hospital —me informó, lo cual era obvio, duh.

—Sólo dile que la llevaré con mi papá. Él entenderá —dijo Edward.

Angela pasó su brazo alrededor de Alice.

—Vamos, linda. Ben y yo te llevaremos a casa, y cuando lleguemos ahí, podremos asaltar tu helado. Creo que nos lo merecemos.

Ali se veía indecisa, pero le hice una seña para que se fuera con Angela.

—Estaré pronto en casa.

Se giró hacia Edward.

—¿Prometes que harás que la atiendan, incluso si después de todo tiene que ir al hospital?

Él se agachó frente a ella.

—Lo prometo, Cat. Estará mejor cuando la lleve a casa. Tienes mi palabra.

—Bien. —Estiró los brazos y le dio un abrazo, y aunque mi muñeca dolía horriblemente, fue en realidad muy dulce verlo corresponderle el abrazo. Se susurraron algo entre ellos por un minuto antes de que ella se apartara y le sonriera—. Bien.

—Llámame cuando te den un diagnostico —me dijo Angela, o tal vez le dijo a Edward. De cualquier manera, los dos dijimos que sí.

Ella y Ali se dirigieron a su carro mientras Edward me ayudaba a entrar al suyo.

—Sostén tu muñeca —me dijo mientras me ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

La sostuve contra mi vientre mientras Edward corría al otro lado de su carro. Lo encendió y salió rápidamente. Fue entonces cuando noté que todavía llevaba puesto su uniforme.

—No te cambiaste.

—Ni me bañe. Lo siento por eso. —Me lanzó una pequeña sonrisa—. Estaba más preocupado por llegar contigo. Todo lo que hice fue quitarme las hombreras.

Era tan dulce. Aquí estaba, sudoroso y sucio – pero aun así apuesto – llevándome a uno de los últimos lugares a donde querría ir. El mejor novio del mundo.

—Gracias por hacer esto. Sé que no es fácil para ti.

Puso su mano en mi rodilla.

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti. No te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien.

Pero escuché la tensión en su voz y me sentí mal. Aunque no tan mal como para aceptar ir al hospital. Y había querido reunir a Edward con su padre, pero ciertamente esta no era la forma en que había pensado hacerlo. En absoluto. Se lo compensaría.

Nos detuvimos frente a una casa que no era tan distinta de la casa donde Edward vivía ahora. También estaba a sólo unas cuadras de la casa de Edward. Él se quedó viéndola por un momento antes de apagar el carro y salir.

Me ayudó a bajarme del carro, de nuevo siendo tan gentil conmigo que quise llorar. Pero no iba a permitirme hacerlo. Caminamos hacia la puerta y Edward tocó ligeramente. Cuando lo vi, se encogió de hombros.

—Tienen un bebé.

Cierto. Su hermanito al que ni siquiera conocía. Era muy triste.

Cuando nadie respondió, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Lo agarré cuando Angela me dijo que estabas herida. Sabía que necesitaría mis llaves para conseguirte ayuda.

Sip. El mejor novio del mundo. Yo era tan afortunada.

—Papá. Estoy afuera de tu casa. Mi novia se lastimó la muñeca y necesita que la revise. —Pausó por unos momentos, escuchando lo que sea que le dijera su padre en respuesta—. Bien. Gracias.

Unos segundos después se encendió la luz de la entrada y luego se abrió la puerta, y ahí estaba el padre de Edward. Carlisle Cullen se parecía mucho a su hijo, lo que significaba que era muy atractivo. Edward favorecía a su madre en sus colores, pero su altura, complexión y cara eran muy similares a las de su papá.

—¡Edward! —La forma en que su cara se iluminó al ver a su hijo me habría hecho sonreír si no estuviera sintiendo dolor.

—Papá. —Mi Edward no tuvo en absoluto la misma reacción al ver a su padre. Mantuvo su cara más bien estoica—. Esta es Bella. Se cayó de las gradas y se lastimó la muñeca. Creemos que está rota.

—Hola, Bella. Gusto en conocerte. Desearía que fuera bajo otras circunstancias. Estaré más que feliz de revisarte, pero si está rota, necesitaremos llevarte al hospital para poder acomodarla y ponerte yeso.

Comencé a sacudir la cabeza de nuevo mientras Edward me rodeaba con sus brazos.

—Shh, Bella. Estarás bien. No te va a pasar nada malo. Lo prometo.

Enterré la cara en su hombro, sin importarme para nada su sudor. Para mí Edward olía bien. Le murmuró algo a su padre mientras me acariciaba la espalda.

—Bien. Tráela adentro.

Entramos a la sala, e inmediatamente note todas las cosas de bebé. Había un corralito, un tapete, y uno de esos artilugios donde podías poner al niño para que caminara sin lastimarse a sí mismo, un columpio… era el paraíso de bebés aquí.

Edward me guío hasta un acolchado sofá gris, y me senté mientras su padre se disculpaba para ir por su maletín de doctor.

—Mi papá llamará al tuyo y le pedirá permiso para atenderte.

Pobre papá. Se iba a alterar a saber que estaba herida. Recordaba lo aterrado que estuvo cuando Rose se hizo un esguince en el tobillo durante un accidente de trineo en Acción de Gracias. Ellos se habían ido a emergencias mientras yo felizmente me quedaba en casa con Alice. No había puesto un pie en un hospital desde que mamá murió, y planeaba mantener esa racha esta noche, muchas gracias.

—Bien. Sólo no lo dejes llevarme al hospital.

Edward suspiró mientras se ponía en cuclillas frente a mí.

—¿Y si tu muñeca está rota?

Moví mi hombro derecho para encogerme, ya que usar el izquierdo probablemente me mataría.

—Tal vez pueda acomodarla con uno de esos aros de plástico que están ahí —sugirió Edward, señalando hacia los juguetes de bebé y, sí, haciéndome reír a pesar de todo.

—El rojo es mi color —repliqué mientras Edward sacudía la cabeza y me sonreía.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Pues, ahora esa era una muy buena pregunta.

—Puedo pensar en varias cosas.

Esos preciosos ojos verdes suyos se calentaron.

—Bella…

—¿Qué? —intenté mantener mi voz inocente, pero ambos sabíamos a lo que me refería. Me alegraba tener a Edward como distracción. El dolor seguía muy ahí, pero era más fácil soportarlo cuando el chico más apuesto del mundo estaba frente a mí.

—No comiences algo que ni siquiera podemos empezar a terminar esta noche.

Comencé a responderle algo sobre él convirtiéndose en mi atento enfermero, pero su papá regresó vestido con unos jeans y una camiseta, algo bueno. Una bata me distraería mucho. Me tensé cuando vi el maletín negro, Edward se movió a un lado y se sentó a mi derecha, tomando mi mano sana en la suya.

El doctor Cullen se sentó en mi otro lado, poniendo el maletín en el piso junto a él, fuera de mi línea de visión, lo que era bueno.

—Llamé a tu padre y conseguí el permiso para tratarte. Tuve que convencerlo rápido para evitar que se subiera a su patrulla con las luces encendidas.

Solté un gemido. Lo sabía.

—A pesar de eso, creo que probablemente viene en camino.

Era muy cierto.

—Lamento eso.

—No es problema en absoluto. Me alegra que vinieras conmigo. —Aunque me estaba viendo, todos sabíamos que esas palabras eran para su hijo.

—Bien, Bella. Voy a revisar tu muñeca ahora. Seré gentil, lo prometo.

Asentí y enterré la cara en el cuello de Edward mientras el doctor Cullen tomaba gentilmente mi brazo en sus manos. Ahogue una inhalación ante el toque de sus dedos en mi muñeca.

—Pues, a pesar de que no tengo una radiografía para confirmarlo, sí tienes una ruptura aquí.

Mierda. Dejando las bromas de lado, sabía que no iba a convencerlo de que me pusiera el aro rojo de plástico para bebés.

—Te daré algo que te ayude con el dolor luego de llamar otra vez a tu papá para ponerlo al corriente.

El doctor Cullen se fue, y mantuve la cara enterrada en el cuello de Edward. Olía a sudor y pasto, y en cierta forma era reconfortante. Edward soltó mi mano derecha y pasó su brazo a mí alrededor, sobándome la espalda.

—Vas a estar bien, lo prometo. Mi papá ha curado su justa cantidad de huesos rotos, incluyendo unos cuantos míos —me aseguró Edward.

—¿Sí? —pregunté, inclinándome hacia atrás para poder ver su cara—. ¿Cómo qué?

Sonrió.

—Me he roto dos veces el brazo izquierdo. Una cuando tenía cinco años y me caí de un árbol. La otra creo que tenía alrededor de siete años.

—Ocho —dijo su papá, regresando a la habitación—. Se deslizó en segunda base de cara. Casi se me detuvo el corazón cuando gritó y comenzó a aferrase a su brazo.

Aww. Apuesto a que se veía lindo en su pequeño uniforme de béisbol.

—¿Gritaste? Yo no grité.

Edward se rio entre dientes y tiró de mi cabello.

—Tenía ocho años. Todavía no era un joven varonil.

—Bella, necesito que te tomes esto para mí. —El doctor Cullen me extendió una pastilla y algo de agua—. Te ayudará a relajarte.

Sería bueno relajarme. Supuse que habría hablado con mi papá y también habría conseguido permiso para esto, así que me enderecé y tomé la pastilla.

—¿Esto ayudará con el dolor?

—Algo —dijo, sentándose—. Desafortunadamente, no hay mucho que podamos dar para huesos rotos. Puedes tomar cualquier medicamento para el dolor que te vendan sin receta.

Eso tenía sentido. Teníamos suficiente Motrin y Aleve en la casa, gracias al SPM.

—Tu papá viene en camino.

Mierda. Eso sólo podía significar…

—Me van a llevar al hospital, ¿cierto? —podía sentir que mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse.

—Sólo relájate, Bella. Nadie te llevará a ningún lado por ahora. Vamos a dejar que la pastilla haga efecto, y entonces te vendaré la muñeca.

Bien. Podía lidiar con eso. Edward siguió sobando mi espalda mientras yo me recargaba, dejando que su papá rodeará mi muñeca gentilmente con una venda. Esto podría funcionar. No necesitaba un yeso como tal. Ya me estaba sintiendo mejor. Ya estaba… vaya. ¿La habitación estaba girando, o era sólo yo?

—¿Qué le diste? —exigió Edward cuando me dejé caer en sus brazos.

—Es un sedante ligero. Charlie me dio permiso. Dijo que tiene completo terror a cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con hospitales, y lo siento, hijo, pero tenemos que llevarla para acomodarle el hueso. De esta forma, no tendrá miedo.

Miedo, medio. El dolor ya no estaba. Estaba lista para irme a casa.

—¿Puedes llevarme a la cama? —pregunté a Edward.

Él tosió mientras su papá reía.

—Es algo bueno que haya preguntado eso antes de que llegara su papá.

—Sí.

—¿Te estás cuidando? —preguntó su papá.

Edward era muy cuidadoso. Era tan amable y gentil, excepto a veces cuando me besaba y me ponía caliente.

—¡Bella! ¡Me estás matando! Por favor, deja de hablar.

¿Estaba hablando? Estaba segura de que no. Me sentía bien y sentía que volaba, como me sentía la vez que él…

—Papá, dale algo más que la deje inconsciente antes de que Charlie llegué aquí. Él tiene una pistola.

El doctor Cullen se estaba riendo, y Edward sonaba muy divertido.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté. Mi lengua se sentía rara, como gorda y pesada.

—Estás drogada. Debiste haberle dado la mitad de la dosis.

—Eso parece —respondió el doctor Cullen—. Al menos irá sin quejarse.

Yo nunca me quejaba. ¿De qué estaban hablando?

—Carlisle, qué… ¡Oh! Hola, Edward. —Una nueva voz entró en la habitación. ¿Quién era? Hombre, tendría que abrir los ojos para descubrirlo. Eso no estaba bien. Pero entonces al menos podría ver la linda cara de Edward.

—Mi cara no es linda.

Oops. Abrí los ojos y vi esa linda cara frunciéndome el ceño.

—Pues no justo ahora. —Estiré mi mano buena e intenté subir sus labios—. Sonríe.

Un sonido suave me hizo apartar la vista de la linda cara ceñuda, y ahí estaba una bonita castaña sosteniendo un bebé. ¡Oh! Era su madrastra y su hermano.

—¡Bebé! —estiré los brazos, pero el bebé no vino a mí. Qué grosero.

—Esme. Esta es la novia de Edward, Bella. Se lastimó la muñeca, y le di algo para que no sintiera dolor.

—Me siento bien —le aseguré, intentando enderezarme. Edward me ayudó y le lancé una sonrisa—. Gracias. Puedo cargar al bebé, sabes. Solía cargar a Alice todo el tiempo.

Esme sonrió al acercarse.

—Estoy segura que sí, pero tal vez esperaremos hasta que ya no te duela la muñeca. —Se detuvo frente a mí, mirando a Edward—. Este es Alexander. Lo llamamos Alex.

—Aww. Es lindo. —Al menos yo pensaba que era lindo. Se veía algo borroso. Probablemente porque se acababa de despertar—. ¡Shh! No insultes al bebé. Es tu hermano.

—Lo sé. Yo no lo insulté. Tú dijiste que se veía borroso.

Oh. Ya no sonaba divertido. Emociones. Eran difíciles. Yo iba a ayudar. Era mi trabajo como la novia. Y ni siquiera por un contrato o algo así.

—¿De qué está hablando? —preguntó Esme.

Edward suspiró.

—De nada. Está dándole voz a cada uno de sus pensamientos por la pastilla que le dio mi papá.

—Lo siento. Dejaré de pensar. —¿Eso era posible? Los pensamientos siempre estaban ahí. Incluso ahora estaba pensando. El bebé era realmente lindo.

—Gracias. A nosotros también nos gusta —me dijo Esme, y el bebé balbuceó para mostrar que estaba de acuerdo.

—Deberíamos cuidarlo por ustedes alguna vez. Soy buena niñera. Y entonces Edward podrá conocer a su hermano. Sé que es raro y esas cosas, pero los hermanos deberían amarse y estar juntos. Mi Rose está al ooooootro lado del mundo y la extraño mucho. Vamos a llamarla. ¿Puedo llamarla? Edward, dame mi teléfono. Está en mi bolsillo. Tienes permitido tocarme ahí. En todas partes, de hecho.

—Oh, Dios. Por favor, deja de hablar. Te lo ruego. Haré lo que sea si dejas de hablar, especialmente cuando llegue tu papá.

Su papá y su madrastra se estaban carcajeando por alguna razón. Edward se tiraba del cabello y se veía como si estuviera herido. ¿Estaba herido?

—No estoy herido ahora, pero lo estaré si dices ciertas cosas frente a tu papá.

Cierto. Bien. Podía hacerlo. Especialmente ya que prometió que haría cualquier cosa. Tenía muchas ideas para cualquier cosa.

—¡Bella!

Oops. Podía hacerlo. Podía estarme callada. Pero primero…

—¿Cuidarás a tu hermano conmigo y te darás el tiempo de conocerlo?

Edward asintió.

—Sí. Lo juro.

—Cárgalo ahora —exigí. Esto era genial. Tenía poder. Él debía hacer lo que yo dijera.

—No olvidaré esto —me dijo Edward.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Es la primera vez que cargarás a tu hermanito bebé. ¡Hazlo! Ya que yo no puedo.

La madrastra sonrió mientras le entregaba el bebé a Edward. Lo tomó en sus brazos, y el bebé balbuceó y agitó su brazo, pegándole a Edward en la barbilla. Era tan lindo.

—Se parece mucho a ti cuando eras pequeño —dijo el papá de Edward, su voz sonaba apagada por alguna razón. Oh, probablemente por el bebé.

Alex era muy lindo, y sí se parecía a Edward. Su cabello era más claro y sus ojos eran azules, pero esa justo ahí era la cara bonita de Edward.

Edward suspiró junto a mí.

—No soy bonito. Soy apuesto. Y Alex tiene una cara bonita porque es un bebé.

—Tan bonito. —Toqué la mejilla de Edward y luego pasé un dedo por la del bebé—. Toma una foto. ¿Dónde está mi celular?

—Yo tengo la foto —dijo el papá de Edward.

—Bien, bien. —Ya podía descansar. Edward estaba pasando tiempo de calidad con su hermano. Ese era el objetivo.

—¿Qué objetivo?

No sabía. Cerré los ojos y recargué la cabeza en su hombro. Esto era bueno. Lo amaba.

—También te amo, nena. Duerme.

Buena idea.

* * *

Sospechábamos de Tania, pero al parecer no fue ella. ¿Qué les pareció esta versión ligeramente drogada de Bella?

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi, gracias por todo su apoyo siempre 😉


	31. Capítulo 26

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Nolebucgrl** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Nolebucgrl** , I just translate.

* * *

 **A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré**

 **Capítulo 26**

—Entonces ella se desmayó, afortunadamente fue justo antes de que su papá llegara y me disparara por las cosas que estaban saliendo de su boca —dijo Edward, terminando finalmente de contar la historia de mi aparentemente muy chismosa boca drogada, y mirándome con una ceja alzada

Angela echó hacia atrás la cabeza y se rio.

—¡Sólo tú convertirías una muñeca rota en una noche de confesiones drogadas sobre desear el cuerpo de tu novio, Bella!

Suspiré, pero en realidad no podía defenderme. Si hubiera sido más valiente para ir al hospital, el Doctor Cullen no habría tenido que sedarme y yo no habría soltado todo ese tipo de cosas sugerentes sobre mi maravilloso, muy dulce y comprensivo novio.

—Lo siento. Y te lo compensaré. —Le di a Edward mi mejor mirada al estilo Alice, y sentí la emoción a través de mí cuando me sonrió.

—Sí, lo harás. Después de todo, creo que tienes muchas formas _interesantes_ en mente.

Dios. Sentí mis mejillas calentarse mientras Ben, Angela y Edward se reían de mí. Ellos habían venido a ver mi yeso, el cual afortunadamente me habían puesto mientras yo estaba inconsciente. Dormí durante todo el proceso y toda la noche. Al parecer los sedantes y yo no nos llevábamos bien – o nos llevábamos de maravilla, dependiendo del punto de vista.

—Lo haré —le aseguré a Edward, usando mi mano sana para palmearle la rodilla.

—¡Más te vale! No sólo casi haces que me maten, sino que también nos ofreciste de voluntarios para ser niñeros. Y no creas que no lo están planeando ya. Vi la cada de Esme iluminarse ante la sugerencia.

Sacudí la cabeza, sabiendo que esa no era la razón por la que ella se iluminó, pero era mejor dejar esa conversación para cuando Angela y Ben no estuvieran con nosotros.

—Hablando como la niñera con más experiencia en este lugar, ¿ustedes dos a solas con un bebé, que no hará más que llorar un poco y dormir la mayor parte del tiempo? A mí me suena como una buena receta para expiar las culpas —señaló  
Angela. Ella era, como siempre, mi salvadora.

—¿Ves? En realidad, te hice un favor —le dije a Edward gracias a mi Mejor amiga.

Edward se veía más feliz que antes.

—Tendré que decirle a mi papá que después de todo, la oferta sí era en serio —dijo.

Con tan sólo esas palabras me emocioné. Edward no había hablado con su papá en quién sabe cuánto tiempo y ahora, gracias a mi muñeca, ya lo había hecho. Y gracias a mi boca, iba hacerlo de nuevo. Definitivamente no se había desarrollado como yo lo había planeado, pero no importaba. Todo lo que importaba era que Edward y su papá podrían tener una relación, y él y su hermanito necesitaban tener una también. Iba a insistir en eso. Si tenía que usar los momentos sexys para sobornarlo, pues lo aguantaría. Era así de benevolente.

Angela se rio entre dientes.

—Eres todo un chico. —Luego se giró hacia mí—. ¿Y tú cómo te sientes?

Ahora que mi muñeca estaba enyesada, me sentía bien.

—Tengo un poco de dolor, pero nada como anoche. El yeso ayudó, y ya me tomé una Aleve hoy.

—Qué bueno. Estaba preocupada por ti. Y Ali estaba vuelta loca, decía que deseaba ser más grande para poder haberte protegido.

Meneé la cabeza ante las palabras de Angela.

—No hay nada que ella pudo haber hecho. Pudo haber sido un accidente, por lo que sabemos. —Quería que lo fuera—. Gracias por traerla a casa y por quedarte con ella hasta que papá y yo regresamos.

Ang y Ben vieron una película con ella, o eso me dijo. Al parecer, Edward me había llevado cargando hasta mi cama. Lamentaba mucho, mucho haberme perdido de eso. Esperaba que pasara de nuevo y así yo estaría despierta la siguiente ocasión. Y estaríamos solos.

—No fue nada. Pero ya no tienes helado Heath Bar. —Angela se rio cuando la miré mal—. ¡Oye! No puedes dejarme a solas con el helado.

—Es cierto —dijo Ben—. Me gustaría añadir que ellas se lo comieron todo y yo no probé nada.

—Como sea. Tú tienes que mantenerte delgado por el fútbol.

Ben se rio mientras le hacía cosquillas en el costado a Angela, haciéndola gritar.

—Más bien todo lo contrario, especialmente después de un juego, loquita.

—Loca como un zorro. Yo me quedé con el helado —señaló, ganándose más cosquillas.

Sonreí mientras me acurrucaba en el costado de Edward. Era agradable estar con mis amigos. Así es cómo debió desarrollarse la noche si no me hubiera caído. Edward recargó su cabeza sobre la mía y jugó con las puntas de mi cabello.

—Pero, en serio, nos alegra que estés bien. ¿De verdad crees que alguien te empujó? —preguntó Ben.

Sentí a Edward tensarse debajo de mí ante la pregunta. Por supuesto, él sabía quién sería la candidata más probable si de verdad fue a propósito.

—No sé. Quiero creer que fue un accidente, pero me pegaron muy fuerte con el codo.

—Fue la bruja de mi prima. ¡Lo sé! —dijo Angela—. Y cuando la vea…

—No fue Tanya —la interrumpió Edward, sonando muy seguro de sí mismo. Tan seguro que me molestó.

Giré la cabeza para verlo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Edward se veía incómodo.

—Le mandé un mensaje anoche mientras te acomodaban el brazo. Ni siquiera fue al juego.

No estaba segura de cómo procesar eso. ¿Seguía hablando con ella de forma regular? ¿O solamente la había contactado porque le preocupaba que ella fuera quién me había hecho caer? De verdad esperaba que esa fuera la razón.

Angela me miró, y me encogí ligeramente de hombros.

—¿Y eso qué? Incluso si no estuvo ahí, fácilmente pudo haberle dicho a una de sus secuaces que lo hiciera por ella. Hay bastantes putas rubias en su grupito. Le mostré algunas fotos a Alice, pero no estaba segura. Apuesto a que fue Jessica.

Edward no tenía nada que contestar a eso y las cosas se sintieron tensas, por decir lo menos. Afortunadamente mi mejor amiga era buena para deshacer la tensión.

—Dame esa muñeca. Edward, ve por los marcadores que están en el cajón del lado derecho de la cocina.

Aparté la vista de Edward mientras él se apuraba a hacer lo que pidió Angela. Ben se recargó en su lugar y miró el juego de fútbol que habían puesto cuando llegaron.

—Oye —dijo Ang. Estábamos prácticamente solas, ya que Ben estaba en su propio mundo—. Él estaba muy preocupado por ti. ¿A quién le importa que le haya mandado un mensaje?

Pero, claro, ella no sabía lo mucho que él quería recuperar a Tanya al principio. Sabía que me amaba. Lo creía. Pero también la amó a ella una vez, y ella podría recordar fácilmente lo genial que era él e intentar recuperarlo. ¿Y entonces qué?

Edward regresó a la sala sosteniendo varios marcadores de colores.

—Aquí tienes, Angela. Pero guárdame un espacio, ¿sí? Necesito ayudar en la decoración del yeso de mi chica. —Y me besó en la mejilla al sentarse de nuevo junto a mí.

—¿Ves? —murmuró Ang mientras se ponía a trabajar en mi yeso.

Quizás. Edward y Ben empezaron a platicar sobre el juego, pero Edward mantuvo su brazo alrededor de mí, y siguió jugando con mi cabello o rozando con su pulgar mi mandíbula.

Miré con interés mientras Angela hacía un lindo dibujo de Edward y de mí sentados en la mesa de la cafetería, él con sus brazos a mí alrededor y sonriendo, yo con una mirada soñadora en mi rostro mientras me recargaba en él. Se dibujó a sí misma y a Ben sentados a nuestro lado. Eran unas caricaturas tan lindas que no pude evitar sonreír. Y representaban perfectamente el cómo nos sentábamos en la cafetería todos los días. Esta era mi vida ahora. Y era bastante genial.

Me reí cuando Angela puso las palabras "RIP la Tarta de Fresa" en la camiseta que su versión en dibujo estaba usando. Así le decíamos a Tanya cuando éramos pequeñas. Y era uno de los apodos más amables que Ang tenía para ella, por así decirlo.

Unos ojos brillantes se encontraron con los míos.

—Algo para que nosotras lo sepamos y ellos se lo pregunten.

Me reí y asentí.

—Me encanta. Gracias, Ang.

—Déjame ver. —Edward tomó mi muñeca, girándola con gentileza para ver el dibujo—. Me encanta —le dijo a Angela, dedicándole una cegadora sonrisa—. El almuerzo es mi hora favorita del día escolar, ya que es el único momento en que puedo estar con Bella. Al menos, por ahora.

Eh.

—¿Qué significa eso?

Sonrió y me besó la nariz.

—Lo sabrás después.

Le lancé una mirada a Ang, que se encogió de hombros y añadió unos cuantos corazones flotando a nuestro alrededor. Además, dibujó un pastel de cumpleaños y unas zanahorias. Tuve que reírme. La cafetería de verdad era nuestro lugar.

Se quedaron por unas horas, ordenaron pizza, contaron bromas e hicieron su mejor esfuerzo por apartar mi mente de lo que había sucedido. Y en su mayor parte, funcionó. El dolor ya no era tan intenso ahora, y a mi parecer, pasar un domingo de flojera con mis amigos era justo lo que había ordenado el doctor. Ali estaba en casa de Lauren, y papá se había ido a pescar con un amigo luego de que le aseguré que estaba bien.

Edward me envolvió en sus brazos cuando Angela y Ben se fueron. Me recargué en él y disfruté de lo cálido, fuerte y perfecto que era. Bueno, casi perfecto. Por mucho que intentara, no podía olvidarme del asunto de Tanya.

—¿Quieres ver una película? ¿O debería irme y dejarte descansar?

Lo último que quería era que se fuera, así que le dije que pusiera una película. Eso hizo y cuando volvió, me jaló a sus brazos y tomó la cobija esponjosa que estaba en el respaldo del sofá para ponerla sobre nosotros.

Intenté perderme en _Easy A_ , la cual sabía que Edward había puesto por mí, pero no podía. Mi mente era un torbellino pensando en la noche anterior, todo lo que había pasado con el papá de Edward y, sí, en Tanya. No podía evitarlo.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Edward, moviéndose para poder verme.

—Claro —mentí—. Me siento bien.

—No es eso lo que pregunté. —Edward se enderezó, girándonos para quedar de frente—. Has estado molesta desde que mencioné lo de mandarle mensajes a Tanya.

Pues, obvio.

—Sí, supongo. No es nada importante. Lo superaré. —Bajé la vista y comencé a quitarle pelusas a la cobija.

—No quiero que tengas que _superarlo_. —Edward alzó mi barbilla para hacerme que lo viera—. Sólo la contacte para ver si había estado involucrada en tu caída. Ella es la única persona que puedo pensar que te lastimaría a propósito.

Asentí, porque yo tampoco podía imaginar a nadie más queriendo hacerlo. Dejando de lado mis recientes encuentros con Jasper y Tyler, no los creía capaces de hacer algo para lastimarme.

—¿Puedes hablar conmigo, por favor? Siempre hemos sido honestos entre nosotros.

Él tenía razón. Lo éramos. Y amaba eso de nosotros.

—Supongo que no me molesta que la hayas contactado para preguntarle. Me siento molesta porque eso me hizo preguntarme si es que todavía platicas con ella, y no me gusta ese pensamiento.

Edward asintió.

—Lo entiendo. Ella me manda mensajes de vez en cuando. La única vez que le contesté fue cuando me preguntó sobre una tarea de Español. Las veces que ha intentado hablarme sobre su vida o sobre la mía, no le respondo en absoluto. Lo juro.

Eso me hizo sentir mejor. Difícilmente podía culparlo por contestar una pregunta válida sobre la tarea. Siempre y cuando no estuvieran contándose los secretos más profundos de sus corazones a diario. Eso sí apestaría.

—Toma. —Edward me entregó su teléfono—. Míralo.

Comencé a regresárselo. No quería ser ese tipo de chica, la que tenía que revisar el teléfono de su novio para asegurarse de que no estaba engañándola. Nosotros no éramos así.

—No lo necesito, Edward. Te creo.

—Aún así. Quiero que veas lo que dije.

Muy bien. Abrí su conversación.

 **¿Estuviste en el juego de esta noche?**

 **No. ¿Por qué?**

 **Porque alguien empujó a Bella e hizo que se rompiera la muñeca. Quería asegurarme que no fueras tú.**

 **¿Cómo si fuera a desperdiciar mi tiempo con ella? ¿Por qué pensarías que yo lastimaría a tu noviecita?**

 **Porque eres la única persona a la que no le agrada.**

 **Hay mucha gente a la que no le agrada tu preciosa Bella. No me culpes por su torpeza.**

 **Es en serio lo que te dije. Más te vale que ni tú ni tus amigas hagan algo por lastimarla.**

 **Por favor. Ni siquiera está en mi radar. Ya superé la preparatoria.**

 **Bien por ti. Mantente así.**

 **Vamos, Edward. ¿Por qué estás tan molesto por una muñeca rota? No es como si ella estuviera usando esas manos para algo bueno. ¡No como las usaba yo!**

 **Adiós, Tanya.**

 **¡Vamos, Edward! ¡Estaba jugando! Ambos sabemos que Bella no tiene experiencia. ¡Fue divertido!**

 **¿Edward?**

 **¡Bien! Parece que perdiste el sentido del humor cuando me perdiste a mí. Como quieras.**

Siguieron unos cuantos intentos más de recuperar su atención, pero claramente él no había respondido. Me alegraba eso. Estaba enojada por el ataque sobre el sexo, pero era cierto. Aunque ya lo había tocado y a él le había gustado. Más que gustar. Le encantó. ¡Así que, ahí tienes!

—¿Ves? Casi no he platicado con ella en absoluto desde que me di cuenta que comenzabas a gustarme. Aunque lo nuestro todavía no era oficial, sabía que quería que lo fuera, así que la deje ir. De todas formas, querer recuperarla fue algo estúpido.

Lo miré.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. El que ella me dejara fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado porque eso me llevo a ti.

Dios. Mr. Seductor estaba de regreso, y yo me había derretido.

—Me alegra mucho que haya pasado. —Era divertido pensar que prácticamente lo había conocido desde toda la vida, pero nunca nos habíamos conocido realmente bien hasta hace poco. Y ahora era mi todo.

—A mí también.

Me besó con gentileza, pero aún así me puso caliente. Me moví para subirme a su regazo, y Edward gimió cuando me acomodé sobre él.

—¿Por qué siempre comienzas cosas que no podemos terminar?

—Eres tú quién dice que no podemos terminarlas —señalé, meciéndome sobre él y haciéndolo gruñir.

—Porque tu papá llegará en cualquier momento. Y porque recientemente te quebraste la muñeca.

Bien. Tenía un punto válido. Me bajé de él con reticencia y me acomodé en sus brazos. Papá llegaría pronto a casa, y puede que embestir no sea lo mejor para mi brazo el día de hoy. Pero esperaba que estuviera bien pronto.

Hice un pequeño puchero mientras Edward se reía y besaba mi cuello.

—Lo prometo, nena. En el instante en que tengamos tiempo de verdad a solas, te haré sentir muy bien.

Dios. No tenía dudas sobre eso. Pero quería hacer lo mismo para él. Al diablo con Tanya y sus insinuaciones. Podía hacer sentir tan bien a Edward como él me hacía sentir a mí. Lo haría. Iba a estar lista la próxima vez que se alzara la oportunidad. Alzarse. Demasiado apto para la situación.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—Sólo me preguntaba si ibas a contactar a tu papá para asegurarnos ese compromiso de niñeros.

Edward me sonrió.

—¿Con un incentivo como ese? ¿Cómo podía negarme?

Bien. Pero tenía que asegurarme.

—¿Estás bien con eso, dejando de lado el tener tiempo a solas?

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Si estás preguntando si ya todo está mágicamente resuelto entre mi papá y yo después de anoche, entonces no. Pero tienes razón sobre Alex. Es mi hermano y odiaría que creciera sin conocerme. Amo la relación que tienes con Alice. Demonios, amo la relación que yo tengo con Alice. Mi hermanito merece lo mismo.

Qué bueno. Envolví mis brazos en su cuello lo mejor que pude con mi estúpido yeso y le di un enorme beso.

—Te amo. Y estoy orgullosa de ti. Sé que no es fácil.

—Tú lo haces más fácil. —Me sonrió—. Tus comentarios inapropiados rompieron la tensión.

Qué vergonzoso. Pero al menos sirvió para algo.

—No pretendía decirlos, pero me alegra que ayudaran.

—A mí también. —Edward me besó de nuevo—. Te amo. Incluso cuando estás drogada.

—También te amo, y espero no estar drogada en ningún momento cercano.

Se rio.

—Me parece bien.

Me acurruqué con él y finalmente comenzamos a ver la película.

En algún momento, me quedé dormida de nuevo. Y cuando desperté, Edward ya no estaba. Papá estaba preparando la cena y Ali dormía junta a mí. Me moví para sentarme cuando vi algo nuevo en mi yeso.

 **Desearía haber estado ahí para atraparte cuando caíste. Prometo que siempre intentaré estar ahí. De ahora en adelante, sólo deberíamos caer enamorados el uno del otro. Te amo.**

Y dibujó un enorme corazón alrededor del mensaje, firmándolo como **_Con amor, Edward_**. El. Mejor. Novio. Del mundo. Síp, iba a estudiar y a mostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba. Era hora.

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi, gracias por todo su apoyo siempre 😉


	32. Capítulo 27

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Nolebucgrl** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Nolebucgrl** , I just translate.

* * *

 **A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré**

 **Capítulo 27**

Anticipación. No era fácil lidiar con ello al tener a un novio súper caliente en quién quería tener constantemente mis manos. Bueno, actualmente sólo una mano. Estúpido yeso. Parecía que el mundo se ponía de acuerdo para evitar que pasáramos tiempo de calidad a solas.

Fue como si todos nuestros maestros decidieran amontonar los trabajos, exámenes y proyectos a la vez. Cuando antes usualmente nos escapábamos para darnos unos cuantos besos en la habitación de Edward antes de la cena, ahora estábamos relegados a sentarnos en el comedor con Alice y hacer tarea de verdad.

Y mi querida hermanita, que había enviado mis cartas específicamente para conseguirme un novio y una vida, decidió que amaba los "enfrentamientos de fútbol" y rogaba por ir a los juegos de Edward conmigo. Lo cual estaba bien, excepto que era horriblemente difícil besarnos en el asiento trasero del carro de Edward con mi hermanita sentada ahí.

No me malentiendan. Amaba tenerla conmigo. Y ella se había apegado mucho a mí luego de que me lastimé, algo que podía entender. No podía decirle que no a llevarla conmigo porque sabía que, a pesar de que sólo tenía diez años, ella quería cuidarme igual que yo la cuidaba. El que me hubiera caído, me hubieran empujado, frente a ella la había asustado y lo entendía. Así que Ali era nuestra pequeña sombra estos días.

El poco tiempo que Alice y nuestros profesores no usurpaban, mi malvada amiga lo tomaba. Me estaba obligando a cumplir mi estúpida promesa, haciéndome ayudarla para la audición de la obra, a pesar de que había conocido a Ben gracias a mí. Bueno, gracias a Edward, pero eso también fue gracias a mí. Así que en realidad debería estar comprándome regalos y mandándome notas de agradecimiento en lugar de obligarme a cantar "Almost Paradise" de _Footloose_. En serio.

Fui lo suficientemente inteligente para arrastrar a Eric a los ensayos, ya que su corazón estaba puesto en interpretar al Ren de su Ariel. Ellos deberían cantar juntos. Tenía sentido.

—Bella, ¡de verdad! ¡Ni siquiera te escucho! Estás siendo suprimida por el encantador _alto_ de Angela.

Le tiré dedo a Eric mientras me dejaba caer en el sofá dentro de la cochera de Angela. Su mama, muy sabiamente, nos había enviado para practicar aquí.

—¡Ouch! ¿Tocas a Edward con ese dedo? ¡Espera! No quiero saber. —Me sonrió—. Sí, sí quiero. ¡Escúpelo! —Y se dejó caer junto a mí.

—Es difícil tocarlo cuando nunca estoy a solas con él —murmuré, fulminando con la mirada a Angela que sonreía inocentemente.

—¡No me culpes a mí! Yo he encontrado tiempo de sobra para tocar a Ben, entre otras cosas. —Movió las cejas mientras le dedicaba el dedo que Eric envidiaba sin razón alguna—. Todo se trata de saber administrar el tiempo.

Me enderecé.

—¡Administrar el tiempo! ¡He intentado administrar mi tiempo! Entre las tareas, las hermanitas consentidas y las amigas que me chantajean, ¡no tengo tiempo! Y el poco tiempo que tengo, ¡de todas formas se ocupa de alguna u otra forma! —Juraba que todo el mundo estaba en nuestra contra.

—El fin de semana pasado tuve a Ali conmigo en el juego y también después obviamente. Luego se enfermó el sábado, cuando finalmente íbamos a tener tiempo a solas. Luego el domingo papá decidió que él y Edward eran mejores amigos, y que necesitaban salir a jugar y luego ver más fútbol. Estúpido fútbol.

Pateé ligeramente a Eric, que se reía de mi predicamento.

—Todos se la están pasando bien menos yo, y eso que tengo al novio más guapo del mundo.

—¡Oye! —protestó Angela, pero Eric negó con la cabeza.

—Es cierto. Sí lo tiene. Tu hombre está bueno, no me malentiendas. Pero Edward es el sueño. —Eric suspiró—. Tenemos que ayudar a nuestra chica a liberar su tiempo. —Pasó su brazo alrededor de mí y decidí que ya no estaba irritada con él.

—Bien. ¡Comienza la _Operación Qué Bella Tenga Sexo_! —Angela se frotó las manos.

Mierda.

—No sé sobre tener sexo…. ¡sólo quiero tiempo a solas con mi novio para ver qué pasa! —Sabía que era lo que yo tenía planeado que pasara, pero no iba a discutirlo. Eso era entre Edward y yo.

—Bien. Comienza la _Operación Qué Bella y Edward Estén A Solas Para Poder Hablar y Acurrucarse_. —Se rio y esquivó el cojín que le aventé—. Sabes que estoy jugando. Cuando estés lista para ese paso, lo darás.

—O yo puedo ocupar tu lugar… —Eric se calló ante la mirada que le dediqué.

Nada de manos en mi hombre a menos de que sean las mías. U otras partes. Especialmente partes que yo no tenía. Igual Edward no quería esas partes. Si las quisiera, estábamos destinados a fracasar.

—Deja de ser un pervertido con mi hombre —le dije—. ¡Y tú!

—¿Yo qué? —preguntó Angela.

Me encogí de hombros porque en realidad no sabía. Es sólo que no estaba bien que ella y Ben estuvieran más avanzados que Edward y yo, a pesar de que técnicamente ellos llevan más tiempo juntos porque yo todavía creía que lo nuestro era falso cuando ellos se conocieron. Maldición, era confuso. Pero ellos pensaban que Edward y yo estábamos juntos desde el principio, así que por eso deberíamos ir más avanzados que ellos. Era lo justo.

—Tú apestas.

Angela me sacó la lengua.

—Y aquí estaba yo a punto de liberarte de tu promesa de ayudarme con la obra.

Me levanté del sofá y lancé mis brazos a su alrededor.

—¡Te amo!

—Seguro, ahora me amas. ¿Dónde estaba esta emoción en la canción? —se rio mientras me regresaba el abrazo—. Sólo porque te libero no significa que no debas ir y apoyarme.

Me aparté y le sonreí.

—Estaré en medio, en la primera fila. Sabes que ahí estaré.

—Sólo no te beses con tu hombre frente a nosotros. Puede que olvide que a mi personaje le gustan las chicas y comience a besarme con Chuck en lugar de golpearlo —advirtió Eric, haciéndonos reír más.

—Así que, ahora que tienes más tiempo libre para besarte con el novio más guapo del mundo —dijo Angela, sonriéndome—. ¿Qué otro tiempo podemos liberarte?

Suspiré al pensarlo.

—Pues el trabajo de inglés se entrega en unos días. Y tengo un examen de historia mañana. En realidad, luego de esta semana, la mayor parte de la tarea estará terminada.

—Genial. Entonces sólo tienes que encargarte de Alice. Llama a la mamá de Lauren y pregunta si la pueden cuidar todo el fin de semana. Dile que tienes todos estos proyectos y tareas, y que necesitas tiempo para ti.

Podía hacerlo. Ella y Lauren no habían pasado mucho tiempo juntas en estos últimos días ya que ella había querido estar cerca de mí.

—Lo haré.

—Bien. Entonces, desde que termina el juego el viernes hasta el domingo, Edward es todo tuyo.

Todo mío. Justo como lo quería. No podía esperar.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

—¿Estás segura de que no te molesta? —me preguntó Edward por treintava vez. Tal vez no había escondido tan bien mi reacción cuando me lo preguntó.

—No me molesta para nada. —Nuestros planes habían cambiado, pero la parte más importante del plan seguía intacta. Estaríamos juntos. Eso era todo lo que importaba.

Y en realidad, su hermano apenas tenía unos cuantos meses de edad. Cuidarlo no sería tan difícil. No podía caminar, gatear o hacer algo más, así que todo lo que teníamos que hacer era alimentarlo, cambiarlo, jugar con él un rato y ponerlo a dormir. Habría suficiente tiempo a solas entre esas actividades.

Más importante que nuestro tiempo a solas pendiente era el hecho de que ahora Edward ya estaba hablando con su papá. Mientras que la situación no era exactamente perfecta, había comunicación e íbamos a pasar tiempo con su hermanito. Era un comienzo y estaba orgullosa de Edward por darle una oportunidad a su papá.

Los hermosos ojos verdes de Edward me estudiaron intensamente y luego sonrió.

—En realidad no te molesta que vayamos a pasar nuestra noche del sábado siendo niñeros.

Me reí y me acurruqué en su pecho. Olía a jabón y maravilla luego de la clase de gimnasia. El fin de semana ya estaba casi sobre nosotros y estaba muy emocionada de poder tener tiempo de calidad juntos.

—Olvidas que el noventa y nueve por ciento de mis noches de sábado antes de que tú llegaras las pasé con Alice. Es a lo que estoy acostumbrada y lo que prefiero en su mayor parte. Sin embargo, te va a tocar cambiar pañales.

Edward arrugó la cara y me hizo reír más fuerte. Luego una sonrisa lobuna apareció en su rostro.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para convencerte de que tú lo hagas? —Mordió mi oído y entonces la risa se convirtió en un gemido con mucha rapidez. El chico sabía cómo volverme loca.

—No sé si estás dispuesto a pagar un precio tan alto —logré decir, sonaba sin aliento porque él tenía ese efecto en mí.

Esa respuesta me hizo ganarme otra mordida en el oído.

—Creo que descubrirás que haré lo que sea.

Santa mierda.

—¿Lo que sea? —chillé esas palabras.

—¿Luego de estas últimas semanas? Lo que sea —juró.

Me emocionaba que él me hubiera extrañado tanto como yo lo extrañé a él. A pesar de que estábamos juntos, no era suficiente. Y sí que habíamos estado juntos por mucho tiempo luego de su último truquito.

De alguna forma, el lunes después de que me rompí la muñeca, Edward me dejó en mi salón temprano, diciendo que necesitaba ir a la oficina por un minuto. Cinco minutos después de comenzada la clase, entró con una sonrisa y una nota para el maestro. El chico había logrado convencer a la señora Cope para que lo pusiera en cada una de mis clases, usando mi lesión como excusa a pesar de que era diestra y podía tomar notas perfectamente. Pero era maravilloso tenerlo cargando mis libros y ayudándome a sentarme. Y el tan sólo ser capaz de verlo durante horas cada día. No iba a quejarme.

—¿Qué tienen ustedes dos con esta cafetería? —exigió Angela, echándose aire—. Lo juro, es como ver Cinemax aquí.

—Hallmark —la corrigió Ben con una carcajada—. Demasiado PG para ser Cinemax.

Edward le tiró dedo y me hizo arrumacos de nuevo.

—Veremos si podemos alzarlo a rating PG-13 este fin de semana, ¿verdad, nena? —preguntó en voz baja.

Le lancé una sonrisa triunfante a Angela, aunque dudaba que ella lo hubiera escuchado.

—Sí, así es.

Pero ninguno de ellos sabía que planeaba empujarlo hasta rating R, mezclando algo de desnudez en el proceso. Tal vez no llegaríamos hasta rating X en la casa de su papá, pero seguramente podría poner a prueba mis recientemente adquiridos estudios en Google. La noche del sábado no podría llegar lo suficientemente rápido.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

El papá de Edward respondió en la puerta, se veía muy guapo de traje y corbata. Nos lanzó una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias por hacer esto.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—No es para tanto.

Apreté su mando a modo de advertencia.

—Estamos felices de hacerlo.

Se hizo a un lado para dejarnos entrar.

—Esme bajará en un momento, luego les mostraré la habitación de Alex.

Nos llevó a la cocina. Era hermosa, con madera brillante y encimeras de mármol. Sonreí al ver la sillita alta, recordando cómo nosotros nos turnábamos para darle de comer a Alice cuando era bebé. Había sido un asunto de tener que rotarnos porque ella siempre lograba embarrarnos más la comida en nosotros o en ella misma de lo que consumía. Incluso entonces ella ya era toda una traviesa.

—Aquí están los biberones. Acaba de comer hace poco, así que probablemente estará bien por unas cuantas horas. Sólo debería pedirles un biberón esta noche, pero tenemos extras por si acaso.

Noté que la mirada de Edward estaba concentrada en algo más en el refrigerador.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó de repente, señalando un artículo.

—Oh. —El doctor Cullen sonrió—. Es un artículo sobre tu último juego. Lo cambio cada semana. Estás teniendo una gran temporada.

Oh, dios. Quería llorar de lo dulce que era que él estuviera siguiendo los logros de Edward. Miré a mi novio y vi que él también se sentía bastante conmovido. No iba a decir nada porque este momento era de ellos, pero le froté ligeramente la espalda para recordarle que aquí estaba.

—Sí. —Edward se aclaro la garganta—. Si quieres, o sea, tenemos un juego más en casa y luego los playoffs. Si no estás trabajando, podrías venir. Si quieres —añadió de nuevo.

Su papá sonrió tan brillantemente que era como si se hubiera ganado la lotería. Tal vez así se sentía.

—Me encantaría. He querido ir, pero no estaba seguro de cómo te sentirías tú al respecto.

Estaba bastante segura de que Edward tampoco sabía como se sentiría al respecto. Pero le había hecho la invitación y me sentía feliz por ambos.

—Está bien —murmuró Edward.

—Ahí estaré —le prometió su papá justo cuando Esme entró en la cocina. Se veía deslumbrante en un ligero vestido rosa.

—¿Dónde estarás? Hola, Edward. —Asintió hacia él—. Bella. ¿Cómo está tu muñeca?

Le sonreí.

—Mucho mejor. ¿Puede que me quiten el yeso en una semana? —pregunté, lanzándole una mirada al doctor Cullen.

—Ya veremos qué tanto ha sanado —replicó, haciéndome suspirar.

—Te ves hermosa —le dije.

—Gracias. —Sonrió brillantemente—. Es la primera vez que me arreglo tanto desde que tuve a Alex. Se siente agradable usar un vestido bonito de nuevo.

—Edward me invitó a su siguiente juego —contestó el doctor Cullen, respondiendo su pregunta anterior.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué maravilloso! Ha estado ansiando verte jugar. Los dos lo ansiamos —le dijo a Edward.

—Claro —fue todo lo que dijo Edward y noté que no la estaba viendo. Lo entendía. De verdad. Él necesitaba alguien a quién culpar por la separación de sus padres y era más fácil elegir al intruso. Pero en realidad no era correcto.

—Pues, como sea, permítanme mostrarles la habitación del bebé. —Esme mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro mientras nos guiaba fuera de la cocina y hacia las escaleras.

La habitación de Alex era super linda, estaba pintada de un ligero color verde con todo tipo de animales de peluche regados alrededor. Su cuna blanca tenía un móvil del arca de Noe, con más animales lindos y alegres. Estaba tocando una suave melodía y podía ver que él estaba dormido, sus pestañitas se agitaban. Era tan lindo.

—La mesa de cambiar tiene todo lo que necesitan para los pañales —nos dijo Esme en voz baja al salir de la habitación—. Es muy bueno durmiendo, así que probablemente no escucharán ni un pío de él por al menos dos horas, tal vez tres. Puede tardar un poco en repetir luego de que le den de comer, pero cuando lo haga, se darán cuenta.

El papá de Edward se rio.

—Sí, así es. Es muy ruidoso. Tú eras igual, Edward.

—Oh, ¿sí? —preguntó sonriendo. Tal vez se sentía feliz de que su hermano tuviera algo en común con él, aparte de su angelical rostro.

—El monitor de bebé está aquí. —Esme lo revisó para asegurarse que estuviera encendido—. Pueden tomar lo que gusten de la alacena o el refrigerador. No estaba segura de qué les gustaría. Tenemos sobras de lasaña y un platillo de pollo con brócoli. Hay frituras y…

—Es, ellos se encargarán. —El doctor Cullen nos sonrió—. Es la primera vez que dejamos a Alex con alguien más.

—No es que no confiemos en ustedes —se apresuró en asegurarnos Esme—. Sólo que es difícil dejarlo.

—Lo entiendo —le aseguré. Edward no dijo nada.

—Pues tenemos que irnos. Es una cena en Port Ángeles —nos dijo el papá de Edward—. Estaremos fuera alrededor de cuatro horas, máximo cinco. ¿Tu papá está bien con eso? —me preguntó.

—Claro. —Papá tenía planes y Ali estaba en casa de Lauren.

—Bien. Pues tienen mi número de celular si hay algún problema. Y los vecinos saben que están aquí, así que si hay alguna emergencia siempre pueden ir con ellos y pedir ayuda.

—Estaremos bien —le aseguró Edward a su papá.

Se fueron luego de darnos más posibles escenarios de los cuales preocuparnos y me relajé cuando Edward cerró la puerta tras de ellos.

—¿Deberíamos revisar otra vez para ver si el número de control de envenenamiento es correcto? —me preguntó Edward con una sonrisa.

—Nop. —Me dejé caer en el sofá y palmeé el lugar a mi lado—. Al fin solos.

Sonrió al sentarse y me envolvió en sus brazos.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

—Se me ocurren unas cuantas cosas. —Me senté a horcajadas en su regazo y le di un beso rápido—. Esto se siente bien.

Habíamos estado en esta misma posición anoche después de abandonar a Angela y Ben luego de una rápida cena post juego. Me encantaba cómo se sentía frotarme sobre Edward mientras él besaba y mordía mis labios, cuello y oídos en el asiento trasero de su carro. Ambos nos habíamos tenido que duchar al llegar a casa, pero había valido totalmente la pena.

—Esto se siente perfecto. —Su mano bajó por mi espalda, acunando mis nalgas y presionándome más cerca de él.

Así era. Pero antes de llegar a eso, tenía que decir algo.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti por invitar a tu papá al juego.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa—. Es genial que haya estado siguiendo mis juegos, incluso cuando no nos hablábamos para nada.

 _Él_ no le hablaba, pero no iba a corregirlo.

—Por supuesto que sí. Es tu papá y te ama.

—Sí. Sigue siendo raro, pero es agradable que a él le importe.

—¿Cómo podría no importarle? Eres increíble.

Me lanzó una sonrisa perversa.

—Te mostraré algo increíble.

Sí, por favor.

—Por favor.

Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos de nuevo. Duro, caliente, exigente… perfecto. Sus manos dejaron mi culo y subieron hasta mis pechos, con sus pulgares rozó mis pezones mientras su lengua se movía contra la mía. Sabía que no tenía nada con que comprarlo, pero estaba bastante segura de que nadie en el mundo podía besar tan bien como Edward Cullen. Simplemente no era posible.

En algún punto, sus manos se aventuraron más al sur y me sacó el suéter por la cabeza, dejándome sólo con mi recientemente adquirido sostén de encaje negro.

—Hermosa —murmuró, dejando un beso justo en medio de mi escote. Me sonrió cuando sacó la lengua y trazó sobre la orilla de un pecho.

Estiró las manos detrás de mí y desabrochó mi sostén, deslizándolo por mis brazos para pegarse rápidamente a mi pecho derecho en cuanto me liberó. Me reí de un pensamiento al azar y eso lo hizo mirarme.

—¿Qué es tan divertido?

—Estaba pensando que tú y tu hermano tienen otra cosa en común.

—¿Qué?

—A ambos les gusta chupar pechos.

Se rio, algo que vibró a través de mi pecho.

—Tal vez, pero no tentemos al destino mencionándolo justo ahora. Tengo cosas importantes que hacer aquí.

Tan cierto.

—Adelante.

Y volvió a chupar y lamer, sus dedos jugaban con el pezón donde su lengua no estaba aplicando su magia. Se sentía tan bien. Todo mi cuerpo cosquilleaba mientras pasaba mis manos por su cabello y me frotaba contra él donde ya estaba duro por mí.

Se sentía tan bien esto de tocar, juguetear y no sentirnos apurados por el tiempo, o por temer que alguien se podría parar junto a donde estamos estacionados. Los labios y las manos de Edward fueron muy minuciosos, y cuando bajó la mano, desabrochó el botón de mis jeans y me bajó el zipper, me encontró mojada y lista para sus dedos mágicos.

Ya no tardaba tanto. Esos largos dedos me conocían muy bien y me hizo correrme con rapidez. Abrí los ojos al calmarme y lo encontré sonriéndome.

—Amo verte cuando te corres —me dijo, e hizo algo completamente nuevo. Metió en su boca los dedos que habían estado dentro de mí tan sólo momentos antes, y casi me corro de nuevo al verlo probarme.

Santa mierda. Quiero decir. Santa mierda. Acababa de hacer eso. ¿Significaba que él quería… yo quería que él lo hiciera? Sí, estaba bastante segura de que sí.

Se rio entre dientes por la mirada en mi rostro.

—¿Qué? He querido probarte desde hace semanas.

Caliente. Tan increíblemente caliente. ¿Debería quitarme los pantalones y decirle que con gusto? Espera. Esto podría ponerse algo sucio. Y nada menos que en el sofá de su papá. Nop. Hoy no. Pero pronto. Sí, muy pronto.

—¿Quieres hacer eso? ¿Conmigo? —pregunté, sólo para estar segura, porque ahora lo deseaba, así que más le valía cumplirlo.

Me besó suavemente.

—Claro que sí. No estoy seguro de hacerlo aquí…

Negué.

—Nop. Lo sabrán.

Se rio.

—Imagino que ya sospechan que no sólo vamos a ver películas mientras esperamos a que el bebé despierte, pero estoy seguro de que no quieren saber al respecto.

Cierto. Le había dicho bastantes cosas a su papá cuando había estado volando tan alto como un papalote. Sabía que no íbamos a pasar nuestro tiempo juntos jugando cartas o algo así.

Pero ahora no era el momento de concentrarse en eso. Era momento de mostrarle a Edward lo que había aprendido. Ya había tenido mi turno, ahora era el suyo.

Pasé las manos por su pecho, besándolo de nuevo mientras bajaba por su cuerpo. Era su turno de desabrocharse los pantalones y, aunque no era tan sutil como Edward al hacerlo, lo logré con muy poco esfuerzo.

—Nena, podríamos causar uno de esos desastres de los que estábamos hablando —me dijo ya sin aliento cuando lo acuné con mi mano.

Nop. Ahora era mi turno de sonreír.

—No habrá ningún desastre —le aseguré a Edward al deslizarme en el piso frente a él—. Levántate.

Unos ojos verdes oscuro me miraron hambrientos.

—Bella, ¿estás segura?

Así que ya sabía lo que iba a hacer. Bien. Asentí y se puso de pie. Me ayudó a bajarle los pantalones y los bóxeres, y sí, ahí estaba en toda su gloria. Lo empujé para que se sentara y comencé a tocarlo, lo agarré con mi mano derecha y lo acaricié cómo me enseñó que le gustaba.

—Bella. Se siente tan bien. —Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá y sonreí cuando vi la humedad aparecer en la punta de su…, pues de su polla. Edward dijo que polla era la palabra preferida, así que usé esa misma.

Me incliné y toqué con mi lengua esa gota de humedad, y la cabeza de Edward se alzó de golpe, viéndome con intensidad. Mantuve mi mirada en la suya al abrir la boca y meterlo, al principio sólo la punta, pasé mi lengua sobre él de la forma en que había visto a las mujeres hacerlo en los vídeos, antes de meterlo todavía más.

Edward gimió y esta vez puso sus manos en mi cabello, tirando ligeramente mientras lo metía y sacaba de mi boca, asegurándome de prestarle atención a la punta cada vez que lo sacaba. Mantuve mi mano alrededor de la base mientras trabajaba con la parte de arriba, metiendo y sacando, usando mi lengua sobre él cómo había leído que se hacía.

—Bella. Me voy a correr pronto —me advirtió Edward, sin duda preocupado de cómo reaccionaría yo si lo hacía en mi boca. Pero había decidido que haría mi mejor intento por tragármelo la primera vez, para ver si podía manejarlo. A las chicas de los vídeos parecía encantarles, pero tenía la certeza de que no iba igual que con ellas. Era seguro que no iba a mantenerlo en mi boca ni iba a sacar la lengua para una cámara.

Y mientras pensaba en eso, un líquido caliente, espeso y salado golpeo mi lengua y, sí, definitivamente no iba a mantener eso en mi boca. Lo tragué rápidamente mientras salía más. Salado era la palabra para describirlo. No podía decir que sabía bien, pero me imaginaba que yo tampoco sabía bien. Y ver lo dichoso que se veía Edward al correrse me hizo sentirme ansiosa por hacerlo de nuevo.

—Bella —dijo Edward un par de minutos después.

Me reí porque amaba haberle volado la mente mientras, pues, mientras lo hacía.

—Eso fue maravilloso. —Me levantó del piso y me dejó en sus brazos—. ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?

Me reí porque obviamente él quería saber.

—Digamos que durante las últimas semanas he tenido mucho cuidado en limpiar mi historial de búsqueda y mis _cookies_.

—¿Viste porno? —preguntó, sonaba sorprendido. Por qué, no sé. Era muy fácil de verlo en estos tiempos.

—Sí. Quería saber cómo hacerte sentir bien.

—Eso fue muy ardiente. —Me besó, claramente no le importaba donde habían estado mis labios y mi lengua—. Fue maravilloso, nena. Me encantó que hicieras eso por mí.

Me acurruqué a su lado.

—Como dijiste, haría cualquier cosa por ti.

—Te amo, Bella.

—Te amo, Edward. —Y amaba poder mostrarle ahora lo mucho que lo quería.

Nos quedamos así juntos por un rato hasta que se escuchó un llanto a través del monitor.

—En serio espero que mi papá no tenga una de esas cámaras para niñeras —dijo Edward, espantándome. Me abalance sobre mi blusa mientras Edward se reía y se ponía de pie.

Me besó.

—Sí la tiene, le pediré una copia.

Me quedé boquiabierta mientras él iba por el bebé.

—¡Más te vale que no lo hagas!

Me lanzó una sonrisa antes de subir las escaleras. Miré a mí alrededor mientras me vestía rápidamente. No era como si supiera hacia qué lado mirar, porque si de verdad había una cámara, ¿quién sabe dónde estaría?

Edward regresó todavía sin camisa, sosteniendo a su hermano contra su pecho y olvidé de qué me estaba preocupando. Si había un video de esto, estaba segura de que lo quería. Un hombre precioso sosteniendo un lindo bebé. Era un porno de otro tipo, pero funcionaba para mí. Funcionaba muy bien.

—Ven. Vamos a darle de comer y veamos si podemos dormirlo de nuevo para poder agradecerte por tus habilidades en Google.

Tomé la mano que Edward me ofrecía y me dirigí a la cocina con él. Estaba más que dispuesta a que me agradeciera. Yo misma me sentía muy agradecida esta tarde. Esperaba que necesitaran niñeros por mucho tiempo. Me sentía más que lista para ser voluntaria.

* * *

Les traigo esta actu extra de mitad de semana y pues vemos que las cosas empiezan a subir de tono entre ellos 😉

Espero ansiosa sus comentarios, díganme qué les pareció. ¡Gracias por leer!


	33. Capítulo 28

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Nolebucgrl** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Nolebucgrl** , I just translate.

* * *

 **A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré**

 **Capítulo 28**

—¡Al fin libre! —grité al correr hacia los brazos de Edward que me esperaban abiertos, él se rio y me atrapó.

Era el día perfecto para que papá me llevara a que me quitaran el yeso. Acción de Gracias. Estaba muy agradecida por ya no tenerlo puesto, aunque una parte de mí quería guardarlo por las dulces palabras de Edward y los dibujos de Angela. Me había conformado con tomarle fotos.

—Se ve bien. —Edward tomó gentilmente mi muñeca y la giró. No había dolor. Aunque sí se veía más pálida y pequeña que la de mi otro brazo—. Qué delicada —murmuró, levantándola para darle un beso.

Oh, Dios. Me derrito. Que él todavía pudiera causar eso en mí con sólo el roce de sus labios, incluso después de todas las cosas divertidas que habíamos hecho hasta ahora, me derretía. Era muy potente.

—Tu papá dijo que pronto regresaría a la normalidad.

—Muy bien. —Me lanzó una sonrisa perversa—. Te quiero completamente recuperada para el viaje.

¡Oh, sí! El una vez temido viaje de campamento se acercaba en un par de semanas. Pero ahora me sentía increíblemente emocionada.

—Ambas manos estarán completamente funcionales para entonces —le dije antes de darle un beso y morderle el labio inferior al apartarme.

Amaba la mirada perdida que aparecía en él cuando lo calentaba. Sí, ahora ya la reconocía. Era gracioso saber que había estado ahí casi desde el primer día y yo no lo sabía. Qué inocente. Pero me encantaba hacerme cada vez menos inocente con Edward.

—Sabes que podrías haber esperado a tu viejo —se quejó papá, se veía algo cansado debajo de la bandeja de comida que habíamos traído con nosotros. Ops. Incluso Ali estaba cargando las flores que elegimos para la mamá de Edward.

—Lo siento, papá.

Edward se soltó de mí y se apuró a agarrar la bandeja.

—Perdón por eso, Charlie.

—No hay problema, hijo. Sólo no quería tirarla. Bella ha estado cocinado como loca estos últimos dos días.

Edward se rio entre dientes mientras nos dirigíamos a la cocina, donde olía increíble.

—Lo sé. Me uso como su jefe de batidora ya que todavía tenía el yeso. Te esperaste hasta hoy a propósito, ¿cierto? —preguntó, lanzándome un guiño al dejar la comida.

—¡Síp! Soy así de inteligente.

—¡Y yo ayudé! —protestó Ali porque había puesto los rellenos en los huevos cocidos.

—Así es —le aseguré, amando la sonrisa orgullosa que llegó a su rostro por haber sido parte de la preparación para Acción de Gracias.

—Pues fue muy amable de tu parte el invitarnos a cenar —dijo papá cuando Elizabet entró en la habitación.

—El placer es nuestro, Charlie. Es mucho más divertido cocinar para toda una familia que sólo para nosotros dos.

Me alegraba ver que no se veía para nada triste. Edward me había dicho que a veces las festividades eran difíciles para ella, pero le sonrió a papá y peinó el cabello de Alice al acercarse para ver los platillos que habíamos traído.

—¡Bella! ¡Esto es demasiado! No tenías que hacer todo esto.

Me reí mientras Edward me envolvía en sus brazos desde atrás. Se lo dije.

—Tu hijo parecía pensar que necesitábamos tenerlo todo. Dijo que macarrones con queso eran sus favoritos, así que tuve que añadirlo. El puré fue fácil. Y el guisado de judías es mi favorito, así que era algo obligatorio.

—Y los huevos cocidos son mi debilidad —dijo papá, torciéndose el bigote—. Ella nos consciente.

—Me encanta cocinar. —Así era desde pequeña. Solía pegarme a mamá en la cocina, luego Rose y yo aprendimos por necesidad cuando ella enfermó.

—Eres muy buena en ello —aceptó papá, sonriéndome antes de girarse de nuevo a la mamá de Edward—. No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por cuidar a mis dos niñas luego de la escuela, Lizzie. Es bueno que ella pueda ser una adolescente de vez en cuando.

¿Lizzie? Le lancé una mirada a Edward sobre mi hombro, él se veía tan sorprendido como yo.

Ella se sonrojó e hizo un gesto de negación.

—No hay nada que agradecer. ¡Esta casa nunca se ha sentido tan viva! Y nunca había visto a Edward tan feliz. Nunca es una carga tenerlas aquí. O tenerte a ti aquí, también. Y Ali es una maravillosa ayudante.

Alice se acurrucó con Elizabeth.

—Me gusta estar aquí. Éstas son para ti. —Le entregó a Elizabeth el ramo mixto que habíamos elegido la noche anterior.

—¡Son hermosas! Muchas gracias. —Besó la cabeza de Ali antes de abrazarme y sonreírle a papá—. Sé que ya empezó el juego. ¿Por qué no van ustedes chicos con Alice a la sala mientras Bella y yo organizamos qué debe ser cocinado y en qué momento?

—¡Seguro! —papá le sonrió a Edward—. Dinos por dónde, hijo.

Edward me apretó la cintura y me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de salir con papá y Ali siguiéndolo. Sonreí al verlos irse. Se sentía bien estar todos juntos hoy. Desearía que Rose estuviera aquí. Ella era todo lo que faltaba.

—No te entretendré por mucho tiempo —me dijo Elizabeth al tomar mi bandeja.

—Lo único que necesita ser cocinado de verdad es el guisado de judías. —Quería que estuviera lo más fresco posible ya que era mi favorito y me encantaba comerlo en cuanto salía del horno—. Tiene que cocinarse una media hora antes de comer. El puré y los macarrones con queso sólo tienen que recalentarse.

—Suena bien —dijo—. Al pavo le falta otra hora, así que pondremos todo en el refrigerador por ahora.

No pude contener mi gemido cuando vi las tartas en el refrigerador. Elizabeth se rio de mi reacción.

—Hice trampa y los compré en la panadería. La tarta de crema de calabaza sabe deliciosa y sé que Ali ama su tarta de manzana.

—Nunca me quejaré de comer tartas de la Panadería de Minnie. —De ahí había salido mi pastel de cumpleaños. Eran deliciosos.

—¿Quién lo haría? —preguntó, moviendo las cosas para que todo cupiera bien. Era como jugar una partida de Tetris ahí adentro, logrando que todo cupiera justo a la medida.

—Tendremos comida por al menos una semana.

Se rio entre dientes.

—Sí, pero de eso se trata Acción de Gracias. Sus lonches de la siguiente semana serán increíbles.

—¡Yo no me quejo!

Elizabeth me agarró la mano.

—De verdad quiero agradecerte. Has traído mucho a nuestras vidas.

Oh, Dios. Negué con la cabeza, sin saber qué decir. En realidad, no había hecho nada.

—Sí. —Pasó un brazo a mí alrededor—. Tú y tu hermana han traído una vida a esta casa que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que faltaba. Has hecho a Edward más feliz de lo que lo he visto jamás. Y lo estás ayudando a cruzar ese espacio que hay entre él y su padre.

—Oh, no puedo tomarme el crédito por eso. Todo lo que hice fue caerme.

Se rio.

—Hiciste más que eso y ambas lo sabemos. Lo animaste a conocer a su hermano. —Arrugó la nariz—. No era mi lugar hacer eso. Sabía que se arrepentiría si tenía un hermano a quién rara vez veía. Creo que las cosas empiezan a caminar en la dirección correcta ahí y sé que es por ti.

Sabía que yo era parte de eso y me emocionaba que ella estuviera feliz. No quería que se sintiera abandonada por Edward.

—Sólo le di un poco de perspectiva respecto que él no tenía antes. —Me encogí de hombros—. Cuando pierdes a un padre para siempre, cambia tu punto de vista. Si mis padres se hubieran separado, probablemente habría reaccionado igual que Edward. Pero debido a que mamá murió, sé que no vale la pena desgastarte en los detalles o incluso en las cosas grandes. Su papá lo ama de verdad.

Hice una mueca en automático cuando dije eso y Elizabeth sonrió.

—Está bien. Es verdad y me alegra. Sé que Edward se ha sentido emocionado de tenerlo en sus juegos.

Así era. Era lindo verlos hablar, comentar las jugadas. Carlisle incluso se había unido a la cena luego de uno de sus juegos. Y parecía tener una sonrisa permanente en el rostro cuando estaba ahí.

—Ha sido bueno para ellos —dije, ella asintió.

—Especialmente para Edward. Ha estado dejando ir un poco de esa amargura. —Tocó mi mano—. No creo en hablar mal de la gente, pero igual diré esto. Tanya no era buena para él.

La miré sorprendida, a pesar de que estaba de acuerdo.

—¿Qué?

—Ella alimentó esa parte amarga de él. Ese asunto de nosotros contra el mundo que tenían entre ellos. Es por eso por lo que él ignoraba sus muchas, muchas imperfecciones.

Tuve que reírme del tono seco que usó para discutir las imperfecciones de Tanya. Sonaba mucho como Angela. De repente tuve la sensación de que disfrutaría los apodos que Ang tenía para su prima, pero no iba a poner a prueba esa teoría.

—Me puse muy feliz cuando terminaron y sé que suena horrible. —Se rio—. Me sentía mal porque sabía que él estaba herido, pero no pude evitar sentirme aliviada. Luego tú llegaste y, por primera vez en años, sentí que tenía a mi chico de regreso.

Elizabeth se limpió la pequeña lágrima que se le formó en la comisura del ojo.

—Sé que ya te he dicho algunas de estas cosas, pero quería decirte, especialmente hoy, que estoy muy feliz de que llegaras.

Hombre. Tenía que abrazarla por eso.

—Yo me siento igual de feliz de que ellos hayan roto y nosotros nos hayamos convertido en pareja. Hace unos meses no lo habría imaginado.

—Lo que está destinado, sucederá. —Me abrazó de nuevo—. Gracias por escucharme parlotear. Me pongo muy sentimental en las festividades. Espera hasta que me veas en Navidad.

¿Qué tanto me encantaba saber que así sería?

—Podríamos festejar Navidad en nuestra casa, ¿si te parece bien? Rose estará en casa y a ella le encanta decorar.

Elizabeth asintió.

—¡Suena genial! Tendremos que trabajar en el menú luego de terminar con esto. —Se rio entre dientes—. Ansío conocer a tu hermana. Estoy segura de que será tan maravillosa como tú y Ali.

—Rose es la mejor. —Y no podía esperar para verla de nuevo.

—Por supuesto. Ahora ve y únete a los demás. Tenemos tiempo antes de tener que preparar algo.

—Bien. —Pero en realidad quería decir algo primero—. ¿Elizabeth?

—¿Sí?

—Recuerdo lo que era tener una mamá que estaba ahí todos los días y estos últimos meses, contigo, han sido muy parecido a eso. Yo estoy tan agradecida por ti y por Edward como tú lo estás por mí.

Eso hizo que sus lágrimas se derramaran mientras me abrazaba de nuevo, admito que mis propios ojos se pusieron un poco llorosos.

—Oh, cariño, estoy feliz de poder darte un poquito de ese sentimiento. Las quiero a las dos.

—También te queremos. —Sabía que Alice la quería. Ella no recordaba lo que era tener una mamá y adoraba a Elizabeth.

—Ahora ve antes de que empiece a sollozar —dijo, riéndose entre lágrimas—. ¡Tengo que limpiarme la cara!

Sabía que era mejor no discutir con ella, aunque para mí se seguía viendo hermosa. Me dirigí a la sala y sonreí al ver a Edward y a mi papá viendo el juego con Ali acurrucada entre ellos. En serio nos estábamos convirtiendo en una familia. De alguna forma, mi relación falsa fue lo mejor que nos pudo pasar a todos nosotros.

Edward me miro y me hizo un gesto para que me acercara a él. Iba a sentarme en el brazo del sofá, pero me jaló a su regazo.

—Aquí. Estás perfecta —dijo, tenía razón. Así era todo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

La cena fue maravillosa. A pesar de que teníamos una persona menos que el año pasado, Elizabeth y Edward eran muy divertidos y añadían tanto que parecía que teníamos muchas más personas.

Aunque nos sobró mucha comida, logramos comer más de lo que había imaginado. Cómo es que todavía teníamos espacio para la tarta de más tarde era algo que no entendía, pero todos queríamos comer.

Elizabeth regresó con una bandeja llena de varias rebanadas, mientras papá distribuía las bebidas y utensilios. Ali se devoró su tarta de manzana como si nadie la viera mientras el resto atacaba la de crema de calabaza.

—Qué delicia —logré gemir mientras lamía la crema de mi tenedor. Me reí cuando sentí a Edward tensarse a mi lado. Ops. Lo volví a hacer.

—Nada supera las tartas de Minnie —aceptó papá.

—Muy cierto —dijo Edward, estaba segura de que había escuchado algo de tensión en su voz. Pobrecito. El fin de semana le mostraría lo agradecida que me sentía por él. Benditas sean las vacaciones escolares.

—Entonces, ¡cuéntenme del campamento al que irá su clase en unas semanas! —dijo Elizabeth luego de que todos dejamos limpios nuestros platos.

Oh, Dios. Le lancé una mirada a Edward. Me había informado sobre muchas cosas acerca de este viaje y estaba bastante segura de que era donde finalmente tendríamos sexo. Mi idea preconcebida de acampar en tiendas de campaña se había hecho añicos y estaba bastante feliz sobre eso, porque acampar en una tienda de campaña no tenía atractivo para mí.

—Rentamos todo el Trenton Lodge —dijo Edward—. Puedes esquiar, tienen una alberca adentro y un spa, juegos y actividades, cosas así. Es muy divertido.

—¿Con quién vas a compartir cuarto? —me preguntó papá, entrecerrando los ojos. Uh-oh.

—Con Angela, por supuesto. —Y Edward iba a compartir con Ben. Era perfecto.

—Ya veo. —Papá no sonaba emocionado. Uh-oh.

—Estoy segura de que los chicos se la pasarán en grande —dijo Elizabeth, sonriéndole a mi padre—. Han tenido un semestre muy ocupado y merecen relajarse un poco.

O mucho. Recé para que papá no se negara a dejarme ir. Me miró un momento más antes de asentir.

—Es verdad. Bella ha sido mi roca desde que Rose se fue. Antes de eso incluso. Tengo unas chicas maravillosas.

Papá acarició el cabello de Ali. Ella se había acurrucado en él luego de comer tarta y se quedó dormida. No me sorprendía. Había sido un día muy largo y estaba llena a reventar.

—Bella es un ángel. Le dije hace rato lo bendecidos que nos sentimos desde que llegó a la vida de Edward.

Papá sonrió ante eso.

—Él también ha sido bueno para ella. Es agradable verte actuar como adolescente, niña.

También había sido divertido para mí. Y suspiré aliviada al ver que Elizabeth guiaba a mi papá hacia dejarme ir.

—Creo que es mejor que la llevemos a casa. —Papá se paró con Alice en sus brazos—. Muchas gracias por invitarnos, Elizabeth. Esta es la mejor festividad que hemos tenido en un largo tiempo.

Ella sonrió al dejar un beso en la mejilla de una durmiente Ali.

—Estamos encantados. Y Bella ya nos invitó para Navidad, así que lo haremos de nuevo en un mes.

—No puedo esperar —murmuró Edward mientras me ayudaba a levantarme. Espero hasta que papá y Ali estuvieron en la puerta para darme un beso rápido—. Te amo.

—También te amo. Nos vemos mañana.

Le di un abrazo a su madre y seguí a papá y a Ali hacia el carro. Él la recostó en la parte de atrás, el camino a casa estuvo muy tranquilo, algo que me puso un poco nerviosa.

Cuando llegamos a casa, papá cargó a Alice a su cama mientras yo me metía a mi habitación. Aunque no tardó mucho en unirse a mí. Mierda. No había escapatoria.

—No te diré que no puedes ir, pero sabes que tengo mis preocupaciones.

Asentí, sin saber qué decir.

—Tampoco soy tonto. Ustedes dos tienen muchas oportunidades para hacer cosas aquí tan fácilmente como allá. Así que no te daré un sermón. Sólo te pediré que seas cuidadosa y te daré esto.

Santa mierda. Eso era… sí lo era. Una tira de condones. Y mi padre me los estaba dando. Sentía que me iba a desmayar. ¿Por qué papá tenía condones? No. No quería conocer la respuesta a eso.

—Papá…

—Está bien, Bella. Tuviste que madurar mucho más rápido que otras chicas de tu edad, sólo no quiero que tengas que ser mamá de verdad. Edward es un buen chico. Me agrada. Y puedo ver que estás enamorada de él. Sólo se inteligente, cuídate y haz sólo lo que te sientas lista para hacer. Tu mamá no está aquí para tener esta charla contigo y difícilmente puedo pedirle a Elizabeth que hable de su hijo, así que estoy haciendo esto de la única forma en que puedo hacerlo. ¿Tomarás esto y me prometerás que, sin importar si ya lo hiciste o lo harás, como sea, te cuidarás?

Asentí.

—Sí.

—Muy bien. —Papá se movió para irse—. Te amo, Bells.

—También te amo, papá.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo me quede ahí sentada viendo los condones. Estaba segura de que Edward se encargaría de esto, pero los llevaría conmigo por si acaso. El viaje era algo seguro y papá sospechaba que tendría sexo. Era raro, pero eso no me iba a detener. Estábamos listos. No podía esperar.

* * *

Pobre Charlie, pero imagino que es difícil estar en su situación. Como sea, parece que Bella y Edward se la pasarán en grande en su viaje escolar.

Gracias como siempre por leerme, ¡no olviden decirme qué les pareció! 😉


	34. Capítulo 29

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Nolebucgrl** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Nolebucgrl** , I just translate.

* * *

 **A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré**

 **Capítulo 29**

—No puedo creer que de verdad estamos haciendo esto —murmuré al acurrucarme en el hombro de Edward.

Estábamos en un autobús privado en camino al Trenton Lodge. Yo, Bella Swan, iba a pasar un fin de semana largo por completo con mi novio sin ningún tipo de supervisión paternal. Y aunque me sentía un poco nerviosa, también estaba muy emocionada.

Edward se rio entre dientes.

—Si mal no recuerdo, cuando lo mencioné hace meses, no estabas tan emocionada por la idea. Cómo cambian las cosas.

Eso era cierto. Al principio del año escolar, habría preferido ir al dentista que a este viaje. Y ciertamente nunca habría pensado que Edward y yo seguiríamos juntos. Juntos de verdad, no una farsa como había sido.

—Pues las cosas cambian. Qué sorpresa. Y son cambios para bien.

Edward sonrió antes de inclinarse a besarme. Sus labios me calentaron, algo que agradecía porque se sentía un poco helado en el autobús.

Cuando nos separamos, vi por el rabillo del ojo que Tanya nos estaba mirando. Ugh. ¿Por qué tenía que estar ella aquí? Los rumores decían que el tipo adulto finalmente la había terminado, pero no sabía ni me importaba si eso era cierto o no. Lo que sí me importaba era que probablemente ya quería de regreso a Edward porque, ¿quién no lo querría? Pero él era mío, así que ella no podría tenerlo.

Me giré de nuevo hacia _mi_ novio porque no valía la pena pensar en ella.

—¿Cuál es el plan cuando lleguemos ahí?

Edward me lanzó una de sus sonrisas más sexy que me hizo removerme un poco en mi asiento.

—Aparte de eso. —Habíamos hablado un poco sobre lo que esperábamos de este viaje y, afortunadamente, estábamos en la misma página.

—Sólo quiero asegurarme de utilizar el regalo de tu papá —me dijo, haciéndome reír y golpearlo al mismo tiempo. La cantidad de burlas que había recibido sobre esa revelación había sido épica. Ahora Angela no era capaz de ver a mi papá sin reírse.

—Sabes, podría convencer a Angela de que necesitamos mantener nuestros arreglos de cuarto —le dije, amando el ceño que apareció en su rostro ante la mera idea antes de sonreírme.

—Dudo que puedas.

Bien. Tal vez me costaría chantajearla para hacerlo, pero luego de años de amistad, podría encontrar algo si realmente quería hacerlo. Por suerte para ambos, ése no era el caso.

—No estés tan seguro, míster. —Pero no pude resistirme ante el puchero en su rostro. Los labios de Edward eran hermosos. Me incliné y atrapé el labio inferior que hacía el puchero entre mis labios. Sus brazos se apretaron a mi alrededor y olvidé todo sobre la gente que nos rodeaba, hasta que unos silbidos y risas penetraron nuestra burbuja.

Edward se apartó y les tiró dedo, pero mantuvo su mirada en mí.

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta, aparte de _eso_ , habrá una gran cena cuando lleguemos ahí.

Gracias a Dios. Estaba hambrienta. Nos habíamos subido a los autobuses al salir de la escuela y usualmente a esta hora ya estábamos cenando.

—Newton tiene una fiesta planeada en la suite del dueño. —Ante mi mirada de duda, continuo—: sus padres son dueños del Lodge.

Ahh, eso lo explicaba. También explicaba las muchas discusiones sobre alcohol que habían flotado en nuestra mesa de la cafetería. Sólo les puse atención a medias porque en ese momento tenía a Edward abrazándome y dándome de comer zanahorias. Sí, nuestro porno de zanahorias seguía vivo. En estos días, las zanahorias se habían convertido oficialmente en mi comida favorita del mundo.

—Así que nos registraremos en _nuestra_ habitación. —Edward mordió mi oído y sentí mis ojos torcerse cuando usó una de mis debilidades contra mí. ¿A quién engañaba? Cada parte de mí era débil cuando se trataba de Edward y sus labios.

—Luego iremos a cenar. —Sus labios mordieron y chuparon, y luché por contener un gemido—. Después haremos una breve, y en serio muy breve, aparición en la fiesta. —Su lengua se movía ahora sobre mi lóbulo. Santa mierda—. Y al final pasaremos _toda la noche_ a solas en nuestra habitación.

Sus dientes me rozaron un poco más fuerte, juro que entre sus palabras y sus labios podría tener un orgasmo frente a toda nuestra clase.

—¡Ustedes, consíganse una habitación! Oh, espera, ya tienen una. Sigan.

Sacudí mi cabeza por mi mejor amiga, que nos veía sobre su asiento.

—¿Por qué no estás en los ensayos en lugar de estar aquí molestándome?

Había conseguido el papel de Ariel y Eric era Ren. Ambos se habían emocionado mucho. Él dijo que iba a irse manejando porque tenía que quedarse a trabajar en una escena.

—Eric está trabajando con "I Can't Stand Still". Yo no estoy en esa canción, además quería ver a mi mejor amiga en algún momento de este fin de semana.

Me reí porque ella estaba igual de emocionada por poder pasar tiempo con Ben como yo lo estaba por Edward.

—Me verás. Edward irá a esquiar mañana y ciertamente yo no iré.

—Te dije que no tengo que ir —dijo, apretando mi costado.

—¿Cuántas oportunidades tienes para esquiar? Ve. Estaré bien con Angela y Eric.

—Sí. Tú y Ben tienen que mantener esos cuerpos en forma mientras nosotras comemos malvaviscos derretidos frente a un fuego ardiente —le dijo Angela, que gritó cuando Ben le hizo cosquillas—. ¿Qué? ¡Te estoy apoyando! La temporada de béisbol se acerca rápido.

Sí. Parecía que los deportes no terminaban con el fútbol, así que Angela y yo nos resignamos a pasar más tiempo en las gradas viendo a nuestros guapos novios ser superestrellas. Déjenme decirles, no era tan difícil.

—Pues si pasas todo tu tiempo frente a un fuego, esperaré que me calientes cuando regrese —me dijo Edward, besando mi cuello.

Sí, por favor. No sabía si iba a ser capaz de esperar una cena y una fiesta antes de atacarlo. Me estaba costando toda mi fuerza de voluntad no montarlo en el autobús. Apuesto a que, si se lo pedía, Angela usaría su cuerpo para bloquearnos de vista de todos. Ella era así de maravillosa como amiga. Hablando de maravillas, los labios de Edward se sentían increíbles al moverse sobre mi piel.

—¡Llegamos! ¡Gracias a Dios! Un poco más y ustedes habrían montado un buen espectáculo para toda nuestra clase —nos dijo Ang.

No podía discutir con ella. Edward me ayudó a levantarme y mantuvo su mano en mi cintura mientras recorríamos el pasillo y nos bajábamos del autobús.

—Santa mierda —logré decir cuando vi el edificio frente a nosotros. Era un hotel precioso, hecho todo de vidrio y madera. Las vistas desde ese lugar debían ser impresionantes. Se veía como si fuera parte de la montaña por la forma en que estaba construido en ella.

—Maldición. No puedo creer que casi nos perdemos de esto —dijo Ang, entrelazando su brazo con el mío mientras los chicos iban por nuestras maletas.

—Lo sé. —Pudimos haber venido a este viaje el año pasado, pero ninguna de nosotros lo consideró siquiera.

—Sé que ya he dicho esto antes, pero el que empezaras a salir con Edward es la mejor cosa que nos ha pasado a ambas. Yo no habría cruzado palabra con Ben y ninguna de nosotras habría venido si no fuera por eso.

Recargamos la cabeza la una en la otra.

—Lo sé. Cada día él trae algo nuevo y más increíble a mi vida.

Angela se rio ligeramente.

—Te diré. ¿Estás lista para lo nuevo de este fin de semana?

Por supuesto que ella sabía lo que teníamos planeado. Y la respuesta era sorprendentemente fácil.

—Sí. Claro que estoy algo nerviosa, pero es Edward. Él es el indicado.

—Sin duda alguna. —Me abrazó—. Pero sabes que estoy aquí si me necesitas. Podemos correr a los chicos y quedarnos con nuestra propia habitación si es necesario.

Y el chantaje ni siquiera sería necesario. Aunque no me sorprendía. Angela era la mejor amiga que cualquier chica podría desear.

—No será necesario, pero gracias.

Los chicos se acercaron en ese momento con el equipaje.

—¿Estás lista para entrar? —preguntó Edward, sonriéndome.

—Sí, hagámoslo.

Entramos, y Ang y yo nos registramos mientras los chicos hacían lo mismo. En realidad, era probable que no tuviéramos que montar esta farsa, ya que no teníamos chaperón ni nada parecido, pero nuestros nombres estaban en las habitaciones de esa manera, así que eso hicimos. Al irnos, Ben me dio su llave y yo le di la mía. Era oficial. Iba compartir habitación con Edward.

El interior del hotel era tan hermoso como el exterior. Había muebles de felpa azules y grises, una ardiente chimenea de piedra, vistas hacia dónde voltearas.

—Dios, es precioso —dijo Angela, sonaba tan asombrada como yo.

—Sí, es bastante genial —aceptó Edward—. Estamos en la habitación 323 y ustedes tienen la 259. —Nos guío a los elevadores—. ¿Nos vemos aquí abajo en quince minutos para la cena? —preguntó.

—Suena bien —aceptaron Ben y Angela. Un minuto después se bajaron en su piso y luego fue nuestro turno.

Sentí mariposas en el estómago cuando Edward metió la tarjeta, pero se desvanecieron rápidamente al ver la habitación.

—¡Santa mierda! —Lo primero que vi al entrar fue el exterior. ¡Teníamos nuestra propia terraza con bañera de hidromasaje!—. ¡Edward! ¿Qué hiciste?

Se rio al soltar nuestras maletas y me envolvió en sus brazos.

—Les pedí que nos subieran a una suite. Feliz Navidad adelantada. —Besó mi mejilla mientras yo veía la bañera. Había una ligera capa de nieve en la terraza, los árboles y la montaña estaban justo ahí.

—Es hermoso. —Me giré en sus brazos para besarlo—. ¡Gracias! No puedo creer que hicieras esto.

Sonrió y besó mi frente.

—Te dije que quería hacer que esto fuera especial para ti. Para los dos, en realidad. Estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí conmigo.

—Yo también. —Lo besé con fuerza—. Angela me dijo que el que tú y yo empezáramos a salir era lo mejor que nos había pasado a ambas, ya que a ella la llevó a Ben. Estuve de acuerdo con ella, claro, pero no puedo decirlo lo suficiente. Estoy muy, muy agradecida de que Alice enviara esa tonta carta.

Edward se rio y me abrazó con fuerza. Juro que amaba estar en sus brazos más que nada en este mundo.

—No fue tonta. Me encantó. En realidad, supongo que todos se lo debemos a tu hermana. Nunca nos dejará olvidarlo.

Me reí.

—Es cierto. Probablemente le sacará provecho mientras estemos juntos.

Edward me apartó y me sonrió.

—Entonces eso será por un muy largo tiempo. Tendremos que aguantar para toda la eternidad.

Y sabía que éramos jóvenes y teníamos toda una vida ante nosotros. Cualquier cosa podría pasar. Mira lo que pasó con Emmett y Rose. Pero, la verdad, se sentía bien para mí. Yo no tenía el deseo de explorar el mundo como mi hermana. Sabía que Edward también querría quedarse cerca de su familia. Fácilmente podía vernos juntos en la universidad, regresando a casa en Forks para comenzar una vida.

—Eso me parece bien —le dije—. Te amo muchísimo. No puedo imaginar cómo sería mi vida sin ti. —Bueno, sí podía, porque había tenido esa vida, y palidecía en comparación a lo que tenía ahora.

—Nunca tendrás que imaginarlo. —Me besó justo cuando mi estómago gruñó. Se apartó y se rio—. Vayamos por comida para ti. No puedo permitir que te me desmayes ahora.

Eso era cierto. Si iba a morir, lo haría después de estar con Edward. Cualquier otra cosa sería endemoniadamente injusta.

—Bien, vamos a comer.

Le lancé una rápida mirada a la enorme cama que nos esperaba. El suave edredón blanco se veía increíblemente tentador. No podía esperar a estar sobre él con Edward. Aunque si la cama hubiera sido un saco de dormir tirado sobre piedras duras, también habría estado bien con ello. Sólo lo quería a él. Nada más.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

La cena estuvo increíble. Tuvieron un buffet enorme, así que pudimos comer de inmediato, algo bueno ya que mi estómago estaba intentando devorarse a sí mismo. Habían puesto estaciones para carne asada, pavo y jamón. Todos los guisados que pude haber imaginado y más. Frutas, verduras y postres que hacían que se me llenara de agua la boca.

Mi plato estaba llenó cuando me senté y me comí cada bocado. Edward y Ben se comieron sus platos llenos y regresaron por más. La única cosa por la que yo regresé fue por un pastel ganache de chocolate y puedes apostar a que me lo comí todo. Bueno, con excepción de las pocas cucharadas que le di a Edward. Después de todo, él compartió su tarta de queso conmigo así que era justo.

Ang se rio de nosotros.

—Juro que hay algo entre ustedes y la comida. Probablemente podrían hacer una fortuna en YouTube con vídeos donde se dan de comer. Es básicamente juego previo.

Edward sonrió mientras salíamos del restaurante.

—Lo añadiremos a la lista de flujo de ingresos potenciales. ¿Listas para ir de fiesta?

Yo estaba lista para algo, pero no era una fiesta. Aunque tal vez era buena idea dejar que mi estómago digiriera la comida un poco antes de regresar a nuestra habitación.

—Sí.

Edward seleccionó el último piso y, santa mierda, era incluso mejor que nuestra habitación. Claro, tenía sentido ya que ellos eran dueños del lugar. La suite abarcaba todo el piso superior y había diferentes habitaciones que asumí serían dormitorios. Su terraza era cuatro veces el tamaño de la nuestra y tenían una bañera incluso más grande que ya estaba burbujeando con varias personas sentadas dentro. Rodé los ojos cuando me di cuenta de que una de ellas era Tanya. Por supuesto. Ella no podía esperar para estar casi desnuda frente a toda nuestra clase.

—¡Hola! —Mike nos saludó—. Las bebidas están en la cocina.

Edward nos llevó hacia allá y, vaya, se habían abastecido bien para la fiesta. Había tres barriles y los mostradores estaban alineados con botellas. El refrigerador tenía todos los complementos, incluyendo refresco y jugo, junto con algo de agua para los que no bebían.

—Voy a tomar una cerveza —dijo Edward, sonriéndome cuando lo vi sorprendida—. No vamos a manejar a ningún lado.

Ese era un muy buen punto.

—Yo también tomaré una.

Lo vi entregarnos cerveza a todos, ya que Angela y Ben también habían optado por eso. Era tan sensualmente competente en todo, incluso sacar cerveza de un barril era algo caliente. O tal vez era que él me ponía caliente. De cualquier forma, funcionaba bien.

Angela notó a Tanya cuando regresamos a la sala. Me reí de su bufido burlón.

—Qué perra tan desesperada.

Volteé para ver de qué hablaba y casi me ahogué con la cerveza cuando vi que Tanya estaba abrazada de Tyler, pero seguía viendo en nuestra dirección.

—Santo Dios… ¿Tyler? —Quiero decir, cualquier chico estaría un pasó más atrás que Edward, sin importar lo que esa idiota pensara de James, pero nadie en la Tierra pensaría jamás que estar con Tyler era mejorar.

Edward siguió nuestras miradas y soltó una carcajada. Me complacía ver que no estaba molesto por esa visión, pero me pregunté qué encontraría tan divertido.

—¿Qué es tan divertido?

Le dio un trago a su cerveza antes de soltarla y poner sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—Estaba pensando que es divertido que Tanya esté con otro chico que preferiría estar contigo.

Ugh. Sacudí la cabeza, negando automáticamente eso.

—Él sólo lo intentó por mi carta y probablemente lo habría hecho sin importar quién la haya escrito. No me ha volteado a ver ni una vez desde entonces. —Probablemente mi rodilla en sus pelotas lo había espantado.

—No te ha mirado porque le dije que, si lo hacía, le patearía el culo.

¿Qué?

—¿Eso hiciste? ¿Cuándo?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Como una semana después de que tú le dijeras que lo haría. No me gustaba la forma en que te veía.

Maldición. Eso fue antes de que fuéramos oficiales, aunque para entonces yo ya le estaba empezando a gustar, sólo que no lo sabía. No importa. Era algo muy sexy que Edward lo hubiera amenazado.

—Me encanta —le dije.

—Qué bueno, porque yo te amo. —Me besó y lo sentí explotar a través de mí, como siempre—. Déjalos que se queden el uno con el otro.

Los miré una vez más y tuve que reírme de cómo ella se frotaba sobre él, pero seguía viéndonos. Angela tenía razón. Tanya estaba desesperada. En cierta forma, era algo triste.

Edward pasó su brazo a mi alrededor y me apartó de esa vista para hacer algo mucho mejor. Nos acurrucamos en un pequeño sillón blanco, abrazándonos frente al fuego mientras Ben nos contaba historias de la visita del año pasado a este hotel.

—A Newton se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ir a nadar desnudos en el lago. Nadie fue con él y terminó enfermándose de neumonía. Afortunadamente lo hizo en la última noche aquí, sino ninguno de nosotros habría podido estar de fiesta.

Me reí de su falta de preocupación por Mike. Aunque sí había sido algo estúpido.

—Nadar desnudos no es lo tuyo, ¿eh?

Edward se rio y negó con la cabeza.

—Nop. Soy demasiado inteligente para eso. —Besó el costado de mi cabeza—. Ahora, que, si quisieras nadar desnuda en nuestra bañera, no me negaría —susurró con una pequeña mordida en mi oído.

Dios. Sí, por favor.

—Creo que podemos arreglarlo.

Ben y Angela fueron por más bebidas mientras Edward y yo nos abrazábamos.

—El año pasado suena a que fue muy salvaje.

Aunque este año ya estaba comenzando con una enorme fiesta. Varias de las habitaciones ya estaban ocupadas por nuestros compañeros que al parecer no podían esperar para regresar a sus habitaciones. Había música sonando, aunque no demasiado fuerte porque aparentemente Mike tenía que mantenerlo discreto mientras estábamos aquí. Había alcohol por todas partes. En la sala estaban jugando un juego de bebidas.

—Estuvo bien. —Edward se encogió de hombros—. Este año ya es mucho mejor que el anterior.

Tuve que sonreír. El año pasado él había estado con Tanya. Pero no iba a permitirme pensar en eso.

—Me alegra.

—Oh Dios mío. Tienes que probar este ponche. Está muuuuuy bueno —me dijo Ang, ofreciéndome un vaso con una bebida roja en él.

Ben rodó los ojos y le entregó una cerveza a Edward.

—Intenté decirle que está lleno de alcohol, pero le gusta.

Le di un trago y supe por qué. Sabía a Kool-Aid de cereza. No podía contener tanto alcohol.

—Rico.

—Te dije —dijo Angela antes de darle un gran trago a su bebida.

—Ten cuidado, nena. Esa cosa es potente.

—Tú eres el potente —le dije, besando su mandíbula antes de darle otro trago—. Está bueno.

Edward se rio entre dientes.

—¿La bebida o yo?

Hmm… ¿quién dijo que debía elegir?

—Ambos.

—Vamos, Bella. Están jugando a la monedita por allá. Vamos a patearles el trasero.

¡Oh, sí!

—Vayamos.

—¿Qué saben ustedes de jugar a la monedita? —preguntó Edward mientras me ponía de pie con mi vaso en la mano. Necesitaba rellenarlo antes de empezar.

—Ang y yo jugamos algo llamado tazos durante años. Es como lanzar monedas sin tener que beber. Vamos a aplastarlos.

—Bella… —se calló y sacudió la cabeza—. Sólo no te dejes llevar, ¿bien?

—Bien. Pero necesito rellenar esto.

—Por supuesto —dijo Ang, llevándonos a la cocina y rellenando nuestras bebidas—. Hagámoslo.

Así que nos sentamos en la mesa y nos pusimos a trabajar. El juego de monedas tenía el mismo concepto que los tazos, excepto que no teníamos una base. Y no éramos malas sin ella, pero hubiéramos sido mejores de tenerla. Jugué, bebí y pateé el culo de Jessica Stanley, lo cual fue genial, pero Mike me ganó.

Edward me sonreía con indulgencia cada vez que le preguntaba si quería jugar, pero negaba con la cabeza y me dejaba liderear esto. Nunca me había divertido tanto. Me reía y bromeaba con Angela cada vez que perdía, y ella hacía lo mismo conmigo.

Cuando se levantó para traernos más bebidas y cayó de inmediato en los brazos de Ben que la esperaban, Edward declaró que ya había terminado el juego.

—Aguafiestas —le dije al levantarme. ¿Cuándo comenzó a tambalearse la habitación? Probablemente había demasiada gente aquí—. Está habitación no está bien estructurada —dije, haciendo que Edward se riera mientras pasaba su brazo a mí alrededor y me llevaba a la puerta—. Buena idea. Deberíamos irnos antes de que se caiga.

—Antes de que alguien se caiga, eso es seguro.

¿Qué significaba eso? No sabía, pero Edward era muy bonito. Palmeé su cara cuando me ayudó a entrar al elevador.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, presionando el botón para bajar hacia nuestra habitación.

—Estoy tocando tu bonita cara.

Se rio.

—No soy bonito. Tú lo eres.

Me sentía bonita. Me sentía increíble. Me giré, suspirando cuando me atrapó con sus brazos.

—Eres tan bonito. Y eres mío. Ya te puedo tener.

La habitación significaba sexo. ¡Sí, por favor!

Edward me llevo hacia el otro lado cuando intenté avanzar por el pasillo.

—¡Ops! Habitación equivocada.

—¿Con quién estás hablando? —preguntó riéndose en voz baja al llevarnos a nuestra puerta.

—¡Con todos! ¡Me siento tan bien! Y tú estás a punto de hacerme sentir mejor.

—En realidad, creo que te sentirás mejor en la mañana. —Murmuró algo al abrir la puerta.

—¿Cómo es eso? —pregunté, tropezándome al entrar—. Ups. Mis pies no funcionan. Siento que vuelo.

Edward suspiró mientras me llevaba a la cama. ¡Sí! Este era el lugar. El lugar sexy.

—Te traeré un par de analgésicos.

¿Por qué? No me dolía nada. Oh, pero puede que me duela luego de que él me desflore. Mis libros siempre hablaban de desflorar. Edward era tan inteligente. Y guapo. Y perfecto. Me quité los zapatos mientras lo esperaba.

—Tómate esto. —Me dio dos pastillas. Las puse en mi boca, tomé el vaso con agua y me las tragué.

—¿Por qué no me diste más ponche para tomármelas? —Eso habría estado mejor.

—Ya bebiste suficiente ponche. Anda. Vamos a la cama.

—¡Estoy lista! Ayúdame a quitarme la ropa, ¿sí? —Mis dedos parecían tener problemas con mis jeans.

Edward apartó mis dedos, y sus fuertes y competentes dedos lograron soltar el botón y bajar el zipper. Tiró de mis jeans para sacarlos de mis piernas antes de quitarme el suéter.

—Eres tan bueno en esto —le dije—. Quiero estar desuda contigo todo el tiempo.

Soltó una risa ahogada mientras estiraba las manos hacia mi espalda para desabrocharme el sostén.

—Cuando quieras, nena.

La habitación se seguía moviendo, así que me preocupé un poco, pero estaba casi desnuda por lo que decidí concentrarme en eso.

—Hagámoslo.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Edward, apartándose de mí para abrir las maletas. ¡Sí! Hora del condón.

—El sexo. Estoy lista para tenerlo.

Regresó sosteniendo una camiseta.

—Lo haremos mañana —me dijo, pasando la camiseta por mi cabeza por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender.

—¿Por qué? Se suponía que sería esta noche —me quejé.

—Porque estás borracha —me dijo Edward, pasando mis brazos por las mangas.

—No lo estoy. —Sólo me sentía bien. Incluso relajada. No estaba ni remotamente preocupada por ser desflorada.

—Deja de decirle desflorar —dijo Edward, sacudiendo la cabeza con una carcajada—. No hay nada sexy en ello.

—No sabía que lo había dicho en voz alta.

Edward sonrió al subirme en la cama.

—Parece que dices todo lo que estás pensando cuando estás drogada o borracha. Es bueno saberlo.

—Lo que sería bueno es el sexo —le dijo—. ¿Por qué no podemos hacerlo?

Edward se inclinó sobre mí y, sí, el tiempo sexy regresaba. Estiré los brazos hacia él y lo jalé sobre mí.

Me apartó el cabello de la cara y me sonrió. ¡Era seguro que pasaba!

—Te amo —le dije, frotándome contra él e intentando mostrarle qué tan lista estaba.

—Y yo te amo a ti. Es por eso por lo que nuestra primera vez no será mientras estás borracha. —Me besó y comencé a relajarme, porque a pesar de sus palabras no había forma en que él se pudiera resistir a todo esto, pero se apartó.

—Nooooo.

—Síiiii —me dijo, subiendo las cobijas para taparme.

—Pero te deseo. —Estúpido ponche. Estúpida Angela por darme el estúpido ponche. La iba a golpear mañana.

—Nada de golpear a tu mejor amiga. Tenemos todo el fin de semana.

Pero me sienta bien ahora. Llena de cosquillas, como me sentía cuando él me besaba. Y algo mareada, pero eso era porque este edificio no estaba estructuralmente bien construido. Hacer un hotel en una montaña probablemente era demasiado retador.

—Prometo que te haré cosquillear en todas las formas correctas.

Bueno, eso estaba mejor.

—Cierra los ojos y ahora regreso.

—¿Para hacerme cosquillear? —pregunté, sonriendo al oírlo reírse.

—Sí, para hacerte cosquillear.

Pues bien. Podía complacerlo. Cerré los ojos y disfruté de las cosquillas. Ya venían más. Venir. Esperaba venirme esta noche.

—Prometo que te vendrás cuando ponga mis manos en ti.

—Estoy lista. —Lista y esperando. Y esperando…

* * *

Uh-oh, parece que estos tortolos tendrán que esperar una noche más, Bella no contaba con el factor alcohol en sus planes.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ¡no olviden decirme qué les pareció! 😉


	35. Capítulo 30

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Nolebucgrl** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Nolebucgrl** , I just translate.

* * *

 **A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré**

 **Capítulo 30**

Ahora ya sabía cómo se sentía morir. Se sentía como si una horda de elefantes hubiera pasado sobre mi cabeza. Se sentía como si hubiera estado lamiendo papel de lija las últimas doce horas. Se sentía como estar una hora en el océano, mi estómago se revolvía y gruñía. Se sentía como el infierno.

—Toma estos analgésicos.

Gemí al abrir los ojos y ver los muy claros, muy divertidos y preciosos ojos verdes de mi novio. Mi caballeroso novio que se había negado a aprovecharse de mi borrachera de anoche y me había dejado la flor intacta.

Tomé la pastilla y el agua que me ofrecía, y luché por sentarme. Estaba enredada en las sábanas y no por una buena razón como haberlas destrozado con mi súper caliente novio, que se veía demasiado bueno esta mañana.

—¿Por qué te ves perfectamente bien? —exigí saber antes de tomarme las pastillas y el agua. Dulce y maravillosa agua. Nunca volvería a beber nada más.

—¿Porque sí? —preguntó Edward, su sonrisa disminuyó cuando lo fulminé con la mirada—. Sólo me tomé dos cervezas. Me quedó muy claro desde temprano que te ibas a dejar llevar, así que me mantuve sobrio para cuidarte.

Maldición. Incluso con una cruda del demonio, no podía enojarme con el chico. Era demasiado hábil.

Suspiré cuando me envolvió en sus brazos y me acercó a él.

—Gracias por cuidarme. No me lo merecía luego de emborracharme y arruinar nuestra noche.

Puso sus dedos bajo mi barbilla y alzó mi cabeza para verlo a él en lugar de a su pecho.

—Oye, no arruinaste nada. Tenemos otra noche, además quería que te la pasaras bien este fin de semana. Te la pasaste muy bien anoche.

No era una pregunta, pero de todas formas asentí.

—Sí. Nunca me he dejado llevar así.

—No. Pasaste la mayor parte de tus años de adolescente cuidando de tu familia. Te merecías una noche como la de ayer. Sólo desearía que no te hiciera sentir tan horrible esta mañana. —Pasó sus dedos por mi cabello, algo que se sintió como el cielo mezclado con el infierno que había en mi interior.

—Estaré bien. Probablemente sólo necesito dormir más.

—Luego de que comas algo. No estaba seguro de qué clase de persona serías la mañana después de emborracharte, así que ordené diferentes cosas del servicio a la habitación.

—Tú eres todo lo que está bien y lo bueno de mi mundo —murmuré. Se rio y lo sentí vibrar en mi cabeza, algo no tan bueno. Gemí y me aparté de él, enterrando la cara en la almohada.

Edward seguía riéndose de mí cuando un ser malvado tocó la muerta.

—Diles que se vayan —rogué al sentir la cama moverse. Escuché voces, luego sentí su presencia frente a mí.

—Ya llegó el almuerzo.

Cierto. Debería comer algo. Me senté y miré los platillos cubiertos frente a mí. No podía descifrar si el movimiento de estómago que tuve en reacción al olor de la comida era algo bueno o malo.

—Ahora, cuando yo estoy crudo, siempre me gusta comer algo grasoso al día siguiente. —Edward levantó la tapa y sentí nauseas al ver mi _omelette_ favorito de tocino, queso y champiñones. Edward rápidamente apartó eso y abrió el siguiente.

—Pan tostado. Creo que puedo comer pan tostado. Bendito seas —le dije. Tomé una rebanada y la mordí.

Edward sonrió.

—Bien. Y también hay algo de fruta. Come lo que puedas. Me llevaré el _omelette_ allá y comeré para no provocarte más nauseas.

Probablemente era un buen plan. Él era tan inteligente, junto con ser dulce, y comprensivo, y simplemente maravilloso.

—Te amo —le dije.

—También te amo.

Comimos en silencio durante unos minutos. Bueno, él comió mientras yo le daba pequeñas mordidas a mi pan. Mi estómago se tensó, pero no sentí nauseas, así que contaba eso como una victoria. Si tenía que vomitar, planeaba hacerlo cuando él se fue lo cuál sería… espera.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunté porque la habitación estaba llena de luz a pesar de que las cortinas estaban cerradas.

—Son las diez.

—¿A qué hora se supone que irás a esquiar? —pregunté cuando Edward puso la tapa sobre su plato y lo dejó en la pequeña mesa donde había comido.

—En media hora, pero no tengo que ir. Me quedaré aquí para asegurarme de que estés bien.

Al demonio. Ya había arruinado su noche, sin importar lo que él dijera. No iba a quitarle también la oportunidad de esquiar.

—Deberías ir. Voy a dormirme de nuevo por unas horas, luego iré a buscar a Angela y la mataré.

Edward se rio mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

—Te sentirás mal si la asesinas.

—Hoy no, no me sentiría mal.

—Bien, pero si la matas, Ben se pondrá triste y mimado. No tendríamos nada de tiempo a solas y yo no podría desflorarte.

 _¿Qué? ¿Qué?_

—¿Qué dijiste? —pregunté porque Edward acababa de mencionar el desflorarme. ¿Qué rayos lo había hecho pensar en esa palabra?

Edward me sonrió.

—Anoche intentaste convencerme de desflorarte. Y usaste esa palabra. Tuve que pedirte que no lo hicieras porque, pues porque está mal. —Arrugó la nariz en lo que pude haber encontrado como una forma adorable si no hubiera estado horrorizada de que al parecer usé la palabra desflorar cuando intenté convencerlo de tener sexo conmigo.

—¿Y sigues pensando que no necesito matar a Angela? ¡Te pedí que me desfloraras!

Edward se burló al jalarme de nuevo a sus brazos.

—Fue divertido y lindo, y sí, un poco frustrante porque no podía hacer lo que querías. Afortunadamente te quedaste dormida mientras esperabas a que te hiciera más cosquillas.

Dios. Quería morir, pero no sin tener sexo con Edward, a pesar de que me estaba contando cosas que me querían hacer morir. Todo era muy confuso.

—¿Debes decirme cada terrible cosa que dije? —pregunté, enterrando la cara en su cuello. Dios. Todavía olía bien, incluso cuando yo me sentía de mierda. No era justo.

—Sí, porque esas cosas no fueron terribles. Fueron adorables y totalmente Bella, la chica que amo.

Suspiré mientras me frotaba la espalda. Era demasiado bueno conmigo. Y necesitaba ser buena con él.

—También te amo, así que necesitas ir a esquiar. —Aparté la cara de su cómodo cuello y lo miré—. Por favor. Quiero que te diviertas mientras yo me recupero. Prometo que estaré ya normal cuando regreses y te compensaré por lo de anoche.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás segura? Porque preferiría quedarme aquí y asegurarme de que estés bien.

—¿Y verme dormir como un acosador? ¿Cómo ayudará eso a nadie? —le picoteé el costado—. En serio, ve y diviértete. Yo dormiré, espero poder comer algo más sustancial cuando me sienta mejor, luego encontraré a Angela y le gritaré. No la mataré. —Sólo porque si me arrestan, eso retrasaría más el tener sexo con Edward. Era inaceptable.

—¿Prometes que dormirás y comerás?

Y me bañaré, me depilaré y me haré quedar presentable para esta noche con él.

—Sí. Lo juro. Voy a ser una compañía de mierda la mayor parte del día, Edward. Por favor, ve y diviértete. Necesito que lo hagas para sentirme mejor por lo de anoche.

Negó con la cabeza antes de besarme en la frente.

—No tienes nada que compensarme. Y me la pasé bien anoche, sé que me la pasaré bien esta noche y mañana y cualquier otro día contigo. Sólo iré porque quiero que descanses y dudo que lo hagas si me quedo.

Tenía razón en eso. Lo molestaría hasta que se fuera.

—Muy bien.

—De acuerdo. No me llevaré el celular porque no tengo dónde guardarlo. Pero si necesitas cualquier cosa, llama a recepción y pide lo que sea, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo haré. —Besé su mejilla porque tenía la sensación de que mi aliento olía como yo me sentía. No había necesidad de espantar al chico antes de tenerlo esta noche.

—Bien. Descansa, nena.

—Eso haré. —Cerré los ojos mientras él me tapaba con las cobijas. Sabía que necesitaría levantarme a orinar pronto, pero no quería moverme—. Te amo.

—También te amo.

Lo escuché moverse por el cuarto durante unos minutos, buscando su equipo de esquiar, luego la puerta se cerró despacio. Muy bien. Esperaba que se la pasara bien, luego nos la pasaríamos bien juntos. Estaba determinada a no arruinarlo esta noche. Edward Cullen iba ser mío en todos los sentidos.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ya pasaba de la una cuando me desperté de nuevo y sí me sentía marginalmente mejor. Una ducha me hizo sentir casi humana. No estaba lista para intentar comer demasiado, así que comí un poco más de mi pan tostado, supuse que al ser pan solo no me haría daño si me quedaba en reposo unas cuantas horas.

Mientras comía le envié un mensaje a Angela.

 **Te odio con el fuego de mil soles. Ya no somos amigas.**

El hecho de que mi mensaje mi hiciera reír me mostró que ya estaba un poquito mejor.

 **Por favor, idiota. No podrías odiarme, aunque lo intentaras. Trae tu culo borracho a mi habitación. Eric está aquí y tenemos suero.**

Oh, eso sonaba maravilloso.

 **Ya no estoy borracha, NO GRACIAS A TI. Llego en unos minutos.**

Me dirigí a la habitación de Ang unos minutos después y Eric abrió la puerta viéndose energético y feliz y para nada como yo me sentía.

—¡Hermosa Bella! —me abrazó con gentileza—. Por favor dime que ese precioso hombre tuyo se encargó muy bien de ti anoche.

Gemí por el recuerdo.

—Si te refieres a que me dio pastillas, agua y me acostó, entonces sí. Si te refieres a que tuvimos sexo toda la noche, no, no lo hizo porque Angela es malvada.

—¡No lo soy! —protestó.

Sentí cierta satisfacción al ver que tenía un trapo sobre su frente y sus ojos. Al menos no era la única que se sentía de mierda hoy.

—Sí lo eres. —Me dejé caer en la cama junto a ella, riéndome ligeramente cuando gimió. Qué bueno. Era lo justo.

—Parece que me perdí una buena fiesta —dijo Eric, sentándose a mi lado.

—Fue divertida, hasta que dejó de serlo —murmuró Angela. Levantó el trapo y me fulminó con la mirada—. Vomité frente a Ben. Fui _ese_ tipo de chicas que detesto.

Al menos yo no había vomitado de verdad. Sólo había vomitado palabras sobre Edward. ¿Qué era peor?

—Intenté hacer que Edward me desflorara. Y usé la palabra desflorar para pedirlo. —Eso hizo que Eric soltara la carcajada. Se rio con tanta fuerza que temía que se fuera a caer de la cama. Agarré su brazo por si acaso. Angela se rio e hizo una mueca. Qué bueno. Se merecía sentir un poco de dolor.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué era de mí antes de que ustedes llegaran a mi vida? Era tan aburrida y descolorida sin ustedes. ¡Desflorar! —Y se rio de nuevo.

Solté su brazo y en lugar de agarrarlo, lo empujé, pero eso sólo hizo rebotar la cama y Angela gimió de nuevo.

—Cállate —le dije a Eric, pero sin enojo de verdad porque me alegraba que hubiera recibido mi carta y se convirtiera en mi amigo. Dos de cinco cartas habían resultado oro puro para mí.

—No puedo evitarlo, belleza. Te ves muy linda, toda cruda y enojada porque no pudiste tener la polla de Cullen. —Palmeó mi rodilla—. No es que te culpe, porque si yo tuviera una oportunidad con eso y no pudiera actuar por estar ebrio, también estaría endemoniadamente enojado.

Maldición. Estaba enojada conmigo misma. ¿Por qué había bebido? Una cerveza debió ser suficiente.

—Fue ese estúpido ponche.

—El ponche —gimió Angela—. Odio ese jodido ponche. Necesitamos descubrir quién lo hizo y hacerle cosas horribles. Probablemente fue Mike Newton, ¿cierto? Después de todo, era su fiesta. Escribiré "Tengo un pene pequeño" en su frente y dibujaré dicho pene. Luego Bella puede darle un rodillazo en ese pequeño pene, porque ella es buena para eso. Si es que puedes encontrarlo, ¿cierto? —Angela se rio y luego se agarró la cabeza—. Maldita sea, reír duele.

—Bebe más suero, belleza —le dijo Eric, dándole un poco de suero. También a mí me dio un vaso.

—Gracias. —Le di un trago y las burbujas se sintieron como el paraíso en mi garganta—. Bien, lastimar a Newton podría ser divertido, pero chicos, necesito sentirme mejor lo más pronto posible. No esperaré otra noche para estar con Edward. Anoche y esta mañana se portó tan maravilloso y comprensivo como siempre, pero maldita sea. Lo deseo. Necesito estar completamente recuperada para cuando él vuelva de su viaje.

Eric aplaudió.

—¡Esa es mi chica! Vas a tener a ese chico y yo recibiré un reporte completo sobre ese tema mañana.

Le alcé una ceja y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Una foto? Un vídeo no lastimaría…

Al demonio. Nadie me vería a Edward y a mí en nuestros momentos sexys aparte de nosotros mismos.

—Bien. Nada de vídeo. Y has venido con el hombre indicado. Tengo la cura para tu mal. ¡Ahora vuelvo! —Y Eric se fue.

—Lo amo —dijo Angela—. Pero también lo odio un poco en este momento.

Tuve que reírme.

—Dije casi lo mismo sobre ti.

Suspiró y me miró desde su posición recostada en la cama.

—De verdad lo lamento. No tenía idea de que el ponche estuviera tan cargado. Sólo quería que nos divirtiéramos un poco y que te relajaras un poco antes de que fueras más allá con Edward. deberías odiarme.

Maldición. Como si eso fuera posible. Me acosté junto a Ang y recargué mi cabeza contra la de ella.

—Tenías razón. No puedo odiarte. Y no fue como si yo me hubiera negado cuando me diste la bebida. O cuando decidimos jugar a las monedas. —Monedas. Odiaba esas monedas.

—Las monedas apestan —dijo Angela, mostrando que como de costumbre estábamos pensando en lo mismo—. Luego de que dibujemos en Mike Newton y tú lo golpees, deberíamos meterle sus estúpidas monedas por el culo.

Ew.

—No gracias. No quiero acercarme al culo de Mike Newton. —Por otro lado, si hablamos del de Edward…

—Buen punto. ¿A dónde demonios fue Eric?

No tenía idea. Pero dormir parecía ser una buena idea de nuevo. Hombre, beber me dejaba inútil al día siguiente. Era bueno saberlo. También era bueno no estar en casa o papá habría descubierto muy rápido que había algo mal conmigo.

—Levántense, mis chicas. Eric tiene la cura de sus males.

Me senté, interesada en ver lo que estaba metiendo en la habitación sobre un carrito de servicio.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Comida de cruda. Tenemos sus bananas, avena, sandía, yogurt griego… hay otras cosas, pero estas son las más apetecedoras. Coman, dulzuras. También tengo Gatorade para ayudarlas a recuperar algunos electrolitos. Las dejaremos en excelente forma en nada de tiempo.

Estaba algo hambrienta, así que tome una banana.

—Gracias, Eric.

—No es nada. Quiero que mis chicas disfruten de este fin de semana. Se suponía que estaría lleno de libertinaje y borracheras. Ya tuvieron una de esas cosas, pero ahora necesitan tener lo bueno.

Era tan genial.

—¿Qué hay de tu libertinaje?

Eric se rio.

—Dime, Bella Swan, ¿estás preguntando sobre mi vida sexual?

Mierda. ¿Era algo malo?

—Pues…

—Me encanta. Y me encantas por ello. —Me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla—. Ya tuve mi cuota justa de libertinaje, querida. Puede que Forks no sea la meca gay, pero hay unos cuantos jovencitos de closet en nuestra escuela. Por suerte para ellos, no me importa ser su sucio secretito.

¡Oh! Pero eso era algo triste.

—No deberías ser el secreto de nadie, Eric.

Eric me abrazó.

—Eres una dulzura, Bella. No todos son tan abiertos sobre quiénes son como yo y no es mi lugar exponer a nadie o hacerlos salir del closet para estar conmigo. La preparatoria ya es lo suficiente difícil sin eso. Estoy cómodo con quién soy, en un año y medio saldré de este pueblecito y entonces podré tener citas.

—Te mereces algo mejor —le dije, y lo sentía de verdad. Eric era una persona verdaderamente maravillosa.

—Tengo algo mejor. Las tengo a ustedes y a sus preciosos novios, y a ninguno le molesta que los vea y viva indirectamente a través de ustedes. —Me besó la mejilla y apretó la mano que Angela lanzó sobre mí para ofrecerle.

—Te queremos —le dijo Ang, y yo repetí el sentimiento.

—Y yo también las quiero a ustedes. Ahora coman y beban, y recompónganse. No puedo ser el único de nosotros que haya tenido una buena polla este fin de semana.

Me ahogué con el Gatorade que acababa de tomar.

—¡Dios, Eric!

Se rio al palmearme la espalda.

—¡Pues, es verdad! ¡Y también lo necesitas, chica!

Suspiré. Sí lo necesitaba. Necesitaba tanto a Edward. Estos últimos meses habían sido un increíble juego previo para mi cuerpo y corazón. Quería más.

—Dame esa avena.

Eric vitoreó.

—¡Esa es mi chica! ¡Hagámoslo!

Y varias horas después, cuando Edward mandó un mensaje para decir que ya estaba de regreso, me sentía lista. Finalmente era el momento.

* * *

Parece que alguien ahora sí no dejará que alguien se interponga entre ella y su objetivo. Debo anunciar que… ¡estamos entrando en la recta final de la historia! Quedan pocos capis regulares + algunos outtakes, pero definitivamente ya estamos más cerca del final.

Gracias por leerme, si disfrutaron de la historia ¡no olviden dejar sus comentarios! 😉


	36. Capítulo 31

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Nolebucgrl** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Nolebucgrl** , I just translate.

* * *

 **A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré**

 **Capítulo 31**

El mensaje de Edward decía que estaba hambriento, así que baje al restaurante para encontrarme con él. Una tarde de bocadillos, líquidos y una siesta me habían hecho sentir mucho mejor. No tenía mucha hambre, pero al menos ya podía estar cerca de la comida sin querer vomitar.

Saludé a unos cuantos compañeros en mi camino al comedor. Me detuve de golpe cuando _la vi_ sonriéndole a él.

—¡Eso fue tan divertido! Fue igual que en los viejos tiempos.

Edward no dijo nada en respuesta y lo vi meterse las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans.

—¿No recuerdas lo mucho que nos divertimos aquí el año pasado, Edward? —Ugh. Su voz sonaba sin aliento y sentí mis propias manos hacerse puños cuando estiró su mano y le tocó el brazo. Afortunadamente, él se apartó de ella—. Mi habitación tiene una bañera. Podría correr a Jess y tú podrías venir.

Al demonio que iba a ir. Ya tenía suficiente de esto. Avancé y entrelacé mi brazo con el de Edward.

—Gracias, pero nosotros tenemos nuestra propia bañera, ¿verdad, cariño?

Edward giró la cabeza y me sonrió.

—Así es, nena. Y no puedo esperar a usarla más tarde. La ducha rápida que tomé no me calentó por completo.

Pues muy bien.

—Tendré que ayudarte con eso —le dije, soltándolo y envolviendo su cuello con mis brazos.

Unos labios fríos se encontraron con los míos y, oh sí, se estaba poniendo caliente aquí. Al menos para mí. Y para Edward, a juzgar por la sonrisita sexy que me dedicó cuando nos separamos.

—En definitiva, ese es un buen comienzo.

Escuché el bufido a mi lado, pero Tanya no valía tanto la pena como para apartar la vista de la guapura que era mi novio.

—¿Te la pasaste bien? —le pregunté mientras él enlazaba su mano con la mía.

—Estuvo bien. Hubiera sido más divertido si hubieras estado ahí. ¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó, estudiando de cerca mi cara.

—Mucho. Ang estaba incluso peor que yo, se lo merecía. —Edward se rio junto conmigo—. Pero Eric nos llenó de comida y bebidas para la cruda toda la tarde. Incluso tomamos una siesta.

Edward echó la cabeza atrás y se rio.

—Esa es una imagen que me habría encantado ver.

—Qué clase de trío es ese —murmuró Tanya, haciéndome rodar los ojos—. Sí que diste un buen espectáculo anoche, Bella.

Por favor.

—Igual tú, Tanya. ¿Estás segura de que necesitas más tiempo en la bañera? Eso no puede ser bueno para cualquier cirugía que te hayas hecho.

No, no tenía prueba sobre eso, pero la forma en que se le atoró el aliento y fulminó a Edward con la mirada me dijo que había supuesto correctamente.

—¿Le dijiste? ¡Juraste que no dirías nada!

Edward nos miró con cautela.

—Um, yo no dije nada.

—Tengo ojos, Tanya. —No iba a dejarla atacar a Edward, especialmente por algo que no había hecho—. Fuiste de copa A, a copa C en cuestión de semanas. No se necesita ser científico nuclear para saber por qué.

—Y ciertamente tú no lo eres. A diferencia de tu hermana. Dime, ¿cómo le va a la mejor hermana Swan en Londres? Ciertamente no pudo alejarse de ustedes con suficiente rapidez. Igual que tu mamá.

Abrí la boca sin estar segura de qué iba a salir de ahí, pero Edward me ganó el golpe.

—¡Cállate, Tanya! Te dije antes que no iba a permitirte herir a Bella. Su mamá no quería dejarla y Rose tampoco la dejó, no cómo tú estás insinuando. Ella es tan inteligente y bella como Rose, y más importante aún, es hermosa por dentro. Cat tiene razón sobre ti. Eres fea por dentro. —Se giró hacia mí—. Vayamos por algo rápido de comer y llevémoslo a la habitación. De verdad no quiero estar cerca de otras personas justo ahora.

Estaba bastante segura de que Edward nunca me había parecido tan sexy como cuando se enfrentaba a su ex por mí, así que sólo asentí. La habitación era todo lo que yo quería. La comida podía esperar, pero no había sido yo quién había estado quemando cientos de calorías en las colinas.

—Bien —logré decir, dejándolo guiarme hacia el comedor. Tanya nos fulminó con la mirada, pero afortunadamente no nos siguió.

—Lamento que tuvieras que escuchar todo eso —me dijo Edward cuando nos sentamos en una mesa con vista hacia la montaña nevada.

Intenté quitarme el aturdimiento en el que me encontraba desde que él dijo esas cosas tan encantadoras sobre mí.

—No lo sientas. Estoy acostumbrada a eso de ella.

—No deberías estarlo. —Tomó mis dos manos en las suyas—. De verdad lamento no haber hecho nada sobre eso desde antes. No sabía qué tan mala era ella contigo, no es que eso sea excusa.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No era tu trabajo convertirla en una mejor persona.

—Tal vez no, pero debí haber visto cómo era y terminarlo mucho antes de que ella lo hiciera. Pensé que ella era la única persona que podía entender por lo que yo estaba pasando en ese momento, pero es claro que estaba equivocado. Tú no sólo me escuchaste, sino que también me ayudaste a ver que no había perdido a mi papá de la forma en que tú perdiste a tu mamá. —Apretó mi mano—. Lamento mucho que te dijera eso, nena. Sabes que no es cierto.

—Lo sé. —Negué con la cabeza—. Tanya sabe que siempre me he sentido inferior a Rose, así que le gusta atacar por ese lado. Y eso ha funcionado antes, pero ahora ya no tanto porque tú me haces sentir hermosa. Mencionar a mi mamá fue horrible, pero ni por un segundo dudo que mi mamá no quería morir. Cada día que enfermaba más y más, nos hacía saber que nos amaba y quería estar con nosotros.

— _Eres_ hermosa. Sin mencionar fuerte, inteligente, divertida, amable, la mejor hermana del mundo y la novia más maravillosa que cualquier chico podría tener.

Dios, lo amaba.

—Tú eres el maravilloso. Y me encantaría mostrarte qué tan buena novia puedo ser si alguna vez regresamos a la habitación.

Edward se lamió los labios.

—Tal vez la comida puede esperar.

Ese era mi chico. Me reí y negué con la cabeza.

—No. Necesitas energías para lo que tengo planeado.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron y me lanzó una sonrisa perversa.

—No puedo esperar.

—Yo tampoco. Así que come, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien. Iré al buffet para poder comer de inmediato. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres nada?

Unas mariposas habían tomado residencia permanente en mi estómago, así que negué con la cabeza.

—Ve. Come.

Se fue a llenar su plato y lo vi moverse por la línea. Era tan hermoso, tan lleno de confianza. Era más que sexy tan sólo ver cómo se movía. Estaba muy segura de que se saltó la mitad de las cosas que habría agarrado de no sentirse apresurado por tenerme a solas. Sólo echó unas cuantas cosas en su plato y se apresuró en regresar a mí.

—¡No te ahogues! —le advertí cuando empezó a devorar la comida. Esa era la última cosa que necesitábamos.

Algo sobre mi comentario lo hizo reír y sonrojarse al mismo tiempo, pero no me dijo la razón cuando le pregunté por qué. Estaba bien. Él podía tener sus secretos y yo tendría los míos. Planearía lo que quería hacerle cuando regresáramos a la habitación.

Edward terminó de comer muy rápidamente, incluso para él, lo que me hizo reír. Pagó y tomó mi mano, y prácticamente corrimos a los elevadores.

—Estamos ansiosos, ¿no? —pregunté, notando que Tanya estaba sentada junto a la chimenea, todavía fulminándonos con la mirada. Oh, pues ni modo. Ella no era mi problema – ya no más.

—No puedes ni comenzar a entender lo ansioso que estoy —me dijo, presionándome contra un lado del elevador y picándole al número de nuestro piso al mismo tiempo.

—Creo que sí puedo —murmuré, inclinándome hacia él—. He estado enojada conmigo misma todo el día por ponerme borracha anoche.

Edward se rio antes de besarme.

—No te sientas así. Fue invaluable verte. Y ahora te puedo tener, eso es todo lo que importa.

Era cierto. Había retrasado nuestra primera vez por un día, ¿qué tiene? Iba a haber muchas más ocasiones por venir si de mí dependía. Y sí dependía de mí.

El elevador se abrió y avanzamos rápidamente a nuestra habitación. Edward abrió la puerta y me apresuró en enterar. Sentí la necesidad por él vibrando a través de mí, pero quería mostrarle lo mucho que lo valoraba. Él había hecho tantas cosas por mí desde que estábamos juntos. Quería regresarle un poquito de todo eso.

—¿Te sientes adolorido en alguna parte? —le pregunté cuando cerró la puerta tras nosotros.

—Quizá un poco, pero nada importante. —Me miró con paciencia—. ¿Estás nerviosa?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No. Sólo quiero cuidarte.

Sonrió y envolvió mi cintura con sus brazos.

—Lo haces todos los días.

—Tal vez un poco, pero tú lo haces más. —Me acurruqué en él—. Estaba pensando que podríamos meternos un rato a la bañera y podría darte un masaje. Quiero asegurarme de que estés relajado y flexible antes de… —me callé y me encogí de hombros—. Si quieres.

—Te deseo en cualquier forma en que pueda tenerte. Ir a la bañera suena bien.

—De acuerdo. ¡Muy bien! La prepararé mientras te cambias. —Había sido lo suficiente inteligente para encenderla antes de dirigirme a la habitación de Ang, así que todo lo que necesitaba hacer era destaparla y encender los jets.

—Puedo hacerlo yo.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Nop. Es mi turno de cuidarte un poco. —Lo empujé hacia su equipaje—. Ve.

Hizo lo que le dije, mientras yo salía y destapaba la bañera, sonriendo al ver el agua humeante. Encendí los jets y volví adentro justo cuando Edward salía del baño, usando unos shorts negros para nadar que colgaban lo suficientemente bajos para que yo viera la muy sexy uve en sus caderas.

Luche contra la urgencia de saltarle encima justo ahí, pero fue difícil.

—Está lista. Ahora salgo.

Me miró por un momento antes de sonreír y asentir.

—Bien. Apúrate y ven conmigo.

—Lo haré.

Mi plan no era tan complejo. Lo había hablado con Ang y Eric, y acordamos que el lugar y el acto ya eran especiales por sí solos. Saqué el sexy bikini rojo que Angela y yo habíamos comprado y me lo puse antes de tomar unos jarrones con velas de mi bolsa y encenderlos, poniéndolos sobre las mesitas de noche y la cómoda.

Me dirigí afuera y sonreí cuando vi a Edward mirarme desde su lugar en la bañera. Me ofreció una mano y me ayudó a subirme y a deslizarme junto a él. Todavía teníamos una hora más o menos hasta la puesta de sol, así que la nieve estaba iluminada con un tenue brillo.

—Es tan hermoso aquí —murmuré mientras Edward pasaba su brazo a mí alrededor.

—Sí, lo es. —Me giré para encontrarlo viéndome a mí en lugar del paisaje—. Te ves preciosa en ese traje de baño que apenas llevas puesto.

Su mirada y sus palabras me calentaron más de lo que el agua podría hacerlo.

—Gracias.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, antes de que yo le preguntara sobre haber ido a esquiar.

—¿Cómo te fue?

Se rio entre dientes y recargo la cabeza sobre el costado de la bañera.

—Me caí una vez, pero aparte de eso, estuvo bien.

—¿Te lastimaste algo? —pregunté, lista para ofrecer mis servicios de masajes.

—Mi orgullo. —Me lanzó una sonrisa—. Y tal vez un poco mi trasero.

Me reí al imaginarme ofreciéndome para masajear el culo de Edward. Quiero decir… ¡no sería nada difícil!

—Déjame frotarte la espalda. —Me enderecé y le hice una seña para que se sentara frente a mis piernas, lo que lo hizo sonreír y pararse frente a mí—. Del otro lado, pervertido.

—Pero me gusta más así.

Me paré y lo besé.

—Eso ya vendrá, te lo prometo.

Asintió cuando me volví a sentar y abrí las piernas para que se pudiera sentar entre ellas. Sonreí al ver su preciosa espalda frente a mí. Comencé a masajear sus músculos mientras gemía frente a mí, dejando caer su cabeza hacia enfrente. Deslicé mis dedos hacia su cuello, sintiendo el suave cabello que había ahí mientras apretaba y empujaba.

—Se siente maravilloso, Bella —murmuró.

—Muy bien. Quiero hacerte sentir bien.

—Eso haces.

Sonreí y dejé un beso en su cuello. Sus manos se movieron a mis piernas y me envolvió alrededor de él desde atrás, subiendo y bajando por mis piernas mientras le masajeaba la espalda.

—Bella. —Podía escuchar la tensión en su voz.

—¿Sí? —pregunté, luchando contra una sonrisa mientras mis manos bajaban por su espalda y apretaban justo sobre ese adolorido culo suyo. Seguí arrastrando mis labios por su cuello y hombros. Unos hombros tan sensuales.

—Me estás matando.

—No está permitido morir, no antes de tenerte. —Chupé el lóbulo de su oído y lo mordí mientras él gemía.

Edward se giró y me agarró, ocupando mi lugar en el asiento y poniéndome sobre su regazo. Podía sentirlo duro debajo de mí cuando sus labios se encontraron con los míos. Fue caliente, húmedo y tan profundo, y sentía la necesidad pulsar a través de mí.

Sus manos apretaron mi culo antes de subir por mi espalda y hacia mi pecho. Acuno mis pechos en sus manos, sus pulgares se movieron sobre mis pezones que ya estaban duros debido al aire frío. Oh, Dios. Apretó gentilmente y sentí como cabes de tensión se disparaban por mi cuerpo.

Los labios de Edward bajaron por mi cuello, chupando y lamiendo, sus dientes rozaron sobre mi piel que se estaba erizando rápidamente.

—¿Tienes frío? —murmuró, rozando sus labios sobre mi piel erizada.

¿Cómo si eso fuera posible? Sentía que me iba a derretir.

—No. —Enterré mis dedos en su cabello mientras sus labios seguían explorando toda parte de mí que no estuviera sumergida en agua—. Es tan caliente.

Me levantó un poco y dejó que su lengua trazara el contorno de mi bikini.

—Eres tan preciosa.

Así me sentía. Él me hacía sentir deseada. Adorada. Amada. Esto era todo de lo que hablaban mis libros y finalmente lo tenía para mí.

Una de sus manos se apartó de mi culo y lo siguiente que supe es que él me estaba frotando sobre el traje de baño. Se sentía tan bien. Luego un dedo se metió debajo y dentro de mí y, sí, eso era incluso mejor. Agarré sus hombros y me moví con él mientras lo metía y sacaba de mí. Su nariz se movió debajo de la parte superior de mi bikini y su lengua salió para tocar mi pezón. Era algo tan caliente en contraste con el aire frío.

—Edward, ¡por favor! —No estaba segura de qué estaba pidiendo. Quería más. Más de todo.

Al parecer, Edward sí sabía porque metió otro dedo en mí.

—¿Te gusta eso, nena? Así se va a sentir cuando esté dentro de ti.

Sí. Necesitaba eso ya.

—Llévame adentro.

Los preciosos ojos verdes de Edward se encontraron con los míos.

—¿Sí? ¿Estás lista?

—Más que lista. — _Por favor. Estoy tan lista_.

Sacó sus dedos de mí mientras subía la mano izquierda para acunar mi cara. Me besó suave, brevemente, antes de soltarme.

—Te amo, Bella.

Sabía que sí. Me lo había dicho infinidad de veces desde el baile. Esas palabras me hacían sentir especial cada vez que las decía. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión parecían aún más especiales.

—También te amo.

Me sonrío, besándome de nuevo antes de ponerse de pie. Me deje resbalar por su cuerpo, amando el estar tan cerca de él.

—Primero las damas.

Edward señaló la escalera, sostuvo mi mano mientras subía. Miré hacia atrás al subir, riéndome cuando vi que sus ojos estaban pegados a mi culo.

Edward sonrió cuando lo descubrí.

—No me puedes culpar por disfrutar de la vista.

No, no podía. Particularmente ya que yo lo vi mientras él salía. Ver su sexy pecho y los músculos de sus brazos al moverse, el agua cayendo por su cuerpo, hizo que la boca se me llenara de agua con la necesidad de probarlo.

Edward se rio entre dientes al pararse a mi lado, agarró una toalla y me envolvió con ella.

—¿Estás disfrutando de tu propio paisaje, Swan?

Me sacudí la imagen de mi lengua siguiendo esas gotas de agua bajar por su pecho.

—Muchísimo, Cullen. Pero quiero verlo todo.

Su sonrisa sexy apareció al secarse.

—Es todo tuyo, Bella.

Lo era. _Él_ lo era. Por algún milagro, Edward era mío y estaba a punto de tenerlo por completo. Lo que sea que haya hecho para tener este momento en el tiempo, estaba agradecida por ello.

Edward apagó la bañera, tomó mi mano y me llevó de regreso adentro, cerrando la puerta de cristal y poniéndole seguro con un firme clic. Incluso cerró las cortinas a lo que ahora veía que era un precioso atardecer. Ni siquiera lo había notado por estar tan concentrada en él.

—El paisaje de aquí es mucho mejor —me dijo, porque era Mr. Seductor y siempre tenía el comentario perfecto para decir. Debería comprarles a sus padres unos elegantes regalos de agradecimiento por crearlo y hacerlo tan increíble—. Me gustan las velas.

Estiró la mano y pasó su dedo por la curva de mi hombro, metiéndolo debajo de la toalla que tenía envuelta alrededor de mí y quitándomela para quedar de pie frente a él usando sólo mi bikini.

—Pensé en intentar hacerlo especial. —Me encogí de hombros. Le daban un agradable resplandor a la habitación. Las luces no estaban encendidas, así que era la tenue luz de las velas la que me permitía ver lo hermoso que era.

—Es muy especial porque somos nosotros. —Me besó, sus manos bajaron por mi cuerpo para agarrar mi cintura.

Tenía razón. Y me alegraba que hubiéramos esperado hasta ahora, a pesar de que llevaba semanas queriendo esto. Esto se sentía más especial porque estábamos aquí, sin interrupciones de pequeñas hermanas o padres o quién sabe qué más. Esto estaba bien.

—Me alegra que hayamos esperado hasta ahora. Sin interrupciones —le dije, haciéndolo sonreír.

—Bueno, no hay nada como un rapidito furtivo con mi mamá y Alice en el piso de abajo mientras tú intentas ser silenciosa, pero guardaremos eso para otra ocasión.

Se me cayó la mandíbula de la sorpresa y Edward aprovechó eso para besarme con fuerza, su lengua se enredó con la mía. Todos los pensamientos de rapiditos me dejaron cuando sus labios se movieron sobre los míos y sus manos subieron por mi espalda. Sentí un pequeño tirón en el nudo de los tirantes de mi bikini y el top se aflojó. Edward no rompió nuestro beso al quitar el top de mi cuerpo.

Se apartó y me miró. Lo que menos sentía era frío al estar parada ahí casi desnuda, pero me estremecí por el calor de su mirada.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó, acercándose a mí de nuevo.

—No,

Esa sonrisa perversa suya apareció de nuevo.

—Bien. Mantengámoslo así y vamos a quitarte tu traje de baño mojado.

Asentí y él tiró del nudo que había a cada lado de mis caderas. Retrocedí un paso cuando el traje de baño cayó. Edward me miraba de nuevo, pero no me sentía cohibida. Había demasiado amor y deseo en su rostro para hacerme sentir otra cosa aparte de deseada.

—Tú también estás mojado —señalé, estirando el brazo para ayudarlo con su propio traje de baño. Me ayudó a apartarlo de él y cuando su – oh dios – polla salió, ya estaba dura y lista.

No pude evitarlo y moví la mano para tocarlo. Edward soltó un gruñido cuando lo envolví en mi mano.

—Eso es lo que me provocas, todo el tiempo —me dijo, y aunque sabía que a veces lo ponía duro, escucharlo me hacía sentir bien. Poderosa. También sexy.

Lo acaricié, pasando mi pulgar sobre la punta, y gimió.

—Me vas a hacer correrme antes de estar dentro de ti.

Santa mierda. _Eso_ – _él_ – iba a estar dentro de mí. Era excitante y aterrador al mismo tiempo.

Edward debió ver algo en mi cara, porque me besó con gentileza.

—No te preocupes. Te voy a hacer sentir realmente bien primero.

Oh, sí. Era muy bueno en hacerme sentir bien.

Edward me hizo retroceder hacia la cama, removiendo mi mano de él y ayudándome a recostarme. Amaba la forma en que me veía, como si fuera todo lo que él podía ver, y abrí mis brazos para él, abriendo las piernas para que pudiera ver que ahí lo quería. Estaba tan lista para él.

Se subió sobre mí, manteniendo su peso en sus manos cuando se inclinó y me besó. Fue más duro esta vez, más hambriento, y lo envolví con mis brazos, jalándolo hacia abajo, amando la sensación de su cuerpo sobre el mío. Estaba tan cálido, a pesar de que acabábamos de estar afuera en el frío, y era tan fuerte. Sentí los músculos tensarse en sus hombros bajo mis manos cuando se arqueó hacia mí.

Su polla estaba tan cerca de donde necesitaba estar, atrapada entre nosotros. Me pregunté si se sentiría raro para él, pero supuse que era mejor no preguntar para no arruinar el momento.

Nuestro beso continuó no sé por cuánto tiempo más, sólo tocándonos y probándonos. Edward se apartó, sus labios se movieron a lo largo de mi mandíbula.

—Déjame probarte.

Asentí porque no tenía palabras para ello. Bajó por mi cuerpo, sus labios rozaron mi cuello, su mano se movió entre nosotros para acunar mi pecho. Lamió y chupó en su camino hacia abajo, su lengua se movió sobre mi pezón, moviéndolo de un lado a otro, chupándolo dentro de su boca. El calor era toda una llama ahora. Su boca estaba caliente, y mi cuerpo lo estaba todavía más, ardía por él. Agarré su cabello cuando lamió entre mis pechos, dándole al otro la misma atención que le había dado al primero. Cuando sus dientes rozaron en mí, gemí y lo apreté contra mi cuerpo.

Amé la forma en que mantuvo sus ojos en los míos cuando comenzó a besar mi estómago. No sabía si era solamente porque no podía apartar la mirada de mí o si estaba asegurándose de que yo estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba haciendo, pero me hacía sentir amada. Y cuando llegó a mi centro para hacer la única cosa que le faltaba por hacer, él siguió mirándome.

Sus pulgares rozaron sobre mí y sentí que podía salir disparada de la cama tan sólo por ese toque, pero luego su lengua remplazó sus pulgares y, ¡santa mierda! No había nada mejor. Lo había leído en infinidad de libros, lo había visto en algunas de mis investigaciones en Google, pero no podía ni empezar a imaginar cómo se sentiría. Era como si cada parte de mí estuviera conectada a ese pequeño lugar donde su lengua se estaba moviendo.

Un dedo se deslizó dentro, luego fueron dos, y no pude hacer nada más que sentir. Los metía y los sacaba, y su lengua giraba, chupaba y hacía todo tipo de cosas increíbles. Me agarre de las sábanas para no irme a la deriva. Nada se había sentido así de bien… hasta que se movió de cierta forma y luego todo se volvió una locura. Perdí el control de mi cuerpo, estaba temblando, y retorciéndome, y moviéndome a pesar de mi agarre.

Edward se empujó hacia arriba de nuevo y me sonrió al sentarse a mi lado. Se estiró para agarrar los condones que también había dejado en la mesita de noche y abrió uno. Mantuvo sus ojos en mí al deslizarlo sobre sí mismo, protegiéndonos. No sabía cómo es que podía encontrar eso tan increíblemente caliente.

Se posicionó entre mis piernas de nuevo y admiré la forma en que los músculos de sus brazos se tensaron mientras se mantenía sobre mí.

—¿Estás lista? —me preguntó, y lo amé todavía más por ello. Sabía que, si decía que no, se detendría y estaría perfectamente bien con ello, porque él era así de increíble. Pero, por suerte, estaba lista. Más que lista para que me hiciera suya.

—Sí.

Sabía que dolería un poco. Había leído lo suficiente para saberlo. Y los libros siempre tenían razón en ese tema. La sensación de estiramiento cuando empezó a entrar en mí no era tan cómoda, pero tampoco era horrible. Y cuando estuvo por completo dentro de mí, dolió un poco más. Pero luego empezó a moverse y el dolor aminoró.

La forma en que me miraba, buscando señales de dolor o incomodidad, era tan maravillosa y tan Edward. También lo amé por eso, junto con otras muchas razones. Me besó una y otra vez, diciéndome que me amaba entre besos.

Pude notarlo cuando estuvo cerca de su liberación, porque sus movimientos se hicieron menos suaves, mas frenéticos y su respiración se atoró. Metió la mano entre nosotros, frotándome en la manera correcta. Sabía que estaba intentando hacer que me corriera, pero no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para lograrlo y no me importaba. Me había hecho sentir increíble y quería hacer lo mismo por él.

—Déjate ir, Edward. Estoy bien. Te lo prometo. —Me correría de esa forma, con él, en otra ocasión. Tendríamos muchas más ocasiones en el futuro si de mí dependía.

Se tensó sobre mí, soltando un gemido cuando se corrió. Estiré la mano para tocar su cara, le limpié el sudor de la frente. Se giró y acarició mi palma con sus labios antes de besarme de nuevo. Se salió de mí, y dolió un poco entonces, pero no importó. Lo sostuve y lo abracé contra mí, diciéndole que también lo amaba.

Edward se quedó conmigo unos minutos más antes de apartarse.

—Tengo que tirar esto.

Oh, cierto. Lo solté y disfruté de ver su lindo trasero cuando fue al baño. Regresó un par de minutos después y me tomó de nuevo en sus brazos.

—Sé que tenías muchas expectativas. Espero haber estado a la altura.

Tontito. ¿Cómo si existiera alguna duda? Seguro, había fantaseado sobre sexo salvaje donde me corría unas diez veces o más como en algunos de mis libros, pero sabía que la realidad no sería así. Además, mis libros pudieron haber hecho un buen trabajo con las cosas calientes, pero ni remotamente comenzaban a capturar lo que se sentía estar con la persona que amas. Eso era mejor que un millón de orgasmos – al menos eso pensaba.

—Excediste mis expectativas como lo has hecho cada vez desde el día en que hicimos nuestro trato.

Edward se rio y me abrazó fuertemente.

—Esa fue la idea más estúpida que se me ha ocurrido jamás.

No podía discutirlo.

—Es la mejor idea estúpida que he aceptado jamás.

Edward peinó con sus dedos mi cabello.

—Me alegra que falláramos en eso de estar en una relación falsa. Pensé que la amaba, pero no sentía ni de cerca lo que siento por ti ahora. Gracias por mostrarme lo que no sabía que me estaba perdiendo.

Dios. ¿Podría amar más a este chico? Parecía que cada vez que sentía más amor del que creía posible, él me hacía sentir más.

—Supongo que ambos encontramos algo que no sabíamos que necesitábamos. —Me alcé y lo besé—. Gracias por hacer que mi primera vez fuera tan perfecta.

Sonrió.

—Desearía que también fuera mi primera vez.

Me reí.

—Entonces probablemente no habría sido tan buena para mí.

Se rio entre dientes de eso.

—Cierto.

—Además, no importa quién fue primero, sólo importa el último.

La sonrisa de Edward creció todavía más.

—Me gusta eso. Sólo para que sepas, fácilmente puedo verte siendo mi última.

Síp. Podía amarlo más y más.

—Yo también.

Edward como mi primero y mi último. Definitivamente podría vivir con eso.

* * *

¿Así o más dulces? En serio que estos dos me matan con su ternura. Nos acercamos a la recta final, así que vayan preparándose para decirle adiós a la historia.

Si les gustó el capítulo, ¡no olviden dejarme su comentario! 😉


	37. Capítulo 32

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Nolebucgrl** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Nolebucgrl** , I just translate.

* * *

 **A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré**

 **Capítulo 32**

Despertar con un chico en la cama era algo nuevo para mí. Despertar desnuda con un chico en la cama era incluso más irreal. Pero no podía negar que me gustara. Edward se había levantado temprano nuestra primera mañana aquí porque yo había estado cruda y no había tenido la oportunidad de apreciar el momento como podía hacerlo ahora.

Estaba de lado, de frente a mí, con su brazo derecho sobre mí. Me gustaba que incluso dormido me estuviera sosteniendo. Y era tan hermoso dormido como despierto. Su cabello estaba más despeinado, pero no estaba segura si era por dormir o por mí. Mis manos se habían encontrado con su cabello en muchas ocasiones. Sonreí tan sólo de pensarlo.

Lo maravilloso de estar aquí juntos, sin padres, ni hermanas o algo más, era que teníamos todo el tiempo que quisiéramos. Una vez con Edward no había sido suficiente. Ni dos, para ser precisos. Mis piernas y mis partes femeninas estaban protestando un poco hoy, pero no me importaba. Valió totalmente la pena. Especialmente la tercera vez, cuando él me dejó estar arriba y me mostró cómo meterlo.

Entonces Edward fue capaz de tocarme libremente, primero mis pechos y luego metió la mano entre nosotros… y sí, había tenido un orgasmo con Edward dentro de mí. _Eso_ había valido la espera. En realidad, todo lo había valido porque era él.

El gruñido de mi estómago me sacó de las imágenes de mí estando sobre Edward, sus ojos verdes viéndome con tanto amor y deseo. El hambre aburrida y regular se estaba haciendo presente. Debí haber cenado anoche, pero probablemente tener a Edward había sido la prioridad número uno.

¿Debería despertarlo? Si lo hacía, probablemente le saltaría encima de nuevo y aunque quería hacerlo, no estaba segura de poder manejarlo una vez más. Al menos, no sin algo de energía.

Me salí de la cama, cuidando no molestar a Edward. Me alegraba haberme bañado después de esa tercera vez, no había querido acostarme toda pegajosa y sudorosa. Edward me había ofrecido su ayuda, pero sabía que eso no nos llevaría a terminar limpios. Tal vez después del almuerzo…

Sí, esa era una buena idea. Me puse unos jeans y una sudadera. No quería que Edward se despertara y se preguntara a dónde había ido, así que le escribí una nota en la libreta del hotel.

 **Buenos días, dormilón. Moría de hambre ya que anoche tenía cosas más importantes qué hacer que cenar (¡No me arrepiento de haberte elegido antes que a la comida!), así que bajé por algo de comer. Te traeré algo cuando terminé. Espero que hayas tenido dulces sueños. Sé que yo sí los tuve, pero la realidad es aún mejor.**

 **Te amo.**

 **Bella.**

Agarré mi celular, mi bolsa y la llave de la habitación, y salí a buscar algo de comida para poder apresurarme de regreso a Edward. Con un poco de suerte, él seguiría dormido cuando regresara y podría despertarlo de alguna manera divertida.

Ayer me perdí del almuerzo, así que me emocioné al descubrir otro buffet junto con una estación de omelette. Ordené mi favorito y comí un poco de tocino y fruta mientras esperaba. Sí, estaba así de hambrienta.

Mi omelette sabía incluso mejor que el de papá, no es que le fuera a decir eso. Aunque tal vez debería decírselo. No podía contarle muchas cosas de verdad sobre mi fin de semana, eso era seguro. Luego de devorar el omelette y un panqué, sentí que mi estómago ya no se estaba devorando a sí mismo.

Agarré unas donas, unos rollos de canela y unos panqués, y los puse en una bolsa para llevárselos a Edward a la habitación. Si quería algo más, podríamos bajar más tarde. Pagué por todo y salí del comedor, lista para regresar con mi chico.

—Alguien tiene hambre. Ten cuidado. No podrás mantener a Edward si te conviertes en una ballena.

Dios, era una idiota.

—Tú eres la última persona de la que aceptaría consejos sobre como mantener a Edward, Tanya.

Eso le quitó la sonrisa del rostro y sus ojos azul hielo se entrecerraron en mi dirección.

—Sólo recuerda que si yo no hubiera roto con él, ni siquiera sabría que existes en este momento.

Bueno, eso no era totalmente cierto, porque Edward siempre me ha conocido, igual que conoce a todos los de nuestro pueblo. De todas formas, tenía cierta razón.

—Gracias, Tanya. Probablemente tengas razón. Tú pérdida es mi ganancia. —Incluso lo dije sin sarcasmo, porque lo decía de verdad. Si ella no hubiera sido estúpida, yo no sería tan feliz como lo soy ahora.

Era claro que no sabía cómo responder, porque su boca se abrió y se cerró varias veces, y se parecía mucho a uno de esos peces koi cuando les echas croquetas en el estanque. En realidad, era algo divertido lo mucho que se parecía a uno justo ahora.

Comencé a alejarme ya que tenía lugares mejores dónde estar que aquí y una persona muchísimo mejor con quién estar que con Tanya.

—Sabes, eres muy ruidosa cuando gimes.

Bien, eso me detuvo de golpe.

—¿Qué?

—Eres ruidosa para ser una chica tan mojigata. Pero en serio, Bella, me sorprendió que fueras tan exhibicionista. Hacerlo con Edward en una bañera es más mi estilo.

Nop. No iba a dejar que eso me afectara. Él estaba conmigo ahora. Y sabía por seguro que ellos no habían tenido una habitación con bañera el año pasado. Edward me dijo que ni siquiera compartieron habitación.

—En realidad, después de la noche del viernes diría que hacerlo con Tyler en una bañera es más tu estilo.

—¿No se sorprenderían todos al saber que la Virgen Swan ya no es tan virginal? —alzó su teléfono y había una foto de Edward y de mí en la bañera. Había sido tomada cuando yo estaba sobre él, su cara enterrada en mi pecho, pero en realidad no podías ver mucho por el ángulo en que había sido tomada la foto, al parecer desde el balcón a nuestra izquierda.

No iba a dejar que eso me molestara.

—Dudo que se sorprendan. Edward y yo llevamos meses juntos.

Su cara se arrugó y me sentí bastante bien al provocar que hiciera su cara de limón de nuevo. Ang estaría orgullosa. Tristemente, no duró mucho. Me sonrió maliciosa.

—Tal vez debería enviarle esto a todos y mostrarles lo putita que te has vuelto.

 _¿Puta?_

—He estado con una persona y lo amo. Si eso me hace puta, ¿a ti en qué te convierte?

La sonrisa abandonó su rostro de nuevo.

—¡Perra! ¿Me acabas de decir puta?

Negué con la cabeza porque ¿lo decía en serio?

—No, tú lo hiciste. Basado en lo que me acabas de decir. Ambas sabemos que has estado con más de una persona, así que… —me callé, dejándolo así. Personalmente no creía que acostarte uno o incluso dos chicos hiciera a alguien puta, pero ella era la que andaba por ahí lanzando la palabra, no yo.

—¡No sabes nada de mí!

¿En serio? El punto era que en realidad no me importaba.

—Solía conocerte muy bien. Fuiste tú quién tiró eso a la basura y ahora ya no quiero conocerte porque eres horrible conmigo y todos los que no están en tu pequeño círculo de amigos.

—¡Tú me echaste de lado primero! Sabías que me gustaba Edward, ¡y fuiste tras él frente a mí! Luego de meses de verte a ti y a Angela acercarse cada vez más. Tú te apartaste primero, ¡y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso!

Entonces esa había sido en realidad la razón. Vaya.

—Angela y yo perdimos a nuestros padres en menos de un año. Entendíamos por lo que la otra estaba pasando. No te estábamos apartando. Sólo nos estábamos aferrando la una a la otra. —Sacudí la cabeza—. Lamento que sintieras que te dejamos de lado, pero esa no es excusa para la persona en la que te has convertido ahora. ¿Y Edward? Era el juego de la botellita. Mi giro cayó en Edward. Ese era el juego. Y como bien sabes, nada resultó de eso. Así que, si estás guardando un resentimiento de cuatro años por eso, pues qué triste y no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer al respecto.

—¡Todos sabían que me gustaba! Me humillaste. —Comenzó a teclear en su teléfono—. Ahora es tu turno. —Giró su celular, mostrándome que les había mandado la foto a todos sus contactos.

Pero no me sentía humillada. Seguro, no quería que nadie viera esa foto de Edward y de mí, no porque estuviera avergonzada sino porque era un momento privado. Pero si ella pensaba que iba a huir y esconderme, era una tonta.

—No estoy avergonzada de haber estado con Edward. Lo amo. Y yo no te lo quité. Tú lo hiciste solita, así que no puedes culpar a nadie más que a ti misma —me giré con la intención de irme de una vez por todas.

—Pero ¿acaso no lo hiciste? Edward y yo nos reímos mucho de tu cartita, sabes.

 _¿Qué? Él no lo habría hecho. Él no lo habría hecho… ¿verdad?_

—No sé de qué estás hablando. —Me giré y ahí estaba ella, viéndose llena de satisfacción. Prefería por mucho el aspecto de pez koi que tenía antes.

—¿No lo sabes? Querido Edward, creo que eres hermoso. Realmente me gustó nuestro primer beso. Quiero ser tu novia. Maldición, ¡incluso mencionaste que me gustaba! Pero eso no te detuvo de querer más de él luego de ese beso, ¿cierto? Qué martirio para la pequeña e inocente Bella, tener que besar al sucio Edward.

De verdad la leyó. Él se la mostró, ¿y no me lo dijo? Me había dicho que le había encantado, pero ¿él y Tanya se rieron de la carta? Y luego ella lo terminó ese mismo fin de semana y él decidió hablar conmigo, ¿y el resto es historia? Pero ahora esa historia podría estar contaminada.

Necesitaba alejarme de ella, alejarme de todos, y pensar en todo. La empujé a un lado, necesitando encontrar un lugar con espacio. El elevador se abrió y pensé en correr a él, pero el único lugar que tenía a donde podía ir era mi propia habitación y en realidad no estaba lista para hablar con Edward sobre esto justo ahora.

Por primera vez, la suerte estuvo de mi lado, porque una de las personas que salió de elevador era Eric.

—¡Eric! —grité, moviéndome hacia él y alejándome de la perra.

Una sonrisa iluminó su cara.

—¡Hola, hermosa! No esperaba verte sin tu hombre pegado a tu cadera, especialmente después de esa foto tan _caliente_ que acabo de recibir en mi teléfono.

Ugh. Esa estúpida perra. Le tiré dedo antes de girarme de nuevo hacia Eric.

—Escucha… tú manejaste hasta aquí, ¿cierto? ¿Hay alguna forma en que me puedas dar un aventón a casa justo ahora?

—Por supuesto. —Tomó mi mano—. ¿Pasa algo? Tu papá…

Negué con la cabeza.

—No. Mi familia está bien. Sólo necesito salir ya de aquí.

Miró hacia donde estaba parada Tanya, fulminándome con la mirada.

—¿Es por la foto? Porque, cariño, te aseguro que es increíble. Nadie piensa que eres una puta, a pesar de lo que haya dicho la perra malvada.

Eso era probablemente lo que todos pensaría, que había huido por la foto, pero en definitiva no era por eso.

—No. Sólo necesito salir de aquí. Ahora mismo. ¿Me puedes llevar?

Me miró atentamente por unos momentos antes de asentir.

—Bien. ¿Qué hay de Edward?

Negué con la cabeza de nuevo.

—No. Necesito estar sola por un rato.

—Cariño, él no hizo nada para molestarte, ¿verdad? No hizo nada que tú no quisieras, ¿cierto?

Oh, Dios.

—Por supuesto que no, Eric. Lo juro. Él no hizo nada. —Al menos, no recientemente—. De verdad sólo necesito tiempo a solas para aclarar mi mente y no puedo hacerlo en el autobús con Edward.

—Bien. Iba a ir a desayunar… —empujé hacia él la bolsa de donas y panqués, haciéndolo reír—. Déjame ir a mi habitación por mis cosas. Ahora vuelvo.

—Por favor no le digas nada a nadie. Te veré afuera —le dije, porque necesitaba salir de ese lugar, apartarme de _ella_.

Eric asintió y regresó al elevador mientras yo salía. El aire frío fue abrumador, pero casi se sintió como un alivio luego del sofocante calor de adentro.

Mi mente era un torbellino mientras lo esperaba. No era idiota. No iba a terminar con Edward por algo que hizo incluso antes de convertirnos en una pareja falsa, mucho menos antes de ser una real. Sólo me sentía herida porque él no me dijo que compartió la carta con Tanya. Pudo haberlo hecho desde el principio y no habría importado. Pero ahora, la sola idea de ellos dos riéndose de mis patéticas palabras dolía. Muchísimo. Y necesitaba algo de tiempo para sacarme esa imagen de la cabeza antes de hablar con él al respecto.

Eric salió, ofreciéndome su abrigo para ponérmelo. Lo hice, recargándome en él cuando me rodeo con su brazo y me llevó a su carro. Nos metimos y lo encendió, prendiendo la calefacción y dándole tiempo para calentarse.

—No te voy a presionar para que me digas qué paso —me dijo Eric, y me sentí agradecida por ello—. Pero sí voy a decir que más te vale que no dejes que Tanya se interponga entre ustedes. No sé qué te dijo ella, pero aparte de mandar esa foto, más le vale no ser la razón por la que mi _ship_ favorito termina.

Solté una carcajada a pesar de todo.

—No vamos a terminar, lo prometo. Y se supone que debes tener _ships_ de parejas de libros, películas o televisión, no de la vida real.

Eric negó con la cabeza.

—Nop. Yo _shippeo_ a Edward y Bella. Ustedes deben estar juntos. Así que, lo que sea que haya pasado, arréglalo rápidamente, ¿bien?

—Lo haremos. —No tenía duda de que lo primero que haría Edward al llegar a casa, sería ir a descubrir por qué me fui.

—Bien. Agarremos carretera entonces, ¿estás segura? —preguntó.

Suspiré.

—Estoy segura. Le mandaré un mensaje para hacerle saber que nos fuimos y hablaré con él cuando vuelva.

—Más te vale. —Salió del estacionamiento y nos dirigimos a casa.

Esperé diez minutos. Por qué, no sé. No era como si Edward tuviera súper velocidad y fuera capaz de correr tras el carro para alcanzarme, sólo necesitaba un rato más para calmarme. Sabía que habría preguntas y no quería responderlas aún.

 **Oye. Cambio de plantes. Me fui a casa con Eric. ¿Puedes traer mis cosas de regreso? Pasaré por ellas más tarde. Te amo.**

Listo. Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente. Bien. Sabía que no era probable, pero igual lo intenté. Había incluido la parte de _te amo_ para que supiera que de verdad todavía lo amaba.

Mi teléfono vibró quince minutos después y, por supuesto, Edward me llamaba en lugar de mandar mensaje. Lo dejé que se fuera a buzón de voz y le mandé otro mensaje de nuevo.

 **De verdad no quiero hablar por ahora. Todo está bien. Sólo necesito tiempo a solas para pensar.**

—¿Puedes subirle a la música? —le pregunté a Eric, deseando que eso ahogara todo lo demás.

—Seguro. Tú estás a cargo de la música. Pon lo que quieras.

Mi celular vibró, esta vez con un mensaje como respuesta.

 **¿Qué sucedió? ¿Es por la foto? Por favor, no te avergüences, nena. Nadie piensa mal de ti.**

 **No estoy avergonzada. Sólo necesitaba salir de ahí y alejarme de ella.**

Cambié la estación de la radio y encontré una de música de los ochentas. Sonreí al subir el volumen. ¿En cuántos viajes familiares habíamos sido forzados a aguantar la música favorita de mamá? La extrañaba. Desearía que estuviera esperándome en casa para platicar.

 **¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Por qué no viniste por mí para poder irme contigo? ¿Hice algo para molestarte? ¿Te arrepientes de anoche? No lo entiendo, Bella.**

Maldición. Por supuesto que pensaría eso, igual que Eric.

 **¡No me arrepiento de anoche para nada! Mi único arrepentimiento es salir de la cama y toparme con Tanya. Pero tú no hiciste nada malo. Lo juro. No fui por ti porque necesitaba tiempo a solas para pensar en lo que ella me dijo. Es imposible hacer otra cosa que no sea sentir cuando estoy contigo :) Te veré cuando regreses a casa, ¿sí? Sólo dame un poco de tiempo para calmarme.**

Esto apestaba. ¿Tal vez debería pedirle a Eric que regresáramos? No. Ya íbamos a mitad del camino. Vería a Edward pronto y me disculparía por hacerlo preocuparse.

 **Lo que ella haya dicho, lo que haya hecho, lo siento. Te amo. Nunca lo dudes.**

Solté un pequeño sollozo ante eso.

 **Te prometo que ni por un segundo lo dudé. También te amo.**

Guardé el teléfono de nuevo en mi bolsillo y recargué la cabeza en la ventana, dejando que mis ojos se cerraran. Claro que la primera imagen que me vino a la mente fue de Edward y Tanya leyendo mi carta y riéndose. Dolía. Pero entonces vi a Edward sonriéndome, abriéndome la puerta del carro, rodeándome con su brazo, escuchando a mi hermana con una sonrisa de paciencia, besándome. No. No dudaba ni por un segundo de que me amara ahora. Y no podía culparlo por reírse en ese entonces. Mi carta fue ridícula. Pero había dicho que le había encantado.

Sentí una mano envolver la mía y abrí los ojos, viendo a Eric sonriéndome mientras me apretaba la mano. Lo quería por no presionarme a hablar sobre lo que me estaba molestando.

—Eres el mejor —le dije, regresándole el apretón.

—No lo olvides. Ahora, ya que lograste escabullirte de las audiciones, tienes que cantar conmigo aquí. Sé que conoces esta canción.

Me reí entre dientes porque estaba sonando _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_. Sí la conocía, por supuesto. Mamá amaba poner esa a todo volumen y bailar con nosotras tres. Así que sí, me uní a él en esa canción y en el resto. El viaje a casa fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

Justo antes de llegar al pueblo, mi celular vibró de nuevo.

 **No sé qué te dijo la Putesa, pero ten por seguro que no hablará con nadie en los próximos días.**

Qué dem… pero antes de poder preguntar, me llegó una foto de Tanya sosteniéndose la nariz, y había sangre en su mano. Oh, Dios mío.

 **¿Golpeaste a Tanya?**

—Oh, Dios mío, Eric. Creo que Angela golpeó a Tanya. —Al menos, alguien lo hizo.

—¡Santa mierda! ¡Muéstrame!

Le enseñé mi teléfono.

—¡Esto no tiene precio! ¿Por qué me pierdo todas esas mierdas? ¿Hay vídeo?

 **Por supuesto que lo hice, perra. Y podría golpearte a ti también por permitir que te hiciera huir y hacer que Edward se vea como si hubiera perdido a su mejor amigo. ¡Tú y yo tendremos una severa charla cuando llegue a casa, jovencita! Pero a pesar de que apestas por dejarnos sin decir palabra, NADIE se mete con mi mejor amiga. Ella se merecía más que sólo un golpe en su preciosa cara, ¡pero es un comienzo!**

No debería sentirme bien al saber que habían golpeado a Tanya, pero sí me sentía así.

 **Lamento haberme ido. En serio necesitaba tiempo para pensar, es todo. Sabes que te quiero. Y a Edward. Estoy bien, lo juro. Eric quiere saber si hay vídeo.**

 **¡Por supuesto que hay un vídeo! Probablemente varios, pero sé con certeza que Ben comenzó a grabar cuando me fui contra ella. Y eso fue después de que Edward la hiciera pedazos.**

Oh, Edward. Siempre tan protector.

 **¿Qué le dijo Edward?**

—Parece que nos perdimos un buen espectáculo. Edward también le gritó. Y sí hay vídeo.

—¡Gracias a Dios! Y por supuesto que lo hizo. Ella molestó a su chica.

 **Lo siento. Tendrás que preguntarle los detalles a él. Es lo que te ganas por escapar.**

Maldición. Pero Ang tenía razón. Tendría que esperar y hablar yo misma con Edward.

 **Bien, ¡lo haré! Y no estoy escapando.**

 **¡Dile eso a alguien cuyo trasero no hayas abandonado! No te preocupes… te perdonaré luego de que arregles las cosas con tu chico. Nos iremos en unos diez minutos, si la puta deja de llorar por su nariz rota. Como si no tuviera el número de un cirujano plástico en marcado rápido. Probablemente conseguirá una mejor nariz de este asunto.**

Y ahora estaba llorando de nuevo, pero de risa. Amaba muchísimo a Angela.

 **Al parecer, si este asunto del arte no te funciona, tienes un plan de respaldo. La siguiente campeona de boxeo.**

Antes de que ella respondiera, le mandé otro mensaje.

 **Veré a Edward en unas horas y arreglaré todo, lo prometo. Te quiero.**

Eric se estacionó en la entrada de mi casa.

—¿Quieres que entre contigo?

Negué con la cabeza antes de darle un abrazo.

—Gracias por traerme a casa y por darme el tiempo que necesitaba.

—Cuando gustes, cariño. Y gracias por no audicionar para la obra de la escuela, porque de verdad no sabes cantar.

Me reí mientras me apartaba.

—Te lo dije.

—Sí, pero no le hiciste justicia.

Le golpeé el hombro.

—¡Qué grosero!

Eric se rio.

—Lo digo como lo veo. Ahora, saca tu sexy culo de aquí y ponte bonita para que puedas deslumbrar a tu chico.

Eso sonaba como una excelente idea. Irme había estado mal – lo sabía incluso mientras lo hacía. Pero se lo compensaría a Edward. Necesitábamos hablar del asunto de la carta, pero ya era un tema cerrado.

—Lo haré. Gracias de nuevo, Eric. Eres el mejor. —Le besé la mejilla y le regresé su abrigo antes de bajarme del carro.

—¡Ya lo sabes! —gritó y tocó la bocina antes de salir del camino de entrada.

Entré en la casa y aventé mi bolsa a la mesa antes de subir las escaleras. Me dejé caer sobre mi cama.

—Hogar dulce hogar, supongo.

—Creí que esa era mi línea.

¡Santa mierda! ¡No podía ser! Pero sí lo era.

—¿Rose?

* * *

¡Volvió la hermana! Y ya no digo más para no spoilear (¡Lo siento a las que leyeron ayer mi nota en Bésame, Idiota!). Parece que Bella salió corriendo sin pensar, esperemos que pueda arreglar el asunto con su chico. Hablando de su chico, el siguiente capítulo es Edward POV 😉

Si les gustó el capítulo, ¡No olviden dejarme sus comentarios! 😊


	38. Outtake 1

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Nolebucgrl** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Nolebucgrl** , I just translate.

* * *

 **A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré**

 **Outtake 1**

 **EPOV**

Despertar para descubrir que mi novia no estaba no era exactamente cómo esperaba comenzar el día. La puerta del baño estaba abierta, así que asumí que no estaba ahí. Contuve una sonrisa al recordar que anoche había necesitado ir y me había sacado del baño porque "no estábamos" en esa etapa de nuestra relación. Bella me hacía reír mucho. Amaba la forma en que funcionaba su mente.

Me levanté de la cama y me encantó ver lo revueltas que estaban las sábanas. La noche anterior había sido todo lo que había esperado. Esperar hasta este viaje casi me había matado, pero definitivamente valió la pena. Al menos, eso esperaba.

Un pedazo de papel me llamó la atención y me sentí aliviado cuando vi que ella había escrito algo.

 **Buenos días, dormilón. Moría de hambre ya que anoche tenía cosas más importantes qué hacer que cenar (¡No me arrepiento de haberte elegido antes que a la comida!), así que bajé por algo de comer. Te traeré algo cuando terminé. Espero que hayas tenido dulces sueños. Sé que yo sí los tuve, pero la realidad es aún mejor.**

 **Te amo.**

 **Bella.**

Me sentí sonreír mientras doblaba su carta. Esta se iba a unir a la otra carta que había recibido de su parte. Afortunadamente yo no tenía hermanitas chismosas de quién esconderlas. Mamá era muy buena para respetar mi privacidad, así que no me preocupaba eso.

Ya que Bella me iba a traer comida, supuse que debería alistarme mientras la esperaba. Una pena que no siguiera en la cama conmigo, pero tendríamos otros momentos como este. Me aseguraría de ello.

Me bañé y me sorprendí cuando salí y Bella todavía no regresaba. Era raro. A menos de que el restaurante estuviera muy lleno esta mañana. Bajaría y me uniría a ella.

Agarré mi teléfono, listo para metérmelo al bolsillo, pero vi que tenía un par de mensajes… ¿de Tanya? ¿Por qué me estaba mandando mensajes?

 **Parece que Edward bajó sus estándares. De marginada a puta. ¿Quién sabría que Bella Swan era tan zorra?**

Había una foto de nosotros dos adjuntada al mensaje, éramos nosotros en la bañera. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué Tanya me mandaría eso? Miré el mensaje de nuevo. _¿Se lo envió a todos?_

Sabía que odiaba a Bella. Y sabía que podía ser cruel, aunque al parecer nunca supe qué tan cruel hasta que Bella y Angela rellenaron algunos espacios en blanco para mí. ¿Pero esto? Esto era colmo. Nunca más volvería a insultar a mi novia. Se lo había advertido, ¿y había hecho esto? Y ahora Bella no estaba aquí. Esta tenía que ser la razón.

Mi otro mensaje, gracias a Dios, era de Bella.

 **Oye. Cambio de plantes. Me fui a casa con Eric. ¿Puedes traer mis cosas de regreso? Pasaré por ellas más tarde. Te amo.**

¿Qué? ¿Se fue? ¿El mensaje la había molestado tanto? ¿O fue por algo más? ¿Yo la había hecho enojar?

La llamé de inmediato, pero se fue al buzón de voz. Y otro mensaje llegó un minuto después.

 **De verdad no quiero hablar por ahora. Todo está bien. Sólo necesito tiempo a solas para pensar.**

No. No, no, no. Esto no era cómo se suponía que debía transcurrir el día de hoy. ¿Qué sucedió?

 **¿Qué sucedió? ¿Es por la foto? Por favor, no te avergüences, nena. Nadie piensa mal de ti.**

Y si alguien lo hacía, yo les haría entender. Nadie iba a decirle zorra o puta a mi novia. Patearía el culo de cualquiera que lo intentara.

 **No estoy avergonzada. Sólo necesitaba salir de ahí y alejarme de ella.**

Ugh. Jodida Tanya. ¿Por qué le importaba con quién estaba yo? ¿Era sólo porque se trataba de Bella, o sería así con cualquier persona con la que saliera después de ella? No es como que yo hubiera terminado ella. No tenía sentido. Qué loca.

Pero ¿qué pudo haber dicho para hacer que Bella se fuera? ¿Era más que eso? ¿Había hecho yo algo que no le gustara anoche?

 **¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Por qué no viniste por mí para poder irme contigo? ¿Hice algo para molestarte? ¿Te arrepientes de anoche? No lo entiendo, Bella.**

Tal vez Angela sabría qué había hecho que Bella se fuera, además de ese estúpido mensaje. Tenía que ser más que eso. Agarré la llave de la habitación y comencé a salir por la puerta, fue entonces cuando llegó un nuevo mensaje.

 **¡No me arrepiento de anoche para nada! Mi único arrepentimiento es salir de la cama y toparme con Tanya. Pero tú no hiciste nada malo. Lo juro. No fui por ti porque necesitaba tiempo a solas para pensar en lo que ella me dijo. Es imposible hacer otra cosa que no sea sentir cuando estoy contigo :) Te veré cuando regreses a casa, ¿sí? Sólo dame un poco de tiempo para calmarme.**

¿Qué demonios había dicho Tanya? Sabía que en el pasado le había dicho cosas horribles a Bella, muchas más de las que ella me había contado aparentemente, pero no podía ni imaginar qué podría hacer que Bella se fuera. Al menos, la parte de que ella no podía hacer nada más que sentir cuando estaba conmigo me hizo sentir un poco mejor. Y todavía me amaba. Ella misma lo dijo. Me iba a aferrar a ello. E iba a recordarle que también la amaba.

 **Lo que ella haya dicho, lo que haya hecho, lo siento. Te amo. Nunca lo dudes.**

Baje hacia el piso de Angela y Ben, esperando que ellos supieran más que yo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar, llegó otro mensaje.

 **Te prometo que ni por un segundo lo dudé. También te amo.**

Gracias a Dios. Todavía me amaba. Le daría tiempo por ahora, pero cuando regresara a Forks, íbamos a hablar. Suspiré al tocar la puerta.

Retrocedí un paso en automático cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y una Angela muy desaliñada me fulminó con la mirada.

—¿De qué carajos se trata ese mensaje? —exigió saber.

Ben apareció detrás de ella y la jaló.

—Bebé, sabes que Edward no tuvo nada qué ver con eso.

Alcé las manos.

—No sé nada. Lo juro. Lo acabo de ver, junto con un mensaje de Bella donde me dice que Eric la va a llevar a casa.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste? ¡Ben! ¿Dónde está mi teléfono? —gritó Angela, intentando quitárselo de encima.

—No hice nada. Tanya hizo algo y no sé qué es. Esperaba que tú sí superas. —Me apresuré para evitar que empezara a descargarse contra mí o contra Bella—. Bella dijo que tuvieron una discusión y que necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué no vino a mí? ¿O contigo? —preguntó Angela, al parecer ya se había calmado un poco. Gracias a Dios. Sabía que no sería necesario mucho para que ella me atacara si pensaba que yo había hecho algo mal.

—Asumo que fue sobre mí —le dije secamente—. No tengo idea de qué le pudo haber dicho Tanya, sé que el mensaje fue horrible…

Angela le quitó importancia con una mano.

—Por favor. Eso no haría que Bella se fuera. Ella está feliz de estar contigo y la foto no es vergonzosa, además las palabras de Tanya son estupideces. Si Bella es una zorra por acostarse contigo, ¿qué es Tanya al final de todo? Una jodida prostituta. Voy a descubrir qué más hizo y va a pagar por ello.

No lo dudaba. Angela era de temer cuando estaba enojada. Y no iba a detenerla.

—Lo haremos juntos.

—Tengo que bañarme y alistarme. Ben, ustedes vayan a comer o algo. Qué ninguno le diga ni una palabra a putizilla hasta que yo baje.

—No lo haremos —prometió Ben. Agarró unas cuantas cosas—. Y tú no la confrontes hasta que estemos juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Por favor, ¿cómo si ella pudiera contra mí?

Ben le alzó una ceja a Angela y ella bufó.

—Bien. Bajaré pronto.

—Bien. —Le dio un beso rápido—. Vamos, Edward.

Bajamos y comimos, aunque yo no tenía mucho apetito. Me la pase preguntándome qué habría dicho Tanya para hacer que Bella se fuera.

—No te preocupes, hombre. Bella te ama.

—Lo sé. —Pero seguía apestando que ella no estuviera aquí conmigo, donde pertenecía. El camino de regreso iba a ser largo y solitario sin ella. Quería abrazarla y reírme con Angela y Ben como lo habíamos hecho de camino aquí.

Después de unos minutos más de estar moviendo la comida por el plato, Ben suspiró y se puso de pie.

—Vayamos a sacar nuestras cosas de las habitaciones y a prepararnos para subir al autobús.

Sí. Eso era lo que quería. Entre más pronto estuviéramos en el autobús, más cerca estaría de ir a ver a mi chica.

—Suena bien. Te veré de nuevo aquí en la entrada.

Se bajó del elevador en el segundo piso y yo regresé a mi habitación. _Nuestra_ habitación. Mía y de Bella. Sus cosas ya estaban casi todas empacadas, así que sólo guardé en su maleta lo que faltaba y saqué mis cosas del baño.

Nuestra cama revuelta me llamaba, recordándome que tan sólo horas atrás ella había estado desnuda en mis brazos y yo me había sentido como el tipo más afortunado del mundo. Era el tipo más afortunado del mundo. E iba a mantenerme de esa forma. Lo que sea que haya hecho enojar a Bella, lo arreglaría. No iba a perderla, no después de que apenas la había encontrado. Ella había estado justo frente a mí por años, pero yo no lo había sabido hasta que recibí su carta. Estaría eternamente en deuda con Ali Cat por haber enviado esa carta.

Agarré nuestras maletas y bajé para esperar, pero afortunadamente Ben y Angela ya estaban en la recepción. Entregamos las habitaciones y salimos hacia el autobús.

—Ahí está. —Una sonrisa letal se extendió en la cara de Angela—. ¡Déjenmela a mí!

Seguí su mirada hacia donde estaba parada Tanya, riéndose con sus idiotas amigas. No me quedaba duda de sobre quién se estaban riendo.

—Yo primero.

—Pero…

—Por favor, Angela —le pedí. Esto lo tenía que hacer yo. Había hecho enojar a mi novia.

—Bien, pero me toca cuando termines.

—Me parece bien.

No miré hacia atrás al dirigirme a Tanya. La sonrisa que me dedicó me provocó nauseas. Se veía muy contenta consigo misma.

—Tanya. ¿Qué hiciste?

—¡No hice nada! Supongo que tu noviecita no pudo soportar la vergüenza de la mañana siguiente.

¿Cómo había pasado dos años de mi vida con esta víbora malvada?

—¿Qué le dijiste?

Tanya se echó el cabello detrás del hombro.

—¡Nada que no supiera ya! En serio, Edward, ¿no crees que ya es hora de que termine esta relación? Yo terminé con James, ya podemos estar juntos como se supone que debe ser.

¿Hablaba en serio? ¿De verdad en alguna ocasión quise escuchar esas palabras de ella? ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo en aquél entonces? Gracias a Dios encontré a Bella. Claramente había sido un idiota por querer a Tanya en primer lugar, mucho más por querer recuperarla.

—¿De verdad crees que te quiero recuperar? —pregunté sin ser capaz de mantener la incredulidad fuera de mi voz.

—Por supuesto. Sé que ella es tu chica por despecho. Lo entiendo, te perdono.

¡Qué audacia tenía esta mujer!

—¿Tú me perdonas?

—Por supuesto, cariño. —Estiró la mano e intentó tocar mi pecho, pero retrocedí. Estaba muy seguro de que escuché un gruñido detrás de mí y no tenía duda de quién había procedido.

—Para que tú me perdones, yo tendría que haber hecho algo mal, lo cual te puedo asegurar que no he hecho.

Tanya rodó los ojos e intentó tocarme de nuevo.

—Bien. Bajaste tus estándares y saliste con alguien mientras yo hacía lo mismo. Pero ambos nos equivocamos, podemos olvidarlo y seguir adelante juntos como habíamos planeado.

Estaba claro que ella tenía problemas más grandes de los que alguna vez pensé. Estaba alucinando.

—No quiero olvidarlo. El que terminaras conmigo es lo mejor que me ha pasado jamás porque encontré a Bella. Ella es un millón de veces mejor que tú y la amo.

—Vamos, Edward. Sabes lo buenos que éramos juntos. Recuerdas el año pasado cuando estuvimos aquí y…

Negué con la cabeza y me aparté de nuevo de su agarre. Si no fuera una chica, habría apartado sus manos de mí con un golpe.

—Tú eras mala para mí. No me dejaste seguir adelante y me animaste a permanecer enojado con mi papá porque tú estabas enojada con los tuyos. Bella me hace feliz. Me hace reír y sonreír, y me ha dado una familia. Ella es amable y generosa, mientras que tú eres malvada y egoísta. No sé qué vi en ti alguna vez, pero te puedo asegurar que jamás volvería a aceptarte de nuevo, incluso si de alguna manera logras separarnos lo cual, te aseguro, no has hecho ni lo harás.

Esta vez yo me acerqué a ella.

—Y si dices una cosa más sobre ella, si alguna vez creo que has pensado algo sobre ella que no me gusta, haré que destruirte sea el propósito de mi vida. Y creo que ambos sabemos que puedo hacerlo. —Sabía mierdas sobre ella que no quería que nadie más supiera y aunque normalmente nunca consideraría usarlo en su contra, maldita sea, lo haría si seguía lastimando a mi Bella.

—¡No lo harías! —jadeó, mirándome incrédula.

Me acerqué más a ella.

—Lo haría. Sabes que siempre cumplo lo que digo. Créelo.

Sus ojos azules se veían enromes y estaba tan pálida como la nieve a nuestro alrededor.

—Pero pensé…

—Que regresaría arrastrándome a ti cuando me tiraste. Era lo suficientemente estúpido para poder considerarlo hasta que conocí a Bella y ella me mostró cómo era tener una buena relación. Así que, de verdad gracias por dejarme. Y mantente alejada de mi novia o lo lamentarás.

La dejé parada ahí con la boca abierta, mientras todos nuestros compañeros tenían expresiones de sorpresa similares en sus rostros.

Ben finalmente soltó a Angela, como prometió, y noté que tenía su teléfono para grabar. Dios.

—Oh, lo va a lamentar. —Angela avanzó rápido junto a mí y se le puso de cara a Tanya—. ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle zorra a mi mejor amiga? Quiero decir, todos sabemos que tú lo eres, pero claramente no conoces bien a las de tu tipo. No sé qué esperabas conseguir con esa foto, pero todo lo que hiciste fue mostrarle a todos lo mucho que a Edward le gusta Bella. Él la ama y ella lo ama a él. Y no puedes soportarlo porque nadie en su sano juicio te ama. Quiero decir, incluso nuestra familia te tolera. No creo que les agrades en absoluto. Ciertamente a mi lado de la familia no.

Tanya alzó la mano y cacheteó a Angela, lo que me hizo avanzar de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera meterme entre ellas, Angela se rio.

—Estaba esperando que hicieras algo así.

Y sin añadir más, le dio un puñetazo a Tanya justo en la nariz. Empezó a salir sangre cuando Tanya gritó y se llevó las manos a la cara. Vaya. ¿Debería hacer algo? Pero ¿qué podría hacer?

—Repetiré lo que dijo Edward. Si alguna vez dices otra mala palabra o cualquier cosa sobre Bella, ¡tendrás suerte si lo único que te rompo es la nariz!

Angela me sonrió al girarse y alejarse de su prima que gritaba y lloraba.

—Bien hecho, Cullen.

Parpadeé, ni siquiera sabía qué pensar de lo que acababa de pasar.

—Debería decir lo mismo de ti, Weber.

Sonrió cuando Ben la rodeó con su brazo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—He querido hacer eso desde hace años, me alegra que finalmente tuve una razón válida para hacerlo. Después de todo, ella me golpeó primero.

—Y eso es lo que este vídeo le dirá a la policía. —Ben se rio al alzar su celular—. Buen tiro, campeona.

—Gracias. Sabía que Edward no podía hacerlo, así que dependía de mí.

Yo no era de los que se alegraban cuando golpeaban a alguien, pero no podía negar que Tanya se lo había ganado. Estaba muy seguro de que, entre mis palabras y el puño de Angela, ella no lastimaría a Bella de nuevo. Todavía no tenía ni idea de qué había hecho, pero lo descubriría pronto. Iba a ir directo a casa de Bella cuando regresáramos.

—Vamos. Subámonos al autobús y salgamos de aquí. Necesito ir por mi chica.

Ya habíamos estado separados por demasiado tiempo y, si de mí dependía, nunca más volveríamos a separarnos por otra razón más que por tener que dormir en nuestras casas. Si pudiera cambiar eso, lo haría. Algún día lo cambiaría, era seguro.

* * *

Como muchas lo pedía, la escena de la confrontación entre Angela, Tanya y Edward. Debo admitir que ese puñetazo me dejó con un buen sabor de boca. Edward está dispuesto a recuperar a su chica, sólo hay que esperar para saber si Bella está dispuesta a escucharlo. Por cierto, este es el primer Outtake EPOV, faltan otros dos.

Ya lo saben… si les gustó el capítulo, ¡no olviden dejarme su comentario! Esa es la forma en que las traductoras podemos mostrarle a las autoras que sus historias se disfrutan en cualquier idioma 😉


End file.
